Connection Strengthened
by Angelbach
Summary: Now that her memory is back, what does the future have in mind for Mitchie, Shane and the others. Smitchie, Jason/Mitchie siblings
1. Prologue

Connection Strengthened

Sequal to: Rejoined Connection

Author: Angelbach

Category: Shane/Mitchie Smitchie

Disclaimer: The characters of Camp Rock belong to Disney Channel Original Movies. I am merely borrowing them because they made them interesting enough to do so.

Oh and as soon as any original characters appear (and they will knowing me) they belong to me.

*****/////*****/////*****

**Prologue**

Hot Tunes

Connect 3 has managed to hit the headlines again and this time for reasons no-one in the entertainment world would ever have expected.

Sending Shane to Camp Rock to re-discover himself has done something quite unanticipated. He managed to turn up the long lost sister of his oldest band mate, Jason Richmond.

It would seem that six years ago, Jason had a younger sister that was abducted from their home his first year at Camp Rock. For understandable reasons, he has chosen never to speak about it but it does go to explain why he and his band mates have been so much into helping those trusts and charities that help search for missing children.

Not only that, from what our sources are telling us, and surprisingly they are being pretty tight-lipped about it, Shane actually joined a mystery girl in performing at Final Jam and then kissed her as a finale.

We're not sure what's going on here in, guys and gals, but the rumour is that Connect 3 and this mystery girl will be giving a press conference soon to explain this and several other rumours that have begun to go the rounds.

We'll bring you more news on this topic as we get it.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well, here it is, the sequal to Rejoined Connection_

_I've written this and got this up as quickly as possible for a reason._

_I NEED YOUR HELP!_

_As I've said, there is going to be a press conference and I am giving you the opportunity to be the press._

_So here's the time to ask all the questions that you feel need to be asked. If I do use your suggestions, I will make sure that you get  
the credit you deserve. Awkward questions will also be welcomed, I've always wanted to say. "Can not reply to that question at this time"!!!_

;0p

Most definitely looking forward to seeing what you have to say


	2. Chapter 1 Good Memories

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 1

**Good Memories**

Mitchie stood looking at the pictures she had put up the wall on arriving back from Camp Rock. A smile lit her face as her eyes landed on the picture she had blown up and placed in the centre of the board.

It was the picture of her and Shane standing in the middle of the runway at Final Jam, just at the moment his forehead met hers as they had finished singing and her thoughts immediately went back to that second.

_Flashback_

Shane leant his forehead on Mitchie's, whispering. "Hello my beautiful mystery girl."

"Hello my handsome rock star." She whispered back before raising herself up slightly and kissing the corner of his mouth.

He looked back down at her for a moment, silently asking permission and she nodded, a shy blush staining her cheeks.

A moment later, the audience watched in almost stunned silence as Shane Gray kissed Mitchie Torres before they broke into the loudest cheers that had been heard that entire night.

Led by those closest to the couple.

Shane drew away from Mitchie and ran his hand down her cheek.

"Meet me down by our spot later?" He asked softly, his question disguised by the cheers.

"Always," She replied, smiling softly.

Before either of them could say anything else, Brown joined them, an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Time to go, both of you," He said softly, catching Mitchie's shoulder and squeezing it softly. "Jason said to tell you that he is so proud of you, Mitch."

She looked over Shane's shoulder at her brother and found him grinning broadly at her. _'Later_.' She mouthed, grinning herself when he nodded his head madly at her.

With a slight reluctance to part hands, the couple separated; Mitchie heading to join an excited Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella, Barron and Sander as Shane turned to rejoin his two band-mates.

_End Flashback_

Mitchie smiled, her eyes falling on the picture of Peggy holding the Final Jam trophy. Ella had actually had to push her out onto the stage when her name was called out, leaving herself, Caitlyn and Ella jumping up and down with joy.

Her gaze then fell to picture just to its right; it showed Connect 3 with herself and Caitlyn. As always, she was standing between Shane and Jason, her head leaning against Shane as he had his arm around her waist and her hand was in Jason's; clearly laughing at something that he must have said for her eyes were fixed on his face, his hand waving in the air.

Nate and Caitlyn were supposed to have been back to back on the floor in front of them but Jason had cracked a joke that had them lying on the floor instead laughing and the picture had been taken at that exact moment in time.

Mitchie smiled, running a finger down the side of her brother's face. "That's my Jake." She murmured out loud in the silence of the room.

With a sigh, she walked across to her bed and sat down, looking this time at the three pictures that were now on the bed side table. The first was the picture that Jason had given to her; the one of them when they were fifteen and ten, before her abduction and the second was one of them Nate had taken on the sly at Camp Rock.

Instead of throwing her over his shoulder for once, Jason had swung her up onto his back to give her piggyback and had been walking them back to the mess hall. At the precise moment that the picture had been taken, Mitchie had been leaning over his shoulder to kiss her brother's cheek.

The third picture was different again. This time it was of Shane and Mitchie down by the lakeside at sunset, one of their favourite times of the day when they could guarantee almost being by themselves for a while. She was standing in his arms, looking up at him, one hand resting on his shoulder and the other in his hair.

Shane was looking down into her eyes, hand playing with a lock of her hair as they stood as close as they could with out actually kissing.

Again it had been taken on the sly by Nate the night before Final Jam and somehow he had managed to capture the emotion of the moment permanently in frame.

Mitchie picked it up and held it against her as she leant back on her pillows, lost in her memory of that moment next to the lakeside with Shane.

_Flashback_

Hands in the pockets of her trousers, smile lighting her face, Mitchie made her way down to the lakeside, humming to herself (and not her song as you would have expected but the song that Shane had sung to her all that time ago).

She was not there long when Shane suddenly arrived, wrapping his arms around her from behind and swinging her wound in a circle, making her squeal.

"You were fantastic!" He exclaimed in her ear as he put her feet back on the ground and swung her round to face him.

She caught hold of his muscled arms to steady her-self, then slowly moved her hands up to rest on his shoulders; one hand continuing up to his hair. Shane immediately tightened his hold around her, his own hand playing with a lock of her hair as he leant down to her, eyes fastened on each other, lost in the emotions that were on display.

Both unaware of the photograph that had just been taken of them.

A moment later, he lowered his head and kissed her softly.

_End Flashback_

As her door opened, she sat up to smile at the person entering her room.

"Good memories," Connie asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed, straightening the cover.

"The best," Mitchie placed the picture of Shane and herself back on the table. "It's also good to be home as well."

"Even if you do miss Jason, Shane and the others," Connie smirked as her foster daughter blushed, hiding her face in her hair. She reached out and pushed the brown-red locks back behind her ear. "I'm not quite sure why you wanted to come home first."

"Because this is my home at the moment," Mitchie looked over at the picture of herself and Jason this time. "And because my dear darling bird-brain of an older brother needs to find a permanent home first before I move in."

Connie laughed. "Yes, all this searching for you and making sure that you would be safe when you were found; yet he manages to forget the most fundamental of things."

Mitchie turned back to her foster mother once more and caught hold of her hand, "Connie, thank you for opening your home to him as well as me."

Connie pulled her across the bed and into her arms, "Mija, you are and always will be my daughter." She pulled back to look into Mitchie's dark eyes, smiling. "And I have always wanted a son and Jason is just… well, he's…"

"Jason." Mitchie grinned and hugged Connie back as well.

A sudden sound from downstairs had them both jumping and Mitchie drawing back to look at her foster mother. "Connie?"

"I meant to tell you, he's also here." Connie laughed as Mitchie literally squealed and jumped off the bed, calling out her brother's name as she ran out of the room and downstairs.

"Try not to break anything, children." She called after them as she followed them. "And welcome home, both of you."

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well, here it is, the first chapter._

_Thanks to all for all the questions, they are going to help a lot but don't be surprised not to see it for a while though._

_I was also asked, how do I manage to do such regular updates: well, I set myself a minimum of 1000 words a day and have disciplined myself to keep to it.  
(It hurts deeply ;0p )_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say._


	3. Chapter 2 Reunion

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 2

**Reunion**

Mitchie shot down the stairs and straight into her waiting brother's arms with a squeal of pure joy as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Jake, you're here, AT LAST!"

Jason swung her around and then buried his face in her hair, "Never want to be separated from you again, not even if I know you're safe!"

He drew back and looked into her eyes, "It's a good thing you're doing the private tutor thing, Mitch because when we go on tour, you're coming with me. There's no way I can let you out of my sight for that long, not now that I've got you back."

"I'm sure that will make two very happy members of Connect 3," Connie smiled as the pair turned to face her. "I really expected to hear that from Shane rather than you, Jason Richmond."

Jason actually blushed slightly, much like his sister did at times (making that particular young lady giggle at the sight of it). "Yes, well, I may have heard a certain someone saying something along those lines this past week."

"Ah yes, just where is that certain someone?" Connie folded her arms and leant against the side of the stair case. "I really expected him to be here on my doorstep as soon as you were, Jason."

Jason actually shuffled nervously in place. "Well, actually…"

Mitchie and Connie looked at each other then back at the young man before them, eyebrow raised almost identically.

"Jason…" Connie said slowly. "Where is Shane? Come to that, where's Nate?"

Jason shuffled in place again, taking a step away from the glare that he could see beginning to grow in his sister's eyes. "I may, just may, have borrowed the car and left them at the hotel when I sneaked off to come here."

"JAKE!" Mitchie literally launched herself at her brother, jumping onto his back and thumping him as hard as she could.

"That is just so… How could you…" She said breathlessly before breaking into laughter and clinging to him. "Oh Jake, that is just so you."

*****/////

"When I get my hands on him, Mitchie's brother or not, I am going to kill Jason Richmond." Nate paced from one side of the hotel suite he was currently sharing with Shane.

Before Shane could even attempt a response (especially as he was feeling exactly the same way), his cell phone rang. He quickly picked it up and looking at the screen, quickly accepted the call and putting it on speaker. "Mitchie sweetheart…"

"_Hi Shane,_" Her laughter was clear in her voice. "_Missing someone?"_

"I hope you don't mind if we kill your brother, Mitch." Nate called across the room.

"_Well, I do rather prefer him alive._" She laughed again, the sound of her hitting someone clear across the line (clearly indicating that she was on speaker as well) as was the sound of that Jason's complaint. "_Mitchie, that hurts_!"

"_Behave then_." Mitchie reprimanded him again. "_Shane, we're coming to get you and Nate, Connie thinks that you would get more peace and quiet here at our place_."

"You're on your way here now." Shane exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, a broad grin lighting up his face at the thought of seeing her sooner that he had expected.

"Mitchie, are you sure about this." Nate added as he moved towards the phone. "The press already know that we are here, I thought we were keeping you away from them for the moment."

"_You'll see why when we get there, Nate and yes we know, that's why Mitchie is going to stay in the car while I come up to help you._"

Clear sounds of a struggle could be heard at the end of the phone and then both Nate and Shane found themselves grinning at each other at the sound of Mitchie hitting Jason again.

Clearly she had won the struggle for Mitchie spoke next. "_The idiot was so eager to come and see me he apparently forgot his own luggage, oh and his bags as well_."

Shane and Nate looked at each other, mentally digesting exactly what she had just said before exclaiming her name. "Mitchie!"

The sound of laughter broke clear across the line from both Mitchie and Jason.

"_Sorry, Jake dared me to say it_." She broke into laughter again.

"_Guys, bring your things down to the underground parking garage, I'll have them pull the limo in there_." The sound of a glass being filled with water could be heard. "_Mitch, drink that, you're going to… too late_!"

Hiccups could be heard interspaced with laughter and the sounds of Jason desperately trying to help his sister. "_Talk to you in a bit… Mitchie, hold your breath and stop laughing, for goodness sake!_"

The phone disengaged, to the joint laughter of Shane and Nate.

*****/////

Fifteen minutes later, Shane shot out of the lift into the parking garage, leaving Jason and Nate with their bodyguard, Big Rob and their entire luggage.

Nate was about to say something but Jason caught hold of his arm. "No, Nate, let him go. Its one of the reasons why I slipped off to see Mitchie the way I did, and she's my sister."

Once again, Nate started to say something but he stopped himself and sighed instead. For the first time though since Mitchie had come into their lives, he suddenly found himself regretting that he didn't have a way of connecting so closely with her as Shane and Jason did.

Jason caught it immediately, and nudged his friend's shoulder. "Nate, a girl like Mitchie needs more than one brother don't you think; especially when she's dating Shane."

Nate silently considered what Jason had said, and the smile returned to his eyes. "You may be right there, Jase, more right than I really want to think about."

Shane in the mean time had shot across the garage, sliding to a halt at the sight of the limousine. The familiar form of a slender, petite brunette was leaning against the side of the car, near the open door, hands in the pockets of her slim jeans.

She was also wearing a very familiar black leather jacket and he all people should know that, he had given it to her on the very last day of camp.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, she immediately looked up and removed her hands from her pockets, eyes lighting up with pure joy. She took a step forward and even from where he was, Shane could hear her murmur his name. "Shane."

Seconds later, she was in his arms, her own around his neck as she buried her face in his hair as she literally trembled with happiness. He held her as close as he could, his own face buried in her hair, equally trembling. "My Mitch, my beautiful Mitchie."

They drew back slightly, looking deep into each other's eyes before Mitchie drew his head down so that she could reach his lips with her own, kissing him softly. "I've missed you so much, Shane."

"I've missed you too, Mitch." He bent down and kissed her again, pulling her in closely.

"Alright you two, try to remember where you are." Surprisingly, it was neither Jason nor Nate that spoke but Connect 3's bodyguard, Big Rob. "Get in the car; I'd rather not be here when the press finds out you've booked out."

The four of them looked at each other and then back at him, Nate actually counting them in.

"Yes Rob." They chorused in perfect harmony before laughing and entering the limousine.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well, yet another chapter in the running and yes, still leading up to the press conference, so still time to be members of the press, guys_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	4. Chapter 3 In the Car

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 3

**In the Car**

"Okay Mitch, just what did you mean when you said that it would be safer at your place than staying at the hotel?" Nate asked as he settled  
in the seat next to the brunette.

Jason was sitting opposite them, (mock sulking it had to be said as his pleasant sister had pushed him there on entering the car herself,  
"Saying you had me to yourself on the ride here, this is your punishment for sneaking out on them).

Mitchie herself was sitting between Shane and Nate, leaning against the former, his arm around her waist.

"Did I ever tell you exactly what it was Steve did when he wasn't running his successful hardware store?" She asked, as she settled into Shane's  
embrace, entwining her fingers with his as she did so and looking up at him with a gentle smile. "The reason why we had access to so many extra  
security guards around the camp."

All three boys looked at each other and then down at the brunette, saying simply. "No."

"Ah well..." Mitch grinned. "Steve helps to run one of the more successful security firms in Texas. He created it shortly after I was found six years  
ago when he left the Dallas PD. He has links with every law enforcement organisation there is, including the armed forces, now that I think of it."

"That is just... well, can I just say, a little unexpected." Nate finally got out.

"It's one of the reasons why I don't go to public or private school, although there's another reason for that as well." Mitchie shrugged slightly,  
"Even my tutor is a former marine, I think."

"Why do I get the sudden feeling that Connie is not what she seems either." Jason asked.

"No, Connie is. Okay, yes she was in the DPD when I was found but the catering business was her mother's and Connie inherited it shortly after the  
accident as well." Mitchie felt Shane's arm tighten around her as she mentioned the accident she had been involved in when she was ten. "She felt  
that it was a more suitable business for her to be in while looking after a young child."

"Mitch, why do I get the feeling that there's a lot more that you haven't told us?" Nate asked as he turned in his seat to look at her.

"Honestly, Nate..." Mitchie sighed and pulled Shane's arms around her, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I'm still getting my memories back of  
the first ten years of my life, I've just found out..."

She grinned at her brother shyly. "I'm just as rich as my foster father, well I think I am, I really couldn't tell you, as I've never been bothered with the  
green stuff, I've always had to earn whatever I needed, even though they would give it to me if they wanted to and mpf..."

Shane released her hand and covered her lips, grinning. "Alright, Mitch, I think they got the picture, sweetheart."

Jason and Nate were also hiding grins that had her promptly blushing, hiding her face against Shane's side as quickly as she could.

Leaning down, Shane pressed a kiss to her head and murmured, "Original question, Mitch."

Still blushing, Mitchie emerged and settled back against his side once more, resting her hand on his knee (and which he covered immediately with his  
own hand).

"We live in a gated community, with security from Steve's firm. There are reasons why, and I really don't want to go into them at the moment." There  
was a dark look in her eyes that had the three young men look at each other, slightly concerned.

"No-one gets in without the guards knowing about it." She continued, a grin suddenly replacing the dark look. "The guys have a very unique way of  
dealing with over enthusiastic fans."

"And just how do you know that, Miss Mitch?" Nate asked, as he settled back into his corner of the seat.

"Remember the story in Hot Tunes about the fans that ended up in a water bath last year when they tried to follow Jenny Dakota to where she was  
staying during her concert week in Dallas?" She asked, the grin growing even broader.

"Couldn't miss it; laughed about it for a day afterwards." Nate replied before catching the evil look in her eyes. "You're saying that it was, no, Mitchie  
it was here where we are going."

"Oh yes." Mitchie said with glee, "May not be all that fond of Ms Dakota but I had a front row seat when the fans tried to charge the gates. I had been  
coming home from a lesson and the guards on duty had to pull me through before they turned the water hoses on them."

"Mitch, you could have been killed!" Jason exclaimed, reaching out to catch hold of her free hand. "Her stalker was in the group that charged the gate."

"Co-incidence, Jake. The guys had been on the lookout for me when her cars came through at the same time and I went in through the personnel gate,  
rather than the main gates, I always do."

"We are so going to sit down sometime and you are going to fill me in." Jason looked at her, decidedly serious. "I mean it, Mitchie; I need to know what  
you haven't been telling me."

"Yes, Jason." Mitchie sighed, freeing her hand and sinking back once more into Shane's arms.

Shane immediately moved slightly so that he could look down into her eyes as she rested against him. "You have to tell him sometime, Mitchie." He whispered  
as he ran his finger down her cheek. "He's your brother and he loves you."

"I know that too." She caught hold of his hand, holding him against her cheek for a moment. "But..."

"I know." He pressed his lips to her forehead, holding her even closer. "But with what we have to face, Mitchie, we need to know everything that could be a  
problem."

Mitchie buried her face against his neck. "I'm scared."

Shane wrapped both arms around her, running his hand through her hair. "And I'll be right there beside you, Mitch, together you and I can do anything."

He drew her out of hiding again, and then without a thought for the two sharing the car with them, lowered his head and kissed her.

Immediately, they could hear Jason start to hum and Nate start laughing.

Shaking his head, Shane kissed Mitchie softly once more before letting her turn back to lean against him, his arms around her. Mitchie sighed, stuck her  
tongue out at her brother and closed her eyes, settling into his embrace.

And with that, the four fell into comfortable silence as they travelled the distance to Mitchie's Dallas home.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well, apparently I've managed to find a slight plot with this chapter and yet even more mystery abounds for Mitchie._

_Thanks for the questions guys, really appreciate them, they will help the press conference tremendously_

_AND major apologies to The Demi Factor, I really can't understand why we are unable to hook up on IM, I've been sending you the address  
but I get the feeling that this program has been removing it from the message. Sincerely sorry about that. (just been given proof of that, here in fact ugh!)_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say._


	5. Chapter 4 Quiet Before The Storms

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 4

**Quiet Before the Storms**

Connie stood in the doorway of her kitchen, looking at the scene in front of her, replaying the events that had just played out.

Nate was stretched out on one of the sofas, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips but was clearly fast asleep (especially if the twitches were anything to go by). It was the first time she had ever seen the curly-haired guitarist truly relaxed.

Jason on the other hand had his attention firmly fixed on the television in front of him, playing one of the many videos games that they normally kept for the barbeques that they held regularly through the year. He also had earphones on his head, deliberately slammed there by his sister when she realised that he was about to play Grand Theft Auto and Nate was most definitely asleep on the sofa.

There had been a very quiet argument between the pair (which had had Shane hiding his face in a cushion to stop his laughter being heard) but somehow Mitchie had won (Connie strongly suspected that it might have to do with the puppy dog eyes her charge had pulled on her brother) and she had plugged the earphones in, putting them on his head herself.

Mitchie had then turned and with a grin, jumped onto Shane making him yelp (luckily still into the cushion) and turn to glare at her before grabbing her waist, pulling her down on top of him They had playfully wrestled for a moment (somehow managing to do so quietly) and kissing each other as they did so, before settling on the sofa together.

Shane was now half sitting; half lying against one end of the room's other sofa, one arm around Mitchie where she lay against his side, her back to the sofa. Her head on his shoulder, arm across his chest and his other hand was covering hers as they sat talking in soft whispers so not to disturb the sleeping Nate.

There was something peaceful in the way that they were looking at each other, the watching Connie realised. It was almost as if just being together was enough for them and that peaceful aura seemed to float around the room, affecting everyone near them.

It was not the first time that she had felt that about them either.

Connie found herself smiling as Mitchie laid her head down on Shane, closing her eyes and settling down to for an afternoon nap as well. Shane bent down and kissed her forehead, murmuring something that had Mitchie smiling softly as she settled even closer to his side, hand lying over his heart and his covering hers still. He then closed his eyes as well, resting his cheek on her hair as he slipped into sleep as well.

Shaking her head, Connie returned to the kitchen and to planning what she would need for meals now that the family had permanently expanded to six.

'_Well, that's the food budget permanently through the roof!_' She laughed to herself, as she recalled the meals the boys had put away at Camp Rock.

*****/////

Mitchie settled back against Shane as he wrapped his arms around her waist, one foot on the ground as he kept the swing seat they were currently sitting in moving. Even from where they were, they could hear the sounds coming from the sitting room they had left behind.

They had slipped into the garden to watch the sunset as Nate and Jason had gotten rather involved in playing Guitar Hero (much to Shane and Mitchie's amusement) and things had been getting rather volatile – in a friendly fashion of course.

"Just how many things are they going to have to replace for Connie and Steve, Shane?" She laughed softly as she looked back up at him.

"With luck, nothing," He grinned back as he positioned her more comfortably at his side. "Nate always manages to stop things before they go too far if I'm not here to stop them." He pushed the ground a little harder. "So this is home."

"Yes, this is most definitely home now." Mitchie looked up at him, her eyes showing how she felt. "I really have missed you these last two weeks, Shane; telephone calls just haven't been enough." She touched his cheek with gently fingers. "I've got so used to having you around."

He caught her hand with his, turning his head to place a kiss in her palm. "I've missed you too, my Mitch. Jason has almost been a basket case as well." He pulled her across his lap and she immediately put an arm around his neck. "I think that we may have driven Nate slightly round the bend."

"Poor Nate, I so feel for him and yes Shane; I kind of got that when Jake got here this morning." Mitchie rested her cheek against his.

"I'm going to be coming with you on tour." She murmured as she played with the collar of his shirt. "Apparently, I'm no longer to be allowed out of his sight."

She drew back again and looked into Shane's eyes, her hand cupping his cheek. "Something it would seem that a certain other member of Connect 3 has been saying as well."

"Yes, well, if you had been there to listen to him, Mitch..." He started to say before her lips effectively cut him off as she kissed him briefly. He pulled back for a moment. "You don't mind, I take it then."

She shook her head, a soft smile lighting her eyes. "How could I mind travelling with my brother if that means I get to travel with his deliciously handsome band-mates?"

"Mitchie..." He drew out her name.

"My darling Shane," She replied as she ran her fingers over his face, tracing his lips. "Do you really think either of us could survive being separated by a tour?"

Within seconds, he had his hand in her hair as he tightened his arm around her waist, deepening the kiss. Mitchie entwined her own arms around his neck, her hands playing with his hair as she held him to her as close as was possible.

Again and again their lips met; almost as if they were trying to make up for all the kisses that they had missed in the time that they were apart.

Finally oxygen became an issue for both of them as with a final kiss, they finally pulled apart and Mitchie rested her head on his shoulder, fingers playing with his hair. Shane tightened his arm around her waist again, running his hand up and down her other arm as he rested his head on hers.

Neither spoke again, content at just being with each other.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Yet another chapter for you all_

_This one is likely to have quite a few more Smitchie moments as I no longer have a firm format to stick to, so I hope you enjoy it._

_The Press Conference should turn up shortly, I just wanted to get the boys settled in Dallas._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say._


	6. Chapter 5 Discussion Time

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 5

**Discussion Time**

"You know we're going to have to sit down and discuss the press conference at some time." Nate suddenly announced at breakfast two days later. "There are rumours flying around we really need to deal with."

He looked round the morning room and caught the scowls on the faces of Shane and Jason (Nate was not surprised to see the scowls; he knew that they both disliked press conferences at the best of times). Mitchie, however, had buried her face in her arms on the table as she did her best to ignore the fact that he had even spoken.

"Come on, guys, we can't avoid it forever."

"Of course we can, Nate." Mitchie's muffled voice replied, much it had to be said to the joint amusement of her brother and boyfriend. "The press doesn't exist outside of this walled community."

"Mitchie…" Nate sighed and reached out to gently pull a lock of her hair. "I know, somewhere along the line, you've had a bad experience with them but they are, like it or not, a big part of being Jason's sister, Shane's girlfriend and Connect 3."

On seeing her tense suddenly, both Jason and Shane placed a hand on Mitchie's back; Shane rubbing circles in quiet comfort while her brother ran his hand down her hair.

"Do you really think that I don't know that too, Nathan. I'm the one that had a reporter looking for them at camp, remember and that had nothing to do with who you three are." Mitchie replied, raising her head to glare at him before she slumped back in her chair, her eyes turning contemplative. "I'm just… Nate, look, can you please just accept that I'm not ready to speak to them just yet. Just give me a little more time, please, that's all I ask."

Nate sighed, sitting back in his own chair as he folded his hands on the table in front of him. He looked at the three in front of him, smiling internally at the way that Shane had once again taken the opportunity to move his chair to Mitchie's side. As was becoming his custom, he now had his arm resting behind her and Mitchie had moved to lean against him.

"I really don't like the idea of putting it off for much longer." Nate continued to try and argue his point. "They already know that Shane was seen kissing you, Mitchie, even if they haven't got your name."

Nate then looked at Jason, "And they now know about your recently found sister. I'm still surprised that no-one has broken and told them that they are one and the same person yet."

"That's my doing, about Final Jam anyway." An unexpected voice said from the doorway and they all turned to find Brown standing with Steve and Connie behind him. "Anyone that dared would not be allowed to return to Camp Rock ever again."

"And can I just point out beyond our small group, no-one else at camp is aware of Mitchie being my sister anyway." Jason added.

"But Final Jam, what about the press that were present that night?" Nate asked as moved his chair closer to Jason as the adults joined them round the table. "Brown, you can't have threatened them as well. That's so…"

"The Shane Gray-like pre-Camp Rock and Mitchie," Jason finished for Nate with a mock air of innocence, pointing towards Shane.

"Do you want the honours or shall I?" Mitchie asked obliquely.

"Ladies' pleasure," Shane replied, grinning as she promptly leant forward and cuffed Jason around the back of his head, before returning to lean against him once more.

Jason stuck out his tongue out at her and promptly found himself cuffed again, this time by a grinning Nate. "Try to remember that ladies are present."

"Mitch is no lady." Jason muttered under his breath as he sank back into his chair. "She's just my sister."

"Jake!" Mitchie promptly kicked him in the shin and was reaching out to hit him again but Shane, having caught the look in her foster parents' eyes, pulled her hand back. He promptly wrapped both arms around her to keep her in place, hiding a smile as she sank against him with a pout.

"Children please." Connie quickly reprimanded them still. "Mitchie, Jason apologise to each other immediately."

Both looked at her, actually silently asking for permission not to but Connie glared back at them and the pair quickly looked at each other, mouthing '_sorry_'.

Surprisingly it was Shane who tried to pull the conversation back to its original track (even as he did his best to hide his laughter at the surprisingly childish behaviour of his girlfriend and her brother).

"Nate wants to talk about the press conference that we need to hold but Mitchie doesn't want to just yet."

"Nate is right, Mitchie." Steve turned to her.

"Yes, and I've already told him I know that too as well." Mitchie replied, as she rose from her seat and went to the fridge to pull a drink out (promptly getting drinks out for everyone at Connie's silently raised eyebrow as she was reminded of her manners).

Returning to her seat, she leant back against Shane once more; smiling softly up at him. He bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead as he wrapped her safely in his arms again.

"Mitchie…" Brown said her name softly, drawing her attention away from his nephew. "You must have more reasons than just not wanting to speak to them because of past experiences, love."

Feeling everyone's eyes fastened on her, Mitchie turned slightly burying her face against Shane.

"I just want to have time with them before the attention of the world is permanently fixed on us." Her muffled voice responded. "I just want time with my brothers and boyfriend before the press and Connect 3's fans stick their noses into our business. Is that too much to ask?"

"Oh Mitchie…" Connie sighed even as a smile lit up her eyes. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Mitchie however couldn't respond as she was currently auditioning as the filling for a Connect 3 sandwich. Jason and Nate had launched themselves at the couple, squeezing the petite brunette between the three of them. All that could be heard was giggles before she suddenly appeared on the other side of the table, having managed to escape them.

"Talk later, escaping now." She giggled before disappearing into the house, swiftly followed by the three young men as they laughingly threatened her with capture.

"I can take it from that, the press conference has once again been shelved." Steve grinned as he put his arm around his wife.

"I think you can safely assume that." Brown agreed before the three of them caught each other's eye and burst into laughter them-selves.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well, as you can now see its Mitchie that's putting a fight up against the press conference (and who can blame her really)_

_What it does mean is bonding time for all four of them!! Yeah Smitchie time!!! ;0p Jitchie time!!! Nitchie time (the last two sibling time of course ;0p )_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	7. Chapter 6 Chatting With Nate

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 6

**Chatting with Nate**

With a sigh, Mitchie threw back her covers and got out of bed then went to her window looking out over the back garden. She sat down on the window seat and drew her legs up before her, crossing her arms on her knees and rested her cheek to gaze blankly out onto the scenery below.

As much as she wished it wouldn't, the press conference had been playing on her mind.

Yes, she was glad that her argument had carried the previous day but as she had said, she knew that Nate was right. They did need to hold it as soon as they could.

It was just that…

Mitchie shook her head, refusing to go there even in her own mind. She knew that she was being childish but at this point in time, she was going to cling to it for as long as she possibly could – even as she argued with herself for doing so.

A sudden knock at her door had her turning her head. "Yes." The door opened and she found her eyes opening wide at who was. "Nate!"

"Can I come in?" He asked as he poked his head round the door, shy smile lighting up his dark eyes. "Or are you waiting for someone?"

Mitchie grinned and waved him over, patting the seat in front of her. "Of course you can, and you know how bad those two are at getting up early, Nate, it would take a snow bath to get them up at this hour."

"That's very true." Nate grinned back at her as he took up the seat in front of her. He looked her over carefully, noting the dark shadows under her eyes. "Are you alright, Mitch, you look tired?"

Mitchie sighed, her smile fading away. "I've been thinking about what you said yesterday, Nate."

"Mitchie…" Nate's own smile faded and he looked down at the seat. "I didn't mean to make you lose sleep over it."

Mitchie immediately reached out and slapped his shoulder, much like she did to Jason on occasion. "Nate Howard, don't you dare blame yourself. You were only thinking about what was best for all us, I know that. It's not your fault I have a problem with the press in any shape or format."

"Does this have something to do with what you and Shane were talking about the day we arrived?" He asked as he lent back against the cushions on the wall behind him.

Mitchie rested her head back on her refolded arms and returned her gaze back to the garden. For a moment she was silent and then she nodded. "This has everything to do with that."

She turned her head to glare at him slightly. "You've really have got sharp hearing if you heard that, Nate."

"Helps with tuning," He shrugged. "Mitchie, you're avoiding the subject again, you know, you've got a very nasty habit of doing that."

Mitchie scrunched her nose at him in reply and then sighed heavily. "Let it rest, Nate, at least till the end of the week and then I promise; we will talk about the press conference and other things as much as your business man heart desires."

"I would say thank you, but I think you insulted me." Nate glared back at her, realising that he had pushed her as far as he could for the moment. He jumped to his feet and picked up one of the cushions, brandishing it at her, grinning as he did so. "I demand satisfaction, Ms Torres."

Mitchie grinned, jumping to her feet as well, a cushion in her own hand, "Indeed, Mr Howard."

Seconds later, the two sixteen year olds were pummelling each other with the cushions, jumping and laughing as they avoided and hit each other. Both were unaware of Mitchie's door silently opening and two heads looking round the corner to see what the noise was or of their quiet grinning retreat as they closed the door again.

"Well, I think you can safely say that those two are having fun." Jason said with a grin to Shane. "Mitch and I use to have pillow fights like that all the time when we were younger."

Shane grinned back as he slid down the wall beside the door. "I think that one of the few times I've actually seen Nate act like a real teenager in a long time." He looked back at the door for a moment, the desire to join them clear for a moment before he returned his gaze to Jason.

Jason slid down the wall beside him, folding his arms on top of his knees (almost in the same position as his sister earlier if he did but know it); his grin fading as he turned serious. "He's been feeling a little left out, you know."

Shane leant his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, sighing. "Yes, I do know."

A moment later, he turned to look at Jason again. "Mitch was right yesterday, we do need time together before we get any where near the press, all four of us. They find one crack in the wall we present them with and it will be…"

"The nightmare Mitch is already thinking its going to be." Jason finished for him. "Yeah, I kind of got that as well." He buried his face against his arms, "Sometimes she's too clever for her good."

This time it was the two young men leaning against the wall next to Mitchie's door that were unaware of it opening nor did they notice the two standing just out sight, cushions in hand as they blatantly eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Don't you think they're being too morbid for this early in the day." Mitchie whispered as she leant over to Nate to make sure she wasn't overheard.

"Definitely," Nate whispered back. "Want to do something about it."

A pair of rather nasty grins appeared in two sets of dark eyes and they looked at each other.

"You take Shane, I'll take Jake." Mitchie whispered but Nate shook his head and circled his finger as he whispered back. "Swap you Shane for Jason. I'm overdue revenge!"

Mitchie actually considered it for a moment, much to Nate's amusement and then nodded. Grinning, she held out her hand to him and they actually shook on it like a business deal, barely holding back the laughter that was building up. Nate then mouthed '_On three_'.

He then started the count, holding up his fingers.

Before the two older boys even knew what was happening, they found themselves being ambushed by cushions and two laughing younger siblings before they raced off to set up their next ambush positions.

What had Jason and Shane grinning and setting off after them though, vowing revenge was the extremely cheeky "Morning" they yelled at them as they raced off.

All four of them were unaware of the fact that Brown had been standing at the end of the corridor, outside his own room, watching them. He merely shook his head and went back in, muttering, "Too early and most definitely not before my coffee! Kids!"

*****/////*****/////*****

_Okay I now have a plan for the press conference, I'm aiming to write it this weekend so I can spend time on it._

_Therefore, tonight we have a conversation mainly between Nate and Mitch, with just a little Shane and Jason added in._

_That means a little more time for any extra questions for them you may have been holding on to._

_As always, looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	8. Chapter 7 Her Brother, His Sister

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 7

**Her Brother, His Sister**

A knock at her bedroom door for the second time in two days had Mitchie looking up from the book she was reading and smiling, "Jake, how positively lovely."

"I've been looking for you, what on earth are you doing up here?" Jason entered the room and sat down on the window seat. "I thought I would find you with Shane."

She held up the book she had been reading. "Jane Austen's Mansfield Park, Connie subtly reminded me that I still had to finish my summer reading or face the wrath of Sandy and Shane's working on something he keeping secret for the moment, so..." She held up the book again. "Here I am."

"Mitch, you're home schooled, why do you have summer reading?" Jason asked as he leant forward to look at the other books that she had near her. "And who's Sandy?"

"Jason, wouldn't you do anything that helped finish your school year early." She asked as she put the book down on her bedside table and joined him on the window seat. She curled her legs under her and leant into his side as he wrapped his arm around her. Laying her head on his shoulder, she sighed happily. "This is nice."

"Then let's make a point to do it on a regular basis then, you and me time." He replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Doing so, he couldn't miss her giggle and he drew back to look at her suspiciously, poking her in the shoulder. "And what's so funny about that, little sister."

"I said the same thing to Nate earlier. Actually I may have used those exact same words too." Mitchie replied, giggling again as she settled against her brother even further. "We really do think alike still, Jake."

"Yes, about Nate…"

"We'll be okay, Jake, I promise. I'll just have to be the one that reminds Nate that he's the same age as me and deserves to have fun or maybe I'll let…." Mitchie broke off as if considering something, looking up at her brother through her bangs. "Yeah, well, I'll think about that one."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what ever just went through that devious mind of yours, little sister?" Jason looked down at her, a wary expression on his face even as a smile played at the corner of his mouth.

"That's because you've always been wiser than that the fool you play, Jason, you always have been." Mitchie replied, leaning her head against him again.

"Yes, and you've always been more of a mischievous imp than the innocent angel you seem to be at times." He flicked her nose.

Silence fell between them for a moment, almost as natural as the teasing conversation that they had been having and both sighed simultaneously.

"Why were you looking for me anyway?" She asked suddenly, sitting up to look at him.

"Mitch," He turned in his seat and took her hands in his. "You need to tell me why the idea of the press conference is so terrifying to you or is the reporters themselves that give you the heebie-jeebies?"

Mitchie promptly sighed, turning her hands in her brother's nervously. "Jake…"

"No, Mitch." Jason scowled slightly, tightening his hold on her hands. "I've let you send me on red herrings every other time but not this time. You have to tell me and I'm asking as your guardian as well as your brother, as little as I want to."

"Fine then…" She rose to her feet and pulled a large black scrapbook from the bottom of her bookcase, then turning, dropped it in his lap. "Here, these are some of the reasons why I hate them so much."

As Jason opened the scrapbook, Mitchie returned to her bed and her book, leaving him to go through all the articles that had made her life almost a living hell when she had only been thirteen. Even as she did so, she kept one worried eye on her brother.

When he paled ten minutes later and threw the book down on the floor, she shot unceremoniously off her bed and into his lap.

"Jason…" She caught his face in her hands, staring into his eyes. "Calm down, please, it's over and done with."

"How can anyone… Not even we," Jason was literally shaking in his anger. "How could they… and those kids at that school… Mitchie." He wrapped his arms around his sister, holding her head against his chest. "My poor baby sister."

"I promise, Jake." Her voice was slightly muffled at being pressed against him. "Connie and Steve pulled me out of school and I been so much happier being home-schooled. It's been more fun and challenging."

She finally managed to pull herself free and sat up, balancing her hands on his shoulders. "I just don't like reporters."

"They shouldn't have done it, Mitchie. They had no right." Jason was unable to get past the idea that a reporter had been sent into her school just to get an article on the only known survivor of the Devil's Highway.

"And they paid, Jake, all of them. You have to remember that I was a ward of court at the time and believe me; Steve used everything to make sure that they can never do anything like that to anyone else again." Mitchie started to play with a lock of her brother's hair. "The reporter that came to camp must have been new to the business."

He pulled her back into his arms again, resting his chin on her head. "Mitch…" He drew back, looking down into her eyes. "If you really don't want to…"

"Now you listen to me, Jason Richmond." She stood up and glared down at him. "As much as I don't like them, I'm older now and more than that, I know exactly who I am. More importantly, I will have you, Shane and Nate with me whenever I have to deal with them from now on."

She caught hold of his shirt collar with both hands and tugged it gently. "Jason…" She said as persuasively a tone as she could. "Please…"

He looked up into her determined eyes, carefully looking as deep as he could and then nodded, sighing even as he did so. "Alright, if that's the way you want it."

"It is." Mitchie replied softly.

"Then that's the way you'll have it." Jason replied just as softly as he drew her into a hug.

"Not that Shane would have let you within ten feet of them without being by your side any way." He continued teasingly. "You two almost appear glued to each other's sides these days."

"Jake!" As she always did when he started to tease her about Shane, Mitchie cuffed her brother.

He laughed, and with her still in his arms, rose to his feet and promptly dumped her on her bed. "Get back to your book, Mitch, I'll see you later."

He started to leave the room but stopped suddenly, turning back to look at her for a moment, "Mitch, who's Sandy?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Mitchie stuck her tongue out at him and then deliberately turned her back on him as she returned to her book, even as she broke out in a wide grin.

Jason just shook his head, laughing softly himself and left her room. The moment that he was out of sight of his sister though, the laughter was gone, replaced by a grim look as he literally stalked down the stairs.

His only thought: To speak to Shane and Nate about what his sister had just revealed to him and to get what details that Shane clearly knew in addition out of him.

*****/////*****/////*****

_A rather serious chapter this one but at least you get an idea as to why Mitchie dislikes reporters so much_

_Tomorrow I'm looking forward to writing some lovely Smitchie stuff._

_As always, looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	9. Chapter 8 Her Prince, His Princess

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 8

**Her Prince, His Princess**

What Jason did not know was that moment he had disappeared down the stairs on his search; Mitchie had thrown her book down on her bed and shot out of her room, heading for where she knew Shane was.

"Shane…" She shot into the guest room Shane had been given to find him hunched over his music book, feverishly writing something. "I need to speak to you but you haven't… I'm sorry, I'll come back later."

"No Mitch don't go, stay, just give me a moment. I'm almost done." He continued writing a couple of more notes and then pushed it aside, turning to look at her.

Seeing the look in her eyes, he immediately opened his arms to her and caught her as she ran to him, curling up on his lap. She buried her face against him, his black sweater clenched in both hands as he wrapped his arms around her; one hand playing with her hair as he rested his cheek on her head.

"Tell me what's on your mind, sweetheart." He murmured into her hair, gently pressing his lips to her head for a moment. "What's upset you?"

"I showed Jake the scrapbook." Mitchie deliberately kept her face in his shirt as she spoke.

"Mi-itch…" He drew her name out but tightened his hold on her. "That doesn't exactly give him the whole picture."

"I know that, Shane." Mitchie actually thumped his shoulder before burying her face against his neck. "But I couldn't do it when push came to shove; not even with him playing the guardian card the way he did. He was hurt enough by what he did find out, Shane."

He could hear the sound of tears in her voice, even as her breath against his neck made him shiver and he held her even closer, running his hand down her back in comfort. "Where is he now?"

"Most probably looking for you," She rested her head on his shoulder, one hand playing with the v of his sweater. "I think he's going to interrogate you."

"Did he say that?" He asked as he went back to playing with her hair again. He didn't know why but he was fascinated by the streaks of red that went through the brunette locks, especially when the sun was shining on her hair the way that it was at that precise moment.

"No, but I know my brother, Shane, he knows I haven't told him everything and he knows that you know something he doesn't know and I'm sure that he knows that I know that he knows too." She actually managed to confuse herself with that last part and her face showed it much to Shane's amusement.

"Mitchie love, there were far too many 'knows' in that last statement of yours," Shane couldn't help but smile at it; it had been unbelievably adorable and such a Richmond trait, the first she had actually ever shown.

Mitchie actually blushed, burying her hot face against his neck again. "Please don't tease me, Shane; I really don't think I could take it at the moment."

Shane immediately sank his hand into her hair and gently drew her out of hiding so that he could look into her eyes. They were dark with suppressed tears and she was far paler that he liked; even with the blush that was still high on her cheekbones and he definitely did not like the shadows that he could see under her eyes, indicating a lack of sleep.

"My poor Mitchie," He murmured, lowering his lips to hers and kissing her gently. Her arms crept up his chest and around his neck, holding him to her as the kiss slowly deepened. "Mitch…"

"Mmm my Shane," She murmured against his lips, trying to hold them to hers not wanting to end the kiss at all. "More."

"Come on baby." He drew away slightly, kissing her nose and then her forehead but went back himself to her lips for one more kiss before forcing himself away again (extremely reluctantly). "As much as I want to keep this up, you need a nap."

"Shane." Mitchie actually whined as she tried her best to pull his head back down so that she could kiss him again. "I don't want to leave you."

She actually managed to catch his lips again with her own, distracting him for a brief moment. Shane actually had to shake himself to try and disperse the heady feeling that her kiss had raised, wanting to continue it as much as she did.

'_Mitchie before us, Mitchie before us!_' He repeated to himself, determined to do what was right for her.

"I wasn't planning on that either, sweetheart." Shane quickly adjusted his arms around her before rising to his feet, cradling her against him like a baby and crossed to his bed, laying her down. "You're staying here with me so I can watch over you."

Before she could move, he lay down beside her and pulled her back into his arms. Mitchie immediately snuggled into his side, laying her head on his shoulder as she rested her hand over his heart; her other hand caught between them and resting at his side.

She sighed and closed her eyes as he bent down to kiss her forehead, covering the hand over his heart with his own as he cupped her shoulder. "Sleep for a bit, my Mitch. Try and forget everything just for a little bit."

"Jason…" Her voice was decidedly drowsy as she shifted position slightly, pulling herself even closer to him. "…looking for you…"

"Hush Mitchie," Shane started to hum 'Gotta Find You' in a quiet slow tone as he slowly watched her fall asleep. When he was sure that she was sleeping, he gently pulled away and replaced himself with a pillow in her arms, then covered her with a light blanket.

He then returned to his seat, pulling it up along side the bed, settling in to watch his girlfriend nap; the tarnished prince guarding his princess from her dragons. There was such a look of contentment about his entire being as he watched her that it had a certain brother retreating quietly from the door before he had even been noticed.

*****/////*****/////*****

_I promised Smitchie or Mane as Ranger likes to say, and I delivered_

_I'm also feeling slightly guility, so I would also like to take the opportunity to thank everyone who puts a review in on my stories, believe me I read every single one and I am so sorry that I can not reply to you individually as I would like but let me again say:_

_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU_

_As always I most definitely look forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	10. Chapter 9 Truths Are Painful

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 9

**Truths Are Painful**

Two hours later, a determined Jason, followed by a decidedly reluctant Nate ("Jason, I'm sure Shane knows that you really want to talk to him if Mitchie is with him, why can't you just let it be for the moment!"), returned to find Shane and Mitchie sitting curled up together in the huge armchair that took up one corner of Shane's room.

His sister had her head on Shane's shoulder, eyes still closed but clearly awake from the quiet murmurings that Jason and Nate could hear as they approached the room.

With firm steps, Jason crossed the room, grabbed a second chair and moved it in front of them.

Nate on the other hand, grabbed a giant cushion that seemed to be a concurrent theme of the bedrooms and dropped it on the floor before literally falling into it. "I have so got to get some of these for the tour bus!" He almost groaned with pleasure as he squirmed about.

Shane looked at him in amusement, still absently running his hand down Mitchie's arm (her eyes were still closed too). "That was… so not you."

The younger boy shrugged, finally settling into his chosen seat. "Jase has gone all adult on us, so why not." He folded his arms across his chest and glared at the older boy. "So if no-one likes what is about to happen, you know where to put the blame."

As Nate spoke, Shane could feel Mitchie stiffen in his embrace and she opened her eyes, raising her head for a moment. Seeing her brother looking so determined opposite them, she promptly dropped it again, turning to hide in Shane's sweater.

"What didn't you tell me, Mitchie?" Jason asked simply. "It would have taken more than a few reporters to have parents pull their child out of school. Please Mitch, I'm not that boy any more who beat the boys up because they looked at you wrong or did something that made you cry; I can handle it."

Mitchie shook her head, her hold on Shane tightening. "No."

During one of their many sunset conversations while at Camp Rock, she had told him of the torment that she had been put through following the articles in the paper by the pupils of the school that she been attending at the time and she had almost fallen apart at having to tell him, the man that she loved with almost everything that she was.

As Jason went to speak again, Shane held up his hand and shook his head. "Jase, don't."

Jason subsided, glaring at him even as he did so (and even though the conversation was so serious, Nate had to quickly hide a smile; a glaring Jason was not something you saw every day).

Ignoring both of them (but reaching out to kick Nate, as he hadn't missed the smile and for some reason today, he was being particularly observant about his friends and loved ones), Shane bent his head to whisper in Mitchie's ear. "Sweetheart, I can do it for you but you know it has to come from you."

"How," Her muffled voice was full of suppressed pain (and it wasn't as muffled as she would have liked as both Nate and Jason tensed.) "Telling you; you know how hard it was for me, Shane; telling Jake, telling my brother is going to be a horse of a different colour."

"How can I tell the brother I love that I was hospitalised for a month after one particular session with the bullies of the school." Now that she had started, it was almost as if she had forgotten that Jason and Nate were even in the room with them. Her whole attention was fixed on Shane.

"That thanks to the reporter who had sneaked into my room while there..." Her voice cracked. "How can I tell him that he almost lost me forever because of the way they had interfered with my medical records and equipment to get their story?"

Jason went so pale at that revelation; Nate jumped up from the ground and moved to his side, pressing his hand to his friend's shoulder in quiet comfort. He only realised that he was shaking with shock himself when Jason looked up at him, eyes concerned for him as well.

Across from them, Mitchie actually thumped Shane's chest and he caught it quickly, pressing her hand to his lips in an expression of silent reassurance before she buried her face in his sweater again. It was only when Jason spoke; she suddenly remembered that he and Nate were there as well.

"Mitch…" Jason's voice was strangled.

"Oh no," Mitchie's voice broke as a sob made it through. "Oh Jake…"

She looked up and at the heart broken look in her brother's dark eyes; she pulled away from Shane and threw herself into her brother's arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms so tight around her, she actually squeaked.

"I should have been there." Jason moaned against her shoulder as he held her against him almost as he would never let her go. "If I had been there, it would never have happened. Mitchie…"

Without even thinking about it (and the most natural thing she would do), Mitchie actually cuffed him round the head, shouting. "NO!"

Mitchie pulled back and using both hands raised her brother's eyes to meet her own tear sparking set. "You will not blame yourself for what happened to me, Jason Richmond, I will not let you." She actually shook his head firmly. "I. Will. Not. Let. You!"

"Mitch…" He caught hold of her hands and pulled them away.

"No." She shot back; it was almost as if the need to convince her brother that he was not at fault had helped calm her as well. "The only people who are to blame are the people that have already been punished. You going on a guilt trip will not help anything."

Opposite them, Nate (who had quickly moved away from Jason when Mitchie had thrown herself into her brother's arms) leant down to Shane. "Is it me or has Mitchie moved from one end of the emotional spectrum just a little too quickly."

Shane, on the other hand, said nothing but there was a peculiar look in his eyes as he watched his Mitchie reprimand her brother. As she hit Jason again, he did reach out though and pull her away from her brother; if only to save Jason from the headache he was sure to get if she had been allowed to continue.

Realising where she was, Mitchie immediately curled up in his arms again, closing her eyes as she tried to stop the tears still wanting to fall from her eyes. "Can we leave this alone now, please?"

Shane at once pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Nate rested his hand on her head for a moment, the quiet business man back in place once more. "You know it may come up?"

"I know but I have you three to help if it does." She said simply and then a strange grin appeared. "Not that they can, I think it's still covered by the court order that Steve got at the time."

"Then we'll let it go for now." He returned to his cushion and sighed in glee again as he settled back in, this time earning grins from all three of them; albeit weak ones from Jason and Mitchie but grins nevertheless.

"On that note, I think we need to take up one of the television interviews we've been asked to do, as well as the press conference. On the same day too."

"YOU WHAT!" Three voices literally shouted in shock.

*****/////*****/////*****

_And so was this chapter by the way, just so you all know._

_I need help again. I need the names of potential real chat show hosts that a group like Connect 3 could be invited to appear on.  
So my American friends, time to help out the English author ;0p_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	11. Chapter 10 Facing The Press

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 10

**Facing the Press**

"I can't do this!" Mitchie started to turn away but found her hand caught by Nate before she could even move a step. The two were standing together at one side of a small room that led out to Hades (in Mitchie's opinion) while Jason and Shane talked with Connect 3's press agent and the Richmond's lawyer.

Nate's statement a couple of days earlier had led to a flurry of arrangements happening (a slight mental breakdown on Mitchie's part and a very quick return to jerkdom on Shane's part; swiftly followed by a yelling match with his girlfriend that had them both in hysterics not counting).

They were now at the new headquarter buildings of Volcano Records in down town Dallas, (Jason had finally gotten round to telling Shane that he was actually in charge of their label and knowing how much Mitchie loved her Dallas home, they had promptly moved it there), making final preparations to go out and speak to a room full of reporters and camera before driving to the airport to fly to Chicago for a live audience show with Oprah that evening.

"Come on, Mitch, you know you can." He swung their hands together. "You sang in front of all those people at Final Jam by yourself, a room full of reporters is going to be no problem and this time we'll be with you."

"I don't want to!" Mitchie actually whined and stamped her foot in response, trying very hard to pull off a Shane Gray but Nate, feeling suspicious, looked at her closely and caught the mischievous look in her eyes.

"Mitch!" The pair looked at each other for a moment and then burst into laughter, startling the others as they turned to look at them. Shane and Jason shared a speaking look then moved to join them.

"You're scaring me." Shane murmured in Mitchie's ear as he put his arm around her waist. "Are you going to be alright?"

Mitchie sighed, leaning against him. "I would really rather not be going out there but…" She looked at her brother and at Nate before looking up into Shane's eyes. "Yes, I'll be fine."

"Just remember, you don't have to answer a question if you don't want to." Jason added, catching hold of her hand.

*****/////

Five minutes later, Mitchie looked through the window that led out into the press room and actually squeaked, much to the amusement of the three young men standing behind her. She turned her head to glare at them over her shoulder.

"Have you seen how many there are!" She exclaimed, glaring at them. "Nate, you said that it was going to be a select group!"

"It is." Nate replied as he joined her and looked through the window himself, only to swear under his breath in a very un-Nate like fashion (and promptly hit in the arm by Mitchie for language). "Jason, Shane…"

Jason immediately joined them, moving his sister aside to do so and much as Nate had just done, swore as well (and was hit round the back of his head by Mitchie for doing so just as promptly as she had hit Nate). Behind him, Shane was breaking down in laughter.

"No point putting it off any longer, get out there," Brown suddenly appeared beside them. "Out you go boys; I'll keep Mitchie company until it's her turn."

Jason, Shane and Nate looked at each other, then one after the other, bent down and kissed Mitchie on the cheek (Shane deliberately missed and kissed her on the lips, running his hand down her cheek). A moment later, Brown and Mitchie were left looking at the swinging doors.

Brown put his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her in a hug. "You are going to be alright love, you know that. Those three boys are going to be with you every step of the way."

Mitchie laughed nervously, "I know, I just wish…"

"Wish what?" A familiar voice asked and Mitchie swung round, a look of joyous surprise lighting up her face, "Cait!"

Seconds later, they were hugging each other madly.

"Oh I'm so glad you're here, Caitlyn." Mitchie hugged her best friend again.

"Me too!" Caitlyn grinned back at her, "Word is you're finally facing the marauding press."

"Any moment now and I have to sing 'This is me!' on a live show tonight with Shane tonight." Mitchie grimaced madly.

"Good job I brought my laptop with me then." Caitlyn lightly patted the bag at her side.

"Mitchie, it's time." Brown said quietly.

"Have fun!"

Mitchie stuck her tongue out at that, making Caitlyn laugh and then taking a deep breath, moved through the now open doors where Jason stood waiting for her.

*****/////

Entering the press room, Nate, Shane and Jason moved to their customary seats behind the table, acknowledging familiar faces in the press with a slight wave.

Nate, the customary spokesman for Connect 3 on occasions such as this, leaned forward slightly. "Thanks for coming. As you know, following some rather publicised events earlier this summer, Shane spent the summer 'helping' his uncle, Brown Cesario at Camp Rock and changing his attitude. While there, not only was he brought to count on his attitude, he also managed to do something completely unexpected…"

"But wonderful…" Jason inserted with a grin.

"…Shane came across a camper that bore a remarkable resemblance to Jason…"

"But prettier…" Shane this time inserted, grinning as Jason mock-glared at him and earning a laugh from the press core.

Undeterred by the second interruption, Nate continued. "And it has since been proven that she is Jason's missing sister. Under the circumstances, I think that this would be a good opportunity to invite the last member of this team to the table. Jason, if you would do the honours."

Jason shot to the doors that had just been opened by their security team and took Mitchie's hand, gently pulling her to the chair that had just been placed between his and Shane's. Once she was seated, (and her hand in Shane's underneath the table where it couldn't be seen), Jason rested his hands on her shoulders and leant towards the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce my younger sister, Mitchie Richmond-Torres."

Hands immediately shot up in the air and Nate pointed towards a woman near the middle. "Yes, Rachel isn't it?"

"Rachel Heart, Extreme Shine Magazine. Jason, how can you be so sure that she is your sister?"

"We've had D.N.A. tests run, duh!" Jason said simply.

"Utmy Press. Jason, how come we've never heard of your sister before?"

Jason rested his hand on Mitchie's shoulder. "Mitchie was taken before I became known for Connect 3."

"Fan Freak Times, Jason, you said taken, what did you mean?"

Both Jason and Mitchie tensed as Shane tightened his hold on Mitchie's hand. "Mitchie was abducted from our home in Arizona when she was ten."

"Utmy Press again, Mitchie, where have you been all this time?"

Mitchie took a deep breath. "Actually here in Texas. I was lucky enough to be fostered by wonderful people by the name of Torres."

"Question for Mitchie, is Mitchie your real name?"

Mitchie looked up, smiling, "Yes and no. Michelle Theresa Constance Elizabeth Richmond is actually my real name but I've always been know as Mitchie, thanks to Jason."

"Winx Rocks Music, Jason, what's going to happen now that Mitchie has been found."

"Mostly we plan on getting to know one another again, so Mitch will be joining Connect 3 when the tour is rescheduled."

See how uncomfortable Mitchie was beginning to look with the current line of questioning; Shane spoke for the first time. "Look, you guys must have other questions?"

A slight nervous laugh worked its way around the room; Shane's old attitude towards the press was still prevalent in their minds before the questions started again.

"WST101, why the music change?"

Nate stepped in quickly. "I'll take that. Being back at camp reminded us all of the music we used to play so we took the opportunity to write some new stuff."

"Winx Rocks Music again, Shane, what got you to change your act?"

"I heard a girl singing at camp that reminded me of the music we first played and then every time I met Mitchie, she kind of put me in my place."

"You could say my friend, Caitlyn Gellar and I weren't that impressed by his pop star attitude." Mitchie added, grinning, "And told him so at every opportunity."

"Took pleasure in doing it as well," Nate added with a smirk. "We watched them doing so."

"Diana Edwards, Hot Tunes. Shane, is it true that that girl you were sang with and were seen kissing at Final Jam and Mitchie are one and the same?"

"Yes." Shane replied simply.

"Shane, are you and Mitchie dating?" "Shane, how close are you and Mitchie?" "Mitchie, are you using Shane and Jason to get into the music business?" "Jason, how do you feel about Shane kissing your new found sister?" "Jason, how did you feel when you found out about Shane and Mitchie?"

Shane rose to his feet, glaring at the sudden burst of questions and all at once, silence fell over the room (even as the cameras continued flashing and recording.) For once his reputation as the bad boy of Connect 3 worked to their advantage.

"Thank you." He caught hold of Mitchie's hand and pulled up her to stand next to him. "Yes, we are dating and no, I'm not going to answer any more questions on the subject at this time."

Jason stood up as well. He had not missed the questions to him or the panicked look Mitchie had shot him from behind Shane's back when he had stood. "I'm happy to know that Mitchie is seeing someone I like and respect. That's all I have to say as well."

Nate quickly joined them (having glanced at his watch). "That's all we have time for today. Once again, thanks for coming. I'm sure we'll be meeting up again at some point."

With that, the four of them were quickly ushered in to the room they had entered from. Mitchie quickly shot to Caitlyn and her friend caught her up in a reassuring hug.

"Come on, children, we need to get to the airport." Brown said quietly. "If you want to do some shopping before the television interview tonight, especially as you're performing as well, we need to get moving."

"I'm going to be sick!"

"Mitchie!!"

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well the press conference is here._

_I hope you all recognised your names when I used one of your questions and don't mind how it was used._

_To those whose names I didn't include, sorry guys, I either included it in the sudden burst or they will appear in the next chapter._

_Thank you for all the names of shows, its appreciated, I'm going to go with... well you'll just have to see!! ;0p_

_All I will say is that British readers will know the name too._

_As always, looking forward to seeing what you have to say._


	12. Chapter 11 On Oprah Today

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 11

**On Oprah Today**

"Hello and welcome today's very special show on reunions."

Oprah Winfrey walked out into the middle of her studio and looked round her audience. She was stunned by just how many young people had actually showed up for the show (in fact so many, they had moved her set-up into a bigger studio just fit the audience).

"As you know we often try to help bring people who have been parted through no fault of their own back together. We also try to highlight cases where children have suddenly vanished without trace, stolen from their own homes in the hope that someone may have seen them and notify the relevant authorities to bring them back to their own homes."

"In today's show, I would like to offer the gift of hope to those people that are still waiting for their loved ones to be returned to them. I hope the story that we tell you today can show that there may be more reasons that you know why they are unable to do so until what may seem a miracle occurs; a miracle that seems to have happened for Jason Richmond, lead guitarist of Connect 3."

"As I am also sure you are all aware, Connect 3…" A slight scream of glee interrupted her and Oprah found herself smiling. "Yes, thank you girls, Connect 3 have become one of the fastest selling bands around for the long time. Made up of Shane Gray, Nate Howard and Jason Richmond, they won the famous Final Jam of Brown Cesario's Camp Rock three years ago."

Oprah moved to the centre of the stage. "Jason however has been hiding a secret that until this year not many were aware of. When he was fifteen, his then ten year old sister was stolen from their Phoenix, Arizona home. Somehow, due to the capriciousness of fate, they were reunited at Camp Rock – the exact same place Jason had been attending when Michelle went missing. I could go on from here but I think you would rather hear it from them…"

A cheer went up from the audience.

"Jason, Michelle, why don't you come on out and tell your story."

*****/////

Behind the scene, Jason stood with Mitchie in his arms. They had been separated from the others for the last ten minutes and she had started to shake.

"Come on Mitch, we can do this." He murmured against her forehead. "You and I against the world remember."

"I know." Mitchie took a deep breath and stepped back, putting her hand in his, "Time to face the music."

As she said it, they could hear their cue. "Jason, Michelle, why don't you come on out and tell your story."

Looking at each once more, Jason murmured something that had them both laughing as they walked out onto the stage, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more."

Oprah came towards them and shook their hands, "Welcome to the show, Jason, Michelle or should that be Mitchie?"

"Mitchie please." The owner of the name replied as she sat down on the sofa next to her brother. "It has more meaning to both of us."

"Really, do tell us." Oprah asked as she sat down on the seat opposite them.

"It comes from the initials of her full name M T C E." Jason grinned, "I just fell into it one day when we were children and I've never called her anything else."

"M T C E?"

"Yes, Michelle Theresa Constance Elizabeth," Mitchie shuddered theatrically even as she repeated her full name, making Jason smile.

"Yes I can see why you would want to shorten a name like that." Oprah laughed before she turned to Jason. "Now Jason, I understand that your story begins six years ago, when you first attended Camp Rock, can you tell us what happened then."

Jason caught hold of Mitchie's hand. "It was the first time that we had been apart in our lives but Mitch refused to let me wait until she was old enough to go her self. I had been at camp for two weeks when our daily calls suddenly stopped."

"That must have been disturbing." Oprah leant forward. "How did you react when you were told that Mitchie had gone missing or had perhaps been taken?"

"I was stunned, shocked. I couldn't believe that the little sister I believed to be safe at home could disappear so completely." Jason covered their joined hands with his free one. "I almost gave up playing music for a short time until I remember something that we had promised each other."

"And that was…" Oprah asked.

"One day we would both be at Camp Rock and would perform together." Jason looked at Mitchie. "I knew somehow, deep inside me that music would bring us back together."

"And I am sure the fans of Connect 3 are very glad to hear that." Oprah agreed and then turned to the girl sitting so quietly beside her tall brother. "Mitchie, I know that this is going to be painful for you but perhaps you could give us your story of what happened at that time."

Mitchie swallowed and tightened her hold on her brother's hand. "It had just started out as an ordinary day for me. I had had to cycle to my piano teacher's house for my lesson as the family's chauffeur had been made unavailable by our mother."

"On my way there, I noticed this strange car that appeared to be following me but I didn't think much of it; sometimes when I wasn't driven to where I needed to go, bodyguards would follow me in a separate car to allow me the appearance of independence."

"I think that's why I never said anything about it to anyone; I just thought that it was normal." Mitchie sighed. "But then I was only ten at the time, so what did I know. I definitely did not expect the car to suddenly pull up along side me and then be dragged inside. It happened so fast and I was in shock then something extremely smelly was put to my mouth and nose, making me pass out."

She shook her head. "Details after that are still very hazy and I really prefer not remember them anymore."

"Of course, I can understand that." Oprah reached out and touched their covered hands in silent apology and comfort. "But I'm not quite sure why it has taken six years for the two of you to be reunited."

"There was an accident, I am afraid, I can't remember exactly how long after I was taken but I suffered a severe head injury that gave me amnesia." Mitchie said quietly, leaning against Jason for a moment. "The only thing that I did remember was that my name was Mitchie and that I was ten years old."

Seeing just how upset Mitchie was beginning to look, Oprah reached out and touched her arm. "Thank you Mitchie."

She turned to the audience and the cameras. "This would be a good time to take a break here. After the break, we'll find out about how you managed to find each other again and be joined by our remaining guests for today's show. Until then, thank you for watching the Oprah Winfrey Show and please rejoin us after the break."

*****/////

"Welcome back to the show and you will see that we have been joined by the remaining members of Connect 3, Shane Gray and Nate Howard."

Screams once again came from the audience as they waved at their fans. Shane was sitting next to Mitchie while Nate was now sitting next to Oprah in a second chair.

"Nate perhaps, you can tell us how this reunion happened."

Nate immediately looked across to the others who nodded. "Although it began with a massive storm that hit Camp Rock the night of Pyjama Jam, it started a little earlier than that."

"Shane had heard me playing a piece of music that sounded familiar to him and realised that it sounded like something Jason had played to me over the phone his first camp." Mitchie added.

"Not many people know that was when I met Shane; they think it was the year we won Final Jam in Nate's first year." Jason inserted. "Of course the moment that Shane remembered where he had heard it, he called Nate and me. As soon as I told him that my sister was the only other person who would know the melody, he got us to come down to Camp Rock."

"Of course, none of them knew that I had been having flashbacks and violent headaches during the past year, a sign that my memories were beginning to break through and had finally remembered my childhood name for Jason or that I had been in contact with someone attending Camp Rock that summer before my abduction." Mitchie then continued.

"It seemed to all come to a head during Pyjama Jam during one of the most massive storms the area had seen for years." Nate added. "Mitchie and Jason just caught sight of each other, then the next thing we knew he was across the room with Mitch in his arms before she passed out, talking about a necklace and birdhouses."

Oprah actually looked taken aback by this, "A necklace and birdhouses? That's just a little peculiar."

"Not when you get to know Jason and Mitchie." Shane actually smirked as he said this and Mitchie hit his leg, much to the amusement of Jason and Nate; especially as she had done it on live television.

Jason shook his head. "The only object Mitchie managed to keep with her was a necklace I had given to her before I went to Camp Rock. It's a silver pendant of a J&M with a silver guitar."

"That's quite a tale I have to agree." Oprah leant back in her chair. "It's almost like a fairy tale in many ways, even down to a prince from what I hear."

Shane and Mitchie couldn't help themselves; they promptly looked at each other, a slight blush staining Mitchie's pale cheeks as he took her hand in his, covering it with his other one.

Oprah catching it, smiled. "I hope everything goes well for you both."

"Thank you." Shane said simply.

"Now, it's getting a little late and I understand that you have agreed to perform for us tonight."

"Yes, our new song, 'Play My Music'," Nate agreed, "And then Mitchie and Shane will sing the song they sang at Final Jam, 'This Is Me' with the help of our friend and Mitchie's producer, Caitlyn Gellar."

Oprah rose to her feet and moved to the cameras again. "So I look forward to seeing you after this next break when Connect 3 will be performing their new single live."

*****/////

"And once again I have to thank Connect 3 and Mitchie Richmond-Torres for coming on today's show and I'm recommending you go out and buy their new singles when they are available."

Oprah moved towards the centre of the stage again. "Today's show has shown that miracles can happen when you least expect it. It also shows that you should never give up hope on your loved ones returning to you. Information and help is available to anyone who may have been or is currently going through similar circumstances on my website."

"This has been Oprah Winfrey with my special guests, Jason and Mitchie Richmond, Nate Howard and Shane Gray. Thank you for watching and I'll see you soon."

*****/////*****/////*****

_I can hear the questions already, why Oprah? Well for three reasons, seemed the sort of show this type of story would fit in.  
2nd. I know my UK reviewers and readers have at least heard of her and 3. It was the only one I really thought that I could pull off._

_It's also longer than I expected which I am very proud of actually. Questions concerning future plans though I think will fall into a possible  
Hot Tunes interview (I'm still deciding on that, feeling in desperate need of writing some Smitchie ;0p )_

_As always I look forward to see what you think_


	13. Chapter 12 Another Interview!

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 12

**Another Interview!**

"Well done guys. That went back better than even I expected." Matt Wilson, the band's press agent paced up and down the middle of Connect 3's private plane. "But we need to keep the momentum going, so I've changed the interview with Hot Tunes' Diana Edwards until tomorrow instead of next week for all of you and Mitchie, then we need to discuss the press for the new tour."

"Why is he on the plane with us again? I thought we had managed to get rid of him." Jason murmured in Nate's ear. "Because Shane looks as if he is going to kill him right about now."

"Believe me, I thought that too."" Nate murmured back. He cast a quick glance to where Mitchie was sitting next to Shane on one of the sofa seats, clinging to his hand. "Mitchie looks like she's going to pass out for definite this time."

Caitlyn leant over from where she was sitting next to him. "Nate, is it me or does Shane look as if he is going to… too late, Shane's going to blow."

"You did WHAT!" Shane jumped up from his seat (gently shaking off Mitchie's hand). "You can change it back again. You had no right to do that without speaking to us."

"Look Shane, you have no idea what you are talking about, you never have." Matt took a step towards him, ignoring the gasps that came from all around the plane. "The label should have just fired you instead of sending you to your uncle's camp again. It should be easy enough to find someone to replace you."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

To everyone's shock, it was not Shane that shouted this time but Jason. "Matt, you're fired. Get off the plane before we take off."

"You can't do that." He turned to Jason. "The label pays me."

"Jason and Mitchie own the label, Wilson, or didn't you read the memo." Nate quickly stepped in, pushing Jason back into his seat. (Nate had to do his best to hide his grin as Caitlyn deliberately got out of her seat and did his belt up to keep him there).

Behind the liaison, he could see Mitchie pulling Shane into one of the plane's bedrooms, throwing him a '_Deal with this_' look as she did so.

Sighing (and quietly relieved that more volatile member of the group was out of the way), Nate turned to dealing with the situation that had arisen. "Give me the schedule, Matt and do us all a favour, get out of here before Shane comes back."

"You won't get away with this." He shot back as he moved to the open door of the plane. "I'll make sure this gets out."

"If you want a reference and don't want to be blackballed from the business, I'd suggest not making any more threats." Caitlyn murmured absently as she picked up a magazine and returned to her seat. "I have a feeling; certain people around here could feel petty enough to do just that."

Once he was gone though, Nate turned to Jason and Caitlyn. "We are going to have to go ahead with the interview no matter how much we may not want to, you know. Hot Tunes have been on Shane's back ever since he started being a jerk."

"I'm sure Mitchie's doing her best to convince Shane of that even as we speak." Caitlyn again didn't look up from her magazine, although a small smile played at the corner of her lips.

*****/////

"Shane… Shane, calm down." Mitchie eventually pulled him through the open door and pushed him onto the bed, shutting the door behind her. Seeing that he was about to get to his feet again, she literally jumped onto him, pushing him down on the bed, straddling his legs.

She also gave silent thanks that's she had insisted on wearing skinny jeans for the Oprah interview. There was no way she could have been able to do this wearing the skirt that Caitlyn had found for her while shopping.

Without even thinking about what he was doing, Shane caught hold of her hips with his hands as she pressed down on his shoulders to keep him on the bed.

"Mitch, didn't you hear what he said." Shane looked up at her, eyes flashing with anger still. "You went through enough interviews today without having to face the Barracuda tomorrow."

"It's not as if I'm going to be doing it alone, Shane." Mitchie sighed brushing his hair out of his eyes and then rolled to his side, lying on the bed beside him, to stare up at the ceiling. "Perhaps it is better if we get them all out of the way. I know that's what Nate wanted to do originally."

"Mitch baby…" Shane rose up onto one elbow and leaned over her, cupping her cheek. "You were almost sick after the press conference. You almost collapsed during the break before we went out to sing. Sweetheart, you're going to make yourself ill. No publicity in the world is worth that."

"I'll be fine as long as you, Jason and Nate are there, Shane." As she spoke, he sat up, he pulling her onto his lap so that he could wrap his arms around her. Mitchie immediately put her arms around him as she laid her head on his shoulder. "And the key word, mi amor, mi corazón, mi querido, 'almost'."

Shane rested his head on hers for a moment and closed his eyes. "Love…"

"Mi querido, do not let the thought of this turn you back to Shane Gray Jerk again." Mitchie murmured quietly, "I know that you want to protect me but we knew when we started these interviews that at some point it would need to be faced."

"And like you said yourself, I wanted time with you before it happened." Shane raised his head again so that he could look into her eyes. "Listen to yourself, Mitchie; no-one would ever know that you were only sixteen."

"Then I have definitely been spending too much with Nate, he's rubbing off on me instead of the other way round." There was a mischievous glint in her dark eyes as she said that. The next thing Shane knew, she had started tickling him in the very spot he was most ticklish in, the laugh and smile he adored back.

A moment later they were kissing each other instead, Shane leaning over her with Mitchie's hands in his hair as he buried one hand in her hair, the other resting at her side.

Before the kiss could grow any deeper, there was a knock at the door, drawing them back to reality. Placing a gentler kiss on her slightly swollen lips, Shane raised his head. "Yes."

The door opened slowly and Caitlyn poked her head through the gap, an unrepentant grin on her face. "Sorry guys, but we've finally got permission to take off, and you two need to take your seats."

"Short straw, Cait?" Mitchie asked as she slowly sat up, Shane reluctantly following her.

"Only one brave enough…" She smirked. "Shane was a little bit annoyed when you pulled him in here, Mitch, you have to admit it."

"Was he?" Mitchie asked as she rose to her feet and held her hand out to him. He took it, standing in front of her as they gazed into each other's eyes. "I just thought he was being himself and protecting me."

At that, Shane couldn't help himself, he smiled and he pulled her back into his arms to kiss her again.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Ah Smitchie, so nice but oh no, not another interview!! What am I trying to do to myself!!!!_

_In case you're wondering, '_mi amor, mi corazón, mi querido' _means, 'my love, my heart, my darling'_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	14. Chapter 13 The Barracuda

Disclaimer: see prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 13

**The Barracuda**

"Hi, this is Diana Edwards on Hot Tunes Hot Entertainment Hour. Today, my special guests are some of the hottest young stars in the business, Shane Gray, Nate Howard and Jason Richmond otherwise known as CONNECT 3!!!"

Crossing her legs, the blonde interviewer turned to the three men sitting opposite them. Back stage, Mitchie leaned over to Caitlyn and murmured. "Is it me or does she look a little like a certain person we really don't like?"

Caitlyn looked back at her, then at the interviewer before pulling her laptop. "You may have something there, Mitch. Methinks it's time to google."

Back out on stage, the interview had begun and Diana Edwards was smiling falsely at the boys. "So Shane, it looks like your forced hiatus at Camp Rock this summer has done you and the group the world of good."

"Yes, it did, and as much as I may have disliked the idea originally, I have to thank the label and the guys for sending me there." Shane replied, surprisingly calmly.

"There's a rumour that you spent most of your time looking for 'The Girl with the Voice'?" She looked down at her notepad, then back up at Shane. "How did that come about?"

"I heard someone singing in the mess hall my first day there. There was something about her voice and her song that I just connected with." Shane replied, looking over her shoulder at Mitchie for a moment (she promptly gave him a small wave).

"And Mitchie, Jason's new found sister is this 'Girl with the Voice'."

"Yes, that's what we discovered at Final Jam." Shane smiled. "We were all a little shocked when Mitchie turned out to be the girl I had been looking for all camp."

"Yes, I'm sure you were." There was something about the way she said that had the three of them looking at each other, wondering what exactly she was trying to say. "I also heard that you were seen kissing her at an earlier Jam as well."

"That's true too." Shane raised an eyebrow. "We'd just performed 'Play My Music' for the first time and it just happened."

"Yes, I'm sure." There was definitely a note of disbelief in Diana Edwards' voice this time, and she looked back down at her notes again.

"So was this before or after you had discovered that Ms Torres was actually Michelle Richmond, Jason's missing sister."

"We knew at the time that Mitchie was Jason's sister. Jason and Mitchie had chosen not to let it be publicly known at that point." Nate quickly spoke up. "They wanted the chance to get to know each other again after being separated for the past six years."

"Yes, I suppose that would be a sensible thing to do." There was a reluctant note in her voice that was quite clear, "Quite laudable actually when you think about it."

"On that note then, let's take a quick break here and I look forward to hearing more about what happening in the life of Connect 3."

*****/////

Backstage, Mitchie and Caitlyn were looking at each other, horrified.

"What is going on with this woman?" Caitlyn growled. "If she keeps making insinuations like that, one of them is going to forget themselves and say something."

"What did you find on google?" Mitchie asked as she turned back to watching her three boys. They were now talking urgently with Brown, Shane and Jason looking over to where the two girls were standing in their corner out of the way but where they could still be seen.

Nate was pacing up and down behind them while the woman who was causing all this uproar was across the studio, talking swiftly to someone on the phone.

When Mitchie was answered by silence, she moved to Caitlyn's side and looked over her shoulder. At seeing what was on the screen in front of them, Mitchie covered her mouth to stop her shocked gasp. "Oh no, you have to be kidding me."

"Nope." Caitlyn looked up as she popped the 'p'. "You better let them know that Diana Edwards is Tess Tyler's aunt."

Mitchie shot across the stage, grabbing hold of Jason to pull herself to a stop. He immediately put his arm around her waist, steadying her but it was Brown that asked the question that was on their minds. "Mitchie love, what is it?"

"She's Tess's aunt." Mitchie said quietly from where she now stood between Jason and Shane.

"She's what?" Nate snapped as he came to a halt behind her.

"Diana Edwards is T.J. Tyler's younger sister." Mitchie replied, looking at him over her shoulder, "Cait just googled her to see why she looked so familiar."

"Well that explains something." Shane murmured as he looked over his shoulder at the reporter. She was now waving her hand in the air as she continued to speak on her phone. "Are you alright love, there's… well, a little strangeness in her voice every time she mentions you in any form?"

"That's her problem." Mitchie replied as she straightened her brother's collar. "Jake, how on earth can you get so crumpled just sitting here."

"A gift," He replied as he caught hold of her hand. "Are you staying with us for the rest of the interview?"

"No, not just yet," Freeing her hand, she absently reached out and straightened Shane's tie, then over to pull something off Nate's jacket. "I'll come out if she calls me out to ask questions but until then I'd rather be backstage with Caitlyn this time."

"Come on Mitchie, time to go back." Brown said quietly, taking her hand and leading her away. He looked back over his shoulder at the boys. "Just be careful, boys."

*****/////

"Welcome back to Hot Tunes Hot Entertainment Hour. This is Diane Edwards talking to Connect 3's Shane Gray, Nate Howard and Jason Richmond."

Expecting another a question along the line she had previously been taking, they were a little stunned when she continued along more familiar lines when being interviewed by someone from Hot Tunes.

"So boys, putting all other things that happened this summer aside for the moment; what is happening about the summer tour that had to be cancelled? I am sure that all your fans out there are dying to know?"

Nate leant forward. "We're in the process of reorganising it at the moment. As soon as dates are finalised, we'll be letting everyone know by our web pages and a press release. As always, Diana, we'll be delighted to let you know as well."

"Always good to hear, Nate, thank you," Diane really smiled falsely at him, brilliant white teeth gleaming between red lips before she turned her attention back to Shane again. "And Shane, will you still be making the music video that you walked off the set before Camp Rock?"

Shane raised an eyebrow. "We will be making a music video but it will be for one of the new songs that we have been writing – at least that's the plan."

"We mean go on with it now that we've started with our new sound." Nate agreed.

"And will you be recording the song that you sung at Final Jam with Mitchie? After your performance of Oprah last night, I am sure everyone will be dying to know." Diana looked over her shoulder as she asked that question, "In fact, why don't we ask her to join us. Mitchie, why don't you come out and join us."

As she had had her back to the stage at that point, Mitchie was able to scowl at Caitlyn and Brown making them laugh. She then turned, a brilliant smile on her face and walked out onto the stage, saying shyly. "Hi!"

"Welcome to Hot Entertainment, Mitchie." Diana smiled, something flashing in her eyes. "You've made quite an entrance into the entertainment world, congratulations."

"Thank you." Mitchie said shyly as she took a seat between Jason and Shane.

"So tell me, will you be recording your Final Jam song with Shane?" Diana leant forward, projecting faux interest. "You already have quite an army of fans asking for it, I'm told."

"Really, that's just, well, wow." Mitchie looked at Nate for a moment, who nodded back at her in agreement. She leant back in her seat and turned to look at Shane. "If Shane's willing, I am."

"Definitely willing," Shane replied, the smile that was hers alone appearing and lighting up his face in a way that even had Diana Edwards noting the difference in him. "With Mitchie's beautiful voice and words, it's sure to be a hit."

"Mitchie wrote the song!" Diane unprofessionally exclaimed, "But I thought that… I heard that someone else had written it."

"No, Mitchie wrote most of the song," Jason replied for his sister as she was looking at Diana Edwards in shock at her strange response to even reply to the strange question. "Shane wrote the parts that he sung. He just combined the chorus of his song with Mitchie's for their impromptu duet at Final Jam."

"Well, that's just, well fascinating." Something about their answer had clearly derailed her train of thoughts, as she desperately looked down at her notepad again. "So what is the current plan for all four of you?"

A little bemused at the question, Nate returned to point as spokesman. "Well, like we've said, there's the new video and of course, the rearranged tour. We also plan to spend some time writing more songs in our new sound."

"And will Mitchie be joining you on tour." She suddenly seemed to find herself again.

"Most definitely." Jason replied, nudging his sister in her side. "We may even get her up on stage with us."

"One last question for Mitchie before we finish," The glint was back in her eyes again. "So Mitchie, now that everyone knows that you are indeed Jason Richmond's long lost sister, the apparent girlfriend of Shane Gray and clearly a good friend of Nate Howard, what do you plan on doing with your life? Do you see a music career for yourself as well or perhaps something else?"

Mitchie took a deep breath. "Like most sixteen year olds, my first thought is of course to finish school. If the music happens, then it happens but for now, I just intend to spend time with Jason, Nate and most definitely Shane…" As she said his name, she entwined her fingers in his and they smiled at each other. "And of course if means I get to tour America and the world potentially, well who wouldn't take up that opportunity."

"How delightful," Diana faked smiled again and turned to face the camera. "Well that was Mitchie Torres and Connect 3 on Hot Tunes Hot Entertainment Hour with yours truly, Diana Edwards. Keep tuned for future news."

As the cameras went off, Brown and Caitlyn quickly moved out onto the stage to join them. "Nice interview, boys and well done Mitchie." Brown pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Can we go now?" Mitchie asked a pleading tone in her voice.

"Definitely," Nate replied, not all surprised to see that Shane's arm was once more around Mitchie's waist. "Let's get back to Texas."

They started to walk away but the imp of Caitlyn's shoulder had her stopping for a moment to look back at the Barracuda. "Send Tess our best won't you."

They left her scowling as they left the studio, managing to hold their laughter until they were once more in the car heading for the airport.

*****/////*****/////*****

_I never expected this chapter to be the longest of the interview chapters, so still a little stunned here._

_And definitely needed the chocolate to get through it, thanks Ranger and hey Riley, finally got your question in ;0p_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	15. Chapter 14 Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 14

**Home Sweet Home**

"Connie, we're back!" Mitchie called as she literally shot through the open door of their home several hours later. "Caitlyn's here too."

"Connie, they kidnapped me!" Caitlyn called out as she followed her in. "They held my laptop hostage too!"

"We did not!" Nate exclaimed as he ran after them. "You're a liar Gellar. Tell Connie, Mitchie, she's lying."

"Pillow fight," Mitchie exclaimed, promptly diving for one of the nearest sofas and grabbing one. She immediately spun round and hit Nate. "Take that you Cait-napper you!"

"You little…" He exclaimed as he dived out of the way and picked up one of his own, "Take that Torres," aiming to hit Mitchie but instead managing to hit Caitlyn. "Oops!"

"I'll give you oops, Howard." Caitlyn picked up a cushion of her own and hit him back.

Jason, Shane and Brown walked into the house as the three continued to fight amongst themselves; only to stop dead in the hallway to stare at the three sixteen years olds hitting each other with matching cushions.

"That's one way to relieve tension." Brown murmured as he took the outside route to where he was sure he would find Connie Torres at least.

"Apparently we left the surprisingly mature sixteen year olds back in the car." Jason folded his arms as he leant against the wall, watching the three jumping and diving around the huge sitting room in their battle. "They're going to break something the way they're going."

Shane grinned as he took up post against the opposing wall; his dark eyes fastened on the slender brunette as she literally rolled over the top of the sofa to avoid a hit from Nate but get a direct hit on Caitlyn as she did so. "But they'll have fun while doing so; you can most definitely say that."

Jason winced as both girls managed to hit Nate simultaneously. "I'm not so sure Nate would agree with that."

"The grin says otherwise." Shane pointed out as Nate grabbed hold of a second cushion and launched a two-handed attack on both girls at the same time, his face indeed sporting a huge grin.

"Something tells me that Connie might not be quite that happy to see the damage that the three of them are doing to her sitting room." Even as he said it, Jason reached out to stop Caitlyn from falling before pushing her gently back into the fight. "Not that they seemed to have hit anything yet but each other from what I can see."

"I think they're tiring." Shane murmured his voice full of amusement as first Caitlyn, then Nate and finally Mitchie collapsed on the sofas.

Without even thinking about it, Shane automatically gravitated towards Mitchie and sat down next to her. With a sigh, she put her cushion in his lap and laid her head down as she stretched out along the length of the sofa. He automatically put his arm around her, resting his hand on her stomach as he gently stroked her silky hair.

"That was fun." She actually yawned, reaching with one hand to entwine her fingers with his, "But sleepy now."

"Me too," exclaimed the other two participants of the fight.

"Me three!" Jason added as he sprawled out in an armchair, legs over one arm.

"You definitely are." Mitchie agreed almost absently with her elder brother (much to the amusement of the others as they realised what she was actually agreeing to!)

*****/////

Later that day, they all knew where Mitchie and Shane had disappeared to as the sun began its daily descent from the sky. Almost like they had at Camp Rock, they had discovered a place that was just for them and it was very rare that anyone disturbed them when they were there.

The swing seat was their haven –a place where they could sit and talk or not as the case may be (and frequently was with the way that these two felt for each other). Each member of the household had grown use to the sound of music and their joint voices that would sometime float up in the evening air, accompanied by the gentle sound of laughter on occasion.

This particular evening, there was the comfortable sound of silence coming from them; silent except for the sound of the swing actually moving back and forth in the evening breeze.

At these times, Jason would be found playing Guitar Hero in the play room (when he wasn't actually playing his real guitar). When he was playing his guitar, you could almost guarantee that it would be the same time as the couple outside and a melody that complimented to songs that they were playing.

Although when Steve was at home, Jason would be found in his office, going over the papers with him that detailed the inheritance that Mitchie and he had received from their Sanchez grandparents.

On this particular day though, he was sitting out in another section of the garden; his guitar on his lap as he appeared to be memorising an old song. What ever it was must have been soothing to him, for there was a relaxed smile on his face as he strummed the chords.

Depending on his mood, Nate would either be found working on songs for the band as well or working on plans for the upcoming tour that had been rescheduled. He would also work on what little school work that he had been set by his tutor (a subject that he knew would need to be raised at some point in the near future with Mitchie and also with Caitlyn).

On this particular day, Nate was also out in the garden, his guitar at his side. Much to Jason's quiet amusement though, he was actually laying back in his chair pretending to take a nap, (although he was also feeling slightly relieved that Nate was actually relaxing for once; he sometimes felt that the younger man pushed himself too hard on occasion).

As for the last member of their group, Caitlyn was getting used to the room that she had been given. On entering it, she had found that all her belongings had been sent to the Torres' house so that she was able to set it up to her heart's content.

She was also getting over the shock at being told that her parents had given permission for her to go on the road with them, as long as she kept up her schooling with Mitchie and Nate. (Not that she minded being pulled out of the school she had been attending, she had hated it!)

She finally emerged from her room to find her friends still in the garden, so with a quite sigh she joined Nate and Jason. Settling into the cushions that had been brought out, she looked up at Jason and silently asked her question.

"Swing seat." Jason replied in a soft voice, nodding in its general direction. "Dock at sunset."

It was all the explanation that Caitlyn need as she sighed and opened her laptop, put on her headphones and started to work quietly away, adding the gentle tapping of her fingers to the configuration of sounds.

They were home for the moment and together even as they were apart in their own ways. The quiet before the storm that they knew would soon be upon them.

*****/////*****/////*****

_A quiet and peaceful filler chapter with subtle Smitchie._

_And where we go from here, my friends, is in the laps of the muses when I put my fingers to the keyboard tomorrow._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	16. Chapter 15 Tutor Bodyguard

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 15

**Tutor Bodyguard**

"Hey Nate…" Mitchie walked into the dining room a day later, only to stop and stare at the curly haired boy as he hit his head against the table. "What on earth are you doing, you crazy idiot?"

"I've just had the man who supposed to be my tutor on the line." He looked up at her. "He refuses to take on two more pupils especially if they are girls!"

"That's well, down right wrong," Mitchie exclaimed as she sat down next to him and looked at him carefully, "I was going to say sorry but you don't look that upset by it." She poked him the side. "Come clean, Nate."

"Personally…" He looked from side to side and then leant over to her. "I have never been so happy in my life as to get rid of him." He ginned at her and she poked him in the side again. "So what about your tutor, Mitch, think they'd come on the road with us?"

"Good question that; hadn't actually thought about asking him." Mitchie sat back in her chair. She was about to say something else but Jason and Shane walked into the room.

Shane immediately moved to Mitchie's side and bent down to kiss her forehead before looking around the room. "Where's Caitlyn? I would have thought she would have been with you two."

"She would have been but she got a call from her mother five minutes ago." Mitchie replied, laughing as he lifted her up and took her seat then drew her down onto his lap. "Shane, there are enough seats, you know."

"So..." He replied tapping her nose and making her giggle again (even as she put her arm around his shoulder). Across from them, Jason started humming again, making his sister giggle even further. "Jase, stop it."

Jason stuck his tongue out at them and Nate rolled his eyes at him, "Very mature, Jason."

"Here's mature for you, Big Rob can't find anyone available he trusts to be Mitchie's bodyguard for the tour." Jason's expression was serious as he leant forward.

Mitchie actually rolled her eyes at hearing this. "Guys, you do remember what Steve does for a living don't you? Actually…" There was a surprisingly thoughtful look in her eyes. "I may have a solution for both problems."

Jumping off Shane's lap, she was started to walk away. "I'll be right back."

As she walked out of the room, Caitlyn walked in. "Where's Mitch going?"

"Apparently she has a solution to our need for a tutor and a bodyguard." Nate replied as she sat down next to him.

"I thought your tutor…" Caitlyn broke off as Nate shook his head. "Oh, ah well, that's awkward. I just told mom everything was sorted education wise. It was the only reason she got off the phone."

Before anyone could say anything else, Mitchie returned to them, carrying a phone. She promptly sat down on Shane's lap again, leaning into him as he wrapped both arms around her waist. "He's coming round."

"Who is?" Nate asked.

"The solution to our problem of a tutor and bodyguard," Mitchie replied simply.

*****/////

"Mitchie girl, where are you?"

Two hours later, the booming voice almost seemed to shake the house and people came pouring into the sitting room from all directions.

Shane, Nate and Jason came from the music room where they had been rehearsing. Mitchie and Caitlyn almost tumbled down the stairs, giggling at something the three young men were sure they didn't want to know about.

Steve, Connie, Brown and Big Rob came from the direction of Steve's study where they had been, unknown to the younger members of the household, also discussing the same problem.

With a squeal that almost equalled the one she had given on finding Jason in her home, Mitchie threw herself into the open arms of the giant standing in the middle of the room. "Sandy!"

He caught her up in his arms, swinging her round before lifting her easily to his shoulder and holding her with one arm as he looked up at her. "Now just why am I seeing you all over the television, lass?"

"I've remembered everything, Sandy." She pulled his red ponytail playfully. "And look who I found as well because of it."

"It looks a lot like a pop group to me, my wee lassie." He glared at the three young men; only to find his ponytail pulled even harder in silent reprimand by the girl sitting on his shoulder.

"Mitchie…" There was a warning note in his voice as he put her carefully back on the ground. "I've been out of the country for the last month, so I really don't what's been happening here at home."

Mitchie stepped away from him and moved to Caitlyn's side, pulling her forward. "Sandy, I'd like you to meet Caitlyn Gellar. We clicked the moment we met at Camp Rock, so I want you to be as nice to her as you are to me. She's the closest I will ever get to have a sister and she's my best friend."

"Delighted to meet you, Caitlyn," Sandy actually bowed over Caitlyn's hand, making the normally confident girl blush before she moved aside.

Grinning at her friend's reaction, Mitchie then grabbed hold of Jason's hand, pulling him forward.

"Sandy…" She looked up into the green eyes of the 6ft 5" man, her eyes almost alight with sheer joy at what she was about to say. "Sandy, this is Jake, my wonderful older brother, Jason Richmond."

She then turned and pulled Nate forward. "This is Nate Howard, my serious and sweet combined faux twin."

As Nate actually blushed, she giggled and gently pulled a curl before kissing his cheek softly.

Mitchie then turned to Shane and found that he had already moved to her side, his arm unconsciously going round her waist. With a contented sigh, she leant into him. "And this is my Shane, my boyfriend, mi corazon. He also just happens to be Shane Gray of Connect 3 but that really doesn't count around here."

She turned her head to Jason, "Jake, Shane, Nate, I'd like you to meet Alexander Macdonald, former US Marine and currently my tutor thanks to Steve."

"And if he accepts our new tutor and my bodyguard."

*****/////*****/////*****

_I know, I know, seems a bit out there but I wanted to get Sandy into the picture and start moving on to the tour._

_Because let me tell you people, that's where the fun is going to start happening again._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say._


	17. Chapter 16 Stolen Moment

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 16

**Stolen Moment**

Several days later, Mitchie and Shane escaped out of the chaos that was pre-tour planning, heading for the swing seat. They had not had time to themselves from the moment that Sandy Macdonald had agreed to take on the duel role of tutor and bodyguard as details regarding the tour had been intensely discussed.

They had also had to take on another personal assistant for them all; especially after three bags of mail arrived on the doorstep for Mitchie alone. (The sight of them had had Mitchie actually hyperventilating; she had so much trouble believing they were for her, much to the continued amusement of Jason and Caitlyn.)

Shane managed to reach the seat first and Mitchie literally tumbled into his lap, burying her face in his chest. "The world's gone mad, Shane." She moaned as he wrapped his arms around her. "And I seriously feel as if my head is going to explode at the moment."

Shane's amused smile swiftly faded and he drew her away from her hiding place so that he could look into her eyes. Seeing the dark shadows and the hint of pain in her eyes, he drew her back into his embrace so that her head was now resting on his shoulder as she lay across him on the swing.

"Close your eyes love, try and get some sleep." He murmured, running his hand down the side of her face as he subtly checked for any signs of a fever. As much as she had gained most of her memories back, they had found that Mitchie was still prone to extreme bad headaches that would come from out of nowhere and literally knock her out for a while.

"I can't sleep." Mitchie snuggled into his embrace, one hand playing with the buttons of his black polo shirt. Her eyes were closed though. "My mind won't let me."

"Yes, you can," Shane returned as he continued to rock them gently. He started to hum as he gently stroked her arm in soft accompaniment, continuing until he was sure that she had actually slipped away to a peaceful nap.

The moment that he was sure, he pulled out his phone and started to text swiftly.

**Bring meds M head hurts napping so QUIETLY**

Once the message had been sent, he returned his phone to its place and then continued to rock them both, content to watch her as she gained some clearly needed rest.

He was also unsurprised to find that her medication had been brought down all of their friends, clearly escaping from the house as well. Nate especially was looking particularly harassed; Shane had to admit as he looked at him closely as the younger man placed the requested items on the table next to the swing.

Jason was looking dishevelled; his hair was sticking out all over the place as if had been running his hands through it and tugging on it. Caitlyn on the other hand looked as if she was about to explode as her eyes were literally on fire.

She literally threw the giant cushion that she had brought with her (actually they had all brought giant cushion with them knowing that Shane and Mitchie had most probably taken up the whole swing seat in their usual manner) then threw herself into it.

It was only the fact that Mitchie was clearly sleeping that she didn't put a voice to the thoughts that were stewing in her brain. Instead she curled into the cushion and rested her head on her arms, closing her eyes and tried to sleep instead.

The three young men looked at each other; past experience with Caitlyn's temper had taught them to leave her to calm down when she looked like this. Especially with Mitchie unavailable to them to help if she did explode.

When a familiar sound slipped her lips, they realised that she had swiftly joined Mitchie in the land of nod.

Nate settled down into his own cushion and leant his head backwards, "Why don't I remember any of our other before tour preparations being like this?" He murmured in a tone that was not a whisper but still reached the other two clearly without disturbing the girls.

"We never concerned ourselves with all the details before." Jason replied in the same tone as he reached out to feel Mitchie's forehead before settling into his own cushion. "And we didn't have to worry about anyone other than ourselves either, when it comes to it."

Shane looked down at the girl he was cradling in his arms.

He was about to respond himself to his two friends, when a slight grimace of pain crossed her face and she opened her eyes, chocolate brown eyes looking pained up into his darkened concerned gaze. "Head hurts!" Her soft voice said; the pain she was experiencing in the tone.

Jason sprang to his feet and moved to stand looking down at her, eyes so like Mitchie's dark with worry.

"Bad enough for an injection, little sister?" He asked softly as he felt her forehead. Seeing Shane's concerned look, he swiftly shook his head in reassurance that there was no fever.

At Mitchie's slight shake of her head, he turned and retrieved her meds, handing them to her with the bottle of water they had brought with them. Once she had taken them, Shane changed his position so that she was lying more comfortably across him as they both lay spread out on the swing.

Kissing his sister's forehead first, Jason returned to his cushion and watched in amusement as she closed her eyes again, falling back into sleep, her head now resting on Shane's chest. Shane once more had his arms around her, absently playing with the curls that had begun to appear.

"And you have to admit they are details worth worrying about." Shane's voice was softer than normal. He actually had his chin resting on Mitchie's head.

"True." Nate replied, moving in his cushion slightly so that he was almost curled cat-like in it and then sighed as he rested his head on the material, closing his eyes. "Going to take a leaf out of the girls' book and take a nap."

With that, he literally did fall asleep, much to the everlasting amusement of the silently watching Shane and Jason.

"Might as well join them," Jason murmured, smile still playing across his lips even as he settled into his own cushion. "I'm sure they'll come looking for us if they want us."

"True." Shane murmured back, closing his eyes and resting his head on Mitchie's again, "Especially if they send Sandy."

"Again true," Jason replied before he dropped into an almost meditative sleep.

And that was how Sandy did indeed find all five of them; fast asleep in the evening sunshine. With an amused grin, instead of waking them up, he turned and returned back to the house, leaving them to their stolen moment of peace.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Just some answers to a couple of questions, Sandy is a diminutive used in Scotland for Alexander and he had been on holiday  
__(in Scotland of course!) ;0p His family arrived in the US about the time of the Highland clearances following the 2nd Jacobean uprising_

_My english to spanish translator told me 'my darling' was mi querido (o being for a male, a for a female) and  
'my dear' is mi estimado. I also checked with a spanish friend._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	18. Chapter 17 Enter The Manager

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 17

**Enter the Manager**

"Connect 3, Torres, Gellar, front and centre NOW!"

Once more the sounds of separate footsteps from different parts of the house could be heard as the five teenagers converged on the Torres' sitting room.

Mitchie was the first to arrive, followed swiftly by Jason. Brother and sister had been spending time together – going through photo albums their still living grandparents had sent through to them. Their joint laughter had been heard rolling throughout the house as could the sound of one or both of them being knocked off or out of their respective seats.

Shane and Nate arrived next from the music room where they had been going through the playlists for the tour. They had also been working on something that involved Mitchie and Caitlyn which they yet to reveal to either girls or Jason – whatever it was they were planning had them grinning at each other in a way that would have had the others worried.

A slightly floury Caitlyn arrived from the kitchen where she had been trying to learn to cook with Connie's assistance. She rarely got the opportunity living with her parents or the school she had previously attended and Connie delighted in having someone so willing to help and learn.

"Someone bellowed!" Caitlyn asked as she joined them, elbowing Nate and then whacking Shane in the arm as she passed them as they were laughing at the way she looked. "Shut up you two!"

Richard Donavan, the band's original manager before the label had removed him and tried to recreate them as cookie cutter pop stars, was standing in the middle of the room, arms folded waiting for them. He had joined the household the previous day to further the tour plans and was still coming to terms with the new set-up where the band was concerned.

"Well, I'll say one thing for you three these days, you're much more prompt." He actually grinned as all three boys scowled in unison at him as the two girls giggled together. "Now as for why I called you all together..."

"Oh help Mitch! He's going to make a speech." Caitlyn groaned as she sank down onto the sofa next to Mitchie and leant her head on her friend's shoulder. "I'm beginning to think they should change the name to Connect 5 and be done with it the way we're included in everything these days."

"You are such a ham sometimes, Cait." Mitchie sighed as she rolled her eyes and unceremoniously shoved her friend over so that she could move slightly into the middle of the sofa, allowing Shane room to sit next to her. Once there, their hands entwined together almost unconsciously and she leant her head on his shoulder. He automatically turned to press his lips to her forehead.

"Hey love," He murmured as he covered their joined hands with his free hand, "Missed you today."

"Missed you too, mi querido." Mitchie turned her head slightly so that she could press her lips to his cheek. "Swing time later."

"You have a date." Shane replied, moving his hand so that he could run it through her hair and then raised her chin so that he could kiss her lips quickly. Kiss over, Mitchie returned her head to his shoulder again, sighing happily as he covered their joined hands again.

"That's definitely a thought." Richard mused in response to Caitlyn's suggestion as he raised his hand to his chin. (Even as he watched the small display of affection between Shane and Mitchie with internal amazement – this new Shane was going to take a lot of getting used to, almost as much as a more mature Jason was).

"Ignore her, Rich, why did you call us?" Nate glared at Caitlyn who promptly glared back, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Children behave." Jason said in a warning tone as he sat down on the back of the sofa behind Mitchie, reaching out to rest his hand on Caitlyn's shoulder and squeezing it slightly. Of the pair, Caitlyn was definitely more volatile than Nate, "Cait, temper."

Under the weight of his hand, Caitlyn sank back into the sofa beside Mitchie and folded her arms.

"Don't make me behave like an adult, because I won't like it." He continued, turning his gaze to Nate to emphasise his point. "And if I don't like it, you all have to not like it too."

That had all of them laughing and Nate sank down on the arm of the sofa next to Caitlyn so that they were all in the same place. He also mouthed sorry to her as he did so and earned a rabbit nose from her in response – her silent way of apologising in return.

At once five pairs of eyes fastened themselves on the man that had called them into the room in the first place. To the intense amusement of Steve and Connie, Brown, Big Rob and Sandy, who were also present; Richard actually took a step backwards and took a deep breath.

For the first time in his career as a manager, he had actually felt intimidated by his charges and seeing it, Big Rob moved to his side and murmured in his ear. "I did warn you that they weren't the same kids with Mitchie and Caitlyn part of the mix, Richard."

"That doesn't prepare you for the reality of facing the five of them at the same time, Rob." The manager murmured back before straightening his shoulders and facing them again – only to find five pairs of eyes gleaming mischievously at him.

"Stop that right now." He ordered, growing amused as they seemed to look at each other silently and burst into laughter again. When it appeared that they were growing calmer, he spoke again. "Are you ready to be serious now?"

"Yes Rich, we'll be serious now." Mitchie replied for them, even as she returned her head to Shane's shoulder again. "What was it you wanted us for?"

"I just wanted to remind you that you have a photo shoot for the tour this afternoon." Almost simultaneously there were groans and he smiled in sympathy. "I know but it's necessary. We're also going to need a few shots of Jason and Mitch together, Shane and Mitch as well as Mitchie with all three of you."

"This is one of those times that I am glad to be in the background." Caitlyn murmured, only to find herself submerged in cushions from the rest of the gang.

*****/////*****/////*****

_And yet another new character to add to the mix. The tour is definitely growing closer._

_And horrors, a photo shoot which I might just miss writing, just let you assume happened!!! ;0p_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say._


	19. Chapter 18 Through The Lens

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 18

**Through the Lens**

"Caitlyn…" Connie looked up as Caitlyn went past the door of the kitchen the morning of the photo shoot and the teenager paused, looking back through the door at her, eyebrow raised in silent query. "Are you any good with a camera?"

A wicked grin appeared in Caitlyn's eyes and she walk completely into the kitchen. "I've been known to dabble. Candid shots?"

"Family shots please." Connie corrected her as she handed over the digital camera. "Have fun."

"Count on it." Caitlyn's grin grew even bigger if that was possible.

*****/////

"This is just pure madness!" Mitchie buried her face in Shane's black t-shirt for a moment and then pulled back to look up at him, her face strangely composed for someone who had just been complaining.

There was also a look in her eyes that warned him she was about to say something completely outrageous.

"Mitch, what are you thinking?" Shane cupped her face in his hands.

"Do you think that a picture of us together could be slipped to Tess somehow?" She mused thoughtfully, hands now resting on his chest. "Perhaps Peggy could do it?"

Shane threw his head back and laughed, wrapping his arms around her so that she was trapped against his chest, both unaware of the picture being taken by the professional photographer and Caitlyn.

*****/////

"Right, I want Shane in the middle with his microphone, Jason and Nate standing with their backs to his shoulders with their guitars…" The photographer rambled.

Behind him, Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at each other and promptly broke into howls of laughter.

"Okay you two, just what is so funny about this shot?" Richard moved to join the two girls.

"Connect 3 – Charlie's Angels style." Caitlyn managed to get out eventually through gasps of laughter. "Once upon a time there were three little boys…"

Looking back at the band now in the requested position and then down at the girls, Richard also broke out into laughter. "Yes, I see what you mean."

*****/////

"JASON!" Mitchie squealed as her brother picked her up and swung her round. "Put me down, you big lump."

She thumped his joined hands around her waist until he put her down, still laughing.

The moment that he put her back on the ground though, she turned round and jumped onto his back, ruffling his hair. He immediately caught hold of her legs, holding her to him firmly and spun around again.

With a burst of laughter, Mitchie wrapped her arms around her brother's neck as they spun, reaching round him to kiss his cheek as they stopped.

Both were unaware of the pictures that were being taken of them playing.

*****/////

Shane moved to Mitchie's side as she stood looking out of the window of the studio and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his cheek on her head. Without even realising that she was doing so, she rested her arms on his, turning slightly to press a kiss to his neck.

Shane looked down into her upturned eyes and reaching down, kissed her forehead and then her lips. Mitchie turned slightly to reach up and touch his cheek with her fingers, dark eyes looking at each other with quiet joy.

Together they stood there, saying nothing but looking at each other, content to just spend that moment together in silence.

And as you would expect on a photo shoot, the entire moment was caught on camera.

*****/////

"Shane, Mitchie, back to back please." The photographer ordered.

Looking at each other, the couple rolled their eyes but did as they were told

"Right, give them mikes someone, now turn to look at each other slightly, shoulder nearest to the camera, good, good, now Nate, Jason, you join them. Nate next to Shane facing the camera, good, good, Jason next to your sister, good, good."

"Doesn't he know any other word other than good," Mitchie murmured loud enough for the boys to hear her, even as she smiled at the camera.

"Clearly not," Nate replied, his lips not moving. "Could they have found anyone more irritating?"

"Guitars please for Jason and Nate, excellent, hold that pose. Done, good, good."

*****/////

"Now, can I have Connect 3, Mitchie and Caitlyn on the set please."

"You what!" Caitlyn exclaimed, even as Connie's camera was taken from her by Sandy and she was pulled by Jason and Nate to stand with Shane and Mitchie. "I wasn't a part of this plan."

"Did you really think that Connect 5 comment would go completely unnoticed, Caitlyn?" Richard replied, a smirk playing on his lips only for it to turn to laughter as she stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation.

"Right, now how to do this." The photographer stood looking at them carefully, fingers holding his chin before he clicked them. "Got it, Nate on the ground, Caitlyn behind him, Shane, you behind her... someone get a box for Mitchie to stand on... and Jason... the small stepladder, good, good."

"Now lean on each other's shoulders, excellent, Nate elbows on knees, hands on chin, good, good. Now hold it... Shot! Excellent."

*****/////

"Now I need Shane and Mitchie on set again."

Mitchie reached up on tiptoes and whispered in Shane's ear. "Is it me or have we taken almost as many shots as he did with all three of you."

Shane laughed, putting his arm around her waist to pull her with him onto the set. "What do you want us to do this time, Drake?"

"Actually that's a start there." The photographer replied. "Now Mitchie, I want you to stand in front of Shane. Shane, put both your arms around her waist, excellent. Now entwine your hands together, good, good. Now just go with the flow."

Mitchie sighed and Shane turned her round, so that she was looking up at him and his arms remained around her waist. He brushed the bangs out of her face and bent down to kiss her, uncaring of the cameras still going off all around them.

"It'll be over soon, love." He murmured as he raised his head to look into her eyes.

With a grin, he suddenly lifted her up into his arms, bridal style setting off a sudden wave of flashes from more than one camera. He then dropped her feet to the ground and they were now just dancing to music only they could hear around the set.

"Perfect, just perfect." The photographer murmured. "This is just too perfect."

*****/////

"Right, Nate, give Mitchie a piggy-back."

Nate and Mitchie looked at each other, then shrugged and did as they were asked. Once in position, Mitchie leant over his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "What is he up to this time?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Mitchie." He replied as he shifted his hold on her.

"Jason, Shane, stand either side of them, heads next to Mitchie, good, good."

"Hands up who wants to strangle him if he says that one more time." Shane whispered in Mitchie's ear as he draped his arm over her back.

It promptly sent her laughing, knocking all four of them onto the floor and in to the picture the photographer had actually wanted.

*****/////

"And that's a wrap. Thank you all."

On the sofa, where they had been posing for the last group of shots, Mitchie collapsed on top of Shane with a sigh. "I am exhausted."

As she settled into his side, head on his shoulder Shane gently eased his arm around her waist. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "At least this one's finally over, sweetheart."

He smiled as she groaned again, hiding her face against him for a moment before returning it to his shoulder.

Caitlyn flopped to the floor in front of them. "Who knew having your picture taken was so tiring, for goodness sake." She moaned as she covered her face with her hands.

"Hah! Look who's talking." Nate dropped on the sofa squeezing next to Mitchie. "You only had a couple of shots, don't think I didn't see you taking almost as many with that camera you've been carrying around with you all afternoon."

"Don't start you two." Jason said tiredly as he dropped down on the end of the sofa next to Shane. He reached down and pulled Caitlyn off the ground, squeezing her in between himself and Shane. "This is not the place anyway."

The five of them on the sofa was the last picture of the photo shoot (not that they knew that).

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well being bribed with chocolate seems to work (Thanks Ranger)_

_And your guess is good as mine what mija means, I picked it up from other stories._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say._


	20. Chapter 19 In Sickness

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 19

**In Sickness**

"Mitchie is going to be ill before they even get on tour the way things are going." Connie looked out of the window to where the small group were lying around on blankets on the lawn for a change.

The gang had spent the morning going through the proofs of the photos that had been sent to them, deciding which pictures should be used for tour publicity when Mitchie had literally slumped and passed out in her brother's arms.

She now lay amongst a huge pile of cushions, Shane's head in her lap, much as they had done their evening beside the lake but in reverse. Her eyes were closed but he knew that she was awake for her fingers were running through his hair in time to the song that was being played by Jason.

Her other hand lay on his chest entwined with his as he played with the silver ring that was on her ring finger – the purity ring that she had only just begun to wear again at his persuasion – comparing it to his own in the sunlight.

Her brother sat on her other side, guitar in his lap, strumming a soothing melody softly. Every so often he would raise his gaze from his instrument to his sister's face to look her over carefully before returning it to continue playing.

Nate and Caitlyn were lying in front of them, arguing over the pictures quietly. So far, they had agreed on the Connect 3 photos. They were now going through the other pictures and were intensely discussing the pictures of the five of them. It was only the fact that Mitchie was clearly unwell that had prevented them so far from coming to blows with each other – their eyes frequently went from the pictures to the girl in front of them.

"She'll be swaddled and over-protected if those four have anything to do with it, I would say, Connie." Sandy joined her by the window and put his arms around her shoulders. "Stop worrying, lass, the wee lassie will be alright. She's already coming round from this bout with the headache faster than she used to."

*****/////

Feeling her fingers suddenly stop moving in his hair, Shane gently moved to a sitting position and turned to face Mitchie. Reaching out, he touched her forehead – only to swear under his breath at what he found.

"Jase, Mitch has a fever."

Her headaches were something that the four of them were now used to dealing with – Mitchie actually being seriously ill was something altogether different.

Caitlyn and Nate shot to their feet as quickly as they could while Jason put his guitar to one side and joined Shane at Mitchie's other side, reaching out to touch her forehead as well. He also swore under his breath and turned to look at Shane. "Bring her in, I'll get Connie."

He looked at the other two, a serious expression in his eyes. "You two tidy up our things here and then come in as well."

It was amazing that they did as he told them without arguing about it – in fact, as worried as he was about his sister, Jason was feeling slightly astonished that they hadn't put up more of a fight as he raced to the kitchen.

In the kitchen where he had remained watching them, Sandy suddenly turned to look at the woman preparing dinner behind him. "Something's wrong, Jason racing for the house and Shane is carrying Mitchie as if she's about to break."

Before Connie could reply, Jason burst through the open French windows. "Connie, Mitch is ill. She has a fever and has passed out."

His face was creased with frantic worry – the last time he had dealt with a sick Mitchie had been when she was a child, he didn't know how he should deal with a more grown up sister being ill.

Connie immediately moved to his side and drew him into her arms. Immediately, Jason wrapped his own around her and laid his head on her shoulder as he felt the comfort of her motherly embrace.

"Hush, mijo, I am sure it will be fine," She drew back and looked into his worried eyes. "Have Shane carry her up to her room, I will call the doctor. Make sure that she had plenty of water, in the mean time and just let her sleep."

She gently patted his cheek and headed for the phone.

*****/////

Closing the door behind him, the doctor turned to face the worried group of people behind and almost stepped back into the door. (Well wouldn't you if you suddenly found yourself facing ten pairs of worried eyes all waiting to for you to tell them what was wrong with the person they loved).

Steve Torres couldn't help himself, he laughed slightly before growing serious again. "How is Mitchie, doc?"

"First things first, Mitchie will be fine. She's just a little rundown and tired." He folded his arms. "I understand that you intend to start a country wide tour very shortly."

"Yes, we are." Jason stepped forward. "Why?"

"Then I would recommend a proper vacation before you do." He ran a quick eye over all three teenagers and the young man before him, then over the five adults, "Especially the kids with what they have in front of them. Camp Rock may have been fun but clearly no-one got any real rest and Mitchie for one has now paid the price."

He then stunned them all by pointing a finger at Nate. "What have your readings been like recently, Mr Howard?"

Beside him, Caitlyn could have sworn that Nate actually muttered something exceedingly rude before he replied. "Steady, if you must ask," before the doctor's raised disbelieving eyebrow had him replying. "Alright, a little up and down but nothing to have a cow over."

"Mmm!" The doctor then turned back to Steve. "I'm prescribing an immediate vacation before the tour. Mitchie for the mean time should spend the next forty-eight hours at least, resting completely. Connie, I'll renew her prescription and get it sent over. Make sure she drinks plenty of fluids and eats healthily."

"As for you four, the same thing goes. I'm not putting you on bed rest like Mitchie but I am ordering you to rest completely, eat and drink healthily." He started to follow the adults down the corridor then stopped. "Just one more thing, good luck in keeping Mitchie entertained."

He laughed at that and walked away, leaving them to look at each other.

*****/////

Shane slipped into Mitchie's room, closing the door behind him.

The others had chosen to go downstairs and remove all evidence of the tour planning temporarily so that they wouldn't be tempted.

It had to be said that Caitlyn actually said so that Nate wouldn't be tempted which had resulted in her having to run down the hallway with Nate chasing her. Jason had promptly set after them, threatening them with retribution if they disturbed Mitchie leaving Shane to actually see if she had been. (Not that he was complaining at that.)

He walked quietly over to the bed and stood looking down at her. She was curled on her side, arm lying over a giant soft toy wolf, eyes closed but clearly not asleep if the small smile playing on her lips was anything to go by.

"You're supposed to be sleeping, sweetheart." Shane sat down on the bed beside her, running his hand down her cheek. "At least your fever has gone."

"I'm just tired, Shane." She opened her eyes to look up him, her head still resting on her wolf and then sat up slowly, pushing the toy out of the way so that she could crawl into his lap. With a sigh, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shirt. "And I miss being able to just spend time with just you."

"Then we just have to make sure that we get that on vacation." He lifted her up and then turned slightly, putting her back on her bed and pulling a blanket over her before lying down beside her. She immediately lay across him, head on his chest as she closed her eyes once more. "Now sleep."

"Yes sir." Her soft sleepy reply came back as she settled against him.

With a smile that she couldn't see, Shane settled his head on hers and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost as soon as she did.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well here it is, I was inspired by a comment whether Mitchie was going to be ill and this is what fell out of it._

_I also managed to give myself an idea for another chapter and yet again something for you all to do!!! ;0p_

_Where should they go for their vacation guys, suggestions to the usual place!!_

_Thanks to all those who helped out on the mija/mijo situation, helped a lot._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say._


	21. Chapter 20 To Here Or There

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 20

**To Here or There**

"Okay, here's the plan…" Nate stood before the doors of the mall, baseball hat on backwards to cover his curls and sunglasses on his nose. "We need to get as many travel brochures as we can so that we can have a wide selection to choose from."

Jason was actually dressed completely in black cowboy clothes, even down to the Stetson he was wearing while Shane was wearing an oversized Dallas Cowboys sport shirt and baseball hat, glasses hiding his eyes as well.

"Nate…" Shane sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This is supposed to be a vacation; you're making it seem like a major military expedition."

"I've always thought of vacations as being that any way." Jason adjusted his hat and pulled out his own sunglasses, putting them on. "But I really can't see why we just can google vacation spots."

"Because your sister wanted to do that as she can't be here, that's why," Nate shot back at him. "A fact you knew."

"Jase, please don't." Shane groaned. "This is not the time for you to wind-up Nate, wait till we get home and Mitchie can help."

"I heard that." Nate growled. "Don't think I won't tell her you said that."

Caitlyn was sitting on a nearby bollard, doing her utmost not to burst into laughter at just how ridiculous the three of them was looking.

"Snitch," Was clearly heard from under her breath though at Nate's last remark.

"I'll treat that with the contempt it deserves." Nate stuck his tongue out her making her laugh out loud completely. "Shane, take the fourth floor, Jason the third floor, Caitlyn, you take the second and I'll take the first. Be back here in an hour."

"And I can hear Mitch breathe a sigh of relief she's restricted to home and the computer." Caitlyn murmured to no-one in particular before fixing her attention on Nate, eyes narrowed in a deadly glare. "You are so a dead man, Mister, if I have sore feet at the end of this."

"Am I supposed to be afraid; I think I'm supposed to be afraid?" Nate murmured as he followed her into the mall; again talking to no-one in particular. "That's really getting old, Gellar."

"Tell me again, we did see those two flirting when we were at Camp Rock, didn't we?" Jason leant over to Shane as they followed the younger two.

"That's what Mitchie thinks too." Shane replied as they started up the elevator. ""I'm seriously beginning to think we were seeing things."

"Talk it over with Mitchie when we get back, see what she thinks about it all." Jason took off on his assigned floor, looking back over his shoulder at him. "Now I'm going to look for a gift for my sister because as far as I can see it, all we're doing is collecting paper for recycling because Mitchie has most probably already found the perfect vacation spot while we're wondering around here."

Shane stepped up onto the last escalator going up. "And Jason once again proves he's really not as stupid as people think he is."

*****/////

"Let's see…" Mitchie adjusted the breakfast table tray she was currently using for a computer table, "Where to go on an unexpected summer vacation?"

"Found anything yet, pet." Brown leant against her open door way, laughing slightly as she jumped. "Sorry love didn't mean to startle you."

"Love you still, Brown. As for finding anything, well, I have all of the usual choices, Hawaii, Jamaica, Aruba, private cruise around the Bahamas." Mitchie frowned slightly even as she said the last option.

"What's wrong with the last one?" Brown asked as he came into her room.

"Have you ever wondered why Caitlyn has never gone on the cruises with her parents?" She asked as she put the computer to one side. Brown shook his head. "Oh come on Brown really!"

"Seriously Mitchie, I've never considered it." He replied, shaking his head at her knowing smirk. "Mitchie…"

"She gets sea sick." Mitchie said simply.

"Well that does explain why she has never gone out on the lake at camp as well." The sound of the door opening and slamming shut downstairs had Brown rising. "Something tells me that the rest of this merry gang has just arrived home, so I'll take this as my cue to leave you to the fun of choosing a holiday vacation."

The sound of four pairs of footstep thundered up the stairs and down the hall into Mitchie's bedroom as three young men and one young woman literally ran into the room. As they dropped a huge pile of brochures on her bed, Brown slipped out of the room leaving them to their fun but not before they all called, "Hey Brown, bye Brown."

He also hadn't missed the non-travel brochures bags that nearly all four of them were carrying with them as well.

Neither had Mitchie.

*****/////

Mitchie stared at the magazines that were now spread across her bed with wide eyes. "Did you leave any behind?"

"I know I did." Jason muttered as he sat down next her, placing the bag he had brought in with him on her bed. "I got this for you."

With a squeal of glee, Mitchie dived in and pulled out a black portfolio that had her initials MRT engraved in gold on the front. She opened it to find that it was full of blank music sheets with her initials on the corner of every page in gold.

Eyes opened wide in astonishment, she looked up at her brother. "Jason…"

Unable to say anything other than his name, she turned instead and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him as hard as she could. He wrapped his arms around her in return, gently kissing her cheek before drawing away to wipe a tear that was falling down her cheek.

"You deserve it, little sister," He whispered, soft smile lighting up his face.

As he moved away, Nate and Caitlyn promptly dropped their bags on the bed beside her and looked at her expectantly. Wiping another tear away, Mitchie dived into their bags as well, pulling out of Nate's bag, the latest Guitar Hero game.

"Is this for me or for you?" She laughed as she pulled him down for a hug; especially as he blushed at her gentle teasing. "Thank you Nate. I look forward to beating you."

"In your dreams, Mitch," He replied as he pulled away, grinning at her as he started to organise the magazines.

Caitlyn immediately took his place, bouncing up and down on the end of the bed. "Mine next."

Mitchie promptly pulled the smaller bag to her and opened it to find a small jewellery box inside. Opening it, she found her self staring at a pair of silver guitar earrings, much like the guitar on her necklace. "Cait, thank you, they're perfect and just what I've been thinking about."

She dropped the box on her bedside table and held out her arms to her best friend, "Hug?"

Caitlyn dived up the bed and into her friend's arms, hugging her fiercely. As she did so, she whispered in her ear. "Stop scaring us, Mitch, you're stronger than that you know."

"I'll do my best." She whispered back.

Caitlyn moved out of the way, gently shoving Shane in the arm, "Your turn pop star."

Shane gently shoved her back and sat down on the bed where Jason had been sitting. He pulled her into his arms and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a long slender box and placing it in her hands as he cradled her against him. "Here love."

Holding the box in her hands and looking up at him for a moment, she then slowly opened it. Inside, she revealed a silver charm bracelet that had several charms already attached to it. There was a J, N, C S and M. There was also a guitar, a clef, star with an emerald in the middle and a C3.

"Shane…" She said breathlessly, "It's beautiful." She held up her wrist to him. "Put it on for me please."

Doing as she requested, he then kissed her cheek and then her lips before turning to the others, a slight blush on both their cheeks.

"So any ideas on where to go…" He said in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Well…"

*****/////*****/////*****

_Now this is very important guys, I have put a poll to answer this question and to give me time to research as I have not gone to any of these places.  
I've also done it this way because I need to take a break from writing for a bit, I have films and shopping to do. My arm is also playing up and I prefer normal arm to swollen arm ;0p_

_I also intend to log in to the Jonas Brothers live broadcast on 7th May on Facebook which for me is 1AM/2AM in the morning so I am sure you  
can understand why I need to take a break._

_**THE POLL WILL CLOSE ON FRIDAY AT US PACIFIC 12 MIDNIGHT, THAT'S UK 8AM SATURDAY**_

_I will then spend Saturday researching their holiday and Sunday writing it before resuming normal service._

_And one more thing, I see Mitchie as the strongest link rather than the weakest link; she just happens to be the one that has not has a great  
childhood compared to the others, hence the headaches._

_As always looking forward to seeing the voting and your reviews_


	22. Chapter 21 Aloha

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 21

**Aloha**

Mitchie stepped out onto the veranda of her room, overlooking the green-blue sea and sighed in pure bliss. She wasn't quite sure how they had managed it but all five teenagers; and yes she was including Jason as a teenager at that exact moment just for the way that he had been behaving since they had decided to come to Hawaii.

All five of them had the ocean view bedrooms with king-size beds and a veranda that stretched all the way along joining them.

It had taken a tremendous amount of almost civil discussion to decide which island they were actually going to stay on until Nate had pointed out that Honolulu was on Oahu and therefore it would be unlikely so crowded with tourists at this time of the year.

In fact Caitlyn had helped his argument by adding that most people would be getting ready to go back to school and it would be unlikely that they would bump into any one of fan age on the Hawaiian Islands.

It had been Jason that had suggested that perhaps they could rent a private holiday estate so that security would be easier to handle and on the end of the island away from Honolulu – something that Shane had been quick to agree with, almost as quick to agree with as Big Rob and Sandy.

Mitchie herself said that all she wanted was an ocean view and a chance to walk the volcanoes. Her first suggestion had been greeted with quiet approval while her second suggestion had been greeted with shock except surprisingly or perhaps not so surprisingly by her brother.

Jason had merely shook his head and pulled her into his arms for a hug. "You and your volcanoes, Mitch, I still don't get your fascination with them." He had said as he ran his hand over her hair and then gently tugged it.

Mitchie had drawn away and looked into his eyes with a decidedly puppy dog look, taking her bottom lip between her teeth as she did so, "But you will come, won't you, Jake." She had asked, playing the cute little sister card for all that it was worth.

As he always would, as he knew he would, Jason caved to it immediately. "I always promised you that if we got the chance, I would."

"Well, if anyone wanted further proof that the two of them are related, I think that particular conversation would do it." Nate had come out of his shock first to speak on that occasion. "It's almost as bizarre as the one about birdhouses."

Shane, Nate and Caitlyn still continued to look at each other in shocked disbelief as Mitchie and Jason continued to discuss a volcano tour, even on the plane to the Islands– especially as Sandy had then insisted that Nate and Caitlyn had to join them for educational purposes (Shane of course had agreed to go with them as soon as Mitchie had turned her gaze on him).

Once again, Mitchie sighed with glee, resting her arms on the veranda as she looked out the perfection that was the Hawaiian island of Oahu.

'_Now this is what I call a view_.' She thought to herself as she turned slightly to watch Shane come out to join her from his own room, stretching as he did so. A small smile played over her lips. '_Oh yes, most definitely this is what I call a view.'_

*****/////

Jason entered the huge living room of their vacation home, running his hands through his hair. "Has anyone seen Mitchie or Shane in the last half hour?"

Caitlyn looked up from the magazine she was reading and looked out to the window, a slight smirk playing on her lips – one that was almost identical to the one on Nate's. "Jason, it's almost sunset, we're by water and you're wondering where they are?"

Jason sat down on the sofa with a thump, rolling his eyes. "One of these days, I'll find out why the sunset and water is so important to the two of them."

"Actually no, you won't." Nate sat up straight, (he had been lying on a bunch of cushions that were piled on the floor just inside the open French doors). "This is one of those things that make Mitchie and Shane who they are and as her brothers, we're not supposed to know."

"As her brothers, as you so sweetly put it, why not?" Caitlyn asked, curling her legs under her.

"Because every sister deserves to have secrets, even from the brothers that she loves just as we deserve to have secrets from her, not that we would for very long because she would have them out of us with just one look from her puppy dog eyes." Nate replied before looking confused at what he had just said. "I so sounded like Mitchie when she's on one of her rambles then."

"Yes, yes, you did." Jason managed to say in between bursts of laughter that he and Caitlyn had fallen into on listening to him, "Very Mitchie."

"You could almost be her twin at times." Caitlyn added when she had managed to calm down a tad.

Nate smiled at that, falling back into his cushions. That was the second time that he had been called Mitchie's twin and for it to be another member of their group, not just Mitchie (although that had been the most important one), it finally sank in that maybe he did have more of a connection with her than he realised.

Jason and Caitlyn looked at each other, smiles on their faces.

"Someone's just had an epiphany moment." He murmured.

"About time," was Caitlyn's simple response before she returned to her magazine and started reading again.

*****/////

They stood with their feet being caressed by the gentle waves that played along the edges of the soft white sand. The soft evening breeze played with their hair, sending it playing with gentle fingers not their own. The music of both sea and breeze playing a soft lullaby unlike anything that they had heard before until that point.

His arms were wrapped around her waist as her back rested against his chest, arms linked together. His chin rested on her head as they stood gazing out to sea, watching the waves playfully crash together. They were swaying side to side infinitely to the melody being played by the sea, shore and breeze; a song only they seem to hear.

Neither spoke; neither felt the need to.

Smiles played about their lips as they watched a pair of dolphins playing in the sea in front of them. They could hear them calling out to them almost as much as they called to each other. Smiles they shared with just a glance at each other.

Out at sea, the sky was beginning to change, streaked with burning oranges and reds as they melted into each other. Slowly they blended with the blue green of the ocean creating a harmony of colours unlike anything they had ever seen before.

Much to their delight, there were no clouds that crossed it as the day slowly turned into night, bringing with it a new picture for them to watch. They watched with sheer delight as the oranges and reds turned into the different blues of night and the silver sparkle of the stars, moonlight shining bright as a spotlight down upon them.

He bent down and pressed a kiss against the side of her neck then turned her in his arms so that he could look into her dark eyes. She reached up and caressed his cheek with soft fingers before entwining her fingers in his hair, gently pulling him down so that she could reach his lips with her own, kissing him softly.

After a short while, they drew away from each other and began to dance to the melody that was the sea, shore and wind, lost in each other's eyes and the emotions that they never concealed from each other, even if it was only through a simple glance or touch

This was their time, the time when they could be just Shane and Mitchie; in love and together.

*****/////

"Why would any sane person want to walk up to a volcano, an active one at that for fun?" Caitlyn grumbled as she untied her walking boots, "Especially at night!"

"Oh come on, Cait." Mitchie finished untying her hair from the tight plait she had put in for the trip and straightened from her mirror, "You have to admit that seeing the awesome power of mother nature at her fiercest in one of her most beautiful creations at one and the same time was simply incredible."

"Oh no, not trusting you, you're the one that got me into this in the first place." The curly haired girl threw back at her as she started to undo her own hair and run a brush through it. "And your brother is just as crazy as you are."

They were currently in the hotel room they were sharing while they stayed on the Big Island, having just returned from their night tour of the Hawaii Volcanoes National Park.

"Cait…" Mitchie put as much as she could in her plaintive tone, even as she did her best to hide her smile. "You know you'll loved it just as much as I did. I saw you creeping closer to get a picture of the lava flow."

"I only went because you promised that we would go to the Pearlridge Centre and the Ala Moana Shopping Centre's when we get back to Oahu." Caitlyn responded, not even acknowledging the truth of her friend's statement.

Mitchie giggled at that. As much as Caitlyn denied it, there were times when she was very much a typical teenage girl. "I'll give you that but you still have to tell the boys, they're the ones that will need the disguise."

"You will too." Caitlyn picked up a magazine and threw it across the room at her. On the front was a picture of her standing in Shane's arms with Jason and Nate either side of them, clearly one of the pictures taken from their photo shoot earlier that month.

The headline going across it simply said '_**Connect 3 & Mitchie: Their Story**_'.

"Well so much for being anonymous in Hawaii." Mitchie simply sighed as she sat down on the bed behind her before a horrified look crossed her face. "Shane's going to go ballistic!"

*****/////

"So that's what it is like to run from fans." Caitlyn gasped as she threw herself into the people carrier they had rented Oahu, Mitchie and Nate close behind her.

"And there was you thinking that no-one would know who you were." Mitchie grinned as she found her self being lifted so that Shane could have the window seat, she was in the middle and Jason was sitting next to her. (Caitlyn and Nate had moved to the back third of the car, Big Rob and Sandy in the front unshielded seats).

"At least you got your shopping done, Caitlyn." Jason leant over the back of his seat to look at her with a grin before turning to lean over the front seat. "Does this mean that we can't go to Polynesian Cultural Centre today?"

"I think we may just manage to get there before the rumour spreads that you are possibly on the island." Sandy replied. "I warn you now, children we will be getting out of there at the first sign of trouble."

"I suppose that means Waikiki Beach is out of the question then." Nate sighed. "I was hoping get some more board time in."

"We'll go first thing tomorrow; you should only find the serious surfers there at that time of the morning, no chance of repeating today's problem." Sandy turned in his seat to look at them, his eyes sorrowfully serious. "I'm sorry guys, but apart from when we are on the estate, there will be no more trips without us."

"At least we managed to go most of the trip without being caught." Shane drew Mitchie into his side and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Thankfully the visit to the dolphin centre passed by with out us being noticed."

"And the trip to Pearl Harbour," Jason added with a grin. "Sometime fame does come in handy."

"Only because we went for 8am start rather than the 10am one, Jake." Mitchie socked him in the arm. "I still can't believe you made us get up so early while on vacation just to tour a WWII memorial sight." Catching the look in his eyes, she rolled her own. "Yes, I know, I promised that if you went with me to the volcanoes, I would come with you to the museum, I know." She socked him in the arm again. "But 8am, Jake…"

The others merely laughed at her.

*****/////

"I can't believe that we're going home tomorrow." Mitchie sighed and leant back into the arms that were around her waist. She leaned back and looked up at her brother. "Jake, this was everything that we ever hoped for when we were children."

"I never thought I would be sharing it with you and your boyfriend though, Mitch." He grinned at her and let her go. "Even Nate and Caitlyn managed to get along with too much arguing for a change."

Mitchie frowned and leant against the veranda railing. "Something very weird is going on there, I'm sure of it." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh well, perhaps being on tour will sort things out."

"Or make things worse." Jason suggested as he sat down on the beach bed.

"They ruin my first tour with you and they'll wish they were never born." Mitchie growled much to his amusement. Hearing her name being called, she turned and looked down to find Shane waving at her from the garden.

"One last sunset on the beach," He asked, smiling her favourite smile.

"Always," Mitchie called back, returning his smile with her own before turning to kiss her brother on the cheek. "See you at dinner. Love you."

With that she sprinted for the stairs at the end of the veranda, down them and into a waiting Shane's arms. He caught her, swinging her around and then arm around each other's waist, they walked down to the shore line, watched by Jason.

"Love you always too, little sister."

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well I'm back and with a corker of a chapter._

_I know perhaps that you were expecting more descriptions but I know my writing talents would never have done them justice without seeing  
it for myself, so I did what I could. _

_And as for no descriptions of surfing, again never done (and never will ;0p)_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you think_


	23. Chapter 22 Final Preparations

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 22

**Final Preparations**

"So that's everything in place." Nate sighed as he sank into the huge cushion he had claimed as his own in Mitchie's room. He squirmed about it in for a couple of minutes before he continued speaking. "At least for the tour, now all we have to do is decide what we're taking on the buses with us."

"And yes, we already know that these cushions are coming with us." Caitlyn added as she threw herself stomach side down into her own cushion and leant her head on her folded arms, legs waving in the air. "Question is, just how much room is going to be on the buses and how much personal stuff can we take with us."

Jason moved across the room to take up the window seat and stretched himself out, a decidedly wicked grin playing in his eyes. Shane on the other hand, drew Mitchie across to the rocking chair that took up one corner of her room, and gently pulled her down on to his lap.

They were now rocking gently away, Mitchie curled up on his lap with her head on his shoulder, his arms tight round her waist.

All five of them were already in their pyjamas – the three boys in singlet and pants while Caitlyn had tank and tartan trousers. Mitchie however was wearing a t-shirt she had nicked from Shane and boxers she had taken from her brother.

"Apparently, the label…" Nate cast a sideways look at Jason as he said this and Jason's wicked grin just grew broader. "The label had decided that considering how long we are going to be on tour this time, we're finally getting one of the top class buses just for us."

"Personalised as well," Jason added, "And five proper bedrooms with two singles for Rob and Sandy who will be travelling with us." He caught Shane's inquiring look. "The crew have a separate bus and one of the better ones at that as well. We also a separate recording studio bus as well."

"That has to be one gigantic bus, Jake." Mitchie murmured quietly, eyes closing for a moment as she snuggled even further into Shane's embrace.

"It is; I was shocked when I first saw the plans." He replied drawing his knees up to lean on them. "It's a triple decked one at that. We even get our own sitting room and kitchen as well, oh and two shower -toilet rooms."

"That's just…" Shane shook his head gently before leaning it on Mitchie's head. "Wow! I can't believe that you managed to pull it off, Jason. I thought for sure that we were going to be given the old bus again."

"Believe me, nor am I." Jason grinned as he caught his sister's curious gaze. "You have to thank Mitch and Caitlyn for it as well."

"Why?" Both girls asked at the same time before looking at each other and giggling.

"When they realised that you two would be travelling with us, especially Mitchie permanently, they realised that they could no longer squeeze us onto a traditional tour bus. Someone got squeamish about the idea of three boys sharing with two girls."

Jason stretched his legs out in front of him again and folded his hands behind his head. "It does mean that we can all take a bigger wardrobe with us than ever before, especially as our stage outfits will be in a separate lorry – which reminds me, Mitch, Cait, you two need to go shopping with our stylist for your stage outfits."

"I'd jump up and down in glee but I'm too comfortable." Caitlyn murmured, closing her own eyes for a moment. "Just take I did."

Nate laughed. "We really have no idea what we're getting ourselves into do we."

"We'll have fun while we're doing it though." Mitchie murmured as she returned her head back to Shane's shoulder again, pressing her lips to his neck for a soft kiss before closing her eyes, "Just think of all the songs we'll get out of it."

"And the fact that the only adult supervision we get on our bus is going to be Rob, Sandy and Jason." Shane added as he ran his hand down Mitchie's hair and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"As proud as I am of you for not including yourself as an adult, Shane Gray…" Mitchie sat up slightly, throwing her brother a wicked grin even as she gently patted her boyfriend's cheek. "But did you actually declare Jake an adult."

"Oops my mistake, what was I thinking," Shane's grin was equally as wicked; then swiftly he drew Mitchie's head down, covering it with his arm to protect her from the cushion Jason just threw at them as the other two burst into laughter.

"I do have one more question though…" Caitlyn suddenly sat up straight on her cushion, balancing precariously on her knees in the material. "Does anyone know how to cook?"

It immediately silenced all of them before a muffled sigh could be heard coming from Mitchie. She turned in Shane's arms slightly and glared at her friend. "Cait, I live with a professional cook, do you really think that I don't know how to!"

"And we can cook too!" Nate spoke up for himself, Jason and Shane. "Who do you think cooked for us when we were on tour before?"

"I wouldn't have put it past you to actually have a chef amongst the crew." Caitlyn threw back at him.

"I wasn't that much of a jerk I had someone else cook for me on tour." Shane grumbled in Mitchie's hair and she immediately ran her hand through his hair in silent reassurance.

"I still burn water though." Jason said simply, startling a laugh from his sister before she turned to look at her friend with a quiet reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it Cait, Connie's already cooking up meals that can be frozen to take with us and we're all, well except for Jason who can be the taster…" Jason promptly stuck his tongue out at her and she returned it just as swiftly, "… to spend some time with her in the kitchen, learning some simple recipes that we can do on the road."

Nate put his fingers to his forehead, pretending for some obscure reason to be a fortune teller. "I foresee chore rotas in our near future."

It earned him several cushions and one green Connect 3 bear being thrown at him in retaliation.

It also earned them a very peculiar look from Connie from where she had been standing in the doorway watching them for the last several moments. She shook her head and moved into the room. "I really don't want to know what that was about, do I?"

"No, you really don't." Caitlyn agreed, unable to disguise her smile.

"That's what I thought. I just came up to send you all to bed, Richard had just suggested that you start getting early nights in before the tour because you won't be able to on tour."

Surprisingly none of them groaned. The boys had told the two girls enough about their previous tour for them to understand exactly what their manager meant hence the reason why they were already dressed in their nightclothes.

Shane rose to his feet, a half-sleeping Mitchie in his arms and carried her across to her bed. Gently laying her down, he covered her with her duvet and bent down to kiss her forehead before following the others who had already left the room.

He turned for a moment to look at his resting girlfriend, the look of adoration that the others were growing used to seeing whenever he looked at her in his.

"Sleep well, my Mitch." He murmured.

"You too, mi Corazon," Her soft reply came back making him smile to himself as he quietly closed her door behind him.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Okay I admit it, the volcano thing was pure me. It's one of the things that I plan to do whenever I go to Hawaii ;0p_

_The tour is growing closer, have they forgotten something in their final preparations, mmm I wonder what that could be!!! ;0p_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say, especially as I am now back!!!!!!_


	24. Chapter 23 Bad Penny Good Peggy

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 23

**Bad Penny Good Peggy**

"I've just had a rather strange thought." Mitchie pushed her laptop to one side and leant on the table to look over it at her current companion. "Or rather an overdue thought."

"Only one…" Nate looked up from the text book he was reading at the kitchen table, teasing her. "That's unusual for you."

The duo were currently working on a history project (a subject that Caitlyn had dropped) on the causes of the War of Independence as part of their independent school work for Sandy in his guise as their tutor. He had started them working on their projects early so that they could be finished early (and sincerely hoped would keep them occupied while on the tour buses).

Shane was once again working on a new song in the music room, this time being helped by Caitlyn and her laptop (as part of her school music project) while Jason was in the study with Steve and Brown working on the Sanchez inheritance again.

Mitchie reached over and gently flicked his forehead with her fingers, "So not funny, Nathan."

He grinned back at her. "The thought Mitch, what was it?"

"Just when is Peggy going to be recording her song with you guys?" Mitchie sat back in her chair, curling her right leg under her. She frowned suddenly. "And before you answer that one, just who is your support band?"

Nate sat back in his chair, a thoughtful look in his eyes as he ran his hand through his curls. "As for Peggy, we'll be staying a couple of weeks in the apartment we have there and recording her song there, at least that was the plan and I don't think it's changed since the last time I spoke with Rick."

He suddenly grinned at her. "We're also having Thanksgiving there before flying back here for Christmas and then continuing with the tour."

"Well I know where I'm doing the rest of my Christmas shopping then." Mitchie grinned back before her frown returned. "Nate, you never answered my question about the support band."

"Yeah well, about that…"

*****/////

"Why is Mitchie currently throwing things at Nate in the garden?" Jason suddenly asked, a note of urgency entering his voice as he continued speaking. "And should I do something before she kills him!"

He had just turned from looking out of the window for a moment, taking a break from their discussions on the new paperwork that he had received that day. Hearing what he said, Steve, Brown and Richard who had just joined them quickly moved to his side.

Mitchie was indeed chasing Nate around the garden, throwing anything that came to hand at him.

Before they could comment themselves on what was happening Jason startled them by opening the window and shouting, "**Michelle Theresa Constance Elizabeth Richmond Torres! **Stop trying to kill Nate and get in here at once! That means you as well, Nathan!"

He then amused the three men even further when he mumbled something that was clearly meant only for him. "The day she becomes a Gray the easier it will be to shout her name." It also showed them exactly how he viewed his sister's relationship with his best friend/brother ending – even though she was only sixteen.

"Was it me or did I actually hear Jason yell Mitchie's full name?" Connie asked as she entered the study followed by Shane and Caitlyn. Hot on their heels, Big Rob and Sandy Macdonald also entered the study as well.

"You did and very impressive demonstration of his lungs it was too." Steve answered as he clapped the slightly red cheeked young man on the back. "You've clearly called her name out like that before."

"More times than I like to count when she was little," Jason sat back down in his chair again, burying his face in his hands for a moment. The moment he heard the soft footprints of the two they were expecting, he sat up straight in his seat and turned his attention to the door.

Mitchie and Nate entered side by side, the former still looking furious while the latter looked sorrowfully sheepish. They looked at each other for a moment and then stood side by side in front of everyone watching them, hand in hand. Clearly whatever it was that had upset Mitchie, she and Nate were clearly now choosing to stand together in face of what they were about to receive.

"Well, would someone like to tell me what was behind that?" Jason asked, linking his fingers together in a pyramid formation in front of him. "And why I had to once again act like an adult when you know how much I don't like it."

Nate and Mitchie looked at each other, clearly speaking to each other with their eyes. When she shoved him hard in the shoulder, Nate hunched his shoulders and turned back to them. "I had the misfortune to tell Mitchie who one of our supporting acts was going to be, especially when we got to LA."

"Considering none of us know who they are going to be, why would Mitchie want to kill Nate?" Caitlyn asked as she curled up in one of the many chairs in the study. "Not that I blame her."

"Not the time, Cait," Mitchie said quietly as she moved to join Shane where he now sat leaning on the corner of the desk. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leant her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Actually I think that it may be my fault." Richard stepped forward. "I'm a little confused as to why Mitch would be so angry over who the support act in LA is going to be though!"

Nate and Mitchie shared another speaking look before he moved to stand next to her and Shane. "Tell them who it is, Rick, and you'll soon find out why Mitchie tried to kill the messenger."

Richard threw them a puzzled look and then started to speak. "It's…"

*****/////*****/////*****

_Not the length I normally would give you but still over 1000 words due to major fuzzy brain!!!_

_Apparently fuzzy brains also mean cliffie ending too!! ;0[_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you think_


	25. Chapter 24 Mitchie and the Shane

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 24

**Mitchie and the Shane**

"It's been an hour and he's still storming." Mitchie sighed as she laid her head in her brother's lap; curling her legs under her as she did so. "He didn't even try to hear anything that Brown said when he went in to try and calm him down."

Ever since the identity of the support group for LA had been revealed, Shane had been shut away in the music room, raving at the top of his voice.

It was the first time that the two girls and the Torres had actually seen him lose his rather famous temper, and as impressive as it was, they were all hoping that he would calm down sooner rather than later.

They were also all hoping that this did not mean a return to the Shane Gray of pre- Mitchie and Camp Rock as well.

Jason sighed, running his hand soothingly through her hair. "Have you tried yet, Mitch?" He could feel her shake her head against his leg and he found himself slightly taken aback, "Why not?"

"Because I spent at least ten minutes throwing things at Nate – who I still need to apologise to, sorry Nate by the way – just for being the messenger and telling me." Mitchie sat up and leant against the back of the sofa they were sitting on, closing her eyes. "Shane deserves to spend at least an hour doing this."

All of them were spread out across the sitting room. Jason and Mitchie had the sofa she normally shared with Shane when they were in this room while Nate was on the opposite sofa, spread out flat on his back with a pillow over his face.

"I still confused why anyone would think…" Caitlyn spoke up from where she sat curled up in one of the armchairs and actually gave a little scream as she was unable to think of an epitaph to use to describe the person in question. "…would be a good opening act for Connect 3 anyway."

"I get the feeling that the label booked them before Shane was sent to Camp Rock." Nate replied as he removed the pillow from his face and put it under his head. "The LA leg was always outside summer vacation on the original tour plan, so they must have just given them the new dates when we confirmed that it was going ahead again and you're forgiven, Mitch."

"There has to be some way of getting out of it." Caitlyn sat up and crossed her legs in the seat, balancing her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. "Especially if we put our heads together and think about it."

"You go right ahead and do just that, Caitlyn." Mitch rose to her feet, stretching slightly as she did so.

"Where are you going?" Jason caught hold of her hand.

"Well, brother dear, I'm going to see if the myth is true about music soothing temper of the savage beast." Mitchie grinned down at him as she ran her hand through his currently curly hair. "Just remember that I love you all dearly."

Behind her, Nate sat up and said solemnly. "That has to be one of the bravest girls in the world just there."

Caitlyn and Jason merely sniggered.

*****/////

Mitchie slipped into the music room, carrying her guitar case and closed the door quietly behind her.

Shane was still walking back and across the room, hands waving in the air and still muttering under his breath furiously. His hair looked as if a hurricane had blown throw the room, it was so ruffled and out of style – and she couldn't help but think just how incredibly handsome he looked just at that moment in time.

With a silent laugh at herself, Mitchie walked over to her piano and sat down, putting her case down so that it leant against the bench. After a quick debate over which instrument she should start with, she opened up the case and pulled her guitar out.

Having sensibly tuned it before she came downstairs, she started to play a melody that she knew would be familiar to both of them. Softly she plucked the strings, allowing the song to build quietly until it filled the room, using the sound of his footsteps as a background rhythm.

After a while, Mitchie realised that she could no longer hear Shane's voice nor see him pacing the room. Continuing to play, she cast a quick look around the room and then out of the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of him sitting behind her on the bench.

She changed the song she was playing to one that was also familiar to him and startled a surprised laugh out of him. A moment later, she felt him turn round behind her and start to play the same melody on the piano.

They continued that way for a while, just playing the music until Mitchie started to sing softly the words that had revealed her identity to him at Final Jam. Just as he had that night, he combined his voice with hers in this softer quieter version of what was their song.

Even as they finished that song, Mitchie eased into another on her guitar and Shane gently wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder so that he wouldn't interfere with her playing.

"Feeling calmer?" She asked softly, keeping her eyes fastened on her fingers.

He took in a deep breath and rested his head against hers for a moment before speaking, his voice only audible to her because of where his head was, "Just a bit and you?"

"Why do you think I was throwing things at Nate?" She replied just as softly. "Good job I wasn't aiming to hit him, I might have hurt him."

That surprised a chuckle out of him and he tightened his arms around her waist. "What are we going to do Mitch, we can't have..." He growled, equally incapable of thinking of a suitable epitaph as Caitlyn, "... as part of our tour. It will ruin everything."

"I left the others thinking about just that." She replied, as she leant back against him, no longer playing her guitar. She turned her head slightly and kissed his cheek. "Something will turn up, Shane, I'm sure that it will."

"I hope so, sweetheart, I really do." He replied, as he changed her position in his arms so that he could kiss her properly – even as she kept hold of her guitar. He pulled back to press his forehead to hers.

"Because there is no way I am sharing a stage with Tess Tyler." He continued. "No way what so ever, I promise you that."

"How about sharing it with Mitchie Richmond-Torres instead?"

*****/////*****/////*****

_There you go, a revelation and a startling question!!!!! I had considered stringing out even further but decided not to._

_And in case anyone is wondering, yes, Tess will be appearing and no, she has not redeemed herself._

_And thank you for all the comments, they have kept me highly entertained_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you think!! ;0p_


	26. Chapter 25 Shine the New Star

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 25

**Shine the New Star**

"Mitch…"

"Mitchie, come on!"

"Mitchie, sweetheart, you have to wake up now!"

She could feel the gentle hand caressing her cheek, brushing back her bangs as she struggled to come out of the darkness that she found herself in; fighting against the waves of darkness that seemed to want to swamp her in their tenacious embrace.

"Come on love, come back to me." The soft voice was familiar to her, almost as familiar as her own heart beat and she turned slightly into it. "That's it, baby, all the way now, come home to me."

She fought hard against the darkness that sought to take her away again, eyelids flickering until she eventually opened her eyes to find herself looking up into the concerned dark eyes of Shane. "Shane…"

With a relieved sigh, he pressed his forehead to hers as he cradled her even closer against him, "Mitchie love, you scared us."

She blushed violently as she buried her face against him, small hands grabbing hold of his shirt as she pulled herself closer. "Please tell me that I didn't…

"Faint, oh yes you did." Caitlyn said just a little too eagerly for Mitchie's still rather foggy mind, "Out in a second."

"I sincerely do not like you just right now Caitlyn Gellar." Mitchie's muffled voice growled.

"Mitch, are you alright?" Jason knelt down beside them, running his hand through her long hair. "You went down pretty hard."

"So would you if someone dropped that sort of bombshell on you." She shot back at him as she turned carefully in Shane's embrace so that she could see him more clearly.

Seeing the sincerely worried look in his eyes though, her temper tantrum faded and she reached out to touch his cheek with gentle fingers. "I'm fine, Jake, I promise, shocked but fine."

"But you will do it for us, won't you, Mitch." Nate knelt down beside Jason, a pleading look in his eyes as he caught hold of the hand she had just reached out to Jason with. "Save us from the blonde!"

She looked up at Shane who ran his fingers over her cheek. "You can do it, Mitch, and we'll be there every step of the way."

He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"You know that you were going to be on stage singing, '_This is me_' at the performances anyway and it is only for the LA leg of the tour, love." He used his most persuasive tone in his effort to dazzle her into doing what they were asking.

Mitchie looked up at him for a moment, contemplating what they were asking of her before turning to look at her rather pleased with herself best friend. Seeing it, she made her decision internally but chose to take her revenge on her for her earlier remark.

"Cait…" Mitchie smiled rather devilishly at her best friend who grinned back at her. "You do realise that I'm going to need you there **ON** stage with me if I do this."

Caitlyn actually paled almost as much as Mitchie had done before she fainted and Jason reached out an arm to make sure she was supported in case she did copy his sister. She stumbled slightly against him, exclaiming "You what!"

"If I do this, you are too." Mitchie repeated, colour coming back into her face as it continued to fade from Caitlyn's. "Think about it, Cait. Her on stage with the boys or us on stage with them – as scary as that seems to both of us."

"We're mad, both of us!" Caitlyn said simply, only to find herself grinning as both Nate and Jason jumped to their feet and started dancing around the room, cheering.

None of them notice Shane slip away with Mitchie in his arms.

*****/////

"Are you sure that you are going to be alright doing this, Mitch." Shane asked her as they settled into the swing seat in their usual positions. "This was just supposed to be a chance for you to spend with Jason and us, coming out to sing our song."

Mitchie settled into his arms, her head on his shoulder and her arms around his waist, legs curled under her on the seat. Shane had his feet on the ground, keeping the swing in motion.

"It's only for a couple of shows as both you and Nate have said." She sighed. "And even I have to admit this would be one way to see if I have what it needs to make it."

"Mitch…" Shane released her from his embrace and gently pushed her into her sitting position. He took her hands in his and raised his eyes to hers in the most serious gaze she had ever been subjected to from him. "Listen to me…"

"Shane…" She started to say but was silenced by a finger on her lips.

"My turn to speak," He said softly. "You have more talent in your little finger than that person will ever have. You proved that when you sang at Final Jam and didn't go into shock when I joined you. Nate would never have suggested this nor Jason, your very own brother may I remind you, if you weren't one of the most talented singers we've ever come across."

"Mitch, your music, your words speak to people. They come from the heart and soul and I can't think of anyone else I would rather be on that stage singing with, next to Jase and Nate of course."

Mitchie couldn't stop her self, wouldn't stop herself. She launched herself into him, throwing her arms around his neck as she buried her face against him, tears falling down her cheeks soaking his shirt.

Shane immediately wrapped his arms around her slender frame but on feeling her tears, felt himself beginning to panic slightly. "Mitchie, love, you're crying, sweetheart..."

"Happy." Mitchie sobbed against him.

She continued to let her tears fall for a moment, feeling him cradle her head against him as he ran his hand down her back in a nervous effort to sooth her. Feeling herself regain control, she pulled back in his embrace and cradled his face in her hands, looking into his eyes.

"I'll be very happy to sing for you and your fans in LA but like you said; I want you there with me." This time it was her finger on his lips. "I'd really liked to sing the duet with Jason that we always promised each other we would do if one of us hit the big time and there's no way I can leave Nate out if I'm going to be singing a duet with you already, it wouldn't be right and it wouldn't be fair to my faux twin."

Shane pulled her back into his embrace and gently pressed her head back down to her shoulder, smiling. "Then we'll start working on it as soon as we can." He murmured into her hair.

How he loved this girl and her big heart.

If this is what she wanted then this would be what she would have. He would make sure of it. After all, he was Shane Gray.

*****/////*****/////*****

_And here is Mitchie's reaction to Nate's request._

_If people want to recommend possible duets for them, just remember all I need is the name and artist, I won't be putting the lyrics in the story._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	27. Chapter 26 Settling In

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 26

**Settling In**

Connie looked round the upper level of the tour bus and sighed, repositioning one of the pictures that had been securely fastened to the wall to make it feel more like a home. It showed the five of them around the sitting room of her Dallas home, Mitchie was in Shane's arms as they sat across from Jason clearly trying to play a game of some kind while Nate was leaning over the back of the sofa, pointing out something to Caitlyn as she was working on her laptop.

It had been a scene that she had grown used to coming across since the boys and Caitlyn had joined them in Dallas, and a scene that she was going to miss more than she realised.

Mitchie and Caitlyn were calling excitedly to each other from the rooms that they had chosen, heads poking out into the corridor every so often.

The boys were downstairs talking to Richard, Big Rob and Sandy about the first concert the following day in Dallas itself.

Steve had dropped them off earlier, said a careful but slightly teary farewell on Mitchie's side and had left for his store. It was the only way that he felt he could deal with seeing the young woman who had been so much a part of their lives for over six years start her new life with her brother.

Connie had chosen to spend the first week that they would be touring in Texas with them, not wanting to let got of Mitchie just yet. Even as excited as she was to be on the tour with her brother, Mitchie had had several nightmares leading up to this day and the only person that she had wanted had been the woman she thought of as her mother.

Connie sighed once more, replacing it with a smile as she watched Mitchie literally dance down the corridor towards her, eyes bright with excitement and glee as before she threw herself into her mother's arms. "Connie, this is just so unbelievable, the rooms are so much bigger than I thought they would be. I wish you could stay longer, we're going to have so much fun."

"No mija, I really don't think so, this is not the time for a mother." Connie brushed Mitchie's hair back from her eyes, before cupping the beloved face in her hands. "This is your time, Mitchie. I'll always be here if you need me but you are going to spread your wings and fly high, just like you deserve."

Caitlyn came out of her room at this point and catching the panicked look in her friend's eyes, grew slightly panicked herself, bounding towards mother and daughter. "You are coming to LA though aren't you, Connie." She asked as she caught Connie's hand in her own.

Connie laughed, and pulled the other girl into her arms as well. "You won't be able to keep us away, my darling girls, I promise you. Steve, Brown and I will be making as much noise as those teens and tweens except we get those precious backstage seats, na-na-na-na-nah."

That particular childish reply on Connie's part had both girls breaking into giggles.

*****/////

Later that evening and after Connie had retired for the evening (she was using Mitchie's room for the week she was on the tour bus with them while Mitchie was supposed to be sharing with Caitlyn), Connect 5 as many were beginning to call them for fun, (something Caitlyn was beginning to think was being taken too far, even as she grinned in sheer joy on hearing it every time) were exploring their living room on the bus.

Well, Caitlyn and Nate were at least. They were thoroughly exploring the cupboards to see what games and movies they had brought with them, clearly having declared peace for once.

Shane and Mitchie had managed to take over a huge armchair that was fixed in place and yet turned in circles, declaring it theirs for the length of the tour. With Mitchie curled up on his lap, her head on his shoulder, they were talking in low voices and on a subject that was clearly not serious if the amount of giggles coming from her was anything to go by.

Jason was lying stretched out on one of the sofas, hands under his head as he quietly watched his sister and friend as surreptitiously as he could. It was something he had taken to doing even since Camp Rock and he had realised just how much that they felt for each other, especially since Beach Jam.

Watching them now, just enjoying a moment of quiet fun before the furore of the tour truly began actually gave him a feeling of peace. Contrary to the picture that they often gave, he knew that sometimes the pair clashed but he also knew that they were living by the motto '_Never let the sun go down on your anger, make peace no matter how_'.

He closed his eyes and settled into the sofa's cushions with a sigh of contentment, actually purring if he did but know it.

"Is it me or did Jake just impersonate a cat just then." Mitchie murmured to Shane, a slight grin playing on her lips as she played with the ring on his finger.

"Definitely sounded like it to me." He replied, their heads resting together so that their conversation could remain between them. "It's the most relaxed I've ever seen Jason at the beginning of a tour and that's saying something when you think just how laid back he is at the best of times."

"And just what are those two up to?" Mitchie had turned her attention to the other two, curiosity rife on her face. "Every time I look around, they're either co-operating or sniping at each other."

"Jason and I were thinking the same thing not that long ago." Shane replied, as he turned their chair so that they could watch Nate and Caitlyn pull out the Wii and set it up. His next question had a querying note in. "Mitch, we did see them flirting at Camp, didn't we."

"I'm almost sure of it." Her eyes took on a decidedly thoughtful look as she cast her eyes from Nate to Caitlyn then surprisingly to Jason, "But at times, since Cait's been here with us in Dallas, it sometime seems that…"

She looked up into Shane's eyes, a plaintive look in her own. "I'm getting extremely confused by what's actually going on, Shane."

"Then we'll just have to keep watching, love." He gently drew her head back down to his shoulder again and rested his own on hers for a brief moment. "For now, let's just watch the pair of them being idiots on the Wii."

That had her giggling and relaxing in his arms which had Shane relaxing as well.

In front of them, unaware that their behaviour was raising such suspicious thoughts in their friends, Nate and Caitlyn settled in to play Mario-Go-Karts.

*****/////*****/////*****

_And the tour had begun, sweet!!! ;0p_

_All the things that I have planned, it's going to be such fun!!!_

_Thanks for all the suggestions, keep them coming, I still have a while before I reach LA._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say._


	28. Chapter 27 First Show Prep

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 27

**First Show Prep**

"Cait, come here." Mitchie called. "You have to see this!"

She was sitting on the bench that went across the front of the bus on the sleeping level, looking out over the venue for the first concert.

Caitlyn ran out of her room, hairbrush still in hand and joined her on the seat. "Wow! Hey, Mitch, they've got pictures of you out there as well as the guys."

"That's just… weird." Mitchie sat back down on the seat, pale and actually shaking. "Why would anyone have pictures of me?"

Caitlyn looked at her best friend closely and rose slowly to her feet. "You think about that for a moment, Mitch, I'm just going downstairs."

Looking back at Mitchie once more, Caitlyn spun round and shot for the stairs, running down them as quickly and as carefully as she could. As soon as she reach bottom, she shot into the sitting room, breathing a little harder than normal and straight into Jason's arms – the very person that she had been looking for.

She had the feeling that this was a situation that called for an elder brother rather than the boyfriend – no matter how close Mitchie and Shane were.

"Thank goodness, Jason, you better get upstairs as quick. Mitch is a little panicky at the moment."

"Why? What's happened?" He asked as he turned them around so that he could get to the staircase.

"Some of your fans outside have posters of her." Caitlyn sat down quickly as the bus moved slightly. "It's been a bit of a surprise, I think."

Jason shook his head, a small but worried smile playing on his lips as he disappeared from view leaving her to turn to Nate who was looking at her with a worried smile. "She's fine, she was just a little unprepared to see herself on a poster."

She rumpled her nose. "Believe me; I would be unprepared to see me on a poster too."

"Then you better not look outside then." Shane said suddenly as he came from the front of the bus, "Because I just saw one of the five of us."

"You WHAT!"

*****/////

"And just how do you expect us to get through that…" Caitlyn pointed to the crowd of girls that were currently surrounding the bus thirty minutes later, calling out the band's names. "Horde safely may I ask, oh and look, the paparazzi have joined us as well!"

"Carefully," Sandy shot back at her as he joined her near the door. "Go back and join the others, Caitlyn and try to keep out of trouble."

"I've got to have fun somehow." Caitlyn murmured as she slowly moved back into the sitting section to rejoin the others.

Mitchie was sitting on the sofa between Jason and Shane, presently giggling as she made marks on the notebook that she was carrying. Nate was sitting near a slightly open window listening to the cries of the girls outside and holding up one, two or three fingers every so often corresponding with the marks that Mitchie was making in her notebook – much to the amusement of the silently watching Jason and Shane.

"Mitch, just what are you doing?" She asked as she sat down in the chair.

"Recording how many marriage proposals the guys are getting." Mitchie looked up with a grin.

"Girl, you're crazy." Caitlyn shook her head. "There is no way you're going to be able to keep track of them inside the arena."

"I know that." Mitchie made another annotation on the page. "It's just when we're on the bus."

"Again I say you're crazy." Caitlyn folded her legs under her. "And you three are equally as mad for going along with it."

Before any of them could respond, Sandy and Big Rob entered the cabin. "Richard has just called to say to bring you through early. He doesn't like the look of the numbers round the bus."

"When you get to the door of the bus, I want you to walk straight down the corridor that guys in blue have made for you, no stopping or turning round." Rob stepped forward. "The meet and greet after the concert will be slightly longer because of it."

"Let's get moving."

*****/////

"So Mitch…" Nate threw himself down on one of the sofas in the rec. room they had been given and turned to look at the brunette as she sat down on the arm of the chair Shane had just taken. "Who won the marriage thing on the bus?"

"Would you believe that it was actually a tie?" Mitchie asked as she ran her fingers through Shane's hair, gently brushing it back into place for him.

"Uh no," All three of them threw at her, making both herself and Caitlyn giggle.

"You're all so modest you know that." Mitchie eventually managed to say once she had got over the round of hiccups that had suddenly come on – much to the boys' amusement. "And here's everyone saying that it was Shane that had the ego."

"Mitch." Jason tugged a lock of her hair as he moved past her with his guitar on his back. "Stop teasing."

"Oh come on, Jake, as if you didn't know that it was Shane already – but only by two in front of Nate." A small grimace crossed her face even as she said it, amusing Shane as he caught hold of her free hand to press a kiss in her palm.

She looked down at him and smiled at the silent message that he gave her before she looked back at her brother. "But Jason, you weren't that far behind them either." She assured him earnestly.

Jason grinned at the note in her voice. His sister actually sounded almost offended that he hadn't received more proposals. He moved back to her side and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm not worried by it, little sister."

Before they could start up another conversation, Richard appeared in the doorway. "Alright guys, lets get this dress rehearsal out of the way. Girls, you're welcome to join out on stage or even listen from the arena if you want. Mitchie, Caitlyn, are you okay to rehearse with the band again like yesterday."

Mitchie looked over to Caitlyn, a silent question in her dark eyes and to which Caitlyn responded with a nod of her own, patting the bag that she carried with her. "Yes, Richard."

"Then let's get this show on the road."

*****/////

"Is it me or is that third guitarist they've got messing up in the middle of almost every song they've gone through this afternoon." Caitlyn leaned over in her chair to murmur in Mitchie's ear as they neared the end of the rehearsal session.

"Trust," Mitchie replied, her eyes fastened on the stage. "Want to bet whether it will be Nate or Shane that kills him."

"Personally, I'm putting my bet on Jason." Caitlyn returned, wincing at yet another poor note from the guitarist they were talking about. "I just wish someone would do something about him… too late, we forgot to bet on all three of them."

In unison, all three members of Connect 3 had turned and like a pride of lions, were about to pounce upon the guitarist that was causing the problems. Almost as swiftly, Richard walked out onto stage and only just managed to stop them. "Guys, leave it."

"Rich, we can't afford to have him mess up like that tonight." Nate turned to their manager, eyes blazing with fury. "This is the opening show of the tour and the first time we get to showcase our music. The slightest mistake will have the press on us like a flash."

"And there is no way I want him near Mitch's song." Shane added, turning to glare at the guitarist again. "He messed up then yesterday."

"I knew there was something wrong yesterday." Caitlyn shouted furiously, her voice echoing through the empty room as Mitchie buried her face in her hands, blushing bright red.

"Everyone calm down." Richard held his hands up. "This isn't helping. Caitlyn, sit back down. Guys, go back to your positions," He turned to the man who had been causing all the problems and stepped forward. "Dave, you have one more chance, mess up again and not only are you off the tour, I'll let them have you for dinner. Do you understand me?"

The guitarist nodded, casting a wary gaze at the three young men still glaring at him menacingly.

It was no surprise to anyone that the rest of the rehearsal went well – but both Shane and Caitlyn refused to allow him to be a part of Mitchie's performance with Shane.

*****/////

Mitchie stood looking at herself in the long mirror of her dressing room, still finding it hard to believe that she was going to be performing on stage before thousands of screaming girls with Shane Gray, her Shane Gray.

She was also finding it hard to believe she was dressed as she was.

The girl in the mirror was currently dressed in tight black jeans; long white tunic with flowing princess sleeves under a black waistcoat with silver embroidery and black knee high boots. Her hair had been put into soft curls, her make-up subtle but obvious.

"You look beautiful, Mitchie."

Mitchie turned to find her brother standing in her door, looking at her so proudly she could almost feel it. He opened his arms to her and she flew into his embrace.

"I am so overwhelmingly proud of you, little sister." He kissed her forehead, not wanting to ruin her makeup before pulling back to tease her slightly. "And you haven't even gone on stage yet."

"You're so funny, Jake." She gently punched his shoulder before pulling back to look at his outfit for the first half of the show. He was wearing a silver grey suit with a grey shirt and no tie, top two buttons undone, looking remarkably smart, "Very dashing big brother, very dashing indeed."

"It's comfortable." Jason shrugged before pulling back to look down into her eyes again. "Have you and Caitlyn decided where you are going to be sitting for the first part of the show yet, inquiring minds want to know."

"Back stage, Caitlyn and I decided that we need to get the full effect of the audience before we go out there." Mitchie curled back into her brother's arms. "Where are Shane and Cait by the way? I do know Nate's with Rich, talking over the schedule for after the show."

"Caitlyn's up in the production booth at the moment, something about being prepared if something happens." Jason rolled his eyes. "As she was glaring at Dave at the time, I think you get what that means. That girl is pretty scary, you know."

"She works at it." Mitchie grinned as she drew back. "And Shane…"

"In his dressing room still," Jason cupped his sister's cheek. "Why don't you go and sit with him until its time for us to go on stage."

"I'll do that." She reached up and kissed him on his cheek. "Love you big brother."

"Love you too, little sister."

*****/////

Shane looked up at the quiet knock on his door and found himself automatically smiling at seeing the beautiful picture in front of him. "Hey beautiful, come on in."

Seconds later, Mitchie was across the room and in his arms, her own around his waist before she drew back to look into his eyes. "Are you all wearing silver grey suits to start the show with because I have to tell you, Shane, you seriously look good in them!"

She had noticed that he wasn't wearing the jacket that matched his trousers so that she could see the black t-shirt that he was wearing. She ran her finger round the collar of his shirt, sending a shudder through his body.

"And you really do look beautiful, I mean you always look beautiful, Mitch but tonight, you're going to blow everyone away, not just me." Shane ran the back of his hand down her cheek and then drew her over to the sofa so that they could sit down together.

Mitchie sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, their hands still locked together, relaxed for the first time that night. Every so often though, Shane would kiss her forehead and she would then raise her head so that she could kiss the corner of his mouth.

And so they remained until the others came to find them.

Even then, their hands remained locked together as they walked to the side of the stage, separating with a single soul-deep kiss.

*****/////*****/////*****

_This chapter never wanted to stop!!!! _

_The tour has officially started, what adventures will come their way?_

_And as for Caitlyn and Nate, not even I know and I'm writing the story!!!! ;0p_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	29. Chapter 28 Showtime in Dallas

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 28

**Showtime in Dallas**

Nate strolled out into the centre of the stage and took the microphone. "HELLO DALLAS!"

The crowd screamed back so loudly he actually took a step backwards much to the amusement of Shane and Jason who broke into laughter. From the side of the stage, he could see Caitlyn and Mitchie clinging together as they laughed as well.

He couldn't help but smile as well as he returned to the microphone. "Welcome to the Reconnected Tour and the first show in DALLAS, TEXAS."

The crowd screamed again and Nate laughed freely, sharing an amused look with his two band-mates.

"We're doing slightly different with this tour, and we hope you like it. So let's go guys, S.O.S!"

At the side of the stage, Mitchie and Caitlyn jumped out of their chairs in the small space that had been created for them especially at stage side and started to dance.

At one point Caitlyn leaned over and whispered-shouted in Mitchie's ear. "If this is what they sound like now…"

"I know." Mitchie grinned as she watched Shane literally slide across the stage, near enough for him to wink at her. "This is what they always should have sounded like. The label really screwed up changing them the way they did."

With a giggle, the two girls went back to dancing and handing the boys their drink bottles as they needed them. It had been a late minute idea on Jason's part to get them more involved in the show rather than just watching it.

Mid point during the first half though, Mitchie suddenly winced, her eyes shooting to the third guitarist for a moment before looking over to Caitlyn who nodded back and grabbed her arm so that she speak in her ear this time. "Someone is about to die. I can not believe that he messed up on a live show!!"

"Oh god, if looks could kill!" Mitchie groaned as she watched Nate turn slightly to glare at where the offensive notes had come from.

"Let's hope that he waits until intermission comes before he kills him." Caitlyn growled before her eyes suddenly widened and she grabbed Mitchie by the arm. "Mitch, how well do you know the music?"

"Are you mad?" Mitchie exclaimed; her own eyes widening as she realised what was being suggested. "I can't just go out there and start playing!"

They were suddenly joined by Jason as their current set ended and the guest group went on to perform their first set. Nate and Shane on the other hand were starting to focus their attention on the offensive guitarist and only Richard slipping in front of them was currently stopping them.

"Mitch, I know it a lot to ask…" He took his sister's hands in his. "But it's just for what's left of this half. Richard has got our original third guitarist flying in, and he'll be here for the second half of the show. So please Mitchie!"

The last three words were however said in unison as Nate and Shane joined him, and Mitchie found her hands being held by all three of them.

"I need to change." With a sigh, she answered them. "This is my outfit for our song, Shane."

A second later, her mother was there holding a black t-shirt. "Come on, mija, you just have enough time to get ready."

Before she had really accepted that it was happening, Mitchie found herself in a long sleeved black t-shirt and long thigh length waistcoat in silver grey and her hair pulled back into a pony tail on stage with the boys performing.

This was most definitely NOT what she had expected by going on tour with her brother!

*****/////

The three boys tumbled off the stage at the end of the first half, launching themselves at the dinks bottles that Caitlyn was holding out for them. Behind them, Mitchie followed slowly, handing over her guitar to one of the boys before folding in a bundle on the ground and hiding her head.

In a flash, Shane was at her side, his hand on her back. "Mitch…"

"I'm tired." A small voice came from within her folded arms. "I want to sleep."

"Come on love; let's get you back to the dressing room." He gently lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to their main rec. room, dropping down into a chair with her in his lap. She immediately snuggled into his embrace, hiding her face in his neck.

Jason and Nate immediately moved towards them, Caitlyn close behind them.

"Are you going to be alright to perform your own song, Mitch?" Nate asked softly as he gently pulled her pony tail. "You did a lot of work tonight. Don't think I didn't notice those extra bits that Dave's always messed up that you put back in."

Mitchie sighed and came out of hiding, broad smile lighting up her face. "I did?"

"Yes, you did little sister." Jason grinned back at her. "You are most definitely a hit with the guys in the band I can tell you."

"As glad as I am to hear that, I really don't want to do it again." She responded honestly as she allowed Jason to pull her out of Shane's arms – much to Shane's dismay. "It was fun though."

Before anyone else could add anything, Richard appeared in the doorway. "Sorry guys, but you all need to go and change for the next half. Mitchie, Caitlyn, your stylist is in Mitchie's dressing room so you better go too."

"We better go then," Mitchie sighed and turned to Shane, bending down to kiss him lightly. "I'll see you on stage."

"Looking forward to it more than I can say," He replied against her lips as he put his hand round her neck to hold her to him a moment longer. "I'll be the one joining you."

"Centre Stage then."

"Centre Stage."

*****/////

Jason moved to the centre of the stage, moving his guitar to his back – drawing a gasp from the crowd. He never did this, content to let Nate and Shane take the spotlight but he knew that for this act, this particular person it should be him that did this.

"Hello Dallas. I hope you're enjoying the show."

A scream went up from the crowd and chants of "Jason, Jason," could be heard from one particular corner of the arena full of posters and placards with his name on. "Love you Jason."

Jason smiled and waved back. "We have a special act on coming on next. She's beautiful, talented and one of the sweetest people that you can ever meet and we are more than thrilled to have her on tour with us. Not only that, and more importantly, she's my little sister. Girls and boys, I give you…"

"MITCHIE TORRES!"

As she had at Final Jam, Mitchie came on with her back slightly to the audience but this time the light faded away until she stood in darkness with two spotlights highlighting her in the middle of the stage as her voice swelled and filled the arena.

And as she had at Camp Rock, she had the audience in the palm of her hand before the first verse had even finished.

Nate and Jason looked at each other, then at Shane. He was watching her much as he had that night as well, his eyes bright with all the emotions that he felt for the slender brunette performing on stage. He was almost on tip toes as he waited to join her.

What also shocked them was the fact that he had gone and changed from his last outfit to one that complimented Mitchie's. He was now wearing black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and his favourite black leather jacket, sleeves pushed up to the elbows.

Before they had even realised that it was that time, he was out on stage with her; singing to her as he had that night. It was almost as if the magnetic pull of the love between them pulled them together as their hands linked again.

And this time, they didn't need any encouragement to kiss as the song ended, much to the squealing glee of their watching audience.

With the smile that was hers alone, Shane then turned to them, "The beautiful and talented Mitchie Torres, everyone, with the production skills of the equally talented Caitlyn Gellar."

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back before reluctantly letting her go as she left the stage, waving at the now truly excited fans calling her name but not before she kissed and hugged her brother then Nate as they came back out on stage to rejoin Shane, then pulled Caitlyn off with her.

Shaking himself, he introduced the last song of the night, watching out of the corner of his eye, Mitchie and Caitlyn quietly celebrating their successful debut, "Last song, guys, '_Play My Music_'. This is brand new and we hope you like it."

*****/////

The notes of the last song faded to cheers, screams and furious clapping.

The three members of Connect 3 looked at each other, grinning as they felt for the first time in a while the sheer joy of a live performance.

"Thank you Dallas." Nate shouted. "We hope you enjoyed this as much as we did performing."

"We look forward to seeing you all the next time." Jason added as he ran his hand through his hair, waving again.

"And if you like Mitchie as much as you seemed to…" Screams went up once again interrupting Shane and he grinned, waving to the two girls at the side of the stage to join them.

With grins of their own, they ran out, Mitchie standing between her brother and boyfriend, while Caitlyn stood between Nate and Shane waving at the audience.

"Clearly you do; so we hope to see you all in LA when Mitchie will be performing her own set with a couple of special surprises."

The crowd went wild and they all ran off the stage, waving to them.

"THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!"

*****/////*****/////*****

_And the first show is finished with a surprise I wasn't even aware was going to happen until it did._

_So on we go, recommendations for the next stage of the tour are welcome - anything but NEW YORK or LA allowed.  
Hold back on Arizona as well, I have plans for that particular stage of the tour - highly emotional plans!!!! ;0p_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	30. Chapter 39 Meet, Greet and Sleep

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 29

**Meet, Greet and Sleep**

"Okay guys, get a quick drink and Rob will take you to the meet & greet room. Mitchie, Caitlyn, I think you should be there after the start off the guys gave you, oh and the posters I've been seeing." Richard appeared at their side almost the moment they hit the side of the stage, looking at a clipboard he seemed to have found.

"Tomorrow, I'll join you on your bus to discuss the shows in Houston and New Mexico. Mitchie, you might want to think about a second song, just a suggestion, think it over. Now get moving."

Mitchie leaned over to Shane as they started to move swiftly and carefully through the back stage arrangements. "I take it there is time to breathe somewhere in there as well."

The slight sarcastic edge to her voice had Shane grinning as he squeezed her hand in response. "Still feeling tired." He asked instead.

"Who wouldn't," Mitchie took a deep breath as she jumped over some cables and he steadied her on a decidedly wobbly landing, changing his hand over so that he could put his arm around her waist yet still hold her hand. "The only thing keeping me going is excitement and adrenalin."

As they entered their destination, Shane raised her hand and pressed a kiss to the palm. "You're doing great, sweetheart. I am so doggone proud of you."

That particular phrase earned him strange looks from everyone, Jason actually turning to look at him in disbelief. "Doggone! Where did you pick that up from, Shane?"

"Let it go, Jase." Rolling his eyes, Shane pulled Mitchie over to the table and gently pushed her into one of the chairs, handing her the energy drink Caitlyn had just passed him before sitting down next to her. "Here Mitch, drink this before the horde get here."

"Just how bad is this going to be?" Caitlyn asked as she sat down next to Jason who had taken the middle seat of the five chairs behind the table, Nate next to her. (And for those who like to know these things, Mitchie was between Shane and Jason – for obvious reasons).

"Your guess is as good as ours." Nate shot back as he pushed sharpies down the table towards Mitchie and Shane. "Here they come!"

*****/////

"Oh my god! You're Shane Gray!" One high pitch squeal said for the fiftieth time and the said Mr Gray barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes, much to the amusement of the quietly watching Mitchie who didn't refrain from letting a giggle loose.

It however gained the attention of the squealer whose eyes so impossibly wide Mitchie was afraid that her eyes would pop out. "And you're Mitchie Richmond-Torres, oh, you so both have to sign my picture, you just have to. My friends so won't believe that I met you both if you didn't. It would just be the keenest of the keen. Just sign it to my dear friend April, would you please…"

"Of course," Mitchie smiled as friendly as she could; she took the picture from Shane so that she could and then looked over to the squealer once more. "I hope you enjoyed the tonight's show."

"Oh yes, it was just so fabulous, so unbelievably top of the cool." She squealed again.

"Would you like my brother and Nate's signature as well?"

"Oh well, yes please, that would be so well, cool I suppose." Neither Shane nor Mitchie failed to note the slight lack of enthusiasm in her voice, making Mitchie more that determined to have the other members of their small group sign the picture that after all had them all on.

Mitchie smiled almost as falsely as the squealer, making Shane hide a laugh as a cough as she turned to her brother. "Jason, Cait, Nate, John Hancock's required."

A few seconds later, Jason handed the picture back to her. "One signed picture, Mitch."

"Here you go, nice meeting you April."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." The girl squealed continuously as she was gently ushered out.

"I hate squealers, they hurt my ears!" Jason growled in his sister's ear making her laugh again.

*****/////

"You were just unbelievably hot tonight, Mitchie, you set that stage on fire." A soft voice said across the table as a picture of her was pushed in front of her. "Tell me, are you free tonight?"

"Excuse me!" Mitchie looked up to find herself staring into the blue eyes of a tall blond haired boy leaning dangerously close to her over the table. Almost without realising she was going it; she reached out to touch Shane's leg under the table drawing his attention to the fan in front of them.

This had to be at least her tenth invitation since the meet and greet had begun but there was something about this particular one that left her feeling a little uneasy in her own skin.

Shane immediately turned from the fan he had been talking to and fastened a swiftly darkening gaze to the boy standing in front of the table.

"Can we help you?" Shane asked as he caught hold of Mitchie's hand, entwining her fingers with his.

"Mitchie can." The youth continued to lean over the table, his attention fastened on Mitchie still. "My name's Theo and I would love to take you out to dinner tonight?"

"Thanks but no, I have plans." Mitchie replied as she leant back in her chair, both hands now holding on to Shane's hand as much as to reassure herself as to keep him from connecting it with the boy's face in front of him. "And I have a boyfriend."

He actually scoffed and for the first time, took his eyes from her to look at Shane. "Him I take it. Come on, Mitchie, someone as beautiful as you needs someone like me."

"I have Shane, why would I want someone I don't know." Mitchie said simply, digging her fingers into Shane's hand as she felt him begin to rise from his seat. "Thank you for coming to the show any way but Sandy…"

Sandy was at the boy's side in a flash, a heavy hand on his shoulder, "Time to leave, laddie, and quietly if you please."

The moment the door shut behind him, Mitchie rested her head against Shane's shoulder with a groan. "One show, one single song and I think I have a stalker already."

Shane rested his head on hers, looking over her shoulder to Big Rob and Sandy, a silent message in his dark eyes.

*****/////

"Alright guys, that's it for tonight." Richard moved into the room, half an hour later and smiled at the sight before him, "And about time too clearly for the girls."

Both Caitlyn and Mitchie were using Jason as a pillow and all three of them had their eyes closed while Nate and Shane were talking softly to each other, clearly not wanting to disturb them.

"Shush!" Caitlyn murmured, "Sleeping here."

"You have a bed on the bus for that, Ms Gellar." Richard responded quickly, "And you still have a crowd of fans and press to get through to get to it."

"That could be a problem." Jason opened his eyes, turning his head to look at his sister. She had not moved at all since the older man had entered the room. "I think Mitch is genuinely asleep."

Shane immediately came round the table at that and gently shook Mitchie's shoulder. "Love, we have to get back to the bus." She wrinkled her nose at him. "Come on Mitch, nice, warm comfortable bed waiting for you there; much better than Jase's shoulder."

With a sigh that was clearly heartfelt, Mitchie finally opened her eyes. "Tired, querido, sleeping."

"I know, sweetheart, but wait for the bus." He gently pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arm around her waist as he took her slender weight and started to move her towards the door. When she stumbled, he picked her up in his arms bridal-style as she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

He turned with her in his arms to look at Richard. "Is there anyway that we can get the bus closer to the door so that we don't have to go through them, Rich?"

"I'm sorry, Shane I wish I could say yes." His manager replied with a genuine expression of sorrow.

Shane sighed then turned to the others. "Cait, are you awake enough to move to the bus by yourself."

Caitlyn nodded slowly and was so unconvincing, Nate moved to her side. "Come on, Cait, I'll catch you if you fall."

"Drop me, you mean." The other could hear her reply as the two of them walked ahead of the others with Big Rob as Sandy took the rear position behind the remaining three.

"Mitch, do you think you can walk to the bus if Jason and I help you." Shane asked the girl he was carrying in his arms and at her tired nod; he gently dropped her feet to the ground.

Both boys then put their arms around her waist and took one of her hands in theirs so if necessary they could lift her between them easier.

Within half an hour of them leaving the arena, all of the youngest members of the tour were curled up in their respective beds, Caitlyn and Mitchie back to back in the bed that they were temporarily sharing while Connie had Mitchie's room.

Not only that; all of them, much to the shock of both manager and bodyguard who had toured with the three young men before, were fast asleep.

First concert was over and the fun had only just started.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well, I couldn't let the first show go by without the first meet and greet now, could I!!!! ;0p_

_So, it's on to Houston and New Mexico next. Places to see and visit in both please and as for Mitchie's second song, thinking of going with  
'Who Will I Be'. Thoughts?_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	31. Chapter 30 First Reactions

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 30

**First Reactions**

"So..." Mitchie dropped down onto the sofa beside Nate the following morning with a yawn. "What's the verdict, Mr. Foreman?"

Nate looked up from the Connect 3 blog pages he had been updating and grinned at her. "We're a hit!"

"That's not what I meant, Howard, and you know that!" She hit him hard in the shoulder, hiding yet another yawn as she did so and much to Nate's amusement, quite clearly hadn't heard what he just told her.

It was also quite clear that her thought process were clearly fastened on her brother, her boyfriend and himself from her next question. "What do they think about the new sound?"

"They love it." He scrolled down the page, scanning the records of hits and visitors. "In one night, we've had more hits that we've had in the last two months and when you consider that includes Shane being an ass and walking of the video set..."

A hand came from out of nowhere and covered his mouth.

"Enough Nate, I think she got the picture." Shane said as he sat down on Mitchie's other side, smiling as she promptly rested her head on his shoulder, yawning again. "Tired love?"

"Caitlyn's not a still sleeper." She murmured closing her eyes. "Every time I thought I was about to drop off, she moved."

A moment later, she sat up straight, startling both Nate and Shane, "Hold on a second, when you said we're a hit, what exactly did you mean?"

"Mitch..." Nate opened a new window and turned it to her. "You're a hit too!"

In front of them was a picture of Mitchie standing looking out of a window, a thoughtful look in her dark eyes – clearly one of the pictures from the photo shoot they had had taken. The words beside the picture said: "Mitchie Torres – A True Star!"

"OMG!" She gasped.

"That's not all." Nate clicked open another window, returning to the band's blog page. "There's a whole thread on our page totally devoted to you as well."

"There is!!" She looked at him, a decidedly nasty glint in her eyes. "And just how many are about me and Shane, Nate?"

"Mitchie, do you really think I would tell you about that!" He said innocently, holding a hand over his heart. It earned him another thump in the arm not only from her but also from Shane, "I need a word with Shane and then I'm going to need some help replying to some of the emails – some which are for you by the way – you up for it."

"Sure..." She said absently as she leant forward to read some of the threads. "Oh and Connie is making pancakes for brunch, if anyone is interested."

"I'll bring you some back." Shane promptly said as he stood, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, amused by the way that she hummed absently back at him. He then followed Nate to one side. "What's wrong?"

"You need to speak to Rob and Sandy." Nate said urgently, casting a quick look over his shoulder at Mitchie. "Jason is with them at the moment. We may have a problem."

"We or Mitch," Shane asked shrewdly as he also looked back at her, hackles rising at the thought of possible threat to her.

"Mitch."

*****/////

"What's going on?" Jason turned as Shane moved into the front of the bus, closing the door that separated the living quarters of the bus from the driver when it wasn't moving.

"Is Mitchie up?" He replied instead.

"She's with Nate going through the blog and email." Shane looked straight at his best friend. "Tell me what's going on, Jase."

"Richard brought in some mail that was left at the venue last night." Jason's voice took on the most sinister sound that Shane had ever heard from him. "There were some 'things' for the girls left as well."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm really not going to like this." Shane sat down on a nearby pull out chair.

"Shane..." Sandy moved to his side, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Do you remember the blonde guy that came on strongly to Mitchie last night at the meet and greet?"

"Considering I still want to thump him for making her feel uncomfortable the way he did..." Shane scowled heavily before he looked up again. "Are you saying that there's something from him?"

"Not just something." Rob replied this time as he stepped up, holding three boxes. One was clearly a box normally used by florists; the two other boxes looked like the kind that was normally obtained from high class jewellers. "There's also a message as well."

He handed the increasingly worried lead singer an envelope – a black envelope with Mitchie's name in silver pen handwritten in fancy script across it. It had clearly been open and Shane could see a black card inside. He pulled it out and silently read it.

'_**Dear Mitchie,**_

_**Beautiful one, I send you these few words in the hope that you will look upon me with more favour than you did last night. I understand that the aftermath of your first concert was perhaps not the place to speak of my wish to know you and that your guardians were right to send me away.**_

_**Please accept these few meagre gifts in the spirit that they are meant and I hope that when next we meet, you will accept my invitation to dinner.**_

_**If you choose to accept, wear the red rose that you will find amongst the others.**_

_**Yours until forever,**_

_**Theo'**_

"We need to decide what to do, Shane." Rob said quietly. "Do we tell Mitchie or keep quiet."

Shane looked to where Jason was now sitting on the floor, his head buried in his hands, "Jase?"

Jason looked up. "My first instinct is to send her back with Connie but the thought of her being out of my sight when she could be in danger kills me."

"Rob, Sandy?"

"She's a wise enough kid, tell her." Rob replied.

"We'll be the ones in danger if we don't." Sandy added, "Little Miss Mitchie has a very wicked temper but we bring in more people we trust and we send the stuff to Steve so he can set one of his people on finding out about this Theo – after Mitchie and Caitlyn are told about it."

"It's your decision, Jason." Shane looked down at his best friend, the brother of the girl he loved. "You're her guardian."

"Then we do as Sandy said." Jason replied suddenly. "Mitchie needs to be told so that she can be on the lookout for this guy."

"Tell me what?"

*****/////*****/////*****

_A side plot seems to be emerging, although not my original intention when I started this story, I'm sure ;0p_

_Hopefully tomorrow they will reach Houston but who can tell with this lot!!!! They go where they want to clearly!!! LOL ;0p_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you think_


	32. Chapter 31 A Sensible Response

Disclaimer: See the prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 31

**A Sensible Response**

Mitchie sat looking at the three boxes in front of her, something she had been doing for the last half hour, not speaking, not moving. The black envelope and card were in her hand.

In fact the only people in the sitting room that moved were Shane or Jason as they would reach out to catch one of the boxes before they fell off the table.

The three of them were sitting on the sofa, Mitchie once more imitating sandwich filling by how close they were to her. Shane's arm was around her shoulders encouraging her to lean against him as he ran his hand up down the arm that held the black card – except when he was reaching out for one of the boxes.

Jason had her free hand in both his – except for when he was reaching out for the boxes to steady them.

Nate and Caitlyn were sitting on the floor as close to them as they could, Nate next to Shane while Caitlyn was leaning against Jason's legs, her head on his knee.

Both bodyguards stood arms crossed against their chests watching them, swaying with the motion of the bus as it moved them towards Houston.

Mitchie finally sighed, a strange mournful sigh as a small portion of childhood innocence fled.

She dropped the items she had been clutching on the table and reached out for the boxes. "I suppose we might as well see what he sent before you send them to Steve."

"Are you sure about this love?" Shane asked tightening his hold around her shoulders as he reached out to catch hold of her hand.

"Don't you want to know?" She asked simply, nodding in acknowledgement as he grimaced and then dropped his hand away. Mitchie then turned to her brother, this time the question in her eyes and he nodded silently in response, letting her hand go.

Mitchie reached out for the boxes again, picking the longest first. She eased the black ribbon off the box and then eased off the lid, looking inside with what could only be called a snarl.

"I hate cut flowers!" She growled pushing the box away. "And roses are just so cliché!"

Caitlyn shot to her knees and opened the box herself. Inside there were at least eleven blood red roses, almost black in colouring. In the centre was inserted a single pure red bloom and the only flower with the thorns removed, clearly the one meant for her to wear.

By this time, Mitchie had also opened the larger of the two smaller boxes and was once again looking at it in disbelief. She rolled her eyes and turned to Shane, a slight smile only on her lips as she showed it to him. "Shane, mi amor, this is what **NOT** to buy a sixteen year old girl."

Shane looked into the box and found himself looking at a three rows of small diamonds interspersed with at least six large pink diamonds on a platinum chain and catch, "Too ostentatious for certain." He replied as he showed Nate then the others. "I'll keep it mind, love."

Mitchie had now opened the smaller box as well. After staring at what was inside, she snapped it shut and threw down on the table, growling. "Someone's mistaken me for Tess ruddy Tyler."

She looked up at the two bodyguards. "Do what you want with them; I don't want to see them anymore."

"Mitchie..." Shane caught hold of her hand and she stopped, looking down at him, shaking her head.

"No Shane, I want to be alone right now." She rose to her feet, gently nudging Shane out of the way. "I want to be alone."

They could only watch her move slowly to the stairs and disappear out of view.

*****/////

Shane caught up the smaller box and opened it.

Inside was a huge equally ostentatious circular pink diamond surrounded by small white diamonds that would most definitely look out of place on the slender hand of the girl he loved. It was not the type of ring you gave to a musician of Mitchie's calibre.

He snapped it shut almost as loudly as Mitchie had and jumped to his feet. "I'm going upstairs."

"Shane..." Nate actually caught hold of his jeans. "She said she wanted to be alone."

"Sometimes what you want, Nate isn't what you need." Connie said suddenly from where she had been watching everything and everyone in silence, her eyes dark with worry for her daughter. "Go to her, Shane; don't let her push you away."

Shane nodded and ran up the stairs as quickly as he could; especially considering the speed the bus was moving. He went straight to her room first but could clearly see that she was not inside. He then looked in Caitlyn's room but she wasn't there either. Inspiration suddenly struck and he opened the door of Jason's room.

Inside, Mitchie was curled up amongst all the cushions that Jason always insisted on having on his bed whenever they toured. She was looking out of the window at the passing scenery, fingers playing absently with a small stuff toy bird she had given her brother as a joking reminder of the birdhouse he had once promised to build for her.

Not saying a word, Shane closed the door behind him and crossed to her side. He lay down behind her, shaping his body to hers as he wrapped one arm around her waist and curled his other arm around her head as he rested his cheek gently on her shoulder.

Still not speaking she reached up and entwined her fingers with his, leaning back into him.

He raised himself up slightly, looking down at her face. "You're not angry that I followed you." He stated quietly.

Mitchie shook her head slightly in response and then turned in his arms so that she could look up at him. "Shane..." She paused as if arranging her thoughts internally before speaking. "I don't understand why anyone would be this way?"

"And you have no idea just how glad I am to hear you say that." He curled his arm under her head, drawing her into his shoulder as he made them both more comfortable on Jason's bed. "I don't know why either, Mitch. I didn't understand when it happened to us either. It made me mad then and even madder now because it's happening to you."

"I don't want it to happen to me." She buried her face against him, and he could feel the heat of her tears as they soaked his shirt.

"Oh love." Shane wrapped his arms around her tightly, rocking her as she cried. "You know we won't let anything happen to you."

They lay there for a while, her tears eventually stopping until she just lay there in his embrace. She moved so that her head rested over his heart as her hand drifted slowly up and down his side.

When he was sure that she was in a calmer state of mind, his fingers playing in her hair, he spoke again. "Mitch, I need you to promise me something, even if it goes against your independence."

Mitchie raised herself so that she could look into his eyes, a slanted look in her own as she looked at him warily. "Promise you what exactly?"

"Rob and Sandy are going to lay down some rules for all us."

"All of us," She repeated.

"Yes, all of us," Shane shrugged slightly. "Additional to the ones that they already laid down for us, none of are allowed to go off on our own anywhere anymore and they are bringing in more bodyguards."

Mitchie sighed, laying her head back down on his shoulder, "Oh, those sorts of rules."

Shane looked down at the top of her head, a slightly startled look in his eyes. "You're not mad! Why exactly aren't you mad?"

With a sigh, Mitchie pulled out the small black pager that she had once shown Caitlyn at Camp Rock. "My foster father runs a top level security firm, Shane; I kind of expected the rules to be tightened under the circumstances." She raised herself up again to look into his eyes, glaring at him slightly. "I'm scared, not stupid."

He immediately raised his hand to her cheek, a smile returning to his eyes at the irritated look in hers. "I never said you were, sweetheart."

He pulled her back down and kissed her swiftly before releasing her. "Now, let's get back downstairs and see if we can salvaged any of those pancakes and before your brother realises that we used his room rather than one of our own."

Mitchie's giggle lightened his heart slightly.

*****/////*****/////*****

_One of you asked how Mitchie would respond, well here you are. __One of these days they may even make it to Houston!! ;0p_

_A new reviewer asked how often I updated and when this story would be finished. Well, I try to update everyday, hard work but fun and as for when this story will be finished.  
your guess is as good as mine. I do have a plan but sometime your comments send me on tangents so... ;0)_

_And thanks for the chocolates as always, Ranger!!! Forgot to say in the last chapter._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	33. Chapter 32 Touchdown In Houston

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter.

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 32

**Touchdown in Houston**

"Right, Connect 5 front and centre."

The parade ground voice echoed through the bus was swiftly followed by sound of several pairs of feet slamming to the ground, then the sound of doors being slammed open before giggles and laughter announced the arrival of two young women and three young men on the lower half of the bus.

"That joke is beginning to get really old by the way." Caitlyn mentioned nonchalantly as she leaned against the table.

"As long as it remains the quickest way to call you all together, it gets used." Sandy told her, flicking her nose gently before turning to note the positions of his other charges.

Shane and Mitchie had once again taken over the huge chair and were just sitting quietly together, her head on his shoulder while he played with the ponytail her hair had been pulled back in. Jason was clearly playing a tune in his head as he pretended to play an invisible chair while Nate was tapping a silent rhythm on the sofa with his fingers.

"Alright guys, as you know the original plan was to spend two days here in Houston but we're extending that to four."

Nate looked up at that and both bodyguards rolled their eyes. "Yes Nate, there is room in the schedule so don't start worrying."

Nate equally rolled his eyes at that but suddenly thought of something. "Does that mean we're not staying on the bus either while we're here?"

"That's why you're here. I want you to all go pack a bag; we've got suites booked in the hotel downtown from the arena you'll be performing in. Caitlyn, Mitchie, you'll be sharing a bedroom in the suite we have booked. Boys, there are two other bedrooms and a pull out sofa bed in your sitting room. Toss a coin." Sandy replied, grinning at the look he could see forming.

Rob, having also seen the looks forming on their faces, held up a hand to stop the objections he could also see forming. "Last minute bookings, no arguing."

"When you've settled in, Nate, Mitchie, Caitlyn, you have some school work you can get started on and when the first of the extra guard turn up, we'll be going out." Sandy reached over and gently pulled Mitchie's ponytail. "You'll be happy to know, lassie that your father managed to persuade Megan to come on the tour for you."

Mitchie's face literally lit up at that and Shane leaned over to murmur something in her ear. Her own grin grew even broader and she whispered her reply back in his ear, giggling even as she did so; whatever it was she said had Shane breaking into laughter as well.

As they turned back to look at the others, the couple found them all looking at them, various looks of amusement and humouring on their faces.

"Having fun you two?" Nate asked a decided note of amusement in his voice. "And can you share?"

"Ask me later." Mitchie replied as she rose to her feet and then turned to pull Shane out of the chair. "Come on lazy bones."

"Watch your tongue, Mitch." Shane shot back as he allowed her to do so; only for her to poke said tongue out at him in response making them all laugh.

The small group started towards the stairs but Sandy stopped them. "Just one thing more, Shane, Jason, I want you two to stay in the suite as well just for today until we have all the new security crew in place."

Jason and Shane looked at each other over Mitchie's head and then looked down at the girl standing between them before turning back to nod their agreement.

*****/////

Mitchie tucked her foot under her as she repositioned her laptop, scowling at the set of questions that she was going through.

"I swear I did this last semester, why is he making me do it again." She muttered almost inaudibly under her breath. "He knows I hate redoing things."

Nate almost growled at her before going back to the maths questions he was currently making his way through or least trying to. Opposite them, Caitlyn was literally pulling her hair and almost thumping her keyboard as she made her way through the physics paper she had been given.

"At this precise moment in time, I hate science." Caitlyn growled, startling the other two into looking at her as she pushed the laptop away from her.

"Problems," Jason asked as he entered the room from the bedroom he had won in the coin toss. (Shane had won the other toss and was currently to be heard working on his guitar in said room).

"No." Nate looked up, "Sandy's just given all of us our least popular subject to work on and we can't get any interest up in them."

"All I can say is that the sooner you get them done, the quicker you'll get to the ones you like." Jason said simply as he sat down on the sofa behind them, picking up a magazine from the table in front of him. "Simple."

He completely missed the three extremely evil glares that were thrown at him by the three students and the narrowing of eyes as they all silently swore revenge. Said need for revenge also gave them the impetus to finish their work as quickly as they could so that they could dish it out.

Half an hour later, all three laptops were sitting in the middle of the table, closed and their three owners were all huddled together, discussing something in low whispers.

Shane, having finished working on the yet another new song, stopped just inside his door to look at them and then at Jason, having caught the rather nasty glint in Caitlyn's eyes as she glanced up at the completely oblivious young man.

"Why do I get the feeling I don't want to know." He murmured to himself as he leant against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest and then caught the look that his own girlfriend sent her brother. "Actually, maybe I do."

He crossed the room and leant on the back of her chair, leaning down to that he could join their pow-wow and making all three of them jump when they realised that he was there. "Just what are you up to and can I join?"

Mitchie actually raised a hand to cover her quickly beating heart and turning slightly, hit him with her other one. "Shane, don't do that, you almost made my heart stop!"

"Just what are you planning to do to Jason by the way, because if looks could kill, the one you've been shooting him since I came in would have done it?" All three of them were now looking at him, mouths open wide in disbelief. "What!"

"Nothing," Nate shook his curly head and then refocused. "Jason just made a comment earlier that we think needs payback, we're just trying to work out what to do."

"Why not just ambush him with pillows; we haven't had a pillow fight in a while." Shane suggested as he tucked a lock of hair that had come loose almost absently behind Mitchie's ear. "Simple."

"Isn't that the word that got us into this?" Caitlyn murmured absently before turning to the main door of their suite as it opened. "And we'll have to shelve this until later, Sandy's here."

*****/////

Mitchie and Shane walked into their rooms several hours, arms entwined and carrying bags marked with the Houston Museum of Natural Science, eyes bright as they talked about the exhibitions that they had just seen.

"Can you believe just how much work must have gone into making all those warriors so individual the way they are." Mitchie exclaimed as she put her bag down on the table. "Those terracotta warriors are just so awesome."

Shane smile, putting his own bags down and then pulled her over to the huge chair that had appeared while they had been gone. He pulled her down onto his lap and as was becoming their custom, she curled up in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I was beginning to think we would never get Jason out of the Egyptian Hall as well." Shane laughed as he recalled just how it had taken all of them including Sandy to get out of the exhibition hall. "I never knew he had such a fascination with Ancient Egypt before."

"My brother most definitely has hidden depths as we've always said." Mitchie agreed, raising her head as the other three finally followed them into the suite. "What kept you three?"

"Unlike some who shall remain nameless but are currently sitting in a certain chair…" Nate replied as he put his own HMNS bag on a chair and threw himself down on a sofa, pointedly looking in their direction. "We ended up in the slow all floor lift."

"With this old couple that just wouldn't stop glaring at us for some reason," Caitlyn added as she walked into the room followed by Jason. "Now why would that be, Jason. After all you were the one doing the humming."

"I can't help the fact that they didn't appreciate good modern music." Jason replied with a tone of pure innocence as he sat on the arm of the chair behind Mitchie, resting his arm across the top of it.

Mitchie leaned back in Shane's embrace to look at her brother upside down and caught the extremely impish look playing in his eyes. "Just what exactly were you humming, Jake?"

"Oh just a Meatloaf song," He replied, grinning even broader.

"Jake."

"It may have been '_A Bat Out of Hell'_," He replied at the glare in her eyes.

"Oh Jason," Mitchie shook her head in mock shame before burying her face against Shane, shaking in laughter and not only her own. He was shaking with his own laughter.

"I can't believe you remembered that dare after all this time." Shane eventually got out, making Nate look up. "And I most definitely can't believe that you actually carried it out, I'd almost forgotten about it myself."

"Mind like an elephant." Jason replied proudly, emitting a groan as his sister thumped her elbow in his stomach. "Watch that elbow, Mitch, it's a little sharp."

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other, then promptly turned and pushed him off the chair.

"Hey!" He complained as he looked up at them, "I didn't deserve that." The slightly hurt look in his eyes however disappeared as he appeared to consider things. "Actually maybe I did."

His Jack Sparrow response had them all in laughter, a state that they were still in when Sandy and one of the new bodyguard's entered the room.

He immediately turned to the young woman at his side, a broad grin gracing his face. "Expect to see a lot of this. They just plain mad sometimes."

"We heard that." All five of them shot back in unison, making the two bodyguards burst into laughter as well.

"Welcome to Houston." Someone eventually got out.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Finally we've got to Houston!!! Hut, hut, hut HURRAY!!!_

_And the soft toy thing is me thing!!!!! ;0p_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	34. Chapter 33 Creativity

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 33

**Creativity**

Mitchie walked into the sitting room of their hotel suite, her songbook in one hand and her guitar in the other. Getting comfortable on the sofa, she started to play the music she had been hearing in her head recently, nodding her head with the back beat that she could hear.

After a while though, she put her guitar down and picked up a cushion to silently scream into it before throwing it across the room in a rare fit of petulance.

And the first thing that Caitlyn heard when she entered the sitting room from the room they were sharing was the brunette's lament, "I need my keyboard! I can't believe I forgot to bring my keyboard up."

"Mitch…" Caitlyn moved to her side quickly. "What's wrong?"

Mitchie looked up. "I've had this song playing in my head since the end of camp but I don't have my keyboard to start noting the music and it would be perfect for the tour."

"Give me a second," Caitlyn shot back into the bedroom and emerged with her laptop. She quickly powered it up and opened up her production program before turning to Mitchie again. "Okay, give me the basic layout."

With a grin, Mitchie used her guitar to give the song its base format. "We're done but it's not over…"

When she was finished, Caitlyn set it to playback and then nodded her head. "You're right, we need a keyboard. If we do work on this today, I think we could have something ready for the concert here in Houston in two days time."

"Cait…" Mitchie put her guitar down again, a peculiar look on her face as she looked sideways at her producer best friend. "I thought we'd agreed that I was going to be singing '_Who Will I Be_'. There's no way we can get a brand new song ready and the band rehearsed in time for the show here."

"You are and yes we can, if we work on it," Caitlyn agreed, "Because believe me when the boys hear this I think they are going to want you to sing this one as well and with you."

"Oh yeah, I can see it now, Mitchie Torres and her backing group, Connect 3." Mitchie grinned at that, imagining their faces. "You know, there's no way you can avoid not singing on this one, Cait. It needs a second female vocalist from what I hear in my head."

The look of pure horror on Caitlyn's face had Mitchie rolling backwards onto the sofa in hysterical laughter.

*****/////

"Where are the girls?" Jason asked an hour later when they returned to the suite following an interview with a local radio station. "I thought they were staying here."

Sandy looked up from his Blackberry. "Apparently, Mitchie need the studio bus for a song she's just written and needed to lay down before it drove her crazy, (that was from Caitlyn by the way) so Megan escorted both of them down to the concert venue two hours ago."

Sandy looked down at his blackberry again and then back at the three young men once more. "Jason, Rob's waiting for you downstairs with the limo to take you to join them; evidently Mitchie needs you as well she's just decided."

"What about us?" Nate asked as he and Shane shared a speaking look.

"Why don't you give her a call and ask her yourself before Jason leaves." Sandy rolled his eyes and leant against the wall, folding his arms. "I can't read Mitchie's mind no matter what she may think at times."

Shane immediately pulled out his phone and quick dialled Mitchie. It was just as quickly answered by her.

"_Hey Shane, give me a moment_," Mitchie's voice sounded excited. "_Play that last section again, Cait_."

The sound of music being played back was clear and was enough to intrigue all three of the listening Connect 3 as they moved closer to the phone.

"_That's it, Cait that sounds almost like what I've been hearing since I first heard the song in my head._" Mitchie clearly sounded extremely happy.

"_About time too_, _I can not believe how fussy you've been with this._" Caitlyn must have hit a recorded trumpet melody because both girls giggled.

"_Sorry Shane_." Mitchie came back to the phone. "_I didn't want to miss it while we're on the right track._"

"That's alright, love, we know what it's like when you're trying to lay down a track." Shane grinned at Nate and Jason. "On that note, how come you only want Jason's help?"

"_Oops feeling left out querido_." Without a doubt, Mitchie was amused by the note of jealousy she could hear in his voice. "_Of course I want you and Nate to come as well, Shane; I didn't really mean to leave you out. Anyway, it will be interesting to hear how this comes over on mainly live instruments and I know you all can play them._"

"We'll be with you as soon as traffic allows." Shane looked at Nate and Jason who were grinning at the thought of being wanted only for the instrumentality rather than their voices for a change. "I'll call you when we get close."

"_Watch out for the fans, they just discovered the tour buses_." Caitlyn could be heard shouting down the line.

"Oh joy!" Nate said drolly as Shane closed his phone, much to their amusement.

*****/////

Mitchie sat curled up in a chair watching the three boys listening to the track they had so far laid down, her chin resting in her hand. She felt almost peaceful now that the melody was finally out of her head and in the open where it could be heard by the people she loved the most.

She was also watching Caitlyn being in her element as she continued to adjust and improve the track they had just finished before they had arrived. A smile suddenly graced her face as she watched Caitlyn literally roll her chair in front of Nate and Jason, moving them out of the way.

Her quiet contemplation was broken as Shane moved to sit on the floor in front of her, leaning his head backwards to her lap so that he could look at her upside down.

"It's good Mitch." He smiled at her, "Real good. You should do this one for the show as well as '_Who Will I Be_'."

She smiled back down at him, running her fingers through his hair, the only person he ever allowed to do so. "Caitlyn said that as well. She's not looking forward to singing it though."

"So do you truly need her – on stage to sing that is? No offence Cait." Shane raised his head and turned to look at her.

"None taken, pop star."

Shane then returned his eyes to Mitchie before continuing (although after both he and Caitlyn mock glared at each other). "If Cait's really feeling that uncomfortable about being that involved on stage…"

"Oh believe me I am." Caitlyn called to him, their conversation clearly audible to her now that she had stopped the track playing. "You have no idea just how much I do **NOT** want to be singing on stage. Performing is one thing; singing is a total different horse of another colour."

"We'll be your backing group for the song." Nate said suddenly as he and Jason joined the couple, finishing Shane's offer for him.

"Presenting Mitchie Torres and her backing group, Connect 3," Jason unknowingly repeated his sister's earlier statement to Caitlyn as he raised his hands pretending to look at a sign with the words on.

Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at each other, grinning at their personal inside joke. "Will it work, Mitch?"

Mitchie looked down at Shane, then at the other two before turning back to Caitlyn. "You know, I think it could but we would need to work on it today to get it ready."

"Do what you need to do." Richard spoke up from where he had been listening to the conversation, making all of them jump as they had almost forgotten that he was there. "That song is too good not to have in the show."

"We better get to it then." Shane rose to his feet and then turned to pull Mitchie from her chair, leading her to the microphones. "Lead the way, sweetheart, this is your show."

"Cait… rock it."

*****/////*****/////*****

_I had this sudden need to get another song in for both Mitchie and Connect 3 to sing together and ''Days of Summer' just sprang to mind._

_Like I said, I will go on sudden tangents but at least they have fun while I'm doing so._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say._


	35. Chapter 34 Clash Of The Bands

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 34

**Clash of the Bands**

The following day Big Rob looked up at the boys' manager stormed into the private side room set up for the band at the Houston arena, a look of curiosity lighting up his eyes.

"You know at some point during this tour we may actually get through it without any problems what so ever." Richard sat down and buried his head in his hands for a moment "And this is only the second show, for goodness sake."

"What's wrong now?" Rob turned from the coffee he was preparing to look at him.

"The support group are objecting to Mitchie singing another song." He looked up, slamming his fist on the table. "According to their manager and I quote this, they did not sign on to play support for a cookie cutter pop group for them to lose a slot from their set and they won't do it."

Richard frowned heavily. "He also said something very uncomplimentary about Mitchie and Caitlyn which I won't repeat."

"Have you told Jason, Nate and Shane?"

"Are you mad, Rob? We'd be getting them out of jail before you know it." Richard stood up, a horrified look on his face. "Haven't you heard what happened at rehearsal this morning when they were all introduced to one another?"

"No, I haven't spoken to Sandy to get an update yet." The big man turned round and brought two cups of coffee to the table, handing one to Richard before pushing him back into his seat. "But does it have anything to do with the decidedly bad mood that all three boys were in when I passed them on my way in and that Megan refuses to let either Caitlyn or Mitchie out of her sight at the moment."

"It has everything to do with it." Richard sighed. "This morning…"

*****/////

_Flashback_

"This is the best we've ever sounded." Nate grinned wildly as he put his Gibson on its stand and then grabbed Mitchie swinging her around in a wild circle as she giggled wildly.

"Shane help!" Mitchie squealed through her helpless laughter as she tried to make Nate free her.

Next to them, Jason had caught Caitlyn up and was currently spinning her round as she hit his arms trying to make him let her go as well, laughing as madly as Mitchie was.

Laughing, Shane put his microphone down and rushed to her side, pulling her out of Nate's arms and into his own, "At your service, my Mitchie."

"Well, well, wouldn't you just know it?" An unfamiliar sarcastic voice could be heard from the side of the stage. "Not only are they cookie cutter pop stars but they're saps as well."

Jason dropped Caitlyn's feet to the ground and they all spun round to look at the group that had just moved out onto the stage. Feeling the sudden tension that had just replaced the good mood, Sandy quickly moved onto the stage to join them, followed by two other members of the increased security crew.

"Someone call the fashion police, the Goths have invaded." Caitlyn said through gritted teeth as she glared at the black clad group of four boys and two girls moving closer to them. "Has anyone told them that individuality is a good thing – even when wearing the same colour?"

"Someone call the police full stop." Mitchie shrank back into Shane's arms, eyes wide with bad memories as she recognised at least two of the band members from her time at junior high.

Feeling her tremble slightly, he tightened his hold on her for a moment and then turned her so that she could put her arms around his waist, burying her face against him. "Mitchie love," He whispered in her hair as he bent down to her. "What is it?"

"Remember what I told you about Junior High." Mitchie looked up at him as he nodded. "You're about to meet two of them."

"Well you won't, not if I have anything to do with it." He gently pulled her away, leading her to Megan. "Caitlyn, come on." Caitlyn turned a reluctant look in her hazel eyes. "Mitchie needs you more than you need to fight people's fashion faux-pas."

In a flash, the curly haired girl was at her side, linking their arms together. "Mitch…" Caitlyn's question was in the name.

"Enemies from junior high," Mitchie replied simply and Caitlyn nodded in acceptance, having been told the story not long after she had joined the Torres household.

Shane drew both girls over to second of Mitchie's favourite bodyguards. "Megan, you really need to keep these two in your sights for the rest of today and tomorrow until after the concert I would think. Make sure none of them…" He threw a look over his shoulder at the supporting band where they now stood exchanging what could only be called veiled verbal insults with Nate and Jason. "Get any where near Mitchie in particular."

Megan looked in the same direction and her blue eyes went literally steel in colour. "No need to tell me why, I remember them too." She put her arm around Mitchie in Shane's place. "Come on Mitchie girl, you can play me these three songs that you are going to be singing tonight. I haven't heard the other two yet."

"Thirty seconds, Megan." Shane caught hold of Mitchie's free hand, "Mitch, which ones?"

"The boy who spoke and the brunette with red streaks," Mitchie replied before tightening her hold on his hand. "Shane, don't try to start a fight with them, they're not worth it."

"I promise to be myself." But the evil grin in his eyes kind of gave away the fact that he meant the Shane Gray pre-Camp Rock.

"Try not to ruin all my good work, Shane. I really so prefer this version of you." Mitchie reached up and touched his cheek. "And I really don't think that Richard will want to bail you out of jail either, so behave yourself."

"Yes ma'am." Shane took her hand in his and pressed a kiss in her palm before letting her go. "Now go with Megan, one of us will come and find you later."

"I mean it, Shane." Mitchie called over her shoulder and Megan's arm. "And tell Nate and Jake that as well."

Shane waited until they had left stage side and rejoined his band mates. "So you're Black Rock. Original name I don't think."

"Like you can talk, right," The tall black haired spokesman of the group stepped forward. "I mean like Connect 3 ain't that like original either."

"At least we speak a recognised dialect of English." Jason murmured noticing that Sandy and their other bodyguards had drawn closer.

"Jason!" Nate said warningly as he stepped in front of his two friends. He had not missed the almost feral look in Shane's eyes when he had returned from sending Mitchie and Caitlyn away with Megan and was feeling slightly worried.

He turned back to their current supporting act. "You must be Dalton, thanks for coming down early like we asked."

"I'd say it was no problem but it is." Dalton snapped.

Nate raised an eyebrow at that. "Fine, be that way if you want. I just wanted to tell you that we need you to cut one of your songs from your set. We have an extra one we're singing and need the time."

"You can't do that." The brunette with red streaks stepped forward. "Why should we cut one of our songs for a cookie cutter pop star?"

"You know I'm really getting tired of the phrase." Shane growled under his breath before stepping to stand shoulder by shoulder with Nate, "Because we have a new song that we are going to be trying out tonight and the contract you signed allows for it."

"I don't care." The girl moved to Dalton's side. "Dalt, you can't let it happen, especially if it means that girl from junior high gets a bigger spotlight than us."

"What girl from junior high?" Dalton looked at her, "Miranda?"

"Oh come on, Dalton, surely you remember Mitchie No Past." Miranda literally purred.

"That was MNP!" Dalton exclaimed. "Wow, has she grown up into one foxy chick."

That earned a growl from Jason and he stepped forward, only being stopped by Sandy's hand on his shoulder. "Jason…"

"He has no right talking about **MY** sister like that!" Jason growled fiercely.

"Or my girlfriend," Shane growled equally as fiercely.

"Right that's enough." Sandy pushed himself in front of them. "You three, you're needed backstage in your dressing rooms. Go." He held up his hand as he caught the argument in their eyes. "This is one of those times when I'm in charge. Mick, Tom, go with them."

When he was sure that the three of them had left the stage, Sandy turned to Black Rock and the look on his face had them all taking a step backwards. "You heard what the band said, do it and stay away from them. You are not to come within their vicinity at any time and that includes the two girls you saw. Do I make myself clear?"

Black Rock nodded.

"Then get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow when you're due for your rehearsal and sound check."

Following to make sure that they left, Sandy then searched put Richard.

_End Flashback_

*****/////

"And this is the result." Richard picked up the water bottle he had just got out of the small icebox and turned back to Big Rob. "Black Rock is refusing to drop a song, Mitchie and Caitlyn are being kept from interacting with them and the boys want to kill their Houston supporting act."

"But you just said it yourself, the contract they signed mean they have no choice." Rob pointed out. "Connect 3 have a new song they want to try out, alright in this case, it's Mitchie but it's the boys' decision to put it in. Black Rock must drop a song."

He leant forward, "In fact, why don't you threaten them with being dropped from the show altogether if they keep being awkward. I know the group we had in Dallas would be willing to get down here if we needed them. I overheard them tell Nate that."

"It would solve the problem." Richard considered it. "I'll do just that."

"And emphasise everything that Sandy told them as well." Rob added, as he rose to put his cup in the sink (something they were becoming used to doing under Connie's and Mitchie's influence). "In fact make it a further condition of their employment. Mitchie especially has enough to deal with at the moment without past problems raising their heads."

"Talking of Mitchie…" Sandy walked into the room, hands in plastic gloves as he brought in a recognisable slender box with a black ribbon. "Theo has just raised his head and sent her these, no card I checked."

"You better send them straight to Steve." Rob shook his head. "Richard, you may be right. This tour does look like being more interesting off stage than on it."

"Something I really think we could have done without." Richard stood up, stretching, "Time to put some pretentious people into their places."

An evil grin much like they were growing used to seeing on Connect 3 and the two girls' faces appeared on his face. "This is going to be fun."

Sandy and Rob looked at each other, simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"This is going to be trouble." The latter drawled.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Thank you all for your comments and correcting me on the name of the song._

_I was going to put a slight rant in here but changed my mind. Actually changed it again. Yes, I know that is the real title but I chose to refer to it in my AN with the title I use in my own head. My equation: In story = Real titles, In AN = my titles_

_I hope I haven't put off anyone from reviewing because they make my day_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	36. Chapter 35 Houston Goodbye

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 35

**Houston Goodbye**

"I have never been so glad to leave a place in my life before." Mitchie sighed as she threw herself down on the sofa on the tour bus the following day. "Today has just been a pure nightmare and we still have tonight's concert to get through."

Jason laughed as he raised her head slightly so that he could slip onto the sofa and have her head lying on his lap as he stroked her hair. "Did you really have to start the fight though, Mitch?"

"I object." Mitchie glared upside down at him. "I didn't start it, I just finished it."

"And a nice punch it was too, Mitch." Caitlyn grinned as she curled up in the chair, leaning her head against its side. "You so have to show me how to do one."

"I'll say." Nate chuckled as he threw himself onto the second sofa. "I didn't know you had it in you, Mitch."

"Nor did I," Mitchie raised her hand and looked at it, gently rubbing it for a moment. "I think I may have hurt something too."

"I think you're about to have something else start to hurt." Unable to hide either his pride or his smile, Jason took his sister's hand and pressed a kiss to the blushing knuckles. "Shane and Sandy are almost here."

"Michelle Theresa Constance Elizabeth Richmond-Torres!"

Mitchie actually shuddered as the name that everyone had taken to using a Spanish accent with when using to its fullest capacity took on a sudden Scottish burr.

"I knew I was going to regret the day I ever remembered my full name, I just never thought that Sandy was going to be the one making me do it." Mitchie groaned as she swung her feet round to the floor and sat up. "Yes Sandy."

"Explanation," The huge bodyguard stood staring at the petite brunette as Shane moved to sit next to her on the sofa.

"Sandy..." Mitchie sighed as Shane took her hand in his, silently encouraging her.

"Michelle."

"I am sorry, Sandy but there is only so much taunting that a person can take and when she hit me..." A minor roar of horror went up from everyone present and Mitchie tightened her hold on Shane's hand as she felt him start to rise. "Shane, no don't."

She turned to him and pressed her fingers to his lips to stop the protest he could see forming there. "I may have been a couple of years overdue, Shane but I finally got a bit of revenge on one of those that hurt me that time in school. No-one else needs to do anything."

Unfortunately, she forgot for a moment that both Sandy and Megan were in the room with them. She had also forgotten for a second that her brother was there as well.

"Are you saying that she was one of those responsible for hospitalizing you!!!?"

At that exclamation, out of the corner of her eye she noticed Jason rising to his feet, face red with fury and she ripped her hand out of Shane, flinging herself at her brother so that she knocked him to the floor of the bus.

"Jason, no!" Mitchie sat down on his legs, pushing his shoulders to the ground. "She was never that involved." The others couldn't help but notice though that she hadn't looked at him straight in the eyes as she said that. "And if you go after her now, after all this time, the only person that you will be hurting will be you."

Jason lay looking at her, his eyes tormented at the thought of not being able to take revenge before a light seemed to go off in his eyes. "Can I at least ruin any hope they have of a top level career in the industry?"

Mitchie sat up at that, her own eyes lightening as well. In fact brother and sister looked so alike at that moment in their evil impishness; it actually made the others shudder. "That would just be so perfect."

"Not that they would go far once the crowd hear their music tonight." Caitlyn murmured and then her eyes lit up. "Actually I know what would really make it perfect."

"You do! What would?" Nate asked as he and Shane pulled Mitchie, then Jason to their feet.

"If they waited to tell Black Rock that they have no career until after their performance."

"Now that is really evil..." Nate grinned, "I like it, all in favour?"

The "Aye!" came nine different places on the bus and Megan leant over to murmur in Sandy's ear. "Remind me never to get on their wrong sides."

"Do me a favour and return that reminder." Sandy replied as he pulled his Blackberry out of his pocket and reading the message. "Okay lads and lasses, you're needed inside for a final sound check and then you need to get to your dressing rooms to get ready for tonight."

*****/////

"Earplugs, where are the blooming earplugs!" Jason stormed into his sister's dressing room and threw himself on her sofa, hiding two cushions up to his ears as the sound from the stage permeated the air around them.

"Huh!" Mitchie turned to look at him and he realised that his sister hadn't even heard him come in the room due to the sound exclusion headphones she was wearing.

Seeing him wince at whatever it was now coming through her now open door, she threw him a pair of headphones as well, pulling down the microphone so that they could talk. "Better?"

His sigh of relief was so obvious, it made her giggle.

"Where on earth did you get these from?" He asked as he put the cushions back on the sofa. "They're fantastic?"

"Megan." Mitchie moved to the sofa next to him, curling her legs under her as she laid her head down on her brother's shoulder as carefully as she could considering what she had covering her ears. "Where are the others, I have enough for everyone."

"Caitlyn's retreated to the production booth, something about the best soundproofing in the building." Jason chuckled. "You should have heard all the things she was threatening to do to their music when she got there."

"She's on form tonight that's for certain," Mitchie agreed as she raised her head again and wrapped her arms around his instead, "Shane and Nate?"

"Your guess is as good as mine considering we're due to go on in fifteen minutes." Jason shrugged. "Them aside, I've been meaning to ask you something about Megan? Is she one of the guards Steve assigned to you when you were hurt that time?"

Mitchie nodded, "Along with Sandy. When something happens in the business that could possibly put both Connie and me at risk, they're normally assigned to me." She shrugged. "I've got so used to it, I stopped noticing."

Jason chuckled. "At least that's one thing in this crazy life of ours you won't have to get used to." Within seconds, he turned from amused to serious. "Mitch..."

"Yes Jake."

"Are you going to be alright with Connie leaving tonight?" He turned to look at her, taking her hands in his. "It's going to be the first time in six years that the two of you have been separated."

Mitchie smiled but to his surprise, there was only the slightest bit of sadness about it. "Jason..." She entwined her fingers in her brother's. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't, and we'll just have to see. All I know is that as long as I have you and Shane, Nate and Caitlyn, I'll be alright."

"You promise me that." He asked.

"Birdhouse promise," She replied making him laugh as she looked at her watch. "We better get going, you're due on stage."

"And you want to give Shane his pre-performance kiss, hmn!" He teased her softly as they took off the headphones, wincing simultaneously as their ears were once more assaulted by the music coming from the stage.

His sister chose not to grace him with an answer, merely flying straight out of her dressing room and into a waiting Shane's arms at stage side.

*****/////

Mitchie laughed joyously as Shane swung her around on stage at the end of the show.

She was still finding it hard to believe that Black Rock had been booed so much during their first performance; Richard had cancelled their second set without even thinking about it. The five of them had watched as they had been thrown out of the arena, and it had sent them into hysterics.

As a result, they were finishing earlier than expected.

Shane put her back on the ground and picked up his microphone once more. "Thank you Houston, you've been wonderful. Good night and good bye."

With that he pulled her off the stage to the sounds of screams and cheers, leading her to where Connie stood with Steve, waiting to say goodbye. Mitchie flew into her foster mother's arms, wrapping her own around her neck and then pulled Steve into it.

"We're going to miss you, Mitch." Steve's voice was muffled in her hair.

"You promise to be in LA," She drew back to look at them both, one hand in each of theirs. Shane had now moved to stand behind her, hands resting on her waist.

"Come hell or high water, mija." Connie replied as she brushed her hair out of Mitchie's eyes. "Our tickets are already booked and Shane has promised us somewhere to stay."

"You and Jason are to take care of our girl, Shane." Steve looked over her shoulder at the young man standing so stalwartly behind his foster daughter.

"She's the first thing on my mind." Shane replied gently squeezing her waist.

"You have no idea just how true that is." Nate murmured as he moved past, grinning as the couple glared at him. "Fifteen minutes, you two before the meet and greet." He stopped long enough to hug Connie hard before moving on.

Caitlyn quickly threw herself into Connie's arms, kissing her cheek and then did the same to Steve. "It's been wonderful staying with you." She self-consciously wiped a tear away. "I'm going to miss a mom that actually can cook."

"I love you too, Caitlyn." Connie laughed through her own tears as she hugged the curly-haired girl. "It's been fun having another girl around."

Caitlyn grinned back before literally running after Nate, her cheeks blushing.

Jason immediately took her place, wrapping both Steve and Connie in one of his famous hugs. "I am going to miss you both. I am never going to be able to thank you enough for what you have done for Mitchie."

Connie wiped away a tear and then almost managed to outdo Jason in the hug department as she hugged him back. "I am going to miss you too, mijo. Look after your sister and your other siblings now Jason."

"We need to get going, Connie." Steve hugged Mitchie quickly one last time and then shook his hands with the two boys. "And Mitchie, if you must hit someone, remember to jab from the shoulder and follow it up with your knee to the gut or ..."

Steve coughed and it turned to laughter as she blushed while Shane and Jason winced. "Yes, well, we'll see you in Los Angeles."

As they watched them walk away, Shane put his arm around Mitchie's waist as Jason put his arm around her shoulders.

"You'll see them soon enough, Mitchie." Shane ran his hand down her cheek, brushing away the single tear that was falling and then pressing his lips to there in a gentle kiss.

"So this was Houston." She said simply as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Wasn't it just a barrel of laughs, I can't wait to say goodbye."

"Why wait." Jason asked as he released her and literally turned round in a circle. "Goodbye Houston."

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other, then broke into laughter as they caught hold of him, pulling him to the meet and greet.

*****/////*****/////*****

_And that was most definitely Houston, gone and done but not Texas. A quick friendly visit to San Antonio and then it's across the state line to New Mexico. Hola!_

_And a quick explanation for Megan slipped in for those who wanted it. _

_I am so overdue a pure Smitchie chapter so I think I'll be doing one of those as well._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say._


	37. Chapter 36 San Antonio Trail

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 36

**San Antonio Trail**

Mitchie looked up the book she was reading and out of the window beside her bed (with Connie now gone, she was finally in the room she had chosen for the tour). "Caitlyn…"

"What?" Caitlyn called back from her room.

The boys were all on the lower deck having a Grand Slam Auto competition and the girls had chosen to take some 'me' time in their rooms, Mitchie using it to finish reading a new book she had picked up and Caitlyn to finish reading one of her English literature books (anyone would think she had a problem with Wuthering Heights the way she kept groaning her way through it).

"We're here."

"Thank goodness." Caitlyn appeared in her doorway. "I wonder if they cleared that accident away."

"I hope no-one was seriously hurt." Mitchie looked back out of her window, face pale as she recalled the reason why they were so late in getting to San Antonio. The trip that should have taken them only three hours had been delayed by a major traffic incident that had closed the highway down on both sides for over five hours.

They were now heading into late evening and Mitchie was almost certain that none of them were going to get much sleep that night if the memories that had been invading her mind during the day were anything to go by.

"Mitchie…" Caitlyn however caught the rather distraught look in her eyes and jumped onto the bed, putting her arm around her shoulders. "Oh Mitchie, please don't tell me you've been sitting in here on your own, remembering your accident."

Mitchie bit her lip and then rested her head on her best friend's shoulder. "It's a little hard not to think about it, Cait."

"You're going to have a nightmare tonight aren't you?" Caitlyn observed cleverly. "I know you."

"I don't know," Mitchie sighed then caught the disbelieving look in her friend's eyes. "Caitlyn, really I don't know."

Before Caitlyn could say anything else, the sound of their names being called from downstairs could be heard. "Mitchie, Caitlyn."

"Coming!" Caitlyn called back before turning to Mitchie for a moment. "But don't think I will be forgetting this."

Rolling her eyes, Mitchie followed her out of the room. "Somehow I knew you were going to say that."

*****/////

"Right, girls and guys, it's later than we wanted getting here, so I'm afraid that you have to choose to do one thing this evening and one thing tomorrow before we start towards New Mexico." Richard stood in front of his charges, wondering about just what they would choose to do.

"I want to see the Alamo and do the River Walk." Caitlyn jumped in quickly, sharing a quick glance with Mitchie.

"I want to do that as well but I also wanted to see Sea World as well." Mitchie agreed as she linked her arm in Shane's.

He looked down at her and then back to his manager. "Is there anyway we can fit a dinner cruise in as well, Rich. We need to eat anyway but I had been hoping to do the candlelight one with Mitch while we were here."

"Nate, Jason."

"The girls have basically said everything." Nate replied even as Jason said, "I'm with Mitchie and Shane on their options but not Shane's reasons, as well."

"Okay, I'm afraid Sea World is not an option, Mitchie, Jason but if there is time, I promise you either or both Orlando and San Diego." Richard looked hopefully at brother and sister as they shared one of their silent speaking looks, nodding at each other first before Jason nodded at him.

"Right, I'll book a dinner cruise then while you lot do the River Walk." Richard started to walk away, pulling his cell phone out. "I'll call you with the details."

"Hold up Rich, I want a word first." Shane raised Mitchie's hand and pressed a kiss to her still slightly red knuckles, then caught up with Richard leaving his girlfriend to wonder what he was up to.

"I will say that you were going to be doing the Alamo whatever you asked." Sandy suddenly moved into view. "There's a section in your American History on it."

"How to take the mystique from it, Sandy," Caitlyn groaned as she pulled Mitchie down onto the sofa with her. "Couldn't you wait until after wards?"

"No," He told her. "I don't trust you, Caitlyn Gellar."

"Actually, now that I think about it, I wouldn't trust me either." Caitlyn replied almost seriously sending them into hysterics.

*****/////

Shane wrapped his arm around Mitchie's shoulder as she slipped her arm around his waist. Both were dressed in light weight clothing because even though it was early evening, it was still extremely warm and sultry.

As they walked slowly and leisurely along the board walk, Shane grinned as Mitchie's eyes seem to dart from one side of the river to the other, eyes gleaming with sheer passion for the history of this place. In front of them, Jason was also regaling Nate and Caitlyn with tales of sites that they were passing, making them both laugh.

It also aroused Shane's curiosity and he looked down at Mitchie. "Mitch, I thought you and Jase came from Phoenix, Arizona."

"No, that's where we lived up until…" Mitchie broke off, knowing that he would understand what she was leaving out. "Both of us were born here in San Antonio, at our maternal grandparents' home and we spent a lot of time here growing up."

"That explains why you love the place so much, I had been wondering." He ran his hand down her arm, turning to look down into her eyes as she looked up at him. "Are you alright Mitch, something tells me that accident may have brought back memories."

Mitchie sighed, leaning her head against him as they continued their meandering progress down board walk. "Caitlyn said the same thing back on the bus."

"A late night then just in case," Shane mused as he tightened his hold around her shoulders again. "Plenty of dvd's and games." Mitchie merely grinned as she listened to him planning on how to beat Jason and Nate yet again on Guitar Hero.

Before he could move those plans to challenging everyone, his phone rang and he picked it up. He grinned suddenly as he listened to what he was being told and he snapped the phone shut. "Okay guys…" He raised his voice and caught the attention of the others. "Round the next corner, our dinner launch should be in place."

*****/////

Shane led Mitchie onto the dinner launch but instead of joining the others, he led her to a separate table set up with just two places.

Mitchie gasped, "Shane…"

Reaching the table, he picked up a small teddy bear with a small cloth rose and he turned to give it to her. "I know we haven't been on a real date yet, love, but I hope…" He waved his arm to the candle-lit table beside him. "… You think that this counts."

Mitchie took the teddy bear from him and looked from it to Shane, her eyes wide and dark in the candle light before launching herself into his arms. She wrapped her own around his neck, and the hand that wasn't holding the bear snaked into his hair, pulling him down so that she could kiss him.

"Shane, this is perfect." She whispered against his lips. "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, deepening the kiss for a moment before releasing himself and escorting her to the table, holding her chair out for her.

And there they sat, hands entwined on the table top even as they ate, talking softly for the next couple of hours. Their attention did not waver from each other and such was the aura that came from their table not even the few fans that were on the launch attempted to speak to them.

Across the launch, Jason sat watching them with an equally peaceful look in his eyes and the others finally drew quiet as well, turning in the same direction.

"Now just imagine what Hot Tunes would say if they could see this." Richard murmured to Rob from where he sat near the other three. "It's almost as if they are in a completely different world of their own."

"That's because they are." Surprisingly it was Nate that replied. "Sometimes all they need is each other and everything else just fades away."

"Aren't they just a little young for that kind of relationship?" Megan asked worriedly. For her, this was the first time that she had seen Shane and Mitchie away from everyone else and she was a little shocked at just how they were with each other.

"Age has nothing to do with it." Jason spoke up this time. "It's just who they are when they are together."

"But I am afraid that time does." Richard looked up from his watch. "It's time we got back to the buses for the night."

Seeing the other begin to stand, Shane raised Mitchie's hand to his lips, "Time to go, sweetheart."

Mitchie sighed. "All good things have to come to an end, I suppose."

"Only until the next time," Shane replied as he helped her out of her chair, smiling as she caught hold of the bear. "Let's go back and join the rest of the family."

Mitchie smiled again and returned her arm to his waist, humming to her self as she leant against his side.

Neither was aware that just as they had been at Camp Rock, once more they were being watched by unfriendly eyes.

*****/////*****/////*****

_And we are away, a little mystery, a little Smitchie, a little fun_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	38. Chapter 37 Remember The Alamo

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 37

**Remember the Alamo**

Jason hitched Mitchie on to his back and started to lead the way from the bus to the entrance of the Alamo. Hooking her arms comfortably around his neck, Mitchie leant forward murmuring something in his ear that had him laughing quietly.

Behind them, Caitlyn walked with Shane and Nate either side of her, watching brother and sister enjoying themselves ahead of them.

"Does any one have the feeling that our favourite brother and sister are replaying a favourite childhood experience?" She asked them as she linked her arms in theirs.

"This is their birth town, both of them." Shane replied, his sunglass shielded eyes fastened on the pair ahead of them. "They spent a lot of time with their Sanchez grandparents here, growing up."

"I'm still in shock that Mitch didn't have any nightmares last night, I was fully expecting her to." Caitlyn wiggled her nose and then yawned indelicately, "But then again, you did kind of insist on keeping us awake last night, Shane with all those games and movies."

"Then my plan worked." He said simply, choosing not to mention that he had spent the rest of the night wrapped in his duvet on top of Mitchie's covers so that every time it looked as if she was going to have one, he woke up himself and started to hum softly sending her back to a more peaceful sleep.

Caitlyn accepted what he had said, skipping ahead to walk next to the piggy-backing duo. Nate on the other hand looked sceptically at his friend. "You're not fooling anyone, Shane, you do know that. I can still see the black shadows under your eyes."

"Better just one of us rather than all." Shane replied pulling his glasses down his nose so that he could glare at Nate unheeded. "Caitlyn was already on her back in a best friend way because of the accident we had to come through yesterday, Nate, everything I did yesterday was to make sure that Mitch came through the night as easily as possible. As it was, she only started a nightmare about twice so I did get decent amount of sleep."

Nate sighed heavily, looking back over his shoulder at the three bodyguards. "Considering I think they are going to land something on we're not going to like once we get back from the Alamo, I suppose its all for the best."

Shane just shook his head, jogging slightly to join the three in front of them at Mitchie's call. He did shout back over his shoulder at him though. "Time to be a teenager again, Nate, just put it aside for the moment."

"As if I had a choice!" Nate muttered even as Mitchie called him to join them as well.

*****/////

Mitchie ran her hand over the old brick work of what remained of the mission, lost in the past as she watched the Texans, Texicans and Tennesseans fight the army of Santa Anna in her mind.

It was almost as if she could hear the cries of men injured and orders being shouted, the bullets and cannon shots flying over the ramparts. She heard the party that was held for the small daughter that remained with her mother and father within the mission, the tears of the other women that were sent away when it was clear that the Alamo was going to be surrounded.

Tears fell as she recalled how the invading Mexican army had then gone on to raid the surrounding area, leaving alone only those ranches and farms that had someone die at the Alamo. Knowing that her own family had lost members to the battle, one of the reasons why they were one of the oldest Mexican descent Texans in the state.

Pride rose as she remembered the cry of the Texans that had been with Andrew Jackson when they drove the Mexican back.

"Remember the Alamo." She murmured aloud.

Around her, the others looked at her, smiles crossing all their faces as they realised she was so lost in her own thoughts she had actually spoken the famous Texan catchphrase aloud.

Rob's look turned to concern though when he noticed that there was something on the wall nearest her. A something that looked far too familiar for his liking and he waved his hand, drawing in the security crew he had brought with them to the outpost museum. He then subtly picked up the item and handed it to one of them. "Take it back to their bus and leave it with Sandy. Tell him I'm bringing them back in thirty minutes."

"Okay guys and girls..." He turned to the small group, smiling as he noticed Shane now had his arms around Mitchie, gently leading her as she was still lost in her dreams of the mission fort. "It's getting a little crowded, get your souvenirs and be back here in fifteen minutes."

*****/////

Jason stood looking at the box sitting almost ominously in the middle of the dining room table, arms folded, and his face curiously blank.

"Has anyone opened it?"

"No." Sandy replied as he moved to his side. "The debate's been mainly whether or not to let Mitchie know that she's had another one arrived."

"Does Shane know? Actually don't answer that, he would be here if he did." Jason sighed, running both of his hands through his hair, once again in its natural curls. He rested one hand on his hip for a moment, the other cupping the back of his neck and then nodded as if finishing an internal debate with himself. "Tell her."

"Jason, is that wise after yesterday?" Megan asked from where she had been sitting on a countertop.

"Wiser that not letting her know at all." The elder brother replied as he sat down on the side bench. "Mitch needs to know what's going on if you want her to continue co-operating, at least, I understand that's the policy that you have always had going with her on these sorts of things."

"We've never had to deal with a stalker before." Megan shot back, "Just someone threatening her life."

"And that is a particularly peculiar comment to walk in upon." The girl in question said as she suddenly arrived from the back of the bus. "All I wanted was to see if we were cooking on the bus or stopping off somewhere to bring in take-away."

Mitchie looked around the small group, eyes narrowed. "Why do I get the feeling that I walked in on a conversation to do with me."

"Because you did," Her brother replied before any of the adults could. "You have another parcel, most probably from him."

She looked at the box on the table and then at her brother, before moving to the door to the sitting room again. "Shane..."

He was there in a flash, holding her in his arms as she reached up on tip-toe to murmur into his ear. He looked down at her, brushing back a lock of hair behind her ear. "Are you sure, you could just let it go back to Steve like the other one." She shook her head. "That's my stubborn Mitch."

He drew her over to the bench, sitting her down between himself and Jason who immediately wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders. Before anyone could make a move towards the box, Nate and Caitlyn appeared in the doorway, similar looks of curiosity in their eyes.

"What's going on, I thought you were getting food." Nate asked before his eyes fell on the box sitting on the table in front of them. "Oh..."

Caitlyn pushed past him, moving to Jason's side. "How? I mean, when did it... oh, is this why you had us come back from the Alamo so early?"

"What exactly did you mean by that?" Shane asked as he caressed Mitchie's hand.

"Well, think about it Shane." Caitlyn leant around Jason so that she could get a clear view of him. "If this had been left here at the bus, I somehow think that we would still be inside the Alamo. The box must have been left near Mitchie inside the museum."

"You're far too observant for your own good, Gellar." Sandy growled.

"Enough talking," Jason snapped. "Mitch, do you want me to open it or are you...?"

*****/////

"_My dearest Mitchie,_

_I could not help but notice that you chose not to wear the red rose that I sent to you. I understand this was most probably not your choice as your guardians most probably pressured you not to do so. I promise that there will be another time._

_I also note that you did not wear either of the necklaces or the ring that I sent to you and this puzzles me exceedingly, I must say, for I chose them with you in mind._

_Surely my darling one, you must see that I only have your best interests at heart when I send you these things but you seem determined not to notice what I wish to do for you but fear not, I will not let this stop me in my desire to court you._

_But then to see you as you sat with that boy last night on that launch as he pitifully attempted to romance you with a small bear and a fake rose. I know you must have been thinking of me, dearest one, when you softly smiled at him, pushing your hair back from your face so that I could see you more clearly. I know that you must have been wishing that it was me that was holding you as you kissed him, thanking me for romantic dinner that should have been ours._

_My heart kept such a furious beat when I saw you. The soft candle light brought out such a light in you, dearest Mitchie, you became almost ethereal, unreal and so much more than the angel that you truly are. I know I cannot rest until you are within my arms, away from these people who are taking you in a path that is so not right for you._

_I know now that this is a mission that is sent to me by the highest powers._

_Please accept this further gift of my esteem for you and I promise that I will see you soon._

_Yours until forever,_

_Theo"_

*****/////*****/////*****

I know, I know, it's an unusual place for me to leave things but...

Well, you try following a letter that sinister in the same chapter, go on, I dare you!!!!!

It's bad enough I have to do so tomorrow although as we are taking the dog to the vet's tomorrow (nothing wrong just annual check up) I may or may not get a chapter out tomorrow.  
We'll have to see what happens.

As always, looking forward to seeing what you have to say. ANYONE TAKING ON THE DARE, MAKE SURE IT IS FOR ME ONLY!!!!


	39. Chapter 38 The Fury Known As Mitchie

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 38

**The Fury Known as Mitchie**

A high pitched scream echoed through the bus forth yet again followed swiftly by the sound of something being thrown against a wall. The resounding echo made its way around the bus, making its occupants shiver.

"How long now?" Nate asked as he lifted his headphone.

"Two hours. If she doesn't stop soon, she's going to hurt her voice." Caitlyn replied as she looked at her phone where she had the stopwatch running. She turned her head to look at Jason and Shane. "Isn't it time one of you braved the lioness's den before she completely destroys everything."

Jason widened his eyes. "Are you crazy, Cait, there is no way I'm going anywhere near her while she still throwing things. The last time I did that I got a concussion."

"You're on a moving bus, Jason, duck." Caitlyn responded.

"I was in our stationary front room and still got hit, there's more chance that I will get hurt this time around." Jason shot back as he sank back into his chair. "I'm not going until the tempest dies down and I mean it."

"Then you better go up, Shane." Caitlyn immediately turned to look at him and caught him staring at the entrance of the staircase. "You clearly want to be there any way and someone has to stop her before the anger actually makes her ill."

"When did you become mother?" Shane snapped back at her, eyes still fixed on the staircase.

"Shane…" Both Nate and Jason shot off his name at this.

"Sorry." The one word reply though was short and snappy though.

Before anyone else could say anything, they suddenly noticed that it was rather quiet compared to only a few brief minutes ago. Now all they could hear was the sound of pacing footsteps along the length of the upper deck.

"I'm going up." And within seconds, all they could see was the sole of Shane's shoes as he shot upstairs.

"This could go well or extremely wrong." Jason murmured as he settled back onto the settee and started the X-Box up. "Just keep your fingers crossed."

*****/////

Nearing the top of the staircase, Shane actually came to a stop at a point where he could look round the entrance before actually setting foot on the top deck. Catching sight of Mitchie at the far end of the bus near the entrance to Jason's room, he quickly made his way up the steps and to the seating area at the front of the deck – only to stop dead.

The entire area looked as if a tornado had passed through. Cushions, seating pads, and pillows were thrown all over the place. At least two of the cushions had been torn apart from the amount of material and feathers that were covering everything.

He took a deep breath and started to put everything back in its place, just so that he could sit down. As he did so, he was unaware that Mitchie had come to a halt behind him and was watching him with wide eyes.

Her small "Oops!" however alerted him to her presence and he swung round to look at her. She was looking around the seating area, eyes wide with honest disbelief. "I did all this; I actually pulled a Shane Gray tantrum."

"Something tells me I should be offended by that but I'm going to be the bigger person and ignore it." Shane murmured as he sat down in front of her. He looked her over carefully and noted that her eyes were red-rimmed where tears of anger had been falling, face flushed.

He silently opened his arms to her, catching her as she threw herself in to them, burying her head against his neck as she curled herself up on his lap.

With one arm wrapped around her, Shane ran his other hand through her hair, still able to feel the shivers running through her. He pressed a kiss to her hair then leant his cheek on her head as he started to rock slightly.

"You've got everyone running scared downstairs, you know." He murmured when he felt the shivers subside even further. She merely hummed back in response and a very, very small smile appeared on his lips for a moment.

"Caitlyn's worrying about your throat. You did do a lot of screaming, love." Shane felt the shudder run straight through her. "Alright, but the moment…" She nodded almost violently even as she did her best to remain hidden against him.

He held her for a moment longer before trying once again to get her to speak about what she was feeling. "What was it, Mitch, anger, fear or both?"

As she stiffened against him, Shane knew he has his answer without even trying. "Love, you know no one would be surprised if you are scared. You said so yourself, you're scared, not stupid. What this man is doing is wrong and is quite frankly scary."

"Mitch, I'm scared. Every one is scared."

Mitchie sat up and looked into his eyes, trying to look deep into his soul for a moment. What ever it was she saw there, she suddenly moved her arms to around his neck and drew him to her, allowing him to bury his head against her.

"As long as we're together, Shane…" She finally murmured but he could still hear the anger and fear in her voice.

*****/////

Half an hour later, Jason crept up the stairs to find out what his sister and Shane were doing.

Not a sound had been heard from them since they had traced him clearly walking towards one of the bedrooms upstairs and the quiet sound of door closing (Something that had all his big brother instincts on alert even as he trusted both them not to do anything they shouldn't).

Reaching the top of the stairs, he noticed much as Shane had the carnage that had been left behind by the rampage of the tornado known as Mitchie. Shane clearly hadn't been able to sort out much of the damage before Mitchie had spoken to him.

"Thank goodness they were only inanimate objects." He murmured aloud to himself.

He walked down the corridor and found himself stopping at the open door of his sister's room, only to stand there staring in shock at the state of devastation inside. The only good thing he could see was that nothing seemed to need repairing or replacing, it was just a total chaotic mess.

"But if they are not in there…" Jason continued back down the corridor to Shane's room, which just happened to be right next to Mitchie's and quietly opened the door.

Inside, Mitchie was lying in Shane's arms, head on his chest and sleeping surprisingly peacefully. Jason, much as Shane had, could clearly see the redness of her eyes and the path where her angry tears had fallen.

Shane however was not asleep. He was watching her, eyes hooded only looking up when he realised that they were both being watched.

"How is she?" Jason asked in that soft voice that is not a whisper.

"Angry, scared, mad, worried," Shane sighed as he looked down at the sleeping Mitchie again, "Tired and mentally exhausted, take your pick Jason."

"Let her sleep as long as she can, I'll ask Caitlyn to try and tidy her room for her." Jason moved into the room first and ran his hand down her cheek as gently as he could before bending down to press a kiss to her head.

As he started to leave, Shane spoke again. "Something has to be done, Jase."

"I know." It was all that Jason could say and he closed the door quietly behind him, leaving Shane to stand guard over the most precious girl in their lives.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Okay, most of Mitchie's madness was done out of sight and out of hearing of you lot_

_That's mainly because young Ms Richmond-Torres was using language unsuitable for your delicate ears_

_Oh and the dog is well for anyone who was wondering why this isn't as long as some other chapters._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	40. Chap 39 Tempest Temporarily Terminated

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 39

**Tempest Temporarily Terminated**

"Are you sure about that…" Sandy sat back in his chair, casting a quick look behind him to make sure that the door to the back compartments was closed. "This isn't good."

"_Do you think I don't know that, Sandy?_" Steve Torres's voice was a pure growl. "_And that's not the only thing, someone is bankrolling him, I don't know who but I have the finance guys in the IT section working on it._"

"Yeah, I was beginning to think it was just a little too convenient." Sandy rubbed his face. "I mean, think about it. Mitch hasn't been long enough in the public arena to get a stalker this obsessed with her."

"_Personally I don't know about that_." His friend and boss replied. "_I've been talking to Richard and he said that the boys' first stalker appeared almost as soon as they made their first appearance on television._"

"I wish I could believe that but my instincts are shouting something is wrong." Sandy picked up a pen and knocked it on the desk. "And I don't like seeing Mitchie like this. She's angry and scared."

"_How are the others handling it_?"

"Anger is one of the main emotions for all of them." Sandy frowned. "Both Jason and Shane, however are reluctant to have her out of sight when not on the bus. To add to all that, Nate and Caitlyn seem to start sniping at each other the moment they lay eyes on each other."

"_And Mitchie, apart from being angry and scared…_"

"…Is doing her best to hold things together, not just for herself but for everyone else as well. Her bout of temper when we left San Antonio has been her only reaction so far and that was bad enough, I hate to think what is going to happen when she breaks again."

"_Keep an eye on her._" Steve sighed. "_And I'll keep you updated on anything that we may find out as soon as we do._"

"Steve, this has to be stopped."

"_Like I said before, do you think I don't know that already?_" Steve snarled down the line before he terminated the call.

Staring at his phone, Sandy muttered to himself. "And the children aren't the only ones having problems with anger."

*****/////

Mitchie sat curled up with a cushion in her and Shane's chair, watching her brother and her boyfriend playing pinball of all things on the X-box. Nate was opposite her, with his guitar and headphones on writing a new song while Caitlyn was in her room on the upper deck, working on her laptop.

It was the furthest that they could separate the two without sending one to the studio bus.

In fact, Mitchie's ears were still ringing from their last argument over of all things the last pop tart in the cupboard and had actually thrown a Connie on them. (She had also taken the last pop tart and deliberately eaten it herself, much to the amusement of Shane and Jason).

Shaking her head, she laid her head on her cushion against the side of the chair and closed her eyes for a moment – only to open them again as Jason suddenly cheered in victory. "Yes! I am the champion again!"

"Ten points, ten miserly points." Shane repeated in disbelief as he rose to his feet and stretched before shoving Nate in the shoulder. As Nate removed his headphones, Shane handed him his control. "Here, see what you can do. It's your turn."

"He's just going to slaughter me, you know that." Nate grumbled even as he took the control and moved to take his place next to Jason.

"Just bring your best, Howard." Jason poked him childishly in the shoulder, bringing a smile to his sister's face for the first time that day.

"Bring it on, Richmond." Nate shot back as he tried to get comfortable and then suddenly got up. "I'll be back in a minute."

"I'm timing you, Nate." Mitchie called after him as he shot up the stairs and found herself answered with a childish raspberry echoing down the stairs.

He returned within the minute he had allotted himself and found her actually looking at the stopwatch on Shane's cell phone as he sat on the arm of their chair.

"Funny, Mitch, real funny." Nate threw his giant cushion seat on the ground, followed it as he made himself comfortable and ignoring the tongue she stuck out at him. "Okay Jase, do your worse."

And that was where Shane and Mitchie left them as they drew into the far back of the bus into semi-privacy.

*****/////

With an almost relieved sigh, Mitchie nuzzled her face into Shane's chest as they sat on a two seat sofa in a recently discovered private alcove on the bus. It was another place that seemed to have been quietly declared their own.

Shane wrapped his arms around her as they settled in, resting his chin on her head. "Mitch..."

"Mmm" She hummed against him as she ran her hand up and down his arm with a quiet rhythm, somewhat fascinated with the soft feel of the black shirt that he was wearing.

He shook his head, deciding that the question he wanted to ask her was not worth disturbing the clearly peaceful air she was currently exuding. "Nothing, it can wait."

"If you're sure," Mitchie looked up at him for a moment and then returned her head to his shoulder, only for her to break the silence. "Shane..."

"Yes, Mitch." This time it was Shane that was running his hand up and down her arm.

"We need to have another go at having fun, just us five without any external influences getting in the way afterwards to ruin thing things." It was the closest she had come to referring to what had happened in San Antonio without actually mentioning it.

"Something unexpected and out of hand, something no-one would expect." Mitchie continued as she raised her head again so that she could look into his dark eyes. "And somewhere we can have time together without worrying that we are being watched by some apparently psychopathic stalker."

"And all this before our next concert, I take it." Shane smiled softly as he ran his fingers over her cheek. "Anything else you would like to do?"

"Other than beat Jason at his own game on pinball and knocking Nate and Caitlyn's heads together to knock some sense into them, no, I don't think so." She replied, her second smile of the day reaching her eyes this time. "Can you think of anything?"

"Nope," He replied, popping the 'p' the way Caitlyn and Mitchie liked to do on the odd occasion. "Well, we do need food."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "We always need food the way you three eat.

"Look who's talking." He gently poked her in the side, hitting her ticklish spot deliberately. "Just mention chocolate around you two and no-one is safe."

Mitchie giggled, even as she tried to get away from the tickling fingers. "Shane, stop it."

Smiling himself, Shane drew his hand back and lifted her chin so that he could look in her eyes. He ran his fingers down the side of her face and then lowered his head so that he could press his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

"I love you so much, Mitch." He murmured against her lips as he felt her hand go into his hair. "It's hurting to see you so much in pain."

"I love you too." Mitchie sighed as she moved so that she could face him more comfortably and buried both her hands in soft hair. "And I know you are, querido, it's hurting me too."

She then pressed her lips to his again, Shane wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her to him tightly as they lost themselves in their feelings for each other.

And that was how Sandy found them, and left them.

*****/////*****/////*****

_So the anguish goes on. Poor Mitch!_

_And just what is going on between Nate and Caitlyn, not even I know and I'm writing it!!!! ;0p_

_Right, on the way to New Mexico, suggestions for what they could do to have fun please!!!!_

_As alway looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	41. Chapter 40 Aliens and Conspiracies

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 40

**Aliens and Conspiracies**

"I want to go to Roswell."

"You want to go where?"

"I… Want... To go... to Roswell."

"I think you've gone crazy." Nate said simply as he stared at Caitlyn in disbelief. "You want to go to the alien capital of the world."

"It's unexpected and different." Caitlyn shot back, staring him down. "And most definitely not what anyone would expect of any of us – just what Mitchie ordered."

"As much as I hate to do this but someone has to so it might as well be me, it's an out of this world choice." Mitchie grinned as groans greeted her from around the table. "Oh come on guys, someone had to say it."

"You've been listening to our music too much." Shane laughed softly as he put his arm around her chair, playing with the ends of her hair.

"But why Roswell," Jason asked with genuine curiosity as he pushed his drink back onto the table. "It does seem a rather peculiar choice, Caitlyn."

"Honestly, because its one of the last places anyone would ever expect to find Connect 3 and I really would like to go there." Caitlyn replied as she managed to cross her legs on her chair and lean her elbows on the table. "Plus the fact it's not on the published schedule that anyone is aware of."

"You may have a point there." Nate finally said as he looked at the others, catching the surprised looks coming from the security brigade as well. "But nor was San Antonio, Cait."

"No, but it is on the school schedule that Sandy put together to work along side the tour." Caitlyn replied with a slight smug air. She shot Mitchie a sharp look and the brunette just look at her innocently as she laid her head on Shane's shoulder. "I started to think about it yesterday when Mitchie sent me to my room."

"But that would mean…" Shane's eyes widened as he realised what Caitlyn had managed to work out, his arm moving from the chair to around Mitchie's shoulders.

"Someone currently on the tour or who was involved in planning the tour therefore having sight of both schedules is keeping this Theo guy informed of our movements." Jason finished as he shared a speaking look with Shane over Mitchie's head.

*****/////

"Cait…" Mitchie stood staring at her best friend in disbelief as she picked up a pair of corny bright green alien antenna and put them on her head.

They were all in a shop in Roswell that was devoted to the alien crash and other out of these world oddities – much to a slightly belligerent Nate's dismay. He was currently sitting on a chair near the exit, refusing to move unless they were going to leave the shop and return to the bus.

Mitchie leaned her head to one side, a peculiar look in her eyes. "What are you doing?"

Caitlyn had picked up another antenna headband, this time in grey and was now turning to look at Mitchie with serious consideration, a rather manic grin appearing as Mitchie most decidedly took several steps away from her.

"I'm having fun." She replied as she took a step towards Mitchie, "Just like you wanted, Mitch."

"Oh no, this is revenge for being sent to your room yesterday, isn't." Mitchie held up her hands, eyes actually sparking with restrained laughter. "Come on, Cait, alien antenna is just a little too corny for words, you know that."

"Come on Mitch," Caitlyn held the antenna out to her. "You know you want to."

"No, I can safely say that wearing alien antenna was never on my plan for life, " Mitchie once more stepped away from her then caught sight of her brother standing in front of a stand of inflatable aliens and found herself groaning as she caught sight of the five different coloured toys that he was holding. "Jake, you have got to be kidding me."

"But Mitch, they're soft and furry." He turned to look at her, holding out a red one to her. "See."

His sister took it from him and sighed, it was soft, very soft and just what she liked about soft toys. Not only that, her clever brother had given her the toy in one of her favourite colours. As she looked down at it, two familiar arms wrapped themselves about her waist and Shane rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Cute." He murmured in her ear. "Ah, Mitch, Caitlyn's picked up even more of those antenna things."

"And here was me thinking Roswell was a good idea." Mitchie leant her head back against him and whined, making him laugh. "Shane, my brother and best friend are closet alien geeks."

*****/////

"There's something decidedly soothing about travelling at night." Mitchie murmured as she lay back against Shane, as they looked out of the window. "Watching the stars pass by, knowing that they don't care what's going on below them."

"Unless you're Jason and Caitlyn, that is. In that case, we're being watched very closely indeed and not by human eyes." Shane felt Mitchie shake with silent giggles and smiled himself.

Even at this present moment, the two alien enthusiasts were going over star maps and alien sightings at the kitchen table. It was one of the reasons why they themselves were presently at the back of the bus, lying down on a sofa looking out at the passing sky.

Nate was opposite them, headphones on and a book in his hands, relaxing for once. He was also avoiding Jason and Caitlyn, unable to believe just how serious they were being about their Roswell experience.

"Shane…" Mitchie turned her head slightly so that she could look up in to his eyes. "Do you and Jason really think that there is some sort of conspiracy going on with this Theo person?"

"I don't think we're the only ones, love." Shane replied. "Sandy had a very strange look on his face when we told him about Caitlyn's idea. It was almost as if he had been struck with a sledgehammer, I have to say."

Mitchie turned her head back to look out of the window again. Shane could feel her hand where it had been resting on his arm curl into a fist. "I just want it over with."

"I know love… Mitch, look, a shooting star," Shane raised his arm to point out of the window. "Make a wish, sweetheart."

Mitchie closed her eyes, resting her head back against his shoulder as she pulled his arms around her and wished with all her might. It was almost as if just being able to do something so simple and innocent seemed to relieve her of some kind of tension.

"Perhaps they do have something right about going to Roswell after all." She finally murmured as she turned in his arms and rested her head against his shoulder more comfortably. "I feel strangely tired, Shane."

"Then sleep, love." He watched with quiet amusement as she just closed her eyes and settled in his embrace, falling swiftly asleep. With a sigh, he rested his head on hers, closing his own eyes and before he knew it, he had joined her in the land of Nod.

At least for them, all thoughts of aliens and conspiracies were forgotten.

*****/////*****/////*****

_And there we go again, confusing and clearing several situations_

_I suddenly remembered Roswell was in New Mexico and I just couldn't resist it ;0p_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	42. Chapter 41 Just Being Ordinary

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 41

**Just Being Ordinary**

"Jason..."

"Jason, I mean it!"

"Jason! Stop it!"

The sound of a hand meeting the back of someone's head could be heard.

"Ow! Mitchie that hurt!"

"I told you to stop it."

Silence fell for a moment before it was broken by the sound of a tapping pencil.

"Nate, quit that!"

Tap, tap, tappetty tap.

"Nate!"

Tap, tap, tap taptap tap.

"Nathan! I'll hit you too, I mean it!"

Tap, tap, tap. SLAP!

"Ouch!? Mitchie!?"

"I warned you."

"You are being so... cantankerous today."

"I am not."

"You are."

"I am not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"ENOUGH!" Caitlyn's voice came from the top level and she suddenly arrived at the bottom of the stairs. "What is wrong with you three? You've been arguing like this for the last fifteen minutes, have you lost your minds?"

Looking at each other, their own private arguments temporarily forgotten, Jason, Mitchie and Nate grinned evilly and turned back to look at her and chorused, "Have not."

"Have, oh no, you're not getting me started as well." Caitlyn actually stamped her foot, much to their joint amusement as they took one look at each other and burst into laughter.

"Okay, now this is really reaching the boundaries of absurdity." She growled, sitting down on the bottom step, running her hands through her hair and pulling it out of the ponytail she had put it. "Every one's going crazy!"

"Is there a particular reason why you are blocking the bottom of the stairs?" Shane suddenly asked from behind her. "And just why are those three laughing like hyenas?"

Caitlyn just screamed slightly and shaking his head, Shane moved passed her only to stop at the sight that greeted him.

Nate, Mitchie and Jason were all in one big heap on the floor, controls for the X-box in their hands having clearly been playing a game. Shaking his head, he moved towards them, trying to work out where one started and the other ended.

"Is there any reason why you're all tangled up like this?" He finally asked curiously.

Mitchie looked at Jason, then at Nate before looking up at Shane. "Uh no." She replied before turning swiftly to smack her brother. "I saw that, Jake."

"But Mitch..." He whined. "You got the last one."

"It was my turn, you idiot!" His sister tugged his curly hair. "You just stole that one from Nate."

"Hey! That's not fair." Nate finally caught on to what she had said. "Jason!"

"That is it!" Caitlyn jumped to her feet, and literally ran to the television, unplugging the X-Box to a howl of protests from the trio. "You are not playing that game again. All you've done since Jason bought it is argue, it's getting annoying and I for one, have had enough of it."

"Caitlyn..." Jason looked up at her, pleading with her via his eyes.

"No! Go back to playing pinball." She deliberately turned round, refusing to fall for the puppy dog look from any of them. "Mitchie, you wanted to work on something, are you coming?"

Mitchie sighed but held out her hands to Shane. "Pull me up, querido, I am summoned to work."

"Promise me alone time later." He murmured in her ear once he had her in his arms. She blushed slightly, smiling at him and then reached up to kiss his cheek before moving to Caitlyn's side and allowing her to draw her away.

Shane turned back to Jason and Nate, grinning at them, "Pinball then."

"You're on."

*****/////

"Dance with me." Shane held out his hand to Mitchie.

She looked up at him in surprise, hearing the old fashioned waltz suddenly come on through the bus' entertainment system and reached out, taking his hand. He pulled her up into his arms, one arm around her waist, the other holding her hand in his over his chest as she rested her other hand at the back of his neck, playing with his hair. Hair that he had for once left in its natural wild wavy curled state.

With surprising grace, they fell into a simple rhythm as they danced around the sitting room, lost in each other's eyes, not speaking.

Every so often, Shane would reach down and press a kiss to a different part of Mitchie's face; her forehead, her cheeks, the tip of her nose and when he reached her lips, he would always linger as she returned it.

Hearing the unexpected music, the others arrived in a group only to stop at the sight of Mitchie and Shane dancing to an old fashioned waltz yet somehow managing to make it look modern and the sort of thing teenagers would do.

It seemed like something out of a fairytale, the kind of thing that you would only find in a Disney movie and Shane was the Prince with Mitchie his beautiful Princess.

"How is it...?" Caitlyn murmured so that only Jason and Nate could hear her, "They always manage to make that look like the sort of thing look, well, so natural."

Jason looked back over his shoulder at her, "Because for them, it is natural." He returned his thoughtful gaze to them. "Something about what is between them just jumps over the awkwardness that normally surrounds new relationships."

"Old souls," Nate murmured as he leant against the wall, arms folded. "Perhaps we should put their names up for 'Dancing with the Stars'."

"Shane would kill you." Caitlyn replied, even as a smile graced her lips. "If he could dance with Mitchie, maybe but against her..." She shook her head. "As much as his competitive edge would want him to win, his heart would want Mitchie to."

She sighed, eyes lost in a fantasy of her own. "I want to dance with someone like that too."

"You, the queen of hip-hop!" Nate exclaimed, only just remembering to keep his voice low so that he didn't disturb Shane and Mitchie.

"And what is wrong with that!" Caitlyn snarled as she got into his face. "I like all forms of dancing, Nathan."

Jason quickly moved in between them, not liking the look that both Nate and Caitlyn had just thrown at each other.

'_I have to talk to Mitch about this and soon._' He thought to himself even as he held out his hand to Caitlyn.

"Will you do me the honour of this dance, Ms Gellar?" He asked softly, even as he glared at Nate, silently warning him to behave.

"Thank you Mr Richmond, it would be a pleasure." Caitlyn replied as she turned her back on Nate and placing her hand in Jason's.

"As for you..." Jason leant over and whispered in Nate's ear. "I don't know what your problem with Caitlyn is, but you need to do something before it drives the rest of us crazy."

He drew back and pulled Caitlyn out, exaggerating the dance hold and wildly waltzed her around Shane and Mitchie. It drew the absorbed couple's attention from each other and Mitchie broke into soft laughter even as Shane tightened his hold around her waist, following them a gentler version.

From his position by the wall still, Nate scowled, refusing to even acknowledge the silent war within himself.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Just as the title says, just being ordinary_

_Oh and just a little plot in there as well._

_Congratulations to one of you who review the previous chapter, you may have just hit the nail on the head. Not saying who, that would give the plot away._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	43. Chapter 42 Storm Delay

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 42

**Storm Delay**

"Albuquerque, why would any one name a place Albuquerque?" Jason mused as he looked out of the window of the bus at the state capital of New Mexico. "It's such a weird name!"

"If I ever invent a time machine, Jason, I'll send you back in time just so that you can ask the town fathers." Nate replied as he looked up from his guitar. "All I'm hoping is that no-one has the urge to burst out into High School Musical songs."

"We're not in a musical, Nate," Mitchie responded as she looked up from her song book where she had been writing. "We just burst out into random anything."

Nate turned his head on one side and considered what she had just said. "You may be right about that, Mitchie."

"It happens on occasion," Mitchie replied as she leant back against Shane's back. He was also scribbling away in his own song book as they sat back to back in their chair, legs over each arm swinging to only a tune they could hear.

"And we continue to be shocked by it." Caitlyn added from where she was working on her laptop.

"Consider yourself hit," Mitchie murmured absently as she moved so that she could lay her head on Shane's shoulder and look at him upside down. "Hello there pop star, you're quiet."

"It happens." Shane turned his head and kissed the tip of her nose. "How are you today?"

Mitchie sighed, and he turned so that her head slipped off his shoulder and across his lap, resting where his legs had just been. "I've been thinking…"

"Should we be worried?" He asked as he took her book then dropped it with his to the floor. "Mitchie…?"

"I don't know Shane, I just have this strange feeling that even if Cait is right, there's something more going on we don't know about." Mitchie shrugged. "It doesn't help that my head hurts, it feels like a storm is moving in and you know how I feel about them."

Almost without realising that he was doing so, Shane adjusted their position again so that Mitchie was leaning against him, her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her slender frame. Holding her head there, hand stroking her hair, Shane looked up at Nate.

"Turn the television on, and check the weather." His tone was sharp. "Caitlyn, you're online, check there too."

"I'll get your meds, Mitch." Jason jumped to his feet, bent down and kissed his sister on the head before shooting into the kitchen. He returned carrying familiar looking medication even as Nate and Caitlyn turned from the television and laptop respectively.

"Our personal weather vane is right. There is a storm moving in," Nate frowned, "But they don't know when it is likely to hit us."

"Same here," Caitlyn, for the first time since they had met, actually shut her precious laptop with a heavy thump. "And isn't the concert here out side."

Nate picked up his phone and pressed a button, putting it on loudspeaker. "Rich, have you seen the weather?"

"_It shouldn't be anything to worry about. The concert's tonight. The storm isn't likely to hit until tomorrow_."

"Mitch," Nate turned to look at her just in time to catch a wince of pain. "Richard, our personal weather vane says otherwise."

"_In what way_," Megan suddenly asked. "_Is her head hurting, have you taken anything Mitchie?_"

"Yes to both." Jason replied for his sister as she buried her head against Shane.

"_Look, I see what can be done when we get to the arena, I'm not sure but I think they have a roof that can be moved over._" They could hear the sound of something being checked. "_You have sound check in an hour, Mitch, do you think you can still perform tonight._"

Mitchie sighed, "Yes, Richard."

"Mitchie…" Shane ran his hand down the side of her face. "Love, if you're not well, you don't have to, you know that."

"I can do it, Shane, I promise." Mitchie buried her face against him.

"_I'll see you at the arena then._" Richard broke the call.

*****/////

The storm that everyone (except those closest to Mitchie) had predicted would not hit Albuquerque until the following day hit the city during the middle of the opening act's sound check.

And it had taken just one flash of lightening for Mitchie to leave her chair where she had been listening in the empty auditorium to jump into her brother's arms, trembling.

Jason immediately wrapped his arms around her, helping her hide her head against him. "And just how long is this likely to last." He yelled so that he could be heard, the thunder was so loud.

"A while, we just have to hope power doesn't get cut." One of the Albuquerque auditorium staff yelled back as he went past them.

"Great, this is just great." He lifted his sister into his arms and started towards backstage. "Hold on little sister, let's see if the dressing rooms are as sound proof as they said."

Jason rushed as fast as he could to the back stage, almost diving into the dressing rooms that they had been given. As the door slammed shut behind them, he found himself sighing in relief as some of the storm's intensity was also blocked out as well.

Seconds later, he found himself relieved of his sister as Shane took Mitchie from him and carried her over to a chair, sitting down with her in his lap. Mitchie immediately wrapped her arms around him, hiding her head against him, continuing to tremble at the smallest sound of the storm.

Shane lowered his head to her's, humming to her to keep her calm as around them the lights suddenly flickered on and off, making them all gasp.

With a sigh, Jason sank down into a chair and leant his head back; allowing Shane to do what he did best.

Nate jumped up onto the counter. "So…?"

"Bad, very bad," Jason turned to look at him. "Red River Rock was actually practicing what is supposed to be the loudest song in their set and you can barely hear it over the thunder.

The lights flickered again, as the door opened suddenly and Caitlyn slipped in. "I take it you've heard the thunder."

Mitchie actually came out of hiding to glare at her. "It's kind of hard to miss, Cait."

Caitlyn scrunched her nose. "Yeah, well, it's getting worse. The only reason we have lights is because the arena has a back-up generator. We're to all stay in here where they can find us. Rob's orders, he's standing guard outside."

She joined Nate on the counter, sitting closest to him that she had since the tour had started.

"Something tells me we're not going to be performing tonight." Shane drew Mitchie back so that her head rested on his shoulder again, running his hand up and down her arm as she continued to tremble with each rumble of thunder that still managed to reach them.

"Do you know what's really weird about all this thunder," Caitlyn mused as she leant back on her hands. "I took a quick look outside before I came down, and there's no rain."

"Either way, we're stuck up a river with no paddle." Nate replied as he folded his arms.

Before anyone else could respond, the door opened again and this time, Richard came in. "Good, I was hoping you were all here."

"What's happening?" Jason asked as he sat up, smoothing his hair down again.

"There's still a chance that the storm could die down in the next couple of hours so that we can go ahead with tonight's show but, and it's a big but, with the power being down the way it is, we're waiting to hear from the powers that be whether it would be advisable to do so."

"If it's that big of a problem, perhaps we should just go straight ahead now and cancel, that way there's time to get the news out to the fans coming to the show tonight." Nate replied, looking round the room and getting nods of agreement from the others, "Safety first, Rich."

"I would ask if that came from all of you but I saw the nods." Richard sighed and pulled out his Blackberry. "What about tickets?"

"Honour them for a show elsewhere on the tour or arrange to come back here at the tour for a rearranged date." Jason responded, making Richard jump. "The label can cover any that want refunds."

"How can you…" At Jason's knowing look, Richard shook his head. "I keep forgetting you two are the bosses."

"Not hard to do." Mitchie replied, as she tightened her hold on Shane's hand as a particularly loud crack of thunder permeated the room. "I do it all the time."

Richard rolled his eyes. "You should have enough in here to keep you occupied, this may be the safest place until we get the area cleared, and then Rob will take you back to the buses."

"Sir yes sir." The five of them responded, grinning at each other before another rumble of thunder had Mitchie hiding against Shane again.

"Wise assess!" Richard mumbled under his breath as grinning, he walked away.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well, there had to be at least one cancelled concert, I just had to get it out of the way_

_Now on to one of the more emotional and heart rending and yes, the plot emerging, points of the story_

_We're heading towards Arizona, people and we all know who live in Arizona don't we ;0p_

_I may even use it to resolve the Jaitlyn, Naitlyn debate too!!!!!!! ;0p_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	44. Chapter 43 Into Arizona

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 43

**Into Arizona**

"Well, that's the state boundary ahead of us there." Rob drew the bus to a stop, putting it into neutral and turned to look at Richard.

"After the trouble we had in the last two states, just how much fun do we have to look forward to in Arizona." Richard asked as he sat down in the bucket seat next to him. He looked over at the head of Connect 3's security and groaned. "And just how much am I going to regret that last statement of mine."

"More than you know. This is where Jason and Mitchie were brought up until she was taken." Rob rose to his feet. "Their parents still live here."

"Oh! The parents that..." Richard began as he looked back over his shoulder into the bus.

"Yes, those parents." Rob opened the door and shouted. "**Anyone wanting to stretch their legs needs to get here in the next five minutes or we're moving on**."

"And the reason for shouting that was..." Caitlyn asked as she jumped in front of him, managing to make him jump.

"It got your attention didn't it? I never know where you lot are when you are back there, you know that." He replied as he pulled his sunglasses into place. "Anyone else... you lot took your time." He growled as the others suddenly appeared behind her.

"Shoes, Rob, some of us needed shoes." Mitchie replied as she threw a glare over her shoulder at her currently smooth haired brother. "And one of us thought it would be funny to hide all my converses."

"I was bored." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Be bored with your own shoes, Jake and I really didn't like the way that sounded." Mitchie buried her head in Shane's back for a moment before looking round him. "So where exactly are we?"

"NM side of the state boarder," Rob replied as he opened the door to let them out. "There's a small market over there, why don't you load up with supplies that you want for the bus. You have half an hour, no stretching it out."

"As if we would," Caitlyn huffed in mock offense. "Megan, will you come with Mitch and me, there's a couple of things that we need."

"I really don't want to know what you mean by that." Nate shuddered as the girls grinned at each other.

"Poor dear innocent boy," Mitchie patted him on the cheek as she moved past him, jumping to the ground. "And guys, you better make sure to stock up on the chocolate or I promise you, you won't like the consequences."

All three boys shuddered in mock horror, making all three women laugh.

"That wasn't nice, Mitch." Shane murmured in her ear as he jumped down to her side.

"Better to be warned than have it come up on you unknowing." She replied, as she hooked her arm in his as they walked to the market. "Shane..."

"Yes, love." He replied as he entwined their hands together, swinging them between them.

"Make sure that you get some M&Ms for me."

Shane laughed, raising her hand to his lips to press a kiss to her knuckles.

*****/////

"I'd forgotten how beautiful the desert was." Mitchie murmured to her brother looking out of the window at the top of the bus.

Jason scrunched his nose. "It's okay I suppose. I prefer what you have back in Dallas with Connie and Steve, now that feels like a home."

Mitchie sighed. "I prefer San Antonio, there's just something about being connected to the history of the place."

"Now why I am not surprised to hear that," Jason grinned as he drew her into a hug. "The Sanchez grandparents did have a tendency to spoil you when we were there."

"That's not why and you know it," Mitchie slapped one of the arms holding her before leaning back against him. "Jake, I know what they told you when we were back at the camp but do you think..." She broke off, her voice unsure.

"I don't know, Mitch." Jason tightened his hold around her. "I gave up trying to understand why they think the way they do a long time ago." He pressed a kiss to her head. "Did I tell you that the Richmond grandparents are hoping to come to the concert in Phoenix?"

"Jake!" Mitchie swung round to look at him, eyes and mouth open in astonishment. "They're too old!"

"Don't let them hear you say that, young lady." He grinned at her. "Grandpa Richmond still likes to play a mean game of golf and Grandmother simply digs our music, I think she's one of our biggest fans."

"Way to ruin a good walk, I still maintain." Mitchie muttered, as she stood up stretching before turning to glare at him. "And grandmother always did have good taste; it's a pity it didn't pass to her son."

"Mitchie!" Jason exclaimed, grinning himself at just how close she had come to being rude about their father without actually being so. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, I thought I might just go and see what Shane is doing?" She murmured as she started down the corridor towards Shane's room, stopping just outside his door. "And stay away from my shoes, Jason, I mean it. Annoy Nate and Caitlyn instead."

"Now where would be the fun in that when they are doing such a good job of annoying each other?" Jason groaned. "Come on, Mitch."

Mitchie turned to look at him, a thoughtful look gracing her face. "Then why don't you try sitting one of them down and getting to the bottom of their current sniping battle."

She knocked on Shane's door and at his quiet "Come in!" opened it but stopped, looking back at her brother.

"Jake..."

"Yes, Mitch." He replied as he rose to his feet.

"Try Caitlyn first but don't push it. She'll just turn stubborn and become a bigger pain in the neck." Mitchie scowled. "And we can do without that at the moment."

"Perhaps I should remind them of that." Jason ran his hands threw his hair. "You don't believe in easy things to give me, do you?"

"You could always start to build me my birdhouse!" She called as she finally entered Shane's room, closing the door of her brother's almost disbelieving laughter.

*****/////

Shane looked up from where he was lying face down on his bed, a broad smile on his face as he listened to the end of Mitchie's conversation with her brother.

As she closed the door behind her and leant against it, he pushed himself up onto one elbow. "You're sending Jason to try and work out what is going on between them?"

"I wouldn't hold your breath on what Jake might actually be able to do, Shane, he's surprisingly perceptive, you know that." Mitchie replied as she lay down on the bed next to him, grabbing a cushion with both arms and holding it against her.

Shane looked at her carefully, catching the slight strain around her eyes and stroked her cheek with the back of his free hand. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"This is the first time in six years that I have been back in Arizona, Shane." She suddenly covered her face with the cushion and deliberately muffled her next statement.

"Mitch..." Shane pulled the cushion away from her, throwing it across the room as he leant over her and cupped her cheek, holding her there so that he could look into her eyes. "What did you say?"

She closed her eyes, frustrating him for a moment before they flew open again and she caught hold of her his shirt. "I'm scared. I don't know if I really want to be here yet at the same time I do."

Shane pulled her into his arms, running his hand down her back as he felt her trembling. "Oh love, that's understandable when you think about it."

"How can it be understandable?" She asked him, "I don't have the same problem when travelling where I was found."

"Sweetheart..." He kissed her forehead, then her nose and then her lips. "Sweetheart, you said yourself that this is the first time that you have been back here in six years, of course, you're scared."

"I don't want to be." She whined, pouting much to his amusement. "I don't like being weak like this."

"You're not weak; Mitchie Torres and I won't let you talk like that." Shane ran his hand into her hair, resting his forehead on hers. "Love, all you have to do is remember that you are not alone now. You have me and your brother, you have Nate and Caitlyn. We all love you and we are going to be here with you every step of the way."

He bent down to kiss her again and she ran his hands into his hair, holding him to her as their kiss deepened.

"Promise," She murmured against his lips when they broke for air.

"Forever promise." He replied as he curled his arm around her, holding her to him and kissing her again before drawing away slightly. "You have me seriously reconsidering things I really shouldn't be reconsidering, Mitchie Richmond-Torres."

She ran her hand down his cheek. "That's one way to boost a girl's esteem, querido because you seriously have me doing the same as well."

"Always good to hear," He murmured as he kissed her again. "But..."

"But..." She agreed even as they could hear their names being called from the lower deck. "And hot on their cue..."

They looked at each other before breaking into soft laughter.

Shane rolled off the bed and then pulled Mitchie up into his arms, snatching another quick kiss from her, making her blush slightly. "Shall we join them?"

"Oh if we must," Shane sighed in a way that had his girlfriend looking at him.

"You're channelling Edward Cullen again, Shane." She grinned at the offended look on his face and reached up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "And a very handsome vampire you would make too."

He just shook his head and allowed her to pull him out of his room, both unaware of what they were about to descend into.

*****/////*****/////*****

_I hope that answers everyone questions from the previous chapter._

_I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed. With the last chapter you equalled the amount of reviews I received for entirety of Rejoined Connection_

_I am so thrilled and jumping with joy. THANK YOU, THANK YOU_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	45. Chapter 44 Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 44

**Unexpected Visitor**

As Mitchie and Shane reached the bottom of the stairs, Mitchie suddenly covered her mouth with her free hand (her other hand was still in Shane's) to stop the astonished gasp that wanted to escape.

"Oh my gosh!" She literally squealed as she threw herself across the room, landing in, of all people's, Brown's arms. "Brown! What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think we'd let you come into Arizona without us, love." Brown grinned down at her before looking up at his nephew. "All your parents are going to meet us in Phoenix."

Shane grinned back at him. "I didn't even know they were back in the country. Boy, they must be shocked."

"Oh they are, my boy, they most definitely are." Brown grinned himself as he recalled the conversation he had had with his sister and her husband about him. "You should be prepared for quite a welcoming, Shane and Mitchie...," He looked down at her. "I warn you now, my sister just about wants to bow down and adore you."

He couldn't help but laugh slightly at the adorable blush that flooded her face.

"All our parents?" Caitlyn asked with a strange note in her voice.

With a sorrowful look on his face, Brown shook his head and felt his heart break slightly at the heartbroken look on Caitlyn's face before she spun and ran to the back of the bus.

Before the others even knew what was happening, Nate turned and ran after her.

"Alright," Brown said slowly as he released Mitchie from his hug, "Now that I didn't expect."

"Join the club." Jason murmured as he shared a look with Shane and Mitchie. "Because if you had been witness to the arguments that they have been having lately, you'd be even more shocked."

"I need to sit down." Brown sank to the sofa and then watched with an approving smile as Shane pulled Mitchie over the huge chair, sinking down into it with her on his lap. The easy way in which they did spoke so clearly that they had done so before.

Once she was settled in her favourite position, Mitchie turned to look at her brother. "Did you get the chance to speak to Caitlyn, Jake?"

Jason shook his head then joined Brown on the sofa, "Got distracted by the bus suddenly stopping and Brown appearing."

The couple looked at each other for a moment, realising that they had got so lost in each other once again; they hadn't even noticed that the bus had stopped. Mitchie shook her head slightly then turned to look at Brown again, "Just one question?"

"Only one...?" Brown teased, grinning as Mitchie blushed and hid her face against Shane for a moment before emerging to stick her tongue out at him.

Both Shane and Jason chuckled at her childish action; making Mitchie giggle as well as Brown shook his head, far too used to their behaviour to even comment.

"Where are we right now?" She finally continued.

"Flagstaff." Brown replied, looking out of the window. "At least that's what the signpost said outside and where I agreed to meet the bus."

"Uncle Brown, if you were trying to be funny, you failed." His nephew informed him with a slight sarcastic undertone to his voice, making Mitchie roll her eyes and gently hit him in quiet reprimand on the arm.

Leaning her head on Shane's shoulder, Mitchie looked in the direction that Nate and Caitlyn had disappeared in. "Do you think that I should go after her as well?" She asked softly. "She is my best friend."

"I know sweetheart." Shane ran his hand down her arm. "But perhaps this will help Nate and Caitlyn finally get over whatever is going on between them."

"It could make it worse."

"I was trying **not** to be cynical, Jason."

"It didn't work." Jason replied simply. "You may not have said it but the implication was definitely there."

"I just wish I knew." Mitchie sighed as she played with the buttons on Shane's shirt. "And I really don't like the thought of Caitlyn being so upset by her parents not being in Phoenix with us." She raised her head to look at Brown, her eyes showing her puzzlement. "Brown, did they say why they wouldn't be there."

He shook his head. "No love they didn't. Quite frankly, there's something going on there we don't know about and I think it's going to hit Caitlyn hard when it comes out."

"Is that why they signed over guardianship to Connie and Steve?" Jason said softly, casting his sister a concerned look. He knew just how close she was to Caitlyn and the thought that she was going to hurt almost as much as her best friend slash sister was going to be was not going down well with him. "And were so eager to hand over everything else to do with her upbringing as well."

"Don't forget, Jake, they sent all her belongings to Dallas as well. Caitlyn was a little shocked by that, I remember seeing it when she saw everything in her room." Mitchie lowered her head back to Shane's shoulder. "I don't like where this conversation is heading, people."

"Mitch, Cait will be fine." Shane ran his hand through her hair, tightening his arm around her. "She knows she has us and everyone else."

Mitchie looked up at him through her lashes. "You're getting good at giving that speech, Shane." There was a slight laugh in her voice as she recalled him saying something equally similar to her only a short while ago.

"I'm being given plenty of chances to practice it." He replied as he kissed the tip of her nose, smiling down at her but not missing the look that she threw towards the back of the bus for a moment. "Mitch, stop worrying."

"I can't help it." She buried her face against him again. "She's my best friend."

"I know sweetheart, I know." He started to run his hand down her arm again, sharing a speaking look with Jason. The older boy nodded and rose to his feet, making his way to the back of the bus to see what was happening between the two remaining members of their group.

He stopped for a moment and looked back at them. "I always knew Arizona was going to be interesting, I just didn't expect it to be this interesting."

*****/////*****/////*****

_Not as long as yesterday and a little late getting it up, blame it on British Transport. It's a nightmare!!!_

_I still haven't made my mind up re Naitlyn/Jaitlyn, I'm beginning to get a smidge of an idea but it needs a lot of work._

_However I am putting some drama into Caitlyn's life._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	46. Chapter 45 Understanding Nate and Cait

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 45

**Understanding Nate and Cait**

Caitlyn buried her face in the cushions, muffling her already silent screams just in case a sound escaped her. She was not unaware of the person who followed her, just unknowing of their identity as they sat behind her and ran their hand down her back in quiet comfort.

She was unable stop the shudder that ran through her slender frame or to finally stop the tears that now fell without ceasing into the fabric of the cushions.

She was unable to fight the person sitting with her as they took her in their arms, allowing her to bury her face against them as she cried.

"Cait, hush, it's going to be alright." They murmured in her ear as they rocked her.

"Is it?" She pulled back and found herself looking into Nate's dark eyes. "Nate, you know this is not the first time that they have done this."

He pulled her into his arms, wrapping them about her as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Yes, and back then you had your grandparents, now you have us and the Torres."

"There's something different about this time though, Nate." Caitlyn focused on a loose piece of cotton on his shirt and started to play with it.

"Cait…" Nate paused unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to say to her. "You're not thirteen anymore either and they have clearly done everything this time to make sure that you are in good hands. Any way, do you really think that you have lost parents with Connie around?"

He shook her slightly. "And my own have always thought very highly of you as well, you know that."

She sighed, settling further into his arms without even thinking about it and then all of a sudden drew back again, looking into his worried eyes "There's something I've never really been able to understand, Nate?"

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like where this conversation is about to go," Nate leant back against the sofa, eyes fastened on her.

"You were my best friend, Nate, why did you stop writing to me during that first year after you won that contract at Final Jam," There was an unsettled note to her normally confident voice.

He sighed heavily, hanging his head as a faint blush invaded his cheeks. "I am so sorry, Cait, there's no real excuse. Part of it was because we got so busy being Connect 3 and the other...."

"Nate…" She reached out and took his hand. "And the other was…?"

"When I realised what I had done, I got embarrassed alright, Caitlyn." He turned her hand over and then back the other way. "I thought that you would be angry with me if all of a sudden I started contacting you again so I just…"

"Let it go!" She smacked his arm – hard. "Nate, that's one of the reasons why I have been so mad with you. I didn't understand why you stopped." She smacked him again. "And then you had the temerity to act as if we didn't know each other when we met at Camp this summer, which made me even madder."

"I'm sorry, Cait." With a sudden flash of inspiration, he tried to pull off one of Mitchie's puppy dog looks. "Forgive me."

"Maybe…" A slight smirk played on her lips for a second. "I'll think about it."

Caitlyn rose to her feet, stretching. "I'm going to steal Mitchie from Shane; I need to talk to someone who understands about horrible parents."

Nate caught hold of her hand, "Cait…"

"Not now, Nate, not just now." Caitlyn let her hand stay in his for a moment but pulled away. "I can't think about anything else right now."

*****/////

"Nate…" Jason stood in the entrance of Nate's room.

He had been watching the curly-haired guitarist look out of the window for the last ten minutes, a forlorn expression on his face.

"I think I messed up badly, Jason."

Jason sighed and moved into the room, taking Nate's favourite seat on the floor, "How?"

"Do you remember seeing me hanging around with someone else when I wasn't with you and Shane that first and last Camp together?" Nate turned to look at the elder boy, remembering how he had taken on a mentor/big brother role.

Jason looked back in his memories and then nodded. "Yeah, this small girl with curly hair – pretty feisty little thing she was too. Actually Caitlyn reminds… me…" He stopped and stared as a blush invaded Nate's cheeks. "She was Caitlyn, wasn't she?"

Nate nodded. "In the fuss of winning the contract, I stopped contacting her. This summer was the first time I've seen her in three years."

"Nathan!"

"You're disappointed in me." There was a surprisingly childlike tone to Nate's voice as he hung his head. No matter how much the two of them drove each other up the wall, the younger boy thought very highly of Jason's opinion.

"I sometimes forget that you are so much younger than Shane and I." Jason sighed hiding his face for a moment in his hands, "Nate, why haven't you said something before now?"

"I was embarrassed and ashamed of myself." Nate pulled his legs up and rested his head on his knees, reminding Jason of his sister for a moment. "Cait was my best friend and I just kind of dropped her, Jason."

"You're an idiot, Nate." Jason sighed again.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Nate snapped at him, a swift look of anger passing and disappearing through his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

Jason narrowed his eyes and leant forward. "This is why the two of you have been sniping at each other isn't it." Nate nodded. "You do know that you are going to have to tell Mitchie and Shane why as well, don't you?" Nate nodded again. "You should have told one of us sooner, Nate or at least told Mitchie, considering how close she is to Caitlyn."

"She's going hit me isn't she." Nate actually hid his face in his legs.

"And then hug you, knowing my sister." Jason eased himself out of the cushion with a reluctant groan. "Nate, don't dwell on it. You'll drive yourself up the wall. Just remember that it's in the open now and the two of you can start to rebuild your friendship."

"Is Mitchie still with Caitlyn?" Nate asked, turning his head to look at him again.

"No, I'm here." Mitchie suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Nathan Howard, what am I going to do with you?"

She bounced across the room (after ceremoniously pushing her brother out of the way), and hit him hard in the arm before wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his. Feeling her arms around her, Nate finally gave into his own emotions, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face against her as he cried.

As she ran her hand through his curls, Mitchie looked up at her brother and murmured. "Go to Cait, Jake, she needs a big brother right now. I'll look after Nate."

Jason smiled, bending down to kiss his sister on the head for a moment and then left to follow her orders.

Closing the door to Nate's room behind him, he turned and found Shane leaning against the wall waiting for him, "Nate alright?" He asked.

"He will be I think." Jason looked back at the closed door for a moment. "I love my sister, Shane."

"A little out of the blue but a very understandable thing to say," Shane agreed very solemnly. "I love your sister too."

Jason rolled his eyes, pushing Shane in the shoulder as he went past him. "I think everyone knows that by now, Shane." He stopped for a moment and looked back at him. "If anyone wants me, I'll be with my other sister."

Shane merely nodded, then entered his own room to wait for Mitchie and Nate to reappear.

*****/////*****/////*****

_I seemed to have finally climbed off my fence on the Naitlyn/Jaitlyn issue._

_Due to surprising demand, I went with Naitlyn (I had been leaning towards Jaitlyn myself but in the end it just didn't work)_

_And I didn't even need Ranger's chocolate bribe!!!_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	47. Chapter 46 Phoenix Arrival

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 46

**Phoenix Arrival**

Jason sat heavily down on the sofa in the back section of the tour bus, leant back and covered his eyes. He was both mentally and emotionally exhausted and they hadn't even reached Phoenix yet – something he was most definitely not looking forward to, not for himself or for the possible memories that might be brought back to his sister.

From where she stood in the doorway, the aforementioned sister frowned, biting her lower lip softly. She had never seen her brother look like this way before and if she was honest with herself, it scared her to see him look so tired. She pattered silently on bare feet over to him, sitting on the sofa and curling her legs under her before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Jake…"

"Hey little sister," He lowered his arm and turned to kiss her forehead. "How's Nate?"

"Feeling sheepish and talking to Shane." Mitchie wrapped her arms around his. "You look so tired, Jake."

"Yes, well, an emotional outburst can do that to you – even when you're not the one having said emotional outburst." He rested his head on hers, "How about you?"

Sitting as they were, it was not possible to miss the shrug of shoulders. "Mitchie?"

"Everything looks so different and yet so familiar, smaller yet bigger." Mitchie somehow managed to worm herself under his arm so that she could rest her head on his chest, arms sneaking around his torso. "I'm… I don't know what I am, Jake. I just feel a little numb where this place is concerned."

Jason immediately wrapped his arms around her. "Perhaps seeing Connie and Steve will make you feel better."

She sighed, the tension in her slender frame fleeing. "I have missed them."

"Good parents should be missed, Mitch. You just had to be kidnapped and lose your memory to find yours."

Mitchie giggled at that particularly nice statement before growing sober again. "Jase…"

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me, little sister," Jason pulled her onto his lap so that he could look into her eyes. "I had the Macs and all four grandparents; I didn't miss out on good parents."

"I know that, Jake." Mitchie smacked his shoulder before settling her head on his shoulder. "I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"I have this sudden sinking feeling, little sister."

"So you should." She sat up again and rested both hands on his shoulder so that she could look into his eyes. "Why won't anyone say where we are staying for the concerts in Phoenix? It seems to be shrouded in mystery and I get the feeling you know the reason why."

"Mitch…" Jason pulled his sister's hands from her shoulders and held them in his own, marvelling at their petite-ness next to his for a brief moment. "That's because one of the options open to us is our old home, the one where we lived when you were stolen."

"But don't they…" She broke off.

"I bought it from them with help from the grandparents when I turned eighteen. I always thought that if you ever came home..." He broke off himself as Mitchie silently when 'Oh!" in understanding. He watched her thinking for a moment and then softly said her name in a questioning tone. "Mitch?"

"I don't think I could, Jake, not yet." Mitchie replied softly, shaking her head.

He pulled her down again, releasing her hands so that he could wrap his arms around her. "I'm not surprised to hear that baby sister. We'll join the parents at the hotel then."

"Oh well now won't that be fun!" The sarcastic note in her voice set him off laughing.

*****/////

Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie's waist where she stood looking out of the window of the bus, resting his chin on her shoulder. They were waiting for the cars to arrive to take them from where the buses were to be kept during their stay in Phoenix to the hotel in the city.

Much to their surprise, Nate and Caitlyn were making attempts at quiet conversation behind them rather than sniping at each other while Jason, for some strange reason known only to him, was trying to build a house of cards on the table.

The five of them were under strict orders not to leave the bus without anyone accompanying them – especially since it had been clear from a local radio broadcast they had caught while on the move, that the tour buses had been recognised by fans. The DJ had challenged his listeners to ring in the moment they had proof positive they had seen them.

"I suppose polite conversation is better that nothing." Shane murmured in her ear.

Mitchie swallowed a laugh. "I'm sure that Caitlyn will be back to her sarcastic self once she's had time to talk things over with Connie." She frowned slightly. "How often are we going to have to deal with fan spotters, Shane? This abrupt competition seems just so, well, childish."

"It will be worse in LA." Shane turned her round and looked down into her eyes as she raised her hands to link them at the back of his neck. "Love, you're going to have to get used to the fact that some of those fans desperately trying to track us are actually looking for you as well."

Mitchie wrinkled her nose. "That just somehow makes it even more bizarre, Shane."

Shane threw his head back and laughed, startling the others and earning a growl of dismay from Jason as his card house fell to pieces. "Aw! No, that happens every time I try."

"Jason, you are just so… well, so…" Nate shook his head.

"Bizarre." Mitchie offered, a mischievous glint in her eyes that had Shane laughing again. She reached up on tip toes and kissed Shane on the cheek before moving to join her brother, pulling Caitlyn with her as she passed her. "Come on Cait, lets see if we can give Jake a house of cards before we have to leave for the hotel."

"This is going to be just so exciting." Caitlyn muttered a familiar note of sarcasm in her voice as she dropped into a chair next to the oldest member of their group. It earned her a quick but gentle sock in the arm from her best friend. "Mitchie!"

"Behave." Mitchie returned quietly even as she shared a quick knowing look with Shane. Caitlyn merely stuck her tongue out in response before the pair burst into giggles.

"Mitchie, card house!" Jason literally whined like a three year old as he pulled her sleeve, sending both girls in to another bout of giggles.

"Oh dear lord!" Nate sighed actually pinching his nose. "There are times when I just can not believe that you are an adult, Jason."

"Right back at you in the opposite direction, Nate," Jason grinned as Shane did his best not to burst into laughter as he moved to sit next to Mitchie. "Come on, Nate, join in. It will be fun and pass the time."

Nate sighed. "They always say if you can't beat them, join them."

Jason looked up at that, the same mischievous glint that had been in his sister's eyes only moments before now in his. "You know something, I've often wondered who this they is, I mean…"

Before he could continue his quite frankly pointless ramble, Mitchie put her hand over his mouth. "Jason!" only to find herself squealing as her brother licked her palm. "JAKE! EW!" She desperately wiped her hand… on his shirt – an act that had them all laughing.

They were still laughing when Rob came in to fetch them.

*****/////*****/////*****

_I'm back and on track. Thanks for the messages, the injury has almost gone._

_As for the cookie, double choc please._

_Oh and sorry people, no Megan/Jason. She's far too old for him being in her late twenties._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	48. Chapter 47 Meeting Good Parents

Disclaimer: see prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 47

**Meeting Good Parents**

"The whole floor!"

Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at each other in pure shock. While both had grown up with money, they had never come across anyone that could reserve an entire floor of a hotel before.

Jason scrambled across the seat and pushed himself in between them, putting his arms around their shoulders. He squeezed his sister's shoulders. "Mitch, what do you remember about Phoenix?"

Mitchie frowned, internally searching her memory. "Honestly Jake, not much."

"Do you remember the hotel we used to go meet the grandparents at for afternoon tea?"

"I barely remember meeting anyone who has afternoon tea." Mitchie screwed her face up slightly. "Who on earth has afternoon tea these days anyway unless you're English."

"Mitch, if I said it was called the Richmond…" Jason looked at her, waiting for the realization to appear in her eyes. "The floor we're staying on is the private family one."

"We have a hotel!" Her voice rose to a decidedly high pitch on the last word and the next thing Jason knew, his sister was across the car, burying herself into Shane's lap, hiding her face against his neck. "Shane, we have a hotel!"

"I know love," Shane himself was grinning broadly. "Nate and I had the same reaction when Jason told us about it the first time we came to Phoenix on tour."

"It's almost shocking just how rich you two actually are, Mitch." Nate added, grinning himself. "Just imagine what would have happened if a certain person had known."

"Not listening." Mitchie buried herself even further into Shane's embrace, covering her ears with her hands.

Caitlyn giggled suddenly, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Now this is definitely the rock star life."

"Pop star." Mitchie mumbled.

"I thought you weren't listening," Shane said wryly as he ran his hand through her hair, his smile softening as he looked down at her.

She immediately raised her head and looked at him. "There is no way I am going to let a rock star reference to you pass with out a word, Shane Gray." She poked him in the chest. "A fact you are well aware of."

That had the others laughing again as she rested her head back on his shoulder once more. Shane merely rolled his eyes.

*****/////

"Brown, you have to tell me more about Mitchie." Violet Cessario-Gray looked at her brother, her hand in her husband's, Trevor. Both were watching him with slightly amused but concerned eyes.

"What more can I tell you, Vi, I've already told you that she's beautiful, talented beyond anything, completely adorable, Jason's younger sister and Shane is completely in love with her." Brown leant against the glass wall looking out over the city of Phoenix.

"But…"

"Violet, will you just wait until you meet her woman." Brown shook his head. "Believe me, when you see Mitch and Shane together, you will understand everything."

"And you have to understand as well, Brown," Trevor gripped his wife's hand in both of his. "This turn around of Shane's is so, well, it's almost unbelievable to think that one girl could be the cause of it."

"Again I say wait until you meet Mitchie." Brown pulled his suddenly vibrating phone out of his pocket and flipped it open to read the text message that he had just been sent. "Come on, their car is arriving downstairs, everyone is in the main sitting room waiting for them."

With that he turned and walked off into the main reception room, grinning as Connie stuck her tongue out at him on seeing him. "I won the coin toss fair and square, Torres and you know it."

"Oh hogwash you did!" Connie grouched. "I still think you used a double-headed eagle!"

"You two are worse than the boys." Steve groaned as he sat down on the steps leading to the second level of the room. "Why you chose a coin toss to decide who was joining them at Flagstaff is just unbelievable."

"Do we really want to know?" Louise Howard smiled from her place on the sofa. Her husband, Ethan was sitting on the back of it; both had been reading the official Connect 3 magazine that had just come out.

Brown, Connie and Steve looked at each other, and then back at them. "No!"

*****/////

"Connie!" Mitchie sprang threw the open lift doors, across the reception room and into her foster mother's arms. "Oh Connie, I've missed you."

"Missed you too, mija." Connie pulled back and cupped her face, looking her over. "You look happy, honey."

"Oh I am." Mitchie smiled and then moved into her foster father's arms as Jason took her place with Connie.

"Mother Torres." This time it was Jason that lifted the older woman in his arms, swinging her around in a circle. He kissed her cheek and then whispered in her ear. "Caitlyn needs mothering."

Connie merely nodded and turned to where the curly haired girl was standing near the doors by herself. (Shane and Nate were with their respective parents naturally, having gone to them at the same time as Mitchie and Jason had gone to the Torres').

"Cait…" Seeing the soft motherly look and the embrace waiting for her, Caitlyn threw herself across the room. Burying herself in the warm arms and touch she desperately wanted, she then promptly burst into tears.

With quiet understanding, Connie gently led the weeping girl out of the main reception room and into a side room, closing the door behind them.

"Should I…" Louise Howard looked up in to eyes of the son that was now taller than her only to find him shaking his head. "Nate?"

"Let her come to you, mom." He said quietly before taking her hand and pulling her cross to where Mitchie now stood between her brother and foster father. "Mom, I want you to meet Mitchie, Jason's baby sister. Mitch, this is my mother and father, Louise and Nathan Howard."

Mitchie smiled shyly, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's nice to meet you." She held her hand out and found herself in an unexpected warm embrace.

"You are such a pretty little thing." Louise whispered in her ear. "Thank you for being a sister to my son."

Mitchie's smile was even shyer and now a slight blush invaded her cheeks.

She stepped into her brother's arm only to find herself being led to the last couple in the room. Shane was standing between them, his arm around the older woman from whom he had obviously inherited his eyes.

"Violet, Trevor…" Jason pulled his now extremely shy sister forward from where she had actually been trying to hide behind him (much to everyone's amusement, especially Shane and Nate's). "I would like you to meet my younger sister, Mitchie."

Violet stepped forward, holding her hands out to her and Mitchie, even as she kept her eyes lowered in her attack of shyness, put her own into them. The next thing she knew she was being held in an embrace almost as warm as Connie's had been.

"Thank you, Mitchie, thank you for giving me my gentle son back." Violet whispered in her ear before pulling back to look into Mitchie's eyes. "You really are as beautiful as Shane and Brown have been telling me."

The blush grew even more violent and laughing softly, Shane moved to stand beside her, slipping his arm around her waist. "She's the most wonderful girl I've ever met, mom." He said softly, looking down into her eyes as he said so, "And the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Even more than your music, Shane," Trevor asked quietly as he stepped forward to stand next to his wife.

Shane's eyes never left Mitchie and she looked up at him, only to be caught by the intense gaze in his as he answered his father. "She is my music, dad."

*****/////

As was becoming their custom in any new place that they arrived in, Shane and Mitchie had swiftly found a seating place that was declared their own. Here in Phoenix, it was a massive chair much like their one on the tour bus in the curved window that looked out over the city.

Once the meeting of the parents had been over, Shane had drawn her towards it and pulled her down onto his lap. She had curled up onto his lap, burying her face against him, her face still hot with her blush. Wrapping his arms around her, his hand playing with her hair as he rested his cheek on her head, Shane started to hum a melody that no-one had ever heard before.

Nate and Jason looked each other, grinning. Without a word, they moved across the room, pulling up the huge cushions that they were so fond of and dropped them floor near the couple, settling down to listen.

Before anyone could comment on what was to them (but not to Brown or Steve, who had seen them do this once or twice back in Dallas), Connie and Caitlyn returned. Seeing where the others were, Caitlyn promptly pressed a kiss to Connie's cheek and then grabbed up a cushion of her own.

She swiftly crossed the room, dropped in the gap between the two boys and sank down into it, shifting around so that she was leaning on her arms in her normal position.

Connie crossed the room to join the remaining adults, sinking onto a sofa next to her husband. She cast a quick glance around the room and caught the slightly stunned look on the Howard's and Gray's faces. She turned to look where the younger members of the group were and silently went 'Oh!'

"Is that usual?" Trevor Gray asked as he sat on the arm of his wife's seat.

"Very," Brown replied as he took his own seat.

"Shane looks so, so relaxed and grown-up." His brother-in-law murmured, "And Jason, for the first time ever, seems at peace. In fact, Nate seems more comfortable in his own skin as well."

"Oh good, I wasn't the only one that noticed that." Louise Howard murmured with an air of relief.

Her husband turned to the Torres. "This has happened since Mitchie joined them."

"And Caitlyn," Brown was quick to say. "These two girls believe in speaking their minds, especially to Shane. Mitch is very fond of calling him a jerk."

"I think I would adore Mitchie just for that alone." Trevor laughed.

Violet however was watching her son and the girl he was cradling in his arms.

While the adults had been talking, Mitchie had come out of hiding and was now looking into Shane's eyes, a gentle smile lighting up her face. He was looking into her eyes, a look of adoration on his face as he brushed her bangs back out of her face.

He cupped her cheek, running his fingers over the slight blush that still stained them. She clearly murmured something that only he could hear for he laughed softly and swiftly kissed her, making her blush return before returning her head to his shoulder.

Once more he started to hum the song he had been singing to her. As he did so, his mother turned back to the others.

"That's not why I am going to adore Mitchie." She said softly. "I'm going to love her because my son clearly does and she loves him."

And with that said, the conversation was changed to other things.

*****/////*****/////*****

_And one extra long chapter for Saturday_

_Don't forget to review the previous chapter._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	49. Chapter 48 Cool Grandparents

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 48

**Cool Grandparents**

"Jason..." Mitchie pulled back, tugging her black blouse down as she did so and then smoothing the black pencil skirt she was wearing to remove any wrinkles that there might be. Just to add her personal touch to it, she was wearing her black hi-top converses, and her hair was in its natural loose curls falling down her back.

"Mitchie, I'm not going to listen to any more attempts to get out of meeting our grandparents." Jason pulled his sister out into the corridor. "Pops and nana have been waiting for this."

"It's not that I don't want to meet them, it's just that..." She sighed frustrated.

"You don't want to meet them just yet." Jason finished for her, only just managing to hide his smile. "Mitch, buck up. This is pops and nana, not them."

"I'll walk out if they are there, Jake." Mitchie this time dug her heels in to the carpet (and when you're wearing converses, that's very easy to do). "I mean it."

"I'll be right behind you." He promised with a hand over his heart before grabbing hold of her hand again. "Now let's get going."

He walked straight to a door with no numbers and knocked three times. It opened silently and he entered, having first put his arm around his sister's waist to lead her in.

Inside an elegant white-haired woman sat in a tall back chair, surprisingly dressed in an outfit similar to her granddaughter's. Beside her, hand on her shoulder a tall silver haired man stood, eyes almost black and cold as he watched them cross the room.

Cold until they landed on Mitchie's face.

Slender hands flew to the older woman's mouth as she gasped and she looked up at her husband. "Alex, it is Michelle, our beautiful Michelle."

"I can see that Elizabeth." He squeezed her shoulder then took her hand she stood up. They stepped forward, his eyes now warm, hers sparkling with suppressed tears.

"Welcome home baby girl, we've missed you."

"Pops!" Mitchie was across the room in a flash and in their arms. "Nana!"

"Look at you, you're so grown up." Elizabeth drew back to look at her granddaughter, running her hand through her lair. "And your hair, it's so like mine when I was your age, darling child."

Mitchie once again found herself blushing and her grandfather laughed, brushing her cheek with his fingers. "I see you haven't managed to grow out of this, baby girl."

"Come with me, darling, I want to know everything, especially about young Shane." Slipping her arms into Mitchie's, Elizabeth drew her over to the sofa.

Behind them, Alexander wrapped his arm around Jason's shoulders and hugged him. "I am so proud of you, Jason. I always have been but right at this moment…" He shook his head and looked his eldest grandchild in the eye. "You should know that they are in the city, Jason. We had a message from them yesterday. Does Michelle know?"

"We thought that it might be a possibility." Jason crossed his arms and then smirked at his grandfather. "Good thing we're staying at the one place in Phoenix that they are banned for life from, isn't it, pops?"

"I have absolutely no idea to what you might be referring to, young man." Alexander replied with a tone of faux innocence that had his grandson laughing merrily.

*****/////

"She seems so much more independent now, but then she always was when she was a small child, that I remember clearly." Elizabeth Richmond turned to the woman sitting by her and took her hands in his. "I really don't know how I can ever thank you and your husband, Connie for all you have done for her."

"You have nothing to thank us for Elizabeth." Connie squeezed her hands in return. "Our reward is in seeing Mitchie looking so unbelievably happy and in being asked to share her guardianship with Jason."

"Yes, young Jason did well there." Alexander Richmond rested his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Ever since he hit twenty-one, his only thoughts have been on how protect her when he found her once again." He gave a small barking laugh. "I never expected him to find her and her soul-mate at the same time though."

At that remark, all three of them looked across the room to where there seemed to be a sudden impromptu dance going on.

Mitchie was currently in Shane's arms as they waltzed around the floor, eyes fixed on each other as they spun gracefully except for when they were watching the other three. Caitlyn was presently dancing with Jason but every couple of turns; she would be spun out to dance a couple of measures with Nate.

All of them were laughing and clearly having fun.

"Who knew children of that age actually knew how to waltz." Elizabeth laughed softly before turning to Violet Gray and Louise Howard. "I have to say that I love the boys' music, it made us very happy when Jason made friends with your sons. It was the first time that I had ever seen him smile naturally since Mitchie was kidnapped."

"And I can not believe that it has taken until now for us all to meet like this." Louise replied as she looked up at her own husband. "The boys have been together now for three years, you would have thought that it would have happened before."

"That has been the hand that fate played us, Lou." Ethan grinned. "Clearly they didn't want is to meet until now. Now if you'll excuse me, I think that I'll see if I can get one of those two young ladies to honour me with a dance."

"In that case, I'm going to steal Mitchie from my son." Trevor Gray quickly followed him.

And that was how Brown and Steve Torres found them when they returned to the suite shortly afterwards. Jason was dancing with his grandmother while Mitchie was dancing with Trevor Gray.

Caitlyn was being swung merrily around by Ethan Howard while Shane was leading Connie around his father and Mitchie. Violet Gray was being led round the floor by Nate while his mother was dancing with Alexander Richmond.

"You leave for an hour and a ball breaks out." Brown murmured in amusement.

"Let them have their fun while they can." Steve replied softly.

*****/////

Later that evening they were all sitting in the main sitting room once more but this time they had been joined by Richard and the security detail.

"As much as I hate to say this, regrettably, my son and his wife are absolute fools." Elizabeth Richmond now sat with her grandson at her side. "Despite what they may have told you, Jason, they do want to see Mitchie."

Jason cast a quick look over to where Mitchie sat curled up next to Shane on a loveseat beside them.

"That is a little bit unfortunate." He said slowly as he returned his gaze back to his grandmother. "Nana, Mitch wants absolutely nothing to do with them."

"And I don't blame her whatsoever, Jason." Alexander put his hand on his shoulder. "Your sister has grown up to be a very wise young woman."

"Thanks pops, you're pretty cool too." Mitchie replied with a grin as she entwined her fingers with Shane but her remark earned her a flick on her nose from her grandfather. She quickly stuck her tongue out at him before laying her head on Shane's shoulder, yawning delicately.

"And a very cheeky one too," He continued with a smile for her. "But if they are that determined to meet our Michelle, perhaps we should have control of the arrangements."

"That speaks of someone with a plan already." Caitlyn murmured from where she sat on the floor between Connie and Louise Howard. She leant her head on Connie's leg, yawning slightly. "And is there any chance of getting to it before both Mitchie and I fall asleep."

"I have offices here in Phoenix." Alex sat down on the arm on the sofa next to his wife and put his arm around her shoulders. "I'll call them to meet us in the boardroom tomorrow afternoon if that doesn't interfere with preparations for the first concert here."

"No, I was planning on Nate, Mitchie and Caitlyn doing some school work tomorrow but they can do it in the morning instead of touring the city." Sandy said quietly.

Noticing that there were no complaints from those three in particular, all eyes fastened on them immediately. Of the younger generation present, only Shane and Jason were awake.

Nate was curled up in one of the huge cushions asleep as was Caitlyn on Connie's leg and Mitchie on Shane's shoulder.

Quiet and amused laughs went round the adults.

"I think we better get these three to their rooms and finish discussing this situation tomorrow." Alex said softly. He gave his wife his hand and drew her up. "Good night Jason, give your sister our love."

"Just my sister!" Jason said with a grin as his grandfather hit him softly round the back of the head before drawing him back into a hug.

"It's nice to see the clown back, son."

Rolling her eyes, his grandmother pulled him down so that she could kiss his cheek. "Silly boy, you know we love you too. You sleep well too."

"Love you too nana."

*****/////*****/////*****

_There will be more bonding between the Grays and Mitchie but I wanted to get the Richmond grandparents in._

_This one of the major points of Connection Strengthened about to happen people and I wanted all the players in place._

_On another note, this story is now longer than Rejoined Connection, this is just so WOW! ;0p_

_As always, lookng forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	50. Chapter 49 Girl Chat

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 49

**Girl Chat**

"Good morning Mrs Gray." Mitchie covered a delicate yawn and sat down at the breakfast table. "You're up early today."

"So are you, Mitchie and please call me Violet." Violet Gray replaced her cup on the table and smiled at the obviously still half asleep young woman. "I really didn't expect to see any of you up at this time."

Mitchie yawned again, pulling the orange juice towards her. "I've just couldn't go back to sleep this morning." She poured herself a glass and leant back in her chair. "And I think I heard someone mention the fact that I would be doing schoolwork this morning."

Violet laughed at the adorable look of confusion that crossed the younger woman's face. "I'm afraid you did, my dear. In fact, Sandy left your laptops with notes about what he would like the three of you to do in the dining room."

"The man is too efficient for his own good." Mitchie grumbled as she served herself some scrambled eggs and toast.

"And just how far through your schoolwork have you got under his careful eye, Ms Torres." Violet asked with an amused grin as she blushed. "Yes, that's what I thought too."

"I take it you also remember what is going to happen this afternoon." Violet watched with concern as Mitchie literally turned pale and pushed her plate away. She immediately rushed to her side and put her arm around her shoulders. "Oh Mitchie, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. That was the furthest thing from my mind."

"It's not your fault, Violet." Mitchie leant her head on her shoulder. "I would really rather not meet them at all."

"Yes, I've been getting that from your brother and my son." Violet drew the younger girl over to the sofa in the room and sat her down, keeping her arm around her shoulders. "Jason is hurting almost as much as you are, Mitchie."

"I know."

There was so much pain in those two simple words that the older woman almost felt her own heart start hurting. She drew Mitchie's head down to her shoulder and ran her hands through her hair, soothing and smoothing the sleep tangled hair.

"Hush now baby, hush now, forget about them for now." Violet drew back and brushed Mitchie's hair back from her face. "Why don't we talk about someone much more interesting to the both of us, not that your brother isn't interesting, darling but..."

Mitchie giggled. "He's not Shane."

"Exactly, adorable as they both are." Violet smiled. "Now, I've heard Shane's story of his time this year at Camp Rock, why don't you give me yours."

"Oh I would love to." Mitchie's smile became almost infectious. "Did Shane tell you that the first time I actually spoke to him, I called him the infamous jerk pop star and then passed out due to a headache in his arms?"

"Actually no, he managed to keep that little name-calling titbit of that story to himself." Violet leant back in her seat and returned Mitchie's smile. "Tell me more, I'm all ears."

"Well..."

*****/////

Caitlyn curled up between Louise and Connie, giggling as Mitchie retold the story of their tickle match and what their other two friends had said.

Mitchie was still sitting on the sofa next to Violet but her grandmother was also sitting next to her, holding her hands in his.

"You sound as if you had great fun this summer, Mitchie."

"Oh we did." A slight frown crossed her face. "We could have done without the Tyler's though."

Caitlyn frowned. "Don't Mitch; we'll have enough of her when we get to Los Angeles."

"That's a misnomer having that... creature... in a place named after angels." Connie's accent came through even stronger as she said that.

"Then let's keep her in the dark where she clearly belongs." Elizabeth said firmly as she squeezed her granddaughter's hand. "Now, my darling girl, I would like to hear you sing."

"Right now," Mitchie replied, her tone startled,

"Yes, Mitchie, right now," Elizabeth replied. "I would like the first time in six years that I hear my only granddaughter sing be without the screams of thousands of fans as a background addition."

Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at each other for a moment before springing to their feet. "I'll get my laptop, Mitch, you get the boys."

The two disappeared into their respective destinations, leaving the four older women looking at each other in bewilderment.

"Why would they need the boys if Mitchie is going to be singing?" Louise asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"I think that depends on the song that she is going to be using." Connie replied as she curled up in the corner of the sofa. "If it is the song I think it is, Mitchie is going to want Shane with her."

"Oh my!" Violet clasped her hands together, eyes lighting up with glee. "Does this mean that we are going to get a private rendition of her Final Jam song, the one she sang on Oprah?"

"Yes mom." Her own son replied as he walked into the room, followed by Jason carrying his giggling sister over his shoulder and Nate laughing behind them, "Your own personal performance of '_This is me'_ by yours truly and the even more talented Mitchie Richmond-Torres."

"Jason, put your sister down immediately." Connie sighed. "Why you have to keep carrying her around like that is beyond me."

"She pushed me out of bed, Connie." Jason said plaintively as he gently put Mitchie back onto her feet, holding her at the waist to keep her steady as she regained her internal balance.

"He wouldn't get up." Nate added in Mitchie's defence as shared a grin with her before asking. "Are you two going to do this completely with the laptop for music?"

"That depends..." Caitlyn replied as she finished setting up. "I can drop the guitar track from it if you and Jason want to play?"

In reply, Nate shot back to their room and brought out two guitars, handing Jason's to him.

Shane was now standing beside Mitchie, his arm around her waist as she rested her head on his chest.

"Everything in place now," He asked, grinning as Caitlyn merely handed him and Mitchie microphones and saying "Sing, jerk star."

*****/////

As they sat working on their schoolwork, Caitlyn leant over to Mitchie. "I think you stunned your grandmother, Mitch."

Her friend looked up, a small smile playing on her own lips. "I know." It faded away as she sat back in her seat. "Yet at the same time, it felt..."

"Like you had really come home singing for her like that," Caitlyn replied as she pushed her own laptop away. "I could see that, well that was when you stopped staring in Shane's eyes eventually but then again, it's not like you could do what you normally do when you finish that song, especially in front of your grandmother and his mother."

The teasing note in her voice had Mitchie blushing violently. "Cait..."

"Well it's true, Mitchie." Caitlyn said firmly. "Each time you sing that song together, you look into each other's eyes longer and longer before you kiss. Come on, Nate, back me up, you've seen it too, I know you have."

"Don't get me involved in this." He replied quickly as he stood up. "I'm going to get something to drink, do you two want anything." Both girls nodded. "I'll be back."

Mitchie sighed and pulled her legs under her on her chair. She then rested her elbows on the table and cupped her chin in her hands, leaning her head to one side to look at her friend closely. Much to her deep concern, she could see the dark shadows under her eyes, indicating a night of little sleep.

"How are you feeling today, Cait?" She asked softly.

Caitlyn was silent for a while before she sighed.

"Better since I spoke to Connie last night." She finally replied, resting her own arms on the table and then her head on top of them. "Mitch..."

Mitchie was out of her chair in a flash, wrapping her arms around her friend as she hugged her almost as powerfully as her brother might have done. "You're my sister, Cait, in all the ways that matter. All the parental units that I have are yours as well, you know that."

She put her head on one side for a moment and wrinkled her nose. "Well, except for the parental units I prefer not to acknowledge either. Somehow, I really don't think you would want those two, I know I don't."

That had Caitlyn laughing slightly as the two girls hugged each other again before Mitchie returned to her seat. Both girls pulled their laptops towards them again just as Nate returned.

"I brought chocolate as well." He said as he put his treasures and their drinks on the table. "I somehow got the feeling it might be needed."

"Nate, you're an angel." Mitchie grinned as she pulled the M&Ms towards her.

"An angel he may be, Mitchie, but that's not getting your work done." Sandy said suddenly from the door making all three of them jump. "Back to the grindstone, children, put in at least another hour for me and I'll let you off early."

All three students looked at each other, grinned and immediately went back to work.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Just a little girl talk, slowly setting the scene for the big one with 'them'_

_As for the waltz in the last chapter, I was just feeling a little oldfashioned ;0p_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	51. Chapter 50 THEM

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 50

**THEM**

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this." Mitchie stared out of the boardroom window, arms wrapped around her waist. "I don't, I don't, and I don't."

Jason moved swiftly to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mitch, do you want me to get Shane in here."

Mitchie shook her head, turning in her brother's arms so that she could bury her face in his shirt. "They said that they didn't want to see me, Jake, why can't they for once in their lives do exactly what they day."

"Because they're mean, selfish and self-involved," He replied as he stroked her back comfortingly. "And they see how happy you, we both are and want to do everything that they can to ruin things for us."

"I want to hate them, Jake," There was a strange note in her voice that had him slightly worried, "but I don't think I can."

"Thank god for that!" He exclaimed as he tightened his hold around her. "Mitch, I promise, once this meeting is over, you will never have to see them again or even think about them ever again."

"Well that won't be too hard." She muttered against his shirt. "I managed to do it for six years, I'm almost positive that I can do it for the rest of my life."

"And it took a knock on the head to do that, little sister," He reminded her gently as she shifted her position to lean her cheek against him.

"I'm sure that I can find someone to give you one too if it would help, Jake." Mitchie giggle as she took in the shocked look on her brother's face.

"I'll decline that offer thank you very much, you little terror." He gently pulled a lock of her hair and then took her hand, leading her back to the table where the Torres and their grandparents were sitting. "Time to face the music, I suppose."

Mitchie promptly hit him. "Don't you dare use that phrase in connection with them, Jake, it's just so unbelievably and completely wrong."

"Yes ma'am."

*****/////

Alexander sat at the head of the long table, his wife on his right and his granddaughter on his left with her brother next to her. Behind them, four lawyers sat at a separate table going through several papers and talking amongst themselves.

Mitchie slowly linked her hand in Jason's, leaning into his shoulder as she raised her lips to whisper in his ear. "Jake, is it me or are they late?"

"They're always late." He scowled as he tightened his hold on her hand when he felt her tremble. He turned to look at his grandfather over her head, only to find himself grinning at what he could hear his normally incredibly calm pops growling.

"Arrogant, precocious, egotistical, supercilious," Alexander was mumbling under his breath, his fists curled up on the table.

"Alex, behave yourself." Elizabeth gently hit her husband on the arm. "Remember the children can hear you."

It wasn't much of a reprimand as Mitchie was giggling behind her other hand and Jason's grin was growing broader with every word he heard his grandfather was saying.

"Pops, have you been reading the thesaurus again." Jason asked innocently, sending his sister into ever deeper hysterics.

Elizabeth threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Why do I bother? Jason, you're as bad as your grandfather."

"Thank you nana," Jason grinned impishly at her. "What a lovely compliment."

"Oh you!" She sighed before looking round her husband to her granddaughter. "If all three boys are like this, Mitchie darling, I really don't know how you and Caitlyn are managing to survive the tour!"

"We hit them... a lot." Mitchie replied simply, grinning as Jason stuck his tongue out at her.

A knock on the door however had them all growing surprisingly sober in a second and when the door opened there were no smiles to be seen.

"Jackson and Katarina Richmond, sir."

"Show them in."

*****/////

"I cannot believe that you have fallen for this little..."

"Watch your tongue, Jackson." Alexander rose to his feet and slammed his fist on the table. "You have had the DNA tests verified, and don't even attempt to say that you haven't because I know you have. Mitchie Torres is your daughter, the one you tried to have declared dead not that long ago."

"Father..." Jackson rose to his feet as well, glaring at both his father and his son (who had his arm around his currently shaking sister). "How can you be so sure that those tests have not been fixed in some way?"

"Because they were run in the F.B.I's lab, you idiot," Alexander sat down again. "Jackson, quite contrary to the opinion you appear to hold, I am completely sound in both mind and health. Do you really believe either Jason or I would not have taken path to confirm that?"

Elizabeth immediately put her hand on her husband's arm, feeling him calm down before turning to look at her only child. There was such a spoilt arrogant tilt to his face, it quite aged him and made her wonder where they had gone so wrong in raising him.

She turned her eyes to the woman that had been sitting at his side in silence for the entirety of the meeting. There was such an ice cold air to Katarina Sanchez-Richmond, Elizabeth found it hard to believe that she had actually given birth to two such wonderfully warm-hearted people such as Jason and Michelle.

"Katarina, have you nothing to say?" She asked softly.

"What can I say?" Even her voice was hard. "She is quite clearly our missing daughter; she looks like my mother at the same age."

"Kat!" Her husband exclaimed.

"You're being stupid, Jackson." Katarina snapped. "You knew you could not win this the moment we walked into the room and saw her. Mitchie is Michelle."

"No, I'm Mitchie and I always have been, even when I couldn't remember I was." Mitchie suddenly spoke up."

*****/////

The door slamming shut behind them seemed to trigger a wave of relief throughout the room and almost everyone seemed to slump in their chair.

"Is that really it?" Mitchie asked in a soft voice as her grandfather pulled her into his lap.

"Yes, my baby girl." He drew her head down onto his shoulder and rocked her; just as he had when she was a small child and had had a nightmare in the middle of the night. "I really think that will be the last that we hear from them, although..."

He stopped when he saw the glare that Jason was throwing him.

"Can I find Shane now?" She asked as she played with a button on her grandfather's waistcoat much as she had done when she was a child and really wanted something.

"Yes, Mitchie, I think..." Before Alexander could finish, the door opened once again and this time Shane, Nate and Caitlyn, their parents and the other members of their group came bundling in.

"Except he appears to have come to find you," Elizabeth finished for him, a warm smile appearing emerging.

Her grandfather turned her head and on seeing him, Mitchie jumped out of his lap, ran round the table and threw herself into Shane's arms. He immediately wrapped them tight around her and looked questioningly at the Richmond's.

"It was not the most pleasant way to pass a couple of hours, Shane." Jason replied as he ran his hand through his hair. "But we got what we wanted."

"They'll honour the papers they signed." Nate asked as he stepped forward.

"They have no choice, Mr Howard." One of the lawyers surprisingly spoke up. "The papers we drew up for Jason are rather iron-clad and we made sure there were no loopholes."

"Thank goodness." Caitlyn sighed, unconsciously sinking her hand into Nate's in search of quiet reassurance. He immediately squeezed it in response.

"Can we go back to the hotel now?" Mitchie asked as she rested her head under Shane's chin. "Please?"

"Then the hotel it shall be." Alexander rose to his feet and then helped his wife to hers. "Then perhaps... ice cream?"

Both Caitlyn and Mitchie let loose a sigh of pure joy making everyone laugh.

It also relieved the remaining tension in the room left behind by the unwanted Richmond's.

*****/////*****/////*****

_And that is THEM done and dusted - thank goodness ;0p_

_And now we just have to see what happens at the Phoenix concerts, mmmm!!!!!_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	52. Chapter 51 Not Him Again

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 51

**Not Him Again**

Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie's waist, pulling her back against him. "Where were you, Mitch?"

"Just thinking," She murmured as she rested her arms on his. "Shane…"

"Yes love," He murmured as he bent down to her ear, kissing her there and making her shiver.

"Do you ever get the feeling that we're being watched?" She asked him as she leant her head back so that he could have better access to her neck. It also enabled her to see the peculiar look on his face at her question.

"Mitch, we're famous, of coursed we're watched."

"I don't mean the fans and the press." She hit him gently before turning round in his arms, running her own up his chest to play with the open collar of his shirt. "I mean, that strange sensation at the back of your neck you get when someone is watching you, the kind they always talk about in the movies when the villain is watching the hero or heroine."

Shane looked down in her worried eyes, running his fingers along the bare stretch of skin revealed by her current position and making her shiver again. "Mitch…"

"I mean it, Shane." Mitchie ran her hand inside his collar until it rested at the back of his neck, running her nails over the length of his neck, a move she knew he liked. "Someone is watching us and there's only person I think it could be, who could even possibly know that we are here in Phoenix at the Richmond."

Instead of answering her, Shane pulled her to him, lowering his head to hers and kissing her. At first it was soft, gently teasing but as was often the way, especially since San Antonio, it quickly grew more passionate.

He tightened his arm around her waist and ran his other hand into her hair as she raised herself up on tiptoes, her own hands in his hair as the kiss grew deeper. The hand at her waist was now under her shirt, running up and down her back.

Gasping, Mitchie pulled her away slightly as Shane ran his lips along her jaw, nibbling to her ear and then back to kiss her again.

"Shane…"Mitchie drew out his name, gasping as he sucked on a particularly sensitive part of her neck for a moment. She tightened her hands in his hair drawing him away before he could mark her and brought his lips back to her own for a moment. "Querido…"

After kissing her again, Shane drew her head back to his shoulder, his hand still under her shirt, gently running up and down her back. Mitchie's hands now rested on his chest again.

"You're hiding something from me." She whispered softly, knowing that she was right when he tightened his arms around her. "Shane, I promise I won't fall apart if it is him but you have to tell me."

Shane closed his eyes for a moment, sighing deeply before making a swift decision. He drew back slightly so that he could look down into her dark brown eyes, running his hand over her soft cheek. "He left you another box after last night's concert, Mitch."

Mitchie closed her own eyes for a moment, pulling together her internal strength before looking up at him. She raised her own hand to his lips, running her finger over them.

"I want to see it." Her voice was soft but firm with her resolution. "I need to see it."

"Mitchie love…" Shane ran his hand into her hair, cupping her head. "The last one made you so angry, are you sure about this?"

"I can't hide, Shane. He seems to find me any way."

He looked down into the brown eyes of the girl he loved. There was such a look of fierce determination in them, he suddenly found himself feeling overwhelmingly proud of her. He bent down and kissed her swiftly and heatedly.

"Then you're wish, my beautiful girl, is my command."

*****/////

_My dearest Mitchie_

_I do not understand why you continue to refuse to acknowledge me. Can you not see that you and I are meant for one another in ways that no other person could or will understand?_

_I would never have insulted your intelligence by taking you to that tourist trap that is Roswell. How you must have been bored, my love? What is there in that sand trap of a town that could interest a girl like you, my dearest one?_

_I also do not understand why you do not wear the jewellery that I have sent to you, picked with only thoughts of you in mind. I chose your last give with a belief that it would speak to your heart as it spoke to mine when I first saw it. A locket that could contain pictures of you and mine, close to each other as one day I know that you and I will be._

_For I tell you, my dearest Mitchie, you and I will be together in the near future. I know that your heart calls to me as mine call to you, especially in the dark of the night. I know you long for me to hold you in my arms as I long to hold you._

_I see your eyes calling, searching for me, each time that you are stage, my Mitchie and how I long to reach up and take you away from there. How I long to show you that I am there, watching you perform with that foolish boy who thinks that he is in love with you._

_My poor dearest Mitchie, know that I feel for you, understanding that you are trapped with those people, unable to contact your dearest servant who longs but to serve you. Oh dearest one, how I wish to serve you as is your right._

_I promise you my darling girl that soon we will meet face to face. I will not allow these people that have taken you hostage keep you from me. There is only one place for you on this earth while I live and that is with me, by my side._

_I will take you away from all this false worship, remove you from all these modern trappings and put you on the pedestal that you deserve. I will not allow this musician to corrupt you further for you are pure and innocent._

_Do you not show that to me every time you show your ring to the world but know my dearest Mitchie that I will replace it with a ring that is more worthy of one as beautiful as you?_

_Believe me, my dearest Mitchie that soon I will come for you and remove you to a world where an angel such as you belongs. For an angel deserves only to live in a place built for angels. There I will worship you as you deserve._

_For now, remember that I am and I always will be yours._

_And I beg you to accept this particular gift for it has taken me sometime to procure it for you and I know that it will speak to you as it spoke to me._

_Yours until forever,_

_Theo_

*****/////

"Not him again!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she caught sight of the white card with black edging that Mitchie was currently holding. She rushed to her friend's side and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Mitch, why on earth are you even reading it?"

"Because I wanted to know what delusions that he was having." Mitchie put the card down on the table and sank back into her friend's warm embrace; her hand unconsciously seeking Shane's on her other side.

"Mitch, are you out of your mind as well." Nate sat down on the edge of the table, his own eyes dark with concern.

Mitchie shook her head. "Read it Nate, especially the third paragraph from the end."

As Nate read the card, Mitchie lay her head on Caitlyn's shoulder and closed her eyes, waiting for the understanding she was sure would come. Caitlyn on the other hand was looking over her head at Shane. "Does Jason know Mitch is reading this?"

Shane nodded as he ran his fingers over the back of Mitchie's hand. "He's not happy but she talked him into it… again." He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. "He's down in the gym with Rob, taking it out on a boxing bag."

"What about the gift this time? I didn't even know that the last one was this locket he mentioned." Caitlyn hugged her friend again.

"It's another outrageous ring." The reply came from Mitchie. "I'm not even going to try and describe it but let's just say that even your great-grandmother would turn her nose up at it."

"At least that's what Elizabeth said when she saw it before she left." Shane added as Mitchie moved from Caitlyn's shoulder to his. He turned his gaze to Nate. "Nate?"

"He's going to try and make his move in Los Angeles." Nate put the card down on the table again. "Mitch…"

"I know," She sighed as Shane wrapped his arm around her and Caitlyn took her hand instead. "It scares me too."

Nate knelt down in front of them, covering the girls' hands with his own. "I know that you have most probably already done so…"

Mitchie sighed. "Jason's already made me promise not to do anything rash, Nate," and then frowned. "I hope he only meant where this creep is concerned."

The other three looked at each other and then down at her, noticing the evil grin playing on her lips but only Caitlyn questioned her. "Mitchie?"

"LA, Cait, you do remember who we are most definitely going to come up against don't you?"

Shane and Nate then looked at each other again as the same grin started to appear on Caitlyn's face, only for realisation to hit them as well and grin themselves.

"Tess Tyler."

*****/////*****/////*****

_I hope the beginning of this chapter satisfies a certain person I have been talking with today!!! ;0p  
It's still with the boundaries that I am using for this story but still a little more.... Thanks for the inspiration_

_We're moving on to the other big storylines now, and then... well we'll see._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	53. Chapter 52 Mainly The Girls

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 52

**Mainly The Girls**

"Okay kids listen up." Richard moved into the game section of the bus and found himself unsurprised by what he saw.

Jason and Nate were sitting on the ground playing one of their noisiest video games, Shane sitting behind them egging one or the other on. The two girls were at the table, headphones on and working on something on Caitlyn's production laptop that had the two of them giggling.

Richard narrowed his eyes for a moment at that. The fact that they would be in Los Angeles before the week was out and coming up against someone that it was quite clear all five of them did not like, just the sight of the two girls clearly planning something was not something that filled him with great confidence.

He immediately walked to the table and gently pulled the headphones of their heads. "Just what are you two up to, may I ask?"

Both girls looked up at him, eyes wide open with an innocent look he didn't trust for a moment even as Caitlyn shut down what they had been working on.

"Nothing Rich," Mitchie replied as she rested her chin in her hands. "Why would we be up to anything any way?"

"You do know that I don't believe you for a single second, don't you." He returned their headphones to them, narrowing his eyes for a moment.

Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at each other for a moment and then with a grin, placed a single hand over their hearts before looking back at him. Their whole attitude was one of mock hurt and this time Caitlyn spoke for them. "Richard, that's a horrible thing to say."

"So not convinced, girls," He pointed his finger at them. "Just don't do anything that could get you into too much trouble, that's all I ask."

"Who us!" They replied at the same time, then looked at each other and burst into giggles again.

Richard shook his head and threw his hands up in the air. "I don't want to know; I really, really don't want to know."

Their conversation at this point had caught the attention of the three young men behind him and they were now standing behind their manager, curiosity clear as they looked over and around him at the two girls.

"You may not but we do" Nate muttered as he narrowed his eyes at them. It earned him a mouthed '_Later_' from Mitchie. "But clearly not right now."

He turned his attention back to their manager. "You came in here for something else, Rich before you got distracted by our two personal imps."

That particular statement earned him raspberries from said two personal imps.

"Yes, now why did I come in again?" Richard ran his hand through his hair, something that was becoming quite common amongst all the adults dealing with them. "Ah yes, I just wanted to say that it is likely we are going to be on the road for at least three days, so we are going to have to load up for everyone at the next shopping complex."

"Oh goodie, shopping in disguises, my favourite thing to do." Shane groaned as he sat down next to Mitchie.

"Jerk!" She whispered in his ear as she leant over and kissed his cheek, nipping his ear. "It will be fun and you know that."

"Oh god!" He looked at her in horror. "You're going to let Jason loose in the sweet aisle."

"Don't be silly, that's our territory." Caitlyn replied in Mitchie's stead, having overheard what they were saying.

"That's even worse." Jason muttered before finding himself under attack by cushions from the two girls.

Richard just threw his hand up in the air and walked away from them, leaving them to it.

*****/////

"And I used to think that shopping for clothes was the most exhausting thing that you could do in a mall." Mitchie groaned as she sank into a chair in the middle of the mall's eating area.

She leant her head on Caitlyn's shoulder and looked up at her. "Why did we volunteer to do this again, Cait?"

"Because Megan had us convinced that three days trapped in the bus with the boys would drive us crazy," Caitlyn replied as she took a sip of her iced chocolate and cast a look around the area where they were seated. "Where did the boys say they were going to go while we helped the crew shop?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Mitchie replied as she sat up again and picked up her own drink. "Megs?"

"I believe I heard music and toys mentioned." Megan replied from where she was sat behind them, pretending to read a newspaper as she surveyed the area. "Put your glasses back on please Mitchie."

The younger girl rolled her eyes but pulled her sunglasses out of her silver blonde wig and put them back on. "How much more food shopping do we need to do anyway?"

"You two don't have any more to do." Megan smiled as the two girls barely contained their squeals of joy on hearing that. "Is there anywhere you want to go while we're here?"

"Can we just look around until we find somewhere?" Caitlyn asked as she quickly finished her drink, her whole demeanour almost back to normal at the thought of a shopping trip.

Megan checked her watch and nodded. "We've got time to do just that. Just keep together where I can see you at all times, that's all I ask."

Both girls nodded eagerly and rose to their feet, swinging their messenger bag straps over their shoulders before linking arms.

"Where to first then Cait," Mitchie asked as they started weaving through the crowds.

"Victoria's Secret." Caitlyn grinned as she caught the blush that hit Mitchie's cheeks. "Oh come on, Mitch, you must have been thinking about something along those lines recently."

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't." Mitchie's blush however remained much to Caitlyn's amusement and she started to giggle, earning her a slight smack on the arm. "Oh stop it, Cait."

The two continued on their way, talking about anything and everything. In fact to anyone watching them, they were just two teenage girls enjoying an outing of shopping.

As they came out of Victoria Secrets, both girls were now blushing (Megan had gone out of her way to make sure of it and was still laughing as she followed them out of the store), but they found themselves stopping as a group of girls ran by them, clearly searching for something.

They looked at each other and before they could speak, another group of girls started to pass them and stopped. "Hey have you seen anyone looking like Connect 3?"

"Do we look like anyone that's seen a group of pop stars?" Caitlyn snapped as she moved in front of Mitchie slightly, Megan moving to stand behind them.

"We were only asking, don't have a cow?!" One of the girls snapped. "Come on gang, we can't let the others find them before us."

The small group ran away, leaving the three of them to look at each other. This time before they could speak, Megan's phone beeped. She immediately opened it to read the text message to the two teenagers crowding round her. **J wig slipped boys seen back to bus girls stay full time enjoy**

"I said that it would be Jason's wig." Caitlyn literally jumped with glee. "Nate owes me ten dollars."

"It's a bad day for Mr Howard then, he owes me too." Mitchie grinned as well as she linked her arm with her curly-haired friend. "So we have permission to continue shopping, Ms Gellar."

"So we do Ms Richmond-Torres." Caitlyn grinned back. "So let's shop."

"And heaven help anyone who gets in their way." Megan murmured behind them as they moved off, swinging the bags the two girls had got in VS.

"From your lips to their ears," Caitlyn grinned sarcastically back at her over her shoulder.

"Shop, girl, shop." Megan laughed.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." The two teenagers giggled and shop they did.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Apparently the girls wanted to centre stage as well, so here they are._

_And just what are they planning, the impish pair and oh my, what did they get in Victoria Secrets!!! ;0p_

_It will be a slow ride to LA, I haven't decided whether or not to stop off for a concert in San Diego first?_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	54. Chapter 53 Zoomania

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 53

**Zoomania**

"Rob, Sandy…" Mitchie sat down on the top step between the two bodyguards and looked from one to the other. "Do you think we can stop in San Diego?"

"And why would we want to stop in San Diego, young lady?" Sandy asked as he turned in his seat to look at her. "You know the concert has been moved to the LA schedule, so we don't have a reason to now."

There was a strange look in her eyes as she leant forward, resting her elbows on her knees and cupping her chin. "I was hoping that perhaps we could go to San Diego Zoo."

"Why… oh, you've had an e-newsletter." Sandy looked at her closely, seeing her eyes light up, "Mitchie?"

"Pups, Sandy, wolf pups," She looked at him pleadingly. "They were going to be out in their enclosure round now."

"One of these days I am going to work out why you are so dang fond of wolves." Sandy sighed. "But it's still not a good enough reason to divert this bus to a place that is going to be so full of tourists; you won't be able to move, especially if you are planning on this being a group visit."

"Oh!" All of Mitchie's hopeful energy seemed to fade from her and she rose to her feet, "Alright then, I'm going to be in my room if anyone wants me."

She walked slowly away and they could hear her footsteps go upstairs before her door closed with a silent thud. Somehow, though, in all its silence, it still managed to reverberate around the entire bus.

"I somehow feel like I just kicked a puppy." Sandy buried his face in his hands.

"I also expected more of an argument from her." Rob added, as he turned the wheel. "This is Mitchie Torres we are talking of here."

Before Sandy could reply, Jason suddenly appeared in the doorway. "What's wrong with my sister, why did she look upset?"

Both men looked at each other. "Well now we know why!"

*****/////

"_We're going to the zoo, zoo, zoo, you come too, too, too, we're going to the zoo_!"

Holding hands, Mitchie and Jason jumped around in a circle, grinning as they sang.

Watching them, Nate leaned over to Shane. "Someone remind me how old those two are supposed to be."

"Leave them alone, Nate." Caitlyn shot back as she curled her legs under her, grinning as she watched her friend and her brother continue to dance madly around the sitting room. "It's just too funny to see the pair of them acting so, well normal."

"Cait, that is in no way normal." Shane replied as he folded his arms, though a smile played merrily on his lips and his eyes. He was enjoying seeing the way Mitchie's eyes simply shone with joy as she danced with her brother. "It's just them."

It also set him again to wondering just what she had brought back with her from her shopping trip – especially her Victoria Secret's bags. Eighteen he may be but he was most definitely a man and what man wouldn't be intrigued by what his girlfriend may have bought in a lingerie shop.

Caitlyn wrinkled her nose and then suddenly made a decision. She jumped to her feet and caught hold of Mitchie and Jason's hand to join them in their dance, looking back over her shoulder with a grin. "Might as well join them, guys, we're not going to get much sense out of them until it's out of their systems."

"The whole word is going mad and it's being led by Mitchie and Jason." Nate mumbled, even as a broad grin broke out across his face and he jumped to his feet, linking hands with the two girls.

As the four of them continued the dance that brother and sister had begun, Shane just chose to sit watching them, laughing as they started to speed up.

And when they started to sing the song again, this time he joined in, adding an extra level of harmony to the song.

_"We're all going to the zoo tomorrow, zoo tomorrow, zoo tomorrow, we're all going to the zoo tomorrow and you come along too. We're going to the zoo, zoo, zoo, you can come too, too, too, we're going to the zoo!"_

*****/////

"Mitchie, no! You already have one." Jason took the toy she was carrying and put it back down on the shelf.

"Oh but Jake…" Mitchie linked both her hands around his arm and looked up at him pleadingly, playing her fingers up and down his sleeve. "Please Jake; that one is in brown shades, I would so like a grey one too."

"You already have a Gray wrapped round your little finger, little sister." He replied with a grin as he stilled her fingers. "And I mean it, Shane, you're not to buy it for her either."

Much to Shane and Jason's amusement, Mitchie stuck her tongue out at them both and literally flounced across the zoo gift shop to join Nate and Caitlyn.

"You really pick the weirdest of times to play big brother, Jason." Shane murmured with a grin as he went back to looking something that had caught his eye. "If I can't buy her the toy wolf she wants, can I at least get her this?"

He pointed to an amulet in the jewellery cabinet and Jason started to grin, slapping his friend hard on the shoulder.

"You may just have found the one thing she will take the amulet I had made for her from her neck." He started to move away and then noticed something in the corner of the cabinet. "There are earrings too, in case you didn't notice."

"Where are you going?" Shane turned from the assistant he had just indicated the jewellery pieces to watch Jason cross the shop. "Jason?"

"I've just seen something I am sure she will love." Jason threw back over his shoulder as he picked out a black waistcoat. He turned it round to look at the silver head of a wolf on its back. "What do you think?"

"She'll love it," The young woman in question replied as she suddenly appeared at her brother's side again. "Jake, it's beautiful and see," Mitchie picked another one out in his size. "We can match."

"For our song then," Jason asked as he looked down at her, grinning as she literally bounced up and kiss him on the cheek. "But you're still not getting the grey wolf."

Mitchie pouted for a moment before breaking into giggles that had Jason and Shane smiling at her.

*****/////

"Oh my word!" Caitlyn and Mitchie linked arms as they led the way back to the limo. "That had to be one of the most spectacular things that I have ever seen."

"Did you see Jake's face when he realised what we were going to be watching." Mitchie smiled in fond remembrance. "Symphony in Flight has to be one of the best avian demonstrations that we've ever seen."

"And the music, Mitch…" Caitlyn's eyes grew even wider. "Can you imagine using some of that in our music?"

"Where would we begin?" The two girls drew even closer together, discussing the show as the three young men followed them, amused smiles playing over their lips.

"If anyone could manage it, those two could." Nate said in amusement as he put his hands in his pockets. "And from the sound of it, they're going to give it a very good try."

"Who could blame them?" Jason murmured as he adjusted the bags that he was carrying. "Actually, I've got an idea myself."

He quickened his pace and linked his arm in his sister's, lowering his voice to join their conversation. Mitchie smiled up at him and he grinned back at her, sticking his tongue out at her and making her laugh.

"Did you see Mitchie's face when the cubs came into view?" Nate suddenly asked out of the blue, making Shane jump slightly.

He had once again got lost in watching Mitchie as she enjoyed herself.

"Who could have missed it?" Shane replied as he put his hand in his jacket pocket, fingers playing with the two boxes that he had there. "Mitch is so in love with wolves, if she ever had to choose between them and something else, I'm almost sure she would choose them."

"Even over family." Nate asked slightly surprised.

"We are her pack, Nate." Shane grinned (and it had to be said there was something decidedly wolfish to it), "I think in some respects she sees us as wolves."

"Now there's an interesting way to view things." Nate admitted.

"Are you two coming or do we need to tell them they have two new exhibits for the monkey collection?" Mitchie called from where she was standing by the car waiting for them, and it was clear the other two were already inside.

Looking at each other, Shane and Nate broke into laughter and sped up, joining her. Nate dived straight inside and clearly landed on top of Jason if the yell was anything to go by, swiftly followed by a peal of laughter from Caitlyn.

Shane shook his head and pressed a kiss to Mitchie's forehead before drawing her into the car to join the pack of hyenas that seemed to have replaced their friends.

And as the sun fell over San Diego Zoo, their car drove away to the chorus of the animals around them.

*****/////*****/////*****

_So I got them to San Diego, just no concert and just for fun._

_Oh and the thing with the wolves, well that's just pure me!!!_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	55. Chapter 54 Home Sweet LA Home

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 54

**Home Sweet LA Home**

For some unknown reason, Mitchie found herself waking up at the unearthly hour of four in the morning following their visit to the zoo. She sighed, throwing back her covers first, then the curtains over her window.

The sun had already begun its daily ascent into the skies, a blend of reds, oranges and yellows staining the clouds, what few there were, in their colourful palate.

She laughed silently to herself and got off her bed, then padded barefoot to the door steadying herself as the bus lurched slightly and then sped as quickly as she could down the stairs to the kitchen of the bus.

In the kitchen (and it had it be said not to her surprise) was Nate. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice. Next to his glass were the juice container and an empty glass full of ice, almost as if he had been waiting for her to arrive.

"Hey twin!" Mitchie said in a soft voice as she slid on the bench seat next to him, nudging his shoulder with her own. "What brings you to the kitchen this early?"

"I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I think the bus must have stopped or something." He replied as he filled her glass for her then pushed it towards her. She smiled at him and took a sip before putting it back on the table. "I knew it wouldn't be long before you came down either."

"So that's what must have woken me up then. It's the only thing about this bus I still haven't got used to, the stopping and starting when we're asleep." She yawned delicately and turned sideways so that she could put her head on the back of the bench seat to look at him more comfortably.

"You're late coming down because of it, Mitch, I expected you sooner."

"I just spent time staring at the sunrise." She replied honestly as she yawned again. "Nate, my twin, we are just that slightly weird."

"When compared to Jason who is totally weird, absolutely," Nate grinned as he turned to mirror her position, laughing softly as she hit him. "And you know he is, Mitchie, you tell him often enough."

"No ragging on the elder brother in his absence, Howard, no matter how much fun it may be." She reprimanded him even she grinned herself and then looked at him curiously, "Just one thing though..."

"What?" He asked curiously as he yawned himself.

"If we're slightly weird, and Jake's totally weird, where do Cait and Shane rate on the weird-o-meter?"

That had both of them laughing.

*****/////

"Let me get this straight..." Mitchie stood in front of her brother, hands on her hips. "Of all the places that you could have chosen to live in Los Angeles, you chose to get a place on the ocean, the one place that you and I when we were children used to joke about coming to when we became famous."

"Yes." He replied simply. "Where else would I want to live?"

"Jake..." A second later she had jumped into his arms, literally squealing with glee as she covered his face in kisses. "You are so brilliant, big brother, I love you."

Jason just laughed as he wrapped his arms tightly around her slender frame. "Just be glad that we are going there rather than the apartment, Mitch. As nice as it is, we would never have been able to fit us all in."

"But why do you have an apartment if you have this big house out on the ocean?" She looked up at him curiously but genuinely interested.

"Mitch..." He drew her over to the window of the bus and indicated the view of Los Angles below them. "Think about it, the recording studio is right out there in the middle of LA; the apartment is nearby so we don't have to go far when we have late nights there."

She turned her head on one side, considering his point. "I suppose that would make the most sense, I bet Nate thought of that too."

"Yes it would and yes, actually he did." He tapped her nose and pulled her down to the seat with him. "And when we get there, try not to rush off down to the ocean with Shane as soon as we do for a change."

"But Jason, sunset, ocean..." Mitchie looked up at him, eyes wide pleading making him chuckle slightly as he pulled her onto his lap. She pulled back to look at him, holding her hands together to finish her plea. "Shane."

He shook his head, knowing that he was going to give in to her. "Just try and wait for the rest of us to come with the pair of you then. This is the first chance that we get to show you girls our home, Mitch, let's try and stick together this first evening at home."

He tapped her slightly sulking lips. "Even if that does mean that you have to share your first LA sunset."

Mitchie sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes Jake."

"I love you too, little sister." Jason smiled into her hair.

*****/////

"Hey Cait..." Mitchie stuck her head out of her new bedroom door and literally bellowed down the long corridor. "Where are you again?"

Caitlyn suddenly appeared in the doorway of room near the end of it and bellowed back. "I'm down here, right down the end of what your brother actually had the cheek to call the short corridor!"

"Anyone think we need walkie-talkies?" Mitchie giggled as Caitlyn literally trotted down the carpeted corridor to join her. "This place is unbelievable."

"You're telling me; girlfriend and something tells me your room is going to equally unbelievable, knowing your brother. So let's see it then."

Caitlyn grinned as Mitchie stepped back, waving her in much like a maître de would at a restaurant. "My home is your home."

Caitlyn stepped into what was apparently a foyer. "Ok, now this is just pushing it, Mitch, a foyer?!"

Mitchie shook her head, barely able to hold back her signature grin. "Oh you haven't seen anything yet, Cait, just go on in."

Caitlyn stepped into a room that was twice the size of Mitchie's room back at the Torres house in Dallas (and that was saying something as her room was exactly on the small side there either!).

At one side of the room on a slightly raised pedestal was a four poster bed in dark wood. Its canopy was in purple as were the light purple drapes at all four corners. Even the bedding was in delicate and dark shades of purple. At the bottom of the bed was a chaise lounge, also in purple.

Across the room from the bed was a long black sofa with a purple blanket draped over it and purple and black cushions thrown across it. Two chairs in similar colours were also catty corner to it. Even the carpet was in durable shades of purples and greys.

Most amazingly was that one wall of her room was made of glass looking out over the Pacific Ocean. The French doors were open, sending a delicate breeze through the purple gauze curtains currently blocking the view.

Surprisingly, the walls were off-white with the merest hint of purple, stopping the room being overwhelmed by all the darker shades.

"Mitch, you have so lucked out here." Caitlyn gasped as she crossed the room to look out through the open doors. "And we both have balconies that look out over the ocean that is just so cool."

Mitchie moved to Caitlyn's side and linked her arm in her best friend's. There they stood in enjoying the gentle sound of the ocean waves playing on the beach below until one of them noticed the dolphins playing in the surf further out.

All it took was one look at each other and laughing, they raced out of the room to get down to the beach, calling for the three young men as they went to join them.

*****/////

"Hey there beautiful," Shane kept his voice low as he sat down behind Mitchie and drew her back to lean against his chest.

All five of them were still on the beach, a small fire burning a specially prepared fire pit behind them, enjoying the quiet of the evening. Sunset had passed into twilight and they were all reluctant to return to the mansion behind them after being on a moving bus for so long.

Mitchie looked up at him, cupping his cheek with her hand, "Hey there, handsome."

She reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips before moving them across his jaw to nip his ear then resting her head back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in response, shifting slightly so that they were more comfortable as they watched the ocean.

"I've missed you today," He said softly as he pressed a kiss to her head, running his hand down her arm to entwine her fingers in his. "It was almost as if everyone was trying to keep up apart."

"Figment of your imagination, querido," Mitchie laughed softly as she brought their enjoined hands up to her lips and kissed each of his fingers. Her lips lingered on his ring finger over his purity ring which she paid special attention to, drawing a slight gasp from him.

"I distinctly remember spending at least an hour in the limo on our way here." She continued gasping herself as he suddenly kissed her beneath her ear and moved his lips along her jaw, kissing her lips.

Within seconds, they were lost in each other as they kissed, hands running up and down each other's back into each other's hair. Again and again lips met even as they remembered that they were not alone beside the fire.

Every so often they would stop, whispering to each other about things that were important to only them. Shane at one point even trying to dazzle her into telling him what she had bought in Victoria's Secrets, only to be defeated by a secretive and it had to be said, seductive smile.

It had earned her though one of the more deeper and passionate kisses of the evening.

After a while (and several rather overdone coughs from the other side of the fire), they parted lips but not each other.

Shane rose to his feet and then helped Mitchie to hers then arms around each other, they moved down to the ocean edge. There, he moved to stand behind her, one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders as she caught hold of that arm with both of her hands.

She leant against his chest, leaning her head on his shoulder so that she could look up at him. He had started to hum again, resting his cheek on her head and smiling to herself, Mitchie settled into listen to the man she love serenade her with the ocean as his back-up.

Once again, she knew, they all knew, this was merely the calm before yet another storm in the life of Connect 5.

*****/////*****/////*****

_They're in LA folks and this is where the next big plotline is occurring._

_Where the story goes after these particular chapters, I'm not sure, I hate to say this guys but you better start preparing yourself for the end of this particular part of their lives._

_But not just yet, LA I think may take a while. ;0p_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	56. Chapter 55 Silent Reflection

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 55

**Silent Reflection**

Mitchie sat curled up in a light blanket on the couch of her balcony, looking out over the purple-blues of the ocean. Unable to sleep she had walked out onto the balcony round eleven and had been sitting there for the past hour, enjoying the evening breeze as it wafted in from the pacific.

She knew she ought to have been sleeping after the busy day of rehearsals that they had just had but her mind was so busy, it just wouldn't let her.

If it wasn't the new routines that they were putting together for the songs that they were going to be doing, it was being dragged into a world of costumes and positions on stage and having almost no time to spend with the other members of what was her family.

Then for some reason, when she wasn't considering the three shows that she had ahead of her, her thoughts also kept going back to the man supposedly stalking her so it had the double effect of not only keeping her awake but irritating her as well.

She had once again been trying to puzzle out why he had focused on her in such a way and so suddenly. Yes, she was aware that this sought of thing did happen but this Theo person seemed to be just too precisely calculated to her.

Perhaps it was a part of the way she had been brought up in the last six years. After all, you couldn't possibly be surrounded by people devoted to law and order without picking something. You would have to be stupid and that was one thing Mitchie Richmond-Torres was not.

She drew her legs up under her chin, pulling the blanket tight around her shoulders as the ocean breeze picked up slightly.

As much as she agreed that there was someone on the tour leaking information to this awful man, she was also sure that there was something else fuelling the so-called obsession. As she had said to Nate when he had read the letter, why emphasise that they were going to remove her from the people supposedly keeping her from him in Los Angeles.

In her mind, it came down to what was so important about this particular city. What was going to happen here that would have someone wanting Mitchie, no-one else but just her, to be removed from the scene?

And with that question asked, it was almost like a light bulb being switched on. There was only one obvious answer and that was the three LA shows themselves. The shows being specifically redesigned choreographed and musically arranged to include Mitchie Torres, new found sister of Connect 3's Jason Richmond.

And there was only one person known to them all that would want Mitchie out of the way so that they could once more have the limelight that they felt that belonged to them.

But and it was a big but to Mitchie, could they really have lost their mind to have developed a scheme like this in such a way. The thought that they could be as lost to all reason such as this to have even played a part in such a demented idea was completely unbelievable.

She sighed; fighting her eyes for a moment to keep them open as she finally began to feel sleepy. Rising to her feet, Mitchie entered her room, pulling her doors slightly closed behind her and dropping her blanket on the nearest chair.

She ran across the room while she was still wide awake enough to do so and then launched herself into her bed, burying herself under her light covers. She pulled her pillows under her head and snuggled into them, finally allowing herself to fall asleep.

*****/////

Not far from where she was now sleeping, Shane stood on his own balcony, arms folded across his chest, watching the now empty space where Mitchie had been thinking.

He had come out onto his own when he had hear the quiet pitter-patter of her bare feet, intending to speak to her and tease her about being up so late but the look on her face had stopped him, sending back into the shadows.

It was somehow the strange connection that was between them that let him know that Mitchie was deep in thought about everything that was happening to her and to them. He also knew that this was the one time when not even his presence would be welcomed – at least not why she was thinking.

So there he had remained for the entirety of the time she had sat staring out to sea, watching her.

He could tell from the expressions that crossed her expressive face that what ever it was she had been thinking about seemed to equally confuse and puzzle her, leaving Shane worried by what direction her near midnight thought session may be taking her in. He only just managed to stop himself from jumping over to her balcony from his.

When she had sighed, the only sound that she had made in the hour that she had been sitting on the balcony he had clenched his fists and anchored himself in place once more stop himself going to her; something that felt completely against the grain. The thought that she was in some kind of pain, even if it was only mental did not go down well with Shane Gray.

He had then watched her go back into her room before making a decision of his own.

Moving swiftly to his own door, he looked out to see if anyone was around and then quickly slipped down the corridor to Mitchie's door. He opened it, silently thanking the maintenance staff for keeping all the doors in the house well oiled as it moved without making a sound.

He slipped in and closed it behind him, crossing the floor to where Mitchie now lay amongst her covers and pillows, clearly sleeping peacefully. He stood there for a moment, watching her before he made another flash decision.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Shane leant forward to brush back the habitual lock of hair that had fallen out of the ponytail she had put it in into her eyes and then left his hand resting beside her face on the pillow.

Sitting there looking down into her beloved and adored face, he was hit with a sudden burst of understanding. He knew that they had been together for only a couple of months, but something deep inside, from that place that inspired his music and his soul, he knew that he would never again find what they had together with anyone else. What lay between them was forever and only grew stronger with every day that passed.

Sighing, he rose to his feet and moved round the bed, climbing onto it to lie next to her on top of the covers. Leaning on one elbow, he looked down into her sleeping face and ran the back of his fingers down her cheek, smiling as she sighed and rubbed it against him.

He lay down next to her, resting one arm over her waist and the other around her head as he hid his face in her hair. Almost as if she knew that he was there, Mitchie entangled her fingers in the hand around her waist pulling it even further around her as she drew it up to rest between her breasts. Her back was now against his chest, her covers the only thing keeping the position innocent.

With a sigh of contentment, Shane wrapped his other arm even further around her head as he kept her close, falling into sleep himself.

There it was that they slept the remainder of the night and strangely enough, neither of them was visited by unwanted nightmares but rather they dreamt dreams that were strangely similar if they had ever chosen to discuss them.

*****/////*****/////*****

_A peculiar little chapter for you all and surprisingly longer than I thought it was going to be._

_And only Shane and Mitchie at that as well which I hope you all enjoyed. ;0p_

_I'm going to stretch this out for as long as I can, people, so enjoy, it's Final Jam all over again._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	57. Chapter 56 Breakfast Shenanigans

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 56

**Breakfast Shenanigans**

"Has anyone seen Mitchie and Shane this morning?" Jason asked as he entered the kitchen the following morning around breakfast time.

(As it was seven am, a time that all of Connect 5 had protested at loudly on being told that they were to get up so early the previous evening and were still being extremely grouchy about it – well all but Shane and Mitchie who had clearly yet to appear in the kitchen.)

Caitlyn looked intensely into her bowl of cereal and shook her head, putting a spoonful of it into her mouth so that she couldn't talk. Opposite her, Nate raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He had clearly seen her enter Mitchie's bedroom when he had come out of his own.

Out of the corner of her eye, Caitlyn caught the question he was about to ask and kicked him – hard.

"Ow! Caitlyn that hurt!!" Nate exclaimed as he bent down to rub his leg, glaring at her. "What did you do that for?"

"Sorry, Nate, my foot slipped." She replied innocently and insincerely, eating another spoonful.

"Slipped my…!"

"Nathan!" Jason promptly cuffed him gently on the shoulder. "She said she was sorry."

"'She' has a name." Caitlyn murmured as took yet another spoonful of breakfast.

"Sorry Cait." Jason immediately moved to her side and hugged her gently then frowned. "All that aside, has anyone seen them?"

"Honestly, Jase, no, **I** haven't." Nate replied as he rose to get some more milk. "I can't say the same for others who may be currently stuffing themselves with cereal just so that they can't answer the question."

As he came back to the table, Caitlyn promptly kicked him again, this time even harder than before.

"Cait, stop kicking him!" Jason slapped her hand softly, "and try to mean it this time."

Caitlyn growled but this time did as she was told only to find herself looking up into Jason's concerned eyes. "Have you seen them, Cait?"

"Seen who?" Mitchie asked through a yawn as she came into the kitchen, Shane close behind her.

(Caitlyn actually gave a sigh of relief, hoping that she wouldn't have to answer the question anymore that they had arrived. That did not stop Nate from glaring at her for not answering it honestly in the first place.)

Mitchie promptly hugged her brother good morning and then moved towards the table, stretching as she did so. "I am so tired still!"

"That's what happens when you stay up to midnight thinking, Mitch." Shane murmured into her ear as he drew her down onto his lap. Yawning, she lay her head down on his shoulder.

"My brain wouldn't sleep so I thought I would entertain my eyes with the ocean." Mitchie murmured back as she closed her eyes again.

Jason moved to their side, running his hand threw her hair. "You look tired honey, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine big brother just too many thoughts." She replied, her eyes still closed as she moved in even closer to Shane, arm around his neck. She pressed her lips against the side of his neck for a moment, smiling as she felt the shudder that ran through him (- only to shudder herself when he ran his hand down her side.)

Jason sat down next to the pair, grinning as he watched Nate and Caitlyn bring the chocolate chip pancakes from the warming oven over for the pair. They all loved them but they also knew better than to touch them before the love bugs.

In fact, it was almost as if just the smell of them was all Mitchie need to actually open her eyes and wake up properly. In what seemed seconds, she was off Shane's lap and sitting in her own chair, making her way through them.

"Slow down Mitch." Nate laughed as he pushed over a fresh glass of milk to her. "There's more where they came from."

"I love you." A rather muffled response came back the rather occupied girl making them all smile.

Shane shook his head, making his way through his own tower of pancakes. Even he knew not to get in the way of his girlfriend and her chocolate chip pancakes.

"Mitch, you're going to choke if you don't slow down." Caitlyn added as she sat back down and began to start eating her own stack of pancakes. She giggled as Mitchie made a rather rude expression back at her that had the three boys looking at her in shock.

Jason sat back in his chair and looked his sister swiftly over again. Surprisingly the shadows under her eyes weren't as dark as they could be (and he hadn't missed the fact that Caitlyn had not answered the question about seeing either Mitchie or Shane that morning also) and Shane also looked slightly on the tired side as well.

He leant forward, leaning his elbows on the table. "What were your thoughts about, Mitch, the ones that were keeping your mind occupied?"

Mitchie looked up from her breakfast and into her brother's concerned gaze. She immediately put her cutlery down, reaching her hand out to take his. "Not good breakfast conversation, Jake." She said softly, "And we will need everyone here as well."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Nate leant forward and somehow managed to nick a pancake from Mitchie's plate.

"Nate!" Mitchie reached out across the breakfast bar and hit him hard. "Don't steal mine! You said there were plenty."

"Mm-mm." Nate actually smacked his lips as he finished the pancake he had stolen in a couple of bites. "But stolen ones taste so much better."

"You are so dead, Nathan Howard when I get my hands on you." Mitchie threatened as she got to her feet.

"Only if you catch me!" He grinned back as he suddenly pushed his chair back and made a start for the sitting room nearby (and the nearest cushions to defend himself).

Mitchie was after him in a shot, closely followed by the others as they realised just how long it had been since their last pillow fight.

*****/////*****/////*****

_I know not as long as the other but we have a big storm going on here and I wanted to give you at least something._

_There is the tiniest smidgeon of a plot in there but you may need a magnifying glass to find it._

_Oh and there may be a sequal to this sequal, I haven't decided yet!! ;0p_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	58. Chapter 57 Inevitable Seacrest Interview

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 57

**Inevitable Seacrest Interview**

"Let's at least hope that they are up and awake." Richard put his key into the door of the mansion and found himself ducking a cushion that suddenly flew through the air towards him.

"Oh I think you can safely say that they are awake." Brown laughed as he caught it, following the manager into the house, "And causing trouble as normal."

Richard rolled his eyes and moved to the open doorway looking out over the large sitting room where the five teenagers were literally leaping and jumping furniture, pillows in hand as they pummelled in each other. Through out it all, peals of laughter rang out, echoing until it sounded as if a group of elves were playing with them.

Mitchie, on seeing Brown held the pillow she had thrown, shot across the room and took it back.

"Thanks Brown, need that." She called over her shoulder as she shot back into the fray, hitting first Nate and then Shane as she went past them before diving at her brother with a shout of glee. "I am so going to get you Jake!"

It was only after she had turned her cushion to hit Caitlyn again, she realised exactly who she had spoken to, "Brown?"

"Morning love," Brown laughed as they all swung round to look at him in shock, pillows dropping to the ground left right and central.

"Yes well," Richard turned his own chuckle into a cough as he covered his mouth with his hand. "Lets get down to business, shall we? There was a reason why you were asked to get up so early today."

"If it has anything to do with whathisname Seacrest, I don't want to know." Mitchie said as she sank down on to the nearest seat.

It just happened to be right on top of Nate and Caitlyn who looked at each other and then pushed her off them, laughing at her as they did so. "Mitchie!"

"Sorry!" She laughed as she scrambled back to her feet again and across to the other sofa, slipping in between Shane and Jason. She immediately linked her arms into theirs and then looked back at Richard who was standing there watching them patiently. "Sorry Rich, you were saying…"

Richard sat down on a chair in front of them. "Right guys, and I hate to ruin your day like this, Mitchie, but you are going to be doing a special with Ryan Seacrest today for his radio show and for E Entertainment."

"I'm going back to bed." Mitchie replied promptly before realising that having her arms in Shane's and Jason's effectively made her a prisoner.

"Is there a particular reason why the thought of having an interview with Ryan Seacrest so upsets you, love?" Brown asked, genuinely interested in what her answer would be.

"A man that speaks to a fifteen year old as if she is a five year old has no right interviewing teenagers." Mitchie managed to withdraw her arms and folded them across her chest, pouting.

"That's the voice of experience talking once again." Caitlyn leaned forward. "So voice, when did this happen?"

"Last year when they were auditioning for Idol in Dallas, the firm got the security gig for it." Mitchie scowled at just remembering it before adding, "Oh and Simon Cowell really is as arrogant as they say he is."

"I'm sorry Mitch but Ryan Seacrest is one of the biggest things in entertainment and this is one of the best things that for the band, especially with this change of format for the three LA show's." Richard leant forward, a genuinely apologetic look in his eyes. "So please do this for the boys."

"As long as my objection is noted," Mitchie sank back into the sofa and leant her head on Shane's shoulder as she entwined her arm around his once more.

He immediately pressed a kiss to her forehead, covering her hand with his. "Thank you love," He murmured. "And I promise you that I will be with you at all times."

"It's noted, I promise you." Richard replied as well. "Now, your stylists will all be here in about an hour, so you all have time to do basic preparations." He held up his hand to stop any potential complaints. "And I've given you that much time for all of you obsessed with having your hair a certain way."

"I think he just insulted us." Jason looked down at his sister and then to Shane. Of the five they were the only ones that spent more time on their hair.

"I think he did too." Shane replied, looking down at Mitchie. "Mitch…"

"Sleeping, last conversation nightmare," was their only response, making them laugh.

*****/////

"Is it me or do we have a matching thing going on here at the moment?" Mitchie commented to no-one in particular as she came back down into the sitting room.

Indeed, all of them were in black skinny jeans, white shirts and either black jackets or black waist coats. Mitchie's waist coat was actually mid thigh while her boots reached her knees. Her white shirt was banded at the elbow and loose to the back of her hand. Shane was wearing his black converses with his silk shirt and his famous black leather jacket pushed up to his elbow.

Jason was dressed very much like his sister except his waist coat was shorter, his shirt sleeves tighter, his boots biker and he wore a black and white scarf around his neck. Nate as always had his shirt outside his jeans and also had the sleeves of both shirt and linen jacket pushed to his elbows. He was also wearing black and white low-top converses.

Caitlyn was the only one who wasn't wearing jeans; she had on black denim mini-skirt with black and white shirt that was tight to her wrist (so that it didn't interfere when she was playing her keyboard) and she was wearing high top all black converses.

"I feel like I've gone back in time." Caitlyn groaned as she sat down next to her friend. "This is just so cliché! I mean black and white for goodness sake!"

"I'm so down with that." Nate flopped down on the sofa next to Caitlyn, putting his arm around her without even thinking about it. "We are going to be crucified!"

Shane sat down on the arm of the sofa next to Mitchie and put his arm around her shoulders, fingers playing with her hair. "I tell you one thing; it reinforces the Connect 5 thing."

"Which, in this case, is a good thing," Richard said as he looked up from the papers that he had been reading. "That's one of the things that I wanted to talk to you this morning about."

"Should we be worried?" Jason moved to stand behind the sofa, resting both hands on its back. "Richard, has something happened that we should know about?"

"News has finally got out that Tess is not going to be opening the LA tours."

Nate sat forward, a look of consternation on his face. "It's only just got out now but how?"

"She signed the same contract that all your opening acts had to sign for this tour – which by the way, Nate, that additional paragraph was an absolute inspiration and you guys need to thank him for." Richard replied.

"What paragraph?" Jason and Shane chorused together then looked at each other and broke into laughter.

"Nate had a paragraph put in that forbid anyone talking to the press in any form before, during or after concerts for a specified amount of time agreed with each individual performer. It also said that anyone who broke this agreement would not only lose any chance of a contract with the label but would find it hard to get any gig in the near future when it was found that they had broken their terms."

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie, a broad grin breaking out over her face although she did not miss the look of fear that was suddenly at the back of her friend's eyes before turning back to look at Richard. With a note of sheer joy in her voice, Caitlyn spoke. "So you're saying that Tess has effectively screwed up her own career."

"Only if she was the one that let the news out," Richard replied holding up his hand to stop the other comments that he could see about to spill from her lips. "It would have to be proven, Caitlyn but the size of the entourage that the Tyler's have around them, I'm not sure that it could be."

Mitchie reached up and covered Shane's hand with her own as her thoughts of the previous night came back to her in a flood. "But… and there is a but, isn't there, Richard?"

"Yes, Mitch there is." He replied quietly, frowning as he did so, "And as much as I would like to get into it now, we don't have the time to do so right now. We need to get to the studio and I really need to get back to what I was originally saying before I was thrown off track."

"And that was…" Jason encouraged.

"These shows are being called the Connect 5 shows. It's got out that you are changing the style of the shows to include the girls so don't be surprised if you get asked about the name by Seacrest." He replied, standing and stretching slightly as he did so. "Now we better get moving, the radio station is in central LA and it's going to take time to get there with the way traffic is this morning."

*****/////

"I can't say how much I appreciate you giving me the interview guys; I know you must be busy preparing for your new concerts here in LA." Ryan Seacrest moved quickly out of his seat and towards the five young people now standing in his office.

(Every word was being transmitted live over the radio!!)

"We're happy to be here, Ryan, thanks for having us." Nate replied as he shook the outstretched hand offered to him.

"And that was Nate Howard, people; jut one of my special guests today." Ryan quickly spoke on into his small microphone. "I also have Shane Gray…"

"Morning Los Angeles," Shane replied as he drew Mitchie and Caitlyn over to the group of chairs that had been put out for them.

"Jason and Mitchie Richmond," Ryan continued.

"Hi y'all," The brother and sister replied as one, a pure note echoing around the room.

"And last but not least, Caitlyn Gellar."

"Howdy." Caitlyn replied even as she grimaced at being introduced last and earning a dig in the ribs from Mitchie. Both girls then had to hide their giggles.

"So as you guys might have gathered, today's show is devoted to Connect 3, Mitchie Richmond-Torres and Caitlyn Gellar, a group that are fast becoming known as Connect 5. Once again welcome to my show."

"As Nate said, we're glad to be here." Jason replied. "We always enjoy the opportunity to speak to our fans in any way."

"Jason, this tour must be feeling very different compared to others with your sister with you."

"Oh yes it's much better. I can't remember a time when we have had so much fun." Jason replied, even as he leaned over to gently pull his sister's hair.

"And Mitchie, Caitlyn, how are you two enjoying your first tour." Ryan turned to the two girls, growing fascinated by the interaction that he was seeing between the five young people before him.

"It's definitely different, isn't Cait." Mitchie replied.

"But tremendous fun," Caitlyn agreed. "There's never a moment without laughter, fun and music, most definitely a lot of music."

"And schoolwork, we can't forget the schoolwork." Mitchie added, laughing at the looks she received from Nate and Caitlyn.

Ryan laughed as well. "Fun indeed."

"Oh it is." Nate agreed. "As much as we are enjoying our music careers at the moment, we all know that our education is just as important and we put just as much time into it as we do the music."

"In fact, when we're not actually do tour prep, we're going to places to further our education." Shane added as he slipped his hand into Mitchie's. "Jason is also doing university courses online as well. I'll be starting mine as well in October."

"It's good to know that young people such as yourselves are putting so much into their education." Ryan finished that current subject. "On to other things, your new song '_Play My Music_' is simply racing up the charts as '_This is me_', the duet you sing with Mitchie, Shane. Did you expect it to be doing so well?"

"You always hope that your songs do well every time that you put a new one out there, Ryan." Shane replied as he tightened his hand round Mitchie's. Feeling the tension running through him, Mitchie cover it with her other hand in silent reassurance. "I wrote '_Play My Music_' shortly after I had heard Mitchie sing the first time; it was the first time that I had felt connected to writing music again after my jerk period so it means even more to us."

"And '_This is me_', what about that one?" Ryan asked, genuinely curious to hear the answer.

"I wanted to show that I could be myself, that it was my time to be in the limelight." Mitchie replied as she squeezed Shane's hand. "It was the song that Shane heard me singing his first day at Camp Rock."

"It inspired me to write the part of the duet where I joined her." Shane added as he looked down at her. "It was clear that every word meant something special and, well, as I've said before, it was one good thump of reality."

"Especially potent when added to two teenage girls who wouldn't let him get away with his attitude." Nate added making the said two girls blush before laughter filled the studio.

"Definitely a different way of dealing with things," Ryan agreed. "Now you've agreed tossing both 'Play My Music' and 'This is me', so if you guys would like to go and get set up, I'll just run through the competition we have going to win tickets to your final concert here in LA."

*****/////

"So I hope you guys all tuned in to my radio show this morning when I had Connect 3, Mitchie Richmond-Torres and Caitlyn Gellar on." Ryan Seacrest turned to the camera and smiled. "I have to say that was one of the funniest interviews I've done for a long time."

"So Ryan…" Giuliana Rancic, his co-anchor asked, smiling into the camera as well. "What are they really like in person?"

"They have to be one of the closest groups of people I have met in a long time. The affection between them is there in almost everything that they did." Ryan replied looking at her for a moment before turning back to the camera. "And anyone hoping the Smitchie thing was a publicity stunt well just be prepared to be disappointed. From what I saw this morning, Smitchie is here to stay. In fact, I'll put my neck out here and say that people should expect to see them together for a long, long time."

"That's disappointing news for Mitchie Richmond-Torres's growing fan group." Giuliana commented as a picture of both Shane and Mitchie appeared on the screen behind them. "But something tells me she's going to be a hit no matter who she is seeing."

"Something she deserves from her performance this morning," Ryan agreed. "That is one very talented young lady, very much like her brother, Jason."

"So are we saying that Connect 3 is here for the long term, Ryan?" Giuliana asked as a different picture appeared – this time of Connect 3 and Mitchie, and clearly one of the pictures from the camera shoot.

"Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres, although I wouldn't be surprised if somewhere in the future that doesn't become Gray." Ryan replied as he smiled at the camera yet again, "So good luck for the LA section of the Reconnected Tour, girls and guys. I'm definitely looking forward to seeing what you perform here; it's going to be a killer of a show from all that I hear."

*****/////*****/////*****

_One extra long chapter because I've been gone so long. Sorry about that!!_

_Can't promise that it won't happen again but I am buying a new laptop so I hope that will eliminate some problems!!_

_I hope you like this chapter, as much as I would like to get on with the plot of the story, I just knew that there was no way I could do the shows in LA without an interview with Ryan Seacrest, so here it is._

_As always, looking forward to seeing what you have to say!!! ;0p_


	59. Chapter 58 Could It Be?

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 58

**Could it be…?**

"Rich, what did you mean when you said that there was a big but?" Mitchie asked as she put her guitar back on its stand. "You know, yesterday at the house."

They were all at the venue hall practicing for the first leg of the LA shows the next day and Mitchie had just been going over some of the songs that they had decided to sing in an acoustic fashion just so that she could fix them more firmly in her mind.

Richard looked up from the laptop he had been working on and found his gaze caught in hers – something he really didn't like happening as he always managed to give out more information than he originally intended. "Mitch…"

"Mitchie strikes again!" Nate murmured from where he had been working with Shane and Jason, a small grin playing around his lips. "You really think he would have learnt not to look into her eyes by now."

"At least it gets us the answers we want." Shane replied in the same tone as he put his song book in his guitar case. "She's worried about something and I think it has something to do with what Rich said yesterday about Tyler."

"And she more scared by this Theo thing than she's letting on as well." Jason added as he put his guitar to one side. "She's not eating as much as she should be, have you noticed that."

"As long as she eats something, Jase," Nate replied as he finally put his guitar down as well. "We just have to get some more chocolate things in; Mitch will burn the calories off on stage."

"I'm not sure what that says for our current diet." Caitlyn murmured from where she was working on her laptop. "Connie's due to arrive today, why not have a word with her when she gets in."

"Now there's a thought." Jason said, running a hand through his currently curly hair. (He couldn't be bothered straightening it that day).

"Have you lot finished talking amongst yourselves or would you like to hear what Rich has to say." A rather sarcastic Mitchie asked grinning as all four of them jumped and hiding a laugh. "Just what were you talking about any way?"

"Nothing important, Mitch," Shane replied as he rose to his feet and pulling her into a hug before kissing her softly. "Anyone feeling hungry because I am starving?"

"Tell me about it!" Nate grinned. "Your stomach has been playing percussion for the last ten minutes!"

Laughing, Shane reached out a long arm and playfully hit him. "Are you sure that was me, I thought it was Jase."

"Leave me out of this." Jason quickly responded even as Mitchie and Caitlyn broke into giggles. "I had a good breakfast this morning… for once."

Grinning himself, Richard stood up, checking his watch as he did so. "I think we better go back to the bus for this. It's time for lunch anyway so we might as well kill two birds with one stone."

*****/////

Richard stood looking at the teenagers now spread out over the sitting area of the bus, Big Rob and Sandy leaning against the wall behind him.

Shane and Mitchie were once again in their chair, her head on his shoulder and her eyes closed almost as if she was napping. Shane was resting his chin on her head, hand running up and down her arm in an almost hypnotic movement. It was apparent that she was not actually napping but merely resting her eyes for the gentle murmur of voices could be heard from them.

Jason for some strange reason known only to himself (and perhaps his sister) was sitting with his head hanging off the seat of the sofa and his feet over the back, upside down. He was also teasing Caitlyn and Nate, enjoying the way that he was making them both blush from what Richard could see.

He also noted that for the second time in two days, Nate and Caitlyn were sitting close to each other, touching but not. (He was also sure it was those particular two that Shane and Mitchie were quietly discussing).

"Alright Connect 5, order please." He stepped forward, grinning as they all turned to look at him as one, even in all of their different positions. "And Jason, straighten up before the blood runs to your head."

With a slight groan, drawing a broad grin from his sister as she finally opened her eyes and caught how he had been sitting; Jason swung round and planted his feet on the ground. He promptly caught his head as a wave of dizziness hit him. "Whoa! Head rush!"

"Idiot," Mitchie snapped with a giggle. "You know it makes you dizzy when you do that, Jake, it always has done and it always will, you silly, silly idiot."

"But it's so comfortable, Mitchie," Jason mock-whined to her in response, making her giggle again – especially as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Attention children, this is important." Richard shook his head, drawing their attention back to him – a remarkable feat indeed considering the suddenly teasing mood they were clearly in.

"Sorry Rich," Nate apologized but it was clear from the grin he was wearing he wasn't being quite as honest as he could be.

"Thank you." Richard sat down on the sofa opposite them. "As I was saying yesterday, there is something very strange going on with the Tyler's. What it is we're not sure but Steve has someone looking into it."

Mitchie sighed, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Love, what is it?" Shane ran his hand through her hair, feeling her tremble slightly and not for reasons that he would prefer. "Does this have anything to do with that battle with sleep you had yesterday?"

She nodded in response, burying her face against his neck for a moment. "Baby, what is it?"

She finally looked up and into his eyes. "Has anyone considered that perhaps they are the mysterious people backing this character?" Her voice was soft and pained. "Who else would want me out of the way here in Los Angeles?"

*****/////*****/////*****

_Not as long as it could be but I decided to do something different tomorrow because it wouldn't fit into this chapter._

_And the new computer has been ordered, so yeah!!!! ;0p_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	60. Chapter 59 Mysterious Voices

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 59

**Mysterious Voices**

"_Well…_"

"Well what?"

"_When are you going to get her out of the way?_" The voice at the end of the phone snarled.

"When the time is right."

"_And just when will the time be right? The girl is never left alone, you've seen that yourself_."

"I will know. She will tell me herself, I've seen that."

"_I'm beginning to think that you've lost the plot!_" The voice on the other end of the phone growled. "_I gave you a simple job and so far I've not seen you do anything except spend our money! And believe me that can be stopped sooner than you think._"

"These things take time, they can not be rushed and what do I care for your money. You know well that I have money of my own."

"_You had a deadline, the girl needs to be taken out of the picture before the first show and that's tomorrow._" There was a strange note in the voice this time. "_Questions are being asked as it is._"

"You're worrying too much." The note of calmness in his voice was beginning to unnerve the person he was talking to. "There is no way that the connection between us will ever be discovered. They are not intelligent enough."

"_I think you're underestimating them. This is going to blow up in our faces, I just know it._"

"You really need to take a hold of yourself. The only person I can see ruining this is you, now pull yourself together. I promised you that you would get your revenge and I will keep that promise."

"_All I want is that girl out of the way so that I that what has been taken from me will be mine once more._" The strength was back in the person's voice on the other end of the line. "_Whatever it is you are going to do, get it done and get it done quicker than what you have been doing._"

"You gave up any right to order me around when you asked me to do this for you." There was an extremely nasty glint in the voice. "I will not deviate from my plans just to make you happy. I know what I am doing."

"_Then do it_!" The call was disconnected abruptly.

*****/////

"_Well?_"

"He said that he will not deviate from his plans just to make 'me' happy."

"_You did threaten to withdraw his funding; you better have threatened to have withdrawn his funding._" There was an almost spoilt shriek in the voice on the end of this call. "_I've seen what he has been spending the money on, the idiot!_"

"What kind of idiot do you take me for? Of course I threatened to withdraw his money but like he told me, I'll tell you, he has his own money so it was kind of an empty threat."

"_You must have something that you are holding over his head, something that can make him do the job that he has been hired for_."

"I have done everything possible, I even told him that questions are being asked but not even that deterred him. He is set on his path and nothing either of us can change that now."

"_You are sure that there is nothing that can connect us to him_."

"There is nothing that can connect me to him or you to me, how many more times do I have to tell you that."

"_You have no idea just how much is riding on this all being pulled off._" There was now a petulant note in the voice. "_This girl has to be taken out of the picture and I will not tolerate any more delays in the plan. Speak to them again; make them aware that if anything goes wrong in any way, I will make sure that everyone will be made to pay the price._"

"Have you lost your mind? There is no way I am going to say anything like that! I'd end up dead."

"_And this should concern me in some way?_" The blasé note in their voice literally shocked the person that they were speaking to. "_May I remind you that even though you are acting as the middle man, you are the one that came to me, it was not the other way round?_"

"May I remind you that it was you who put out the word that someone was required to help remove a certain someone from the scene?"

"_Are you actually trying to blackmail me now?_" There was actually a note of amusement in their voice this time. "_You do remember who I am, do you not?_"

"You would do well to remember just how many skeletons in your closet that I am of aware of."

"_You really are threatening me!_" The note of amusement was replaced with astonishment. "_Believe me, once this situation has been properly dealt with, I will ensure that you will never be able to get work any where._"

"I don't think that it is me that should be worrying about work." This time it was the middle man that ended the call.

*****/////

I'm dealing with a bunch of fools.

My plans are in place and my angel will soon be mine.

I care not for the money that they have given to me to do this. I knew from the first moment that I saw her that she would be mine and I will not allow anyone to get in my way.

It is clear that those she is with are keeping her from me for I know that if she had the choice she would be with me at the earliest opportunity. The words that she said to me that first time she spoke – ah, and it was then I really knew that she was an angel – were merely that, pointless words.

I am sure that she has not even seen the gifts that I have so carefully chosen for her. How dare they keep them from her? I am quite sure that she would feel the same anger if she but knew.

Yet she is such an innocent, how can she know the evil of the men that surround her; the men that have put her in such a position as she is in at present. Can they not see that she feels out of her comfort zone with all those lights that shine upon her?

My resolve grows even firmer, I must do everything that is within my power to rescue her and bring her to the home that I have made for her, here in the mountains. Here where no-one will ever be able to reach her and harm her. Here where I can worship her as she deserves, an angel in the city of angels.

What do I care for the problems of other people now that I have found her – they mean nothing to me now that I know that she exists.

She is my angel, torn once from my life and now reborn.

This time, this time I will make sure that nothing will come between us ever again.

This I promise my angel with all my heart and soul.

For I am hers until forever, this I swear.

*****/////*****/////*****

_I said that this was going to be a different sort of chapter and so it is. Just a tad scary too!!_

_Oh and I get my new lap top two weeks tomorrow cool or what!!! ;0p_

_As always (and you have no idea just how much this time!!) looking forward to seeing what you have to say._


	61. Chapter 60 Moving Closer To Naitlyn

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 60

**Moving Closer to Naitlyn**

"Shane, just why exactly is Nate sitting out on the beach at…" Mitchie checked her watch, "…6am and on the day of a concert at that!"

She was standing on her balcony looking down at the ocean while Shane was on his own, leaning back against the wall yawning.

"I have no idea." He covered his mouth with his hand as he yawned again. "I'm still trying to work out why I'm up at 6am as it is." He narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "Come to think of it, why are you up, love?"

"I just…" Mitchie shrugged elegantly, wrapping her hoodie around her. "…woke up."

She moved to the side of her balcony closest to him and he moved to his. "Do you think we ought to go down and see what is on his mind?"

"I can tell you that sweetheart." He replied as he reached across the small gap and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "And I won't even give you three guesses either."

"Caitlyn," Mitchie sighed before brightening slightly. "Have you noticed the way that they seem to be well…?"

"Using their sniping as a very strange form of flirting, oh yes," Shane finished for her with a small grin. "It's not hard to miss, Mitch."

She looked up in his eyes and returned his soft smile. "Time to go and talk to Nate don't you think, Shane?"

"Put some trousers on, there's a cool breeze coming off the ocean at the moment."

"Yes dear." Mitchie stuck her tongue out at him and disappeared into her room.

The couple emerged from the house five minutes later, Mitchie giggling.

Jason and Caitlyn had been in front of the big screen television playing Marion Go Karts on the Wii and Caitlyn had literally torpedoed Jason's cart out of the game with a mushroom bomb as they had passed by, racing for the finish line with a rebel yell that would have done a confederate soldier proud.

The look on Jason's face had been a sight to behold.

"I never have a camera when I need one." Shane moaned as he put his arm around her shoulders. "That was classic."

Mitchie snuggled into his side, slipping her arm around his waist. "Gloat later, Shane, we have a Nate to deal with, Jake can wait."

He bent down and kissed her forehead in response.

*****/////

Nate wrapped his arms around his legs, staring out at the calming purple blue of the Pacific Ocean in front of him. He had been there since just after five, having been unable to sleep any longer.

And he knew the reason why.

It was the same one that had been plaguing him ever since he had set eyes on her at Camp Rock again and all the old memories had come flooding back to him.

Nate was wise enough to realise that there had to be a deep underlying reason for why it was having such an effect on him, he just wasn't sure that he really wanted to put it into words just at the moment. He was also sure that if the rest of the family – excluding that particular person – knew that it was so much on his mind, they would not let it rest.

He groaned, burying his head against his knees. He somehow had the feeling that it was not going to be his decision after all on that particular issue - especially if their resident Confucius had anything to do with it.

"Nate…"

He groaned again, realising that he just literally cursed himself.

Raising his head, he looked back over his shoulder to watch Shane and Mitchie walk towards him, arms around each other as normal (perhaps even more so that usual with the threat of her stalker hanging over her head the way that it was).

"Hello Mitch, Shane," He replied as they sat down next to him, Mitchie between the two young men. "What brings you down to the beach so early?"

"Oh we thought we would come and watch the ocean with you." Mitchie replied as she leant against Shane's side. She also linked her arm in Nate's as well. "The sound of the waves on the shore does wonders for the mind when you have too many things to think about, don't you think?"

"Are we three the only ones up?" He asked as he covered her hand for a moment, his eyes never leaving the ocean.

"No, Jake and Caitlyn are up too." Shane replied as he put his arm around Mitchie's shoulders. "What's on your mind, Nate? Does it have anything to do with Cait?"

"Dive right in, why don't you Shane." Mitchie literally snarled as she dug her elbow into his ribs, making Nate smile. "I thought we were going to lead into it?"

"Sometimes it's the only way, love." He replied, rubbing his ribs where she had hit him. "And that hurt, Mitch."

"You're as subtle as a sledgehammer, Shane Gray and just as obtuse." Mitchie sighed, turning so that she could fix her attention completely on Nate, using her boyfriend as a back rest. "Well, he brought it up, Nate, so I might as well get straight to the point. Does it have anything to do with Cait?"

Nate rolled his eyes and rose to his feet, choosing to respond to Shane's last question. "Yes, Mitch, it has everything to do with Cait."

"Want to talk about it?" She offered remaining where she was in Shane's arms somehow knowing that going to him wouldn't help just at that moment.

"Not really." He put his hands in his pockets. "But you're not going to let me get away with that are you?"

"Nope!" Shane replied, popping the 'p' as he did so, earning himself another dig in the ribs from his girlfriend.

Nate sighed. He knew that if he was going to talk to anyone, these particular two would be the best but something deep inside him was being extremely reluctant to do so.

"Nate, talk to me please…" Mitchie's soft, concerned voice had him turning from the sea to look at her before dropping back to his knees and resting his head in her lap, hiding his face. As she ran her fingers through his hair, Mitchie looked over her shoulder at Shane, her eyes dark with concern. "Shane…"

Shane shook his head, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder as he looked down at Nate. "Why is it on your mind so much, Nate? Everyone has noticed how much closer the two of you have been since we arrived here."

Nate shook his head and then looked up at them. "But it's not what you two have."

"Nathan Howard, are you feeling envious of us?" Mitchie asked in astonishment. At his slight but almost indiscernible nod, she promptly hit him round the back of his head. "You idiot!"

She rose to her feet, shaking off Shane and pushing Nate out of her way to pace in front of them, waving her hands in the air as she went of in a rant in Spanish.

"I'm in trouble again with her, aren't I?" Nate asked in a low voice of Shane.

"Oh you have no idea." Shane replied with a grin before glaring at him as well. "But you really are an idiot, Nate, Mitch is right there."

"Somehow I'm getting that quite clearly." The younger man replied as he winced at a particular phrase he actually recognised. "Mitch, alright, I got it, stop making a trench in the beach."

Glaring at him, Mitchie returned to her seat between them, hitting Nate once again as she sat down. "Listen very carefully, Nathan, I really do not want to have to repeat this again. You have three years of broken friendship to make up with Caitlyn; there is no way you can just dive into a different kind of relationship with her while you are still repairing it."

"But Mitch…" Nate looked into her face, a pleading look in his dark eyes.

Mitchie reached out and took his hands in hers. "Nate, I know how much you want this but you know as well as I do that Caitlyn is not ready for anything other that friendship at the moment."

"Mitch is right, Nate." Shane once more wrapped his arms around her again. "With all this stuff about her parents still going on, Cait's not exactly in any place for anything other than friendship. Be her friend again the way you have been, take each day as it comes."

"If it happens, Nate, it will happen, I promise." Mitchie squeezed his hands in quiet reassurance.

Nate sighed, "I hope you're right."

"Something tells me I might be." There was a particular knowing note in her voice that had both young men had looking at her. "And no, I'm not telling."

The sound of their names being called from the house stopped either of them questioning her and she returned to the house between them, a Mona Lisa smile playing on her lips.

*****/////*****/////*****

_I hope that satisfies everyone yearning for Naitlyn. I just wanted to make it clear why it's not happening just yet._

_And thanks for the chocolate again Ranger, always appreciated._

_Yes, a waistcoat is a vest. Vest is American by the way, waistcoat is English, very english and has been for over 3 centuries._

_Oh yes and if you want to nominate either story in the OCRA's I will be beyond honoured!_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	62. Chapter 61 Where's Mitchie?

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 61

**"Where's Mitchie?"**

"Jake what are you doing?" Mitchie stood in the doorway of her brother's dressing room, dressed in simple black shorts, a red halter neck and hi-top red converses (with the amount of costume changes both girls were going to have to go through during before, during and after the concert, they had insisted on being able to dress comfortably for rehearsals and sound check during the day).

She now stood watching her brother as he leant upside down against the wall.

"Head rush!" He replied, grinning at her upside down.

"You prat!" She said fondly as she moved into the room. "You are going to make yourself ill before one of the biggest concerts in your life."

"Nah!" He replied as he swung his feet down and sat up, back against the wall. "Whoa, dizzy."

"I would say I told you so but I did that a couple of days ago." Mitchie replied with a gloating note in her voice. With a deep sigh, she sat down on his sofa, folding her legs under her.

Jason looked at her closely, eyes narrowing. "What's wrong, little sister?"

She sighed again. "I'm feeling a little closed in."

He immediately jumped to his feet and moved to her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as her pulled her to him. "Honey, you know why we're doing this. No-one wants to lose you, we just want to keep you safe."

"I know that, believe me I do know that." Mitchie replied as she dropped her head to his shoulder. "I've spent my entire life with Connie and Steve being watched over for one reason or the other. I never thought that getting my memory and you back would lead to a situation even more fraught in some ways than those."

"You don't regret getting your memory back, do you Mitch?" Jason asked paling slightly even at the thought that she might do so.

"Jake, no, oh dear lord no!" Mitchie exclaimed as she looked up at him, grabbing his hand in her own and drawing as close to him as she could. "I could never regret that, that would mean regretting getting you back and you know that I love you more than anything."

"Even more than Shane?" Jason teased suddenly trying to ease the tension he had unwittingly raised.

"As much as I love Shane and you know that I do, you're my brother, Jason Antonio Kyle Eduardo Richmond." Mitchie put both her hands on his cheeks. "And I love you in a way that never has, that will never be taken from us."

Jason pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "I love you too, baby sister."

Returning the hug, Mitchie pressed a kiss to his forehead then got to her feet. "Go back to being dizzy; I'm going to find Caitlyn. She said something about tweaking a song for tonight."

"Have fun." He grinned back at her.

"We always do." Mitchie grinned back at him and then vanished like a ghost from his sight.

*****/////

Caitlyn looked at the clock in the corner of her laptop and frowned.

Mitchie was supposed to have joined her to fine tune one of her original songs for the concert that night half an hour ago and had still not turned up.

"What on earth are you playing at, Mitch?" Caitlyn growled out loud to herself but at the back of her mind, she was starting to get worried.

Putting her laptop away in its case and then locking it away in the special locker that she had been given for keeping it safe, Caitlyn left her dressing room to start looking for her best friend.

"Now if I was Mitchie, where would I be and who could distract me from my destination?" She pondered to herself, "Shane of course!"

She immediately started for the stage, knowing that Shane was likely to be there with Nate at the moment, going over last minute arrangements for that night's concert. She reached the edge of the stage and looked out round one of the curtains that were there, making sure that she kept out of sight just in case she wasn't there.

Which as it turned out, she wasn't.

Caitlyn frowned, not liking where her inner thoughts were beginning to go until she realised that Jason was not with them.

With that in mind, she quickly scampered back stage again but she was seriously beginning to be worried by Mitchie's sudden and unexplained disappearance. The whole stage was supposed to be on lockdown until about an hour before the concert was supposed to begin – no-one going in or out unless they had precise and recognised instructions to do so and had been passed by the security detail.

Now beginning to feel thoroughly scared, Caitlyn picked up pace and shot down the stairs leading to the dressing rooms. She shot down the corridor to where she could now hear the sound of Jason playing his guitar and she knew that if he had started to play while his sister was with him, Mitchie would have just got lost in listening to him playing.

Reaching the open doorway, she looked in and then pulled back, leaning against the wall, her hands covering her mouth, now as pale as anything.

Mitchie was not with her brother either.

Heart now beating even faster, Caitlyn started to systematically search everywhere that Mitchie could possibly be, trying not to rule out she could just be getting a nap in considering how early they had got up that day.

When she started to systematically go up and down each row of seats in the concert arena though, her strange behaviour began to be noticed.

Jason had joined Shane and Nate halfway through her search and the three of them were now standing in the middle of the stage watching her.

"Just what is she up to?" He asked them, crossing his arms as a puzzled look crossed his face.

"And why does she look so frazzled?" Nate continued as he stepped to the edge of the stage. "Cait, what are you doing?"

As Caitlyn looked back at them, the panic and fear in her eyes suddenly registered with all three of them – at the same time, Shane suddenly realised that there was someone very important missing.

Someone that shouldn't have been missing!

"Where's Mitchie?"

*****/////*****/////*****

_Dun dun dunnnnnn!!!_

_Oh my gosh! What's happened? Where's Mitchie? ;0p_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say?_


	63. Chapter 62 In The Hands of Strangers

**_I warn you now this is a dark chapter!!! You'll need a cushion to hide behind!!!_**

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 62

**In The Hands of Strangers**

"Hush my love hush; soon you'll be where you belong,"

Mitchie shuddered, trying hard to break through the strange fog covering her mind but it was too strong for her to come out of completely.

Above her, she could hear strange voices speaking, although she was sure that she recognised one of them. Who they were though escaped her in the drugged recesses of her mind.

"What the heck was in that stuff you had me give to her, she looks like death!" The higher, female pitched voice murmured. "You said that she wouldn't be hurt if I gave it to her."

"Just something to keep her calm," The first voice said even as she felt something stroke her hair. "I cannot have my poor darling panic; I will not allow her to hurt herself."

"You do realise that they are most probably already looking for her." The female voice said again, this time sounding aggravated and worried. "I still can't believe that I managed to spirit her away from under her noses."

"Those idiots!" The note of scorn in the male voice was very clear. "They will never be able to find her. Mitchie is mine and where she truly belongs now. The fools that were keeping her from me will never interfere in her life again."

There was something scary in the tone of his voice that had Mitchie shuddering even in her drugged state and she desperately tried to get away from the hand that kept stoking her hair.

"Want home, Jake, Shane." She mumbled almost inaudibly, "Don't like you."

"Hush my darling, sleep without dreams." The man's voice said again, even as he continued to stoke her hair, not even noticing that she was trying to get away from him. "Soon you'll be home where you will never have to worry about anything ever again."

"Stop saying things like that." There was a decidedly scared note in the female's voice this time. "You scare m every time you say something like that so you'll definitely be scaring her if she's even able too understand us."

"My angel would never be scared of me," The man's voice almost thundered this time and there was the sound of flesh hitting flesh. "She knows that I only want what is best for her."

"I'm not so sure of that." There was a note of disbelief in the female's voice this time. "And brother or not, hit me again and I will make you regret it."

"Are you actually threatening me, sister?" The male's voice had now gained a sinister note to its already fearsome tone.

"No brother, I assure you I am promising you." The sister's voice replied, her tone almost identical to her brother's. "Now we better get out of here before they start to look round here as well."

Mitchie shuddered again, trembling as a single tear escaped her closed eyes and rolled slowly down her cheek.

'_I want to go home_,' floated through her mind before she succumbed to the influence of the narcotic that she had been given.

'_I just want to go home._"

*****/////

I can not believe that it was so easy to slip her out from under their very noses even if I had to use that irritating creature that I have the misfortune to be related to.

I sit here now watching my angel as she sleeps, knowing that I finally freed her from the chains of her oppressors. I am so sure that she will be beyond joy when she realised that she is now with me where she has always belonged.

She has changed so little in the time that she has been gone from me.

And what have they made her wear!

This is totally unacceptable. Clothing such as that which currently adorns her slender frame is totally unsuitable for an angel such as she is. I suppose that I must keep my sister around after all. There is no way that I can allow such beauty to be encased in such tawdry things.

And converses! I can not understand this obsession that people have with wearing shoes such as these. I will make sure that only appropriate foot wear is available for my angel now that she is with in my guardianship.

I suppose that I must also consider the fact that they will indeed attempt to find her. Not that they will!

I can not believe that one has the cheek to call themselves her brother. My angel has no family other than me. My angel needs no family other than me.

And as for that pop star, HAH! What could he know of my angel?

My contempt for him goes beyond all boundaries. As if could truly understand the angel that is my Mitchie. Only I understand her, only I can see what she keeps hidden from everyone except me.

Only I can read those dark eyes that are so expressive me and spoke to me so clearly when she looked at me – how could they not hear her silent cries for help, the cries that were so clear to me when I first looked into them.

Ah she moves again.

I can not wait until she awakens so that I may once again converse with the angel that is my Mitchie, my forever. It pains me that I must keep her like this for the present but I know that it is for the best. I always know what is for the best for my angel.

And I reminded once again of the gifts that they kept from her.

I must replace them at once; I need to see her adorned with what I have chosen for her as is my right.

For she is my angel and now that she is here with me and in my sight, I will ensure that she is treated as she should always be treated. For have not that the powers that be seen fit to grace me with her company once again after they tore her from me so cruelly when we were younger -even if it had to be through the interference and convoluted reasons of others.

What are these sounds that dare interfere with my worship of my goddess?

NO! This can not be happening!

I will not allow it to happen!!

*****/////*****/////*****

Oh! My! Word!

If I scared you, then I did my job! (And I'm genuinely sorry for doing that too.)

Now I wonder what exactly you'll be saying this time.


	64. Chapter 63 She's Been Taken

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 63

**She's Been Taken**

"What the heck do you mean you can't find Mitchie?" Shane's voice thundered throughout the music arena, sending everyone into silence. "This is strange time to pull a joke like this, Cait, it's not funny."

A silence filled with horror and fear.

"I've looked every where, Shane, I can't find her." Caitlyn fell to the floor burying her face in her hands as she started to sob fiercely. "I can't find her, Shane; I think she's been taken."

In a flash, Nate jumped down from the stage and rushed to her side, pulling her into his arms. Pressing a kiss to her head, he looked back up at the other two still on the stage. "It will be alright Cait; we'll find her I know I will."

Jason was pale and shaking, eyes filled with remembered fear from the last time that he had heard those words. Shane was also shaking but his eyes almost appeared to be on fire from the way that they were burning as he glared around the room.

Rob ran onto the stage, followed immediately by Sandy and Megan. "What's going on? What's all the noise about?"

"Mitchie's missing." Shane shot back, eyes flashing at what he considered to be a stupid question. "Caitlyn hasn't been able to find her."

"How? That's not possible; we have the place under shut down!" Rob replied, genuinely puzzled. "No-one can get in or other without being checked."

"Well clearly you haven't, have you?" Jason shouted furiously. "My sister is missing again, we have to find her. I won't lose her again, not now, not now that I've got her back."

Sandy immediately stepped forward and shook him by the shoulders. "Calm down lad, losing your temper right now is not going to help find Mitchie."

Keeping his hand on his shoulder, Sandy turned to the other members of the security detail. "I want everyone brought into the arena; I want to know who else is missing."

He then turned to Megan. "Megs, call the team, you know what needs to be done."

Megan nodded and quickly pulled out a second walkie-talkie, talking swiftly in a low voice. As she moved past Shane and Jason, she touched them on the shoulder softly in quiet reassurance.

"As for you four, calm down now." Sandy ordered, glaring at them slightly. "And no going off to do your own investigations, we don't need any more of you going missing."

*****/////

Shane sat with his head buried in his hands, legs dangling off the edge of the stage. He had not spoken a word in the last ten minutes and people around him were beginning to feel on edge. It didn't help that behind him, Jason was pacing silently and furiously across the stage (no-one dared to go near him especially – his display of temper had not only shocked them but had left them feeling quite shaken by it).

Nearby them, Nate was still holding Caitlyn, having brought her up from the seating area so that they could be closer to the others. He was sitting with her curled up on his lap as he ran his hand through her hair, comforting her. The curly-haired girl was still sobbing but was much calmer than she had been – much to his silent relief. She was holding onto his shirt, refusing to let go of him.

Around them, the band's crew was being brought together but being kept from the young people. They were quietly talking amongst themselves, sending concerned looks to the three young men that they owed their living to.

But it only took four words to draw the four's attention to the head of their security.

"Someone else is missing."

"Who?" The one word question came from all of them.

"Teddy, one of the back-up singers," Rob turned to look at them just as Caitlyn spoke.

"The one that is always giving Mitchie horrible looks when she's not pretending to be nice to her." She rose to her feet, still holding onto Nate's hand. At the nod in reply, Caitlyn grimaced. "But Mitchie doesn't even like her; she wouldn't have anything to do with her."

"Hey Rob…" One of the guys that played in the backing band spoke up suddenly. "I think I saw her speaking to Mitchie about forty-five minutes ago. She gave Mitchie something, I think."

"Did you see anything else?" Sandy stepped forward this time, a black look darkening his eyes. "And think carefully, this is important."

"Not really, I just thought it was weird when she then took Mitchie by the arm and was starting to lead her down into the depths of the arena. I thought that there was nothing down there so it sought of stuck in my memory."

Rob and Sandy looked at each other then at Richard. "Rich, when did this Teddy join the crew?"

"Just after Dallas… oh!" Richard looked horrified. "You can't be saying that they have been planning this since then."

"Theo… Teddy. Too much of a coincidence if you tell me," Megan replied as she suddenly walked back on to the stage. "Sandy, we need to talk… now!"

*****/////

Sandy looked at Megan, a slight hint of frustration in his voice. "What is it?"

"A van was seen driving away from a door leading from the second level basement around the time Mitchie seems to have disappeared." Megan crossed her arms. "The guys say that it was driven by someone fitting a description of the man who approached Mitchie in Dallas."

"What door? There was no door on the blueprints, I would have had someone on it if there had been." Sandy exclaimed as he started to pace.

"I'm only telling you what they said, Sandy so don't shoot the messenger." Megan replied her eyebrow rose at her boss's behaviour. "I checked it out myself and I would say that's it's a recent addition to the building. It's not surprising if it's not on the plans."

"That's no excuse, Megan, we should have known about it." He slammed his hand against the wall. "We should have known. All we can hope now is that Mitchie realised what was happening to her and managed to turn on the tracking device we planted on her."

"Sandy…" There was a strange note in Megan's voice almost as if she was reluctant to tell him the rest of what she had been told. "The cameras outside caught sight of two people putting a third person into the van, they say she looked out of it. Sandy…"

"Just tell me? It can't be worse than what my imagination is already saying."

"I think they've drugged Mitchie. You know she would have put a fight up otherwise." Megan punched the wall beside them. "This whole thing has turned into a disaster."

Sandy rested his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it. "Megs, they got their insider in before we even knew that there was a problem with a stalker, we're facing someone who planned this whole thing well ahead of time."

"That's not going to help Jason or Shane." Megan turned to look up at her boss and friend. "You can already see Jason is reliving that time when she was taken from him six years ago. As for what this is going to do to Mitch…" She shook her head. "I'm telling you Sandy this isn't good."

"Do you really think that I don't know that, we'll get to it when it happens?" Sandy replied as he pulled out his vibrating phone. "What?"

"_We've got a signal from the tracker you gave Mitchie. The clever little thing has managed to turn it on. Sandy, we've got her_."

*****/////*****/////*****

_I know you wanted Mitchie rescued but hey... didn't you want to know what was happening back at the ranch first and how quickly they got on to where she had been taken?? ;0p_

_Oh yes and I wanted to defend Megan!! Megs would never do anything to hurt Mitchie!!!!_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say._


	65. Chapter 64 Safe

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 64

**Safe**

"Mitchie love, wake up baby, you're safe…"

It was Shane's voice, she was sure it was, her Shane's. I can hear you Shane.

"Come on little one, come back, no-one can hurt you now."

Jake that was Jake? My Jason, my big brother, I want to wake up Jake.

"Stop hiding, Mitchie. Open up your eyes, do you hear me."

Caitlyn, that had to be Cait!

"Wake up Mitch, you know you want to."

And that was Nate, I know it was.

"Michelle Theresa Constance Elisabeth Sanchez Richmond Torres, wake up this instant!"

Nana! Nana's crying! Don't use my full name, nana, please. I will wake up, nana; just don't use my full name, please nana.

"It's time to wake up little granddaughter, let's see those beautiful brown eyes of yours."

Pops, I want to, pops. I want to wake up so much, pops.

I have to wake up. Why can't I wake up? I want to wake up. I want to wake up NOW!

Why can't I wake up!

"Mitchie, you can do it, mija, you've done it before, now do it again."

Connie, I'm trying Connie, I want to wake up.

"Come on love, you're driving the kid mad being asleep this long."

Brown, Brown, I'm mad too, I want to wake up.

"Mmm, steady heartbeat, good pulse, excellent, excellent. Ms Torres should be coming round very shortly but I should warn you, she may not be completely steady for a while. I would recommend having a counsellor on hand for when she comes round."

Doctor, hospital, no I don't like hospitals. Hospitals mean pain, I want to go home. I want Shane, I want Jake.

"JAKE! SHANE!"

"I'm here, Mitch." Arms wrap themselves around her, familiar arms, wanted arms and she grabbed them with a sense of desperation. "I'm here little sister."

"We're both here, love." A second set of arms wrapped themselves around her, running his hand through her hair. "You're safe."

Shane

Jake

Safe

*****/////

"Look, we need to speak to Ms Torres." The police officer folded his arms and glared at the three men who were preventing from entering the hospital. "Just because you went in and rescued her doesn't meant that we don't need her statement."

"And what part of she's only sixteen and still recovering from the drug that they gave her don't you understand?" Sandy snapped back, drawing himself up to his full height, "Until the doctor gives permission, the only people going in that room are authorised and family."

"I have to insist that you let me in to speak to her now." The officer stepped forward. "I will arrest you if try to interfere with me doing my job."

"McNally, what do you think you are playing at?" A voice thundered down the corridor. "Step away from them immediately."

"But sir…" Officer McNally turned to look at the man walking towards them. "Captain, they won't let me in to interview the girl."

"Get out front and join Johnson." The captain came to a halt. "And McNally, we'll be having words back at the station regarding your attitude."

He waited until the officer was out of hearing and then turned back to the three men still standing guard on the door. "Please accept my apologies for that, McNally's new to the station and hasn't got used to the slightly different rules that work here."

"Believe me, we understand your need to speak to Mitchie but she has just only woken up from the drug she had been given." Steve Torres moved forward this time. "My foster daughter is disorientated at the moment and is in no condition to speak to anyone."

"Can you at least tell me how you managed to track her down so fast? From the information that I have been given, you weren't even sure how they managed to get her out of the arena." The captain folded his arms, much as his officer had done before him.

"I own part of one of the country's top running security firms, Captain. Do you really think that I would let my own daughter go without some form of protection?" Steve replied quietly. "Somehow she must have come out of her drugged haze long enough to activate her tracker, that's how we got onto her trail so quickly."

"Yes well, that's understandable." Captain Fulton replied as he nodded, "Extremely James Bond but understandable, nonetheless."

"When in Los Angeles…" Steve shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, I see what you mean." The captain responded as he looked at his watch and then back at them. "Please let me know when it would be possible to speak to your daughter, Mr Torres, I am sure that you can understand how important that this is for the case."

"As you wish."

*****/////

Shane sat looking down at the sleeping form of his girlfriend, watching as she moved uneasily even in this more natural sleep and reached forward to ran his hand down her cheek, soothing her and calming her.

Her hand was in his other one, Mitchie having refused to let go of either him or her brother from the moment that she had woken up calling for them.

Shane looked across the bed to where Jason sat, her other hand in his, also watching her every move. He was also playing with a lock of her hair as he watched her, his eyes rarely ever leaving her reface but the look in Jason's eyes was similar to the one that was in his.

It was almost as if anger and relief were living side by side for both of them at the moment.

Anger that she had to go through this all over again, remembering the anguish she had gone through when her memories had returned and brought with them the horror of her original abduction when she was ten.

The knowledge that the nightmares that she was still receiving from them could only be worsened by what had happened to her today.

Relief that at least this time it had only been a mere couple of hours that she had been gone and she was now back where she belonged – with them, the people who loved her.

Across the room, Nate and Caitlyn sat, her head on his shoulder, all four of them having refused to leave the room even though they knew she was just sleeping now.

All four of them were still fuming slightly that they had been made to wait at the arena while the secondary security detail – under Sandy's command – had rushed off to rescue her from wherever the maniacs who had abducted her had taken her.

They knew that there had been some trouble in retrieving her but they were still in the dark as to all the details. All they did know was that two people had been taken into custody and Mitchie was safe.

And at that precise moment that was all that mattered to them.

Mitchie was safe.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Not the actual rescue but Mitchie is safe_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	66. Chapter 65 Mitchie's Tale

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 65

**Mitchie's Tale**

Mitchie slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking straight up in to a pair of familiar brooding dark eyes. A slow smile started play on her lips and she started to reach up to touch his cheek but found herself unable to move either of her hands.

With a slight turn of her head, she found herself looking into another familiar pair of dark eyes - eyes which were as familiar as her own.

"Hey there," She said simply, looking from one adored face to the other. "Been waiting long?"

"Mitch!" She found herself once more tucked into their joint embrace before they were joined by another two pairs of arms that came from two extra bodies that bounced onto her bed.

She pulled back to look up into their eyes before finding herself in Caitlyn's arms again. Seconds later, much to the dismay of all three young men, both girls were sobbing against each other's shoulder as they clung to each other.

Caitlyn suddenly pulled back though and started to shake her slightly, tears still falling down her cheeks. "Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me, Mitchie Torres."

"You can have the next stalker then with my blessing." Mitchie threw back with deep sarcasm making them laugh slightly before she went pale and threw a hand over her mouth, "Oh no, the concert!"

"Being rearranged of course, you idiot," Nate replied quietly as he reached forward to tap her nose. "It's the next day anyway, Mitch; you've been sleeping off what ever it was they gave you."

"And there was no way that we going on stage when without you, sweetheart." Shane ran the back of his hand down her cheek, lingering for a moment near her lips. "This was our show."

Mitchie closed her eyes and settled back against Shane, who had moved behind her, reaching out to grab her brother's hand to keep him just as close to her. As Shane wrapped his arms around her waist, Nate and Caitlyn made themselves comfortable on the end of the bed, leaning against each other.

"How did they get hold of you, Mitch?" Jason asked softly, holding her hand tightly and running his fingers over them. "I still don't understand that bit or how they managed to find you so fast."

Mitchie closed her eyes, leaning deeper into Shane's embrace as he rested his chin on her shoulder, turning his head to kiss her cheek.

Before she could start to speak, the door opened and the adults suddenly poured in, almost as if they knew. They took every other seating place available except for the two people in uniform who stood near the back of the room, one holding a tape recorder.

Mitchie also noted that Megan was also carrying a recording device as well.

"Mija," Connie moved quickly to the bed and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "Just take your time, the moment it gets too much for you, just stop."

Mitchie nodded and took a deep breath, then started to talk.

*****/////

_Flashback (3__rd__ person)_

Mitchie walked out of her brother's dressing room, singing to herself and grinning, her thoughts on the conversation she had just had with Jason.

Her brother had to be one of the craziest people on the planet and she adored him more with every passing day. Especially now that she had all her memories of him back in full Technicolor.

Walking down the corridor, she started to hum through the song that she and Caitlyn were going to be finalising before the concert that night. There was something wrong with one of the bridges and she was desperately hoping that they could correct it before her own sound check later that day.

"Perhaps Nate or Shane can hear what's going wrong with it." She mused to herself as she suddenly spun round in a circle just for the fun of it, her hair flying out.

When she found herself bumping into someone, she caught hold of the wall and steadied herself. Turning she found herself staring right into the cold ice blue eyes of Teddy Daniels, her least favourite of the their backing singers and grimaced internally.

"Sorry Teddy was lost in the moment." Mitchie apologised sincerely, wondering slightly at the flash of scorn that crossed the other girl's face.

"Not a problem." Teddy replied with mock sincerity. "I was just looking for you, Mitchie so I'm glad I did bump into you. I was beginning to think that I wasn't going to find you with the way things are around here at the moment."

Mitchie looked startled. "You were, why?" She then asked curiously.

"I have something I need to give you." The flaxen-haired girl replied, reaching out and slamming her hand into her arm. "Here…"

"What the…" Mitchie grabbed her arm as she felt something sting her. "What have...? I don't feel…"

"Come along Mitchie, there's someone desperately wanting to see you just out side." Teddy took her arm and started to lead her along the hallway, deeper into the arena. "Why he wants you is beyond me but Theo has always been a little on the weird side."

Mitchie tripped slightly as the drug began to race through her slender body.

"Mmm, I may just have given you too much." The other girl mused scientifically, "Ah well, maybe it will keep you quiet longer so who cares."

"No…" Mitchie mumbled, making a half-attempt to get away from Teddy.

"Now, now, Mitchie dear, don't be awkward. I will give you another shot if I have to."

"No!" Her voice was muffled and she found herself nearly falling down a staircase only to be caught by an unfamiliar pair of arms. "Let go…"

"Now my darling; don't be like that." A voice she had heard only once before said as she felt herself being lifted up into a bridal lift. "You'll be home soon."

"No," Mitchie moaned again before the narcotic in her system took her hold.

_End Flashback_

*****/////

Mitchie tightened Shane's arms around her, keeping her eyes on her foster mother.

"I remember coming round slightly in the van, they were arguing, called each other brother and sister." She shuddered as she remembered the hand that had stroked her hair. "I need to wash my hair."

"Mitchie?" Connie leant forward and took her free hand. "What do you mean?"

"He kept stroking my hair as if I was some pet." Mitchie's voice was barley audible, "And kept calling me his angel. He was so sure that you would never be able to find me."

"Mitchie honey, your tracker, when did you turn it on?" Megan stepped forward.

Mitchie frowned, trying to recall it. She freed her hand from Connie and ran it over where her watch would have been for a moment as if trying to jog her memory. "I remember the van stopping once more; I think the jolt brought me out of it again, I must have done it then. I don't remember much after that."

She suddenly turned and buried her face against Shane, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I don't want to talk about it any more."

"Alright baby, you don't have to if you don't want to." Shane replied as he tightened his arms around her again, running his hand down her back. He looked up at the adults. "You heard her; she doesn't want to talk about it anymore, so this makes it a Connect 5 room now."

"Please leave by the nearest exit, our representative will be with you at our own convenience." Caitlyn added even as Connie murmured in her ear. The younger girl nodded.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Caitlyn crawled up the bed and softly touched Mitchie's arm. "Want to wash your hair now it's on your mind, Mitch?"

Mitchie nodded her face against Shane's chest, then drew back and reached up slightly so that she could kiss him briefly.

"Keep my space." She murmured.

"Always…" He replied as he kissed her back. He watched as Caitlyn drew Mitchie into her private bathroom, closing the door behind them.

"For the first time in my life…" Shane said abruptly, "I really want to kill someone."

"I'll hold your jacket." Nate said softly.

"You can hold mine first." Jason said shortly. "I have first dibs as her brother."

"Why don't we just hold Mitchie's instead." Shane said after a moment as he leant back against her pillows. "Because when she gets her head around what has happen, Mitchie is going to go nuclear."

They looked at each other for a moment, allowing the sense of relief to finally impact them as they broke into laughter at Shane's last statement.

In the bathroom, hearing them, Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at each other and then sighed. "Boys!"

Connect 5 were back together.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well you wanted Mitchie's tale so you got it. Poor thing was out of it so much though, there's not much she could actually tell you._

_Sandy will be telling his side of the story, Connect 5 will insist on it, I know they will._

_On a side note, the new laptop arrives tomorrow so I don't when I'll be updating next, the bro needs to add things to it first and I need to play with it to get used to it._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	67. Chapter 66 Tale Of A Scotsman

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 66

**Tale of a Scotsman**

Mitchie sighed as she rested her head against Shane once more, his arm tightening around her – something he had been doing every time she moved ever since she had woken up.

They were now back at the house, safe from all the reporters and camera crews that had suddenly discovered that Connect 5 were at the hospital for some unknown reason following their mysterious cancellation of the previous evening's concert.

From the moment that she had awaken (and apart from bathroom breaks), the couple had not allowed themselves to be separated. Not even when the police had once more come in to go over her story. Shane's arms had been around her waist the entire time as they sat on the sofa.

The only person allowed to take his place had been Jason. Her brother had yet to fully regain his full colour and it was almost as if he was unable to take his eyes off his petite and definitely fragile looking sister.

Even now, he moved from his seat to sit on the floor next to the huge chair that she and Shane were sharing and reached up to take her hand in his. "Mitch..."

"I was just wondering..." She said softly as she entwined her fingers with his.

"Wondering what love?" Shane asked softly as he ran his hand down her hair then over her shoulder.

"I get the feeling that I'm not being told something about my rescue." Her voice was still quiet.

"Mitch..." Jason's tone was seriously worried. "Don't you think it's a bit soon to be asking about that, you only woke up today."

Mitchie's pained eyes looked down at her brother. "I need to know, Jake, just for me. I only have half the story at the moment and I need to know."

"You've never been one for pulling off the band aid slowly, have you Mitch?" Jason sighed as he rested his forehead on their joined hands. She ran her other hand through his currently curly hair in reply and he swallowed another sigh, "Alright."

"I'll get Sandy." Nate murmured from where he was sitting on the sofa near them with Caitlyn. She was currently curled up next to him, head on his shoulder.

"No, just yell, he's only in the kitchen with the others." She told him, tightening her hold on his arm. (All five of them were reluctant to be parted from each other, not only Shane and Mitchie).

"If we're going to argue about how to get them..." Mitchie sat up slightly and freed her hands. "Cover your ears, boys and Cait."

Caitlyn's eyes opened wide as she realised what her friend was about to do and she squealed, catching up cushions to cover her ears. Being that they were marginally intelligent, Jason, Shane and Nate swiftly followed her example.

Seconds later, a piercing whistle echoed around the room, followed moans from all parts of the house as the adults converged on the large sitting room where the five young people had been together.

"You called, lassie." Sandy asked as he entered the room.

"What happened, Sandy?" She asked simply knowing that it would be enough for him to understand what she meant.

"Now, Mitch." He asked as he moved across the room to sit on the sofa near them.

"Better now than in the court room." She replied simply.

He actually pinched the bridge of his nose before sitting back, watching as everyone made themselves comfortable around him.

"Alright, if you're going to insist..."

*****/////

_Flashback (3__rd__ person)_

Sandy raced for the van that was at the entrance of the arena and found himself facing half his security force. "I take it you have left another to look after the others."

"Connect 3's bodyguards are on it." One of his regular men replied, (and one that Sandy knew Mitchie well). "What you have here are the ones that know Mitchie."

"This is not the time for emotions, guys." He said seriously as he folded his arms, glaring at the slightly.

"Then you should be ruling yourself out as well, Macdonald." Another of the men in front of him snipped slightly as he looked up from the piece of electronic equipment he was looking at. "The signal's definitely staying in one place, just so you know."

"Where, Jack?" Sandy moved forward, eyes going cold.

"Up in the mountains, looking over the town," Jack replied as he checked the machine he was holding again. "From the time our clever little girl managed to start the signal, it took a steady route upwards."

"What can you tell me about the final destination?"

"Davis..." Jack turned to the small woman currently typing away on a computer behind him.

"Give me a second, I'm good but I'm not that good." She snapped at him, as she seemed to speed up substantially on the keyboard. "Okay got it. Private property, bought round the time Mitch was stolen from her brother six years ago. Formerly called Oakdene but now called Dearest One."

"Now that is a stupid mistake to make." Sandy growled a vicious grin crossed his face. "That's what he's been calling Mitchie from the beginning."

He rubbed his cheek, making a quick decision. "Two teams then. As far as we know there are only two people involved in this, a man and a woman. The main priority is to get Mitchie out as safely as we can. We have to assume that Mitchie has been drugged and therefore incapacitated."

"Maximum force?" One of the other men asked on the team.

"They are both to be taken alive and handed over to the police." Sandy said firmly, catching the look crossing their faces. "Try to think about what anything else would do to Mitchie when she comes round."

They all looked at each other and then nodded. "Let's get moving then."

*****/////

"Sandy, I've managed to get blueprints." Davis looked up from her console, a peculiar look on her face and her tone incredulous. "Would you believe that the place has a tower and I think that's where Mitchie's being kept."

"There's always been something not quite sane about this stalker of Mitchie's." He growled back under his breath. He started to check his equipment and put on his headphone. "Alright, call in."

"Team 2 in place, waiting orders."

"Team 2, take down the girl. We've had visual confirmation she's in the kitchen." Sandy's voice was short and to the point.

"Roger that," Came back Jack's recognisable voice.

"Team 1, wait instruction, move on my order." Sandy then said.

"Roger that, waiting instructions." The response was short and sharp. "Infra red confirms two people in the tower, Mac, one lying down, assuming Mitchie."

"Roger that, over."

"Mac, come in." The voice was urgent and in the background there were clear sounds of a struggle.

"Jack?" Sandy moved into place even as he spoke.

"He knows something's up, we couldn't stop her screaming."

"Roger that." Sandy replied as he moved to the front door. "Team 1, move quick and fast, he knows we're coming."

Within seconds the front door was open and the team slipped in, only to find themselves coming to a stop as a man ran down the stairs from the upper level towards them.

"What are you doing here? Get out before you wake my angel up." He stood in the middle of the stairs. "This intolerable, first you keep her from me and then when I finally have her safe, you actually break into our home. Get out now!"

"We're here to bring Mitchie home, move out of our way." Sandy stepped forward.

"No, I will not, I have spent too long trying to bring Michelle home where she belongs. I will not allow anyone to take her from me again." He took one more step down the staircase and pulled out a gun from behind his back. "Get out of my house now!"

"Not going to happen." As one, every member of Sandy's team pulled their rifles into place. "Drop the weapon and fall to the ground."

"No, no, no!" Theo actually started to stamp his foot. "She is mine, she belongs to me, go away, go away."

"Sandy..." Jack's voice came over Sandy's earpiece. "We have Mitchie, repeat, we have Mitchie."

"Roger that."

_Flashback End_

*****/////

Sandy looked up at the watching group, a peculiar grin on his face. "The jerk continued to act like a toddler having a tantrum until the police got there to take him into custody."

Mitchie raised her head from where she had been resting on Shane's shoulder once again, an almost disappointed look on her face. "That seems somewhat anti-climatic, Sandy, really it does."

"Most of my team felt that way as well, Mitch, they really wanted a chance to have a go at him." Sandy sighed, running his hands through his hair. "But on the other hand, it was one of the best ways for everything to go. We managed to extract you safely and no blood was spilt."

"There's still a problem though..." Richard said quietly from where he was standing in the doorway, having entered the house shortly after Sandy had begun to tell them what had happened.

Nate looked up, a worried expression on his face. "What now?"

"Somehow the press has managed to find out that Mitchie was taken from the arena and then was the one that was admitted to the hospital yesterday." Richard shook his head, running his hands through his hair as well. "You're going to have to have a press conference."

Mitchie looked immediately over to her foster father. "Steve...."

"I know, mija, but something can be put together, we'll just keep the details to ourselves." He replied moving to her side and running his fingers down her cheek. "It's not something that can be avoided, Mitchie girl."

"Oh joy!" She sighed as she laid her head down on Shane's shoulder once more, burying her face against his neck. "This was so what I wanted to do after being kidnapped and drugged."

"We'll keep it short, love, I promise." Shane murmured into her hair, pressing a kiss to her head. "No questions allowed."

"Now that will be something to be seen." Caitlyn said sarcastically, "What are you going to do, Shane, muzzle each and every one of them?"

"Sounds good to me," Shane replied grinning evilly back at her. "What do you think, Jase?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes back at him even as Jason nodded in agreement.

"Can we talk about it later?" Mitchie's muffled voice suddenly asked. "I had enough for today; I just want to watch the sunset."

"Whatever you want baby." Shane replied as he rose to his feet with her still cradled in his arms, "One sunset coming your way."

"We're right behind you." Jason added as he caught the looks on Nate and Caitlyn's face.

As they walked out of the room, Richard turned to all the adults left behind. "Why do I get the feeling that this press conference is not going to be very nice?"

"You've been hanging around with Connect 5 long enough, Rich to understand how they think sometimes." Brown replied as he sat down in the chair that his nephew had just vacated. "And it's not a very nice subject that they have to talk about after all."

"That may be the case but this is one of those times when they don't have much choice." Richard sighed. "I'm going to go compile a list of those reporters that may not be quite so rabid about asking questions."

"It may be the best thing to do." Steve agreed as he moved towards him. "I'll help; I have some contacts that may be of help."

"I'll keep an eye on the children." Connie murmured as she moved to towards the giant window that overlooked the beach.

"Something tells me nothing is going to be the same for a while." Brown sighed as he closed his eyes, settling back in his seat.

*****/////*****/////*****

_And I am BAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!_

_One brand new laptop, one brand new chapter._

_Sorry for the long wait everyone, RL got in the way :o(_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	68. Chapter 67 Under The Sunset

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 67

**Under the Sunset**

Shane adjusted his hold on Mitchie as she wrapped her arms around his neck even tighter, her face still buried against his neck.

Even now he was shaking internally with anger at what she had been put through. Oh yes, he knew that when she got her head round what had happened to her and all the inconsistencies that there were to the story, Mitchie would be even angrier than him but now...

Now, she was just a sixteen year old that had been kidnapped and drugged, safe in the arms of the man she loved, surrounded by her brother and chosen family.

He also knew that their slightly carefree approach to their safety and surroundings would also be changing. No longer would they have quite the freedom that they had once had - that had been literally slammed into their individual consciences with her abduction.

Shane also realised that Jason was going to have a lot of trouble with what had happened to Mitchie in the last couple of days. At least when Mitchie had been taken before, he had been at Camp Rock and could have done nothing to stop it from happening (even though both Nate and he knew that Jason sometimes suffered from fits of guilt at the thought that he had been safe at Camp).

He looked down at the girl literally hiding in his arms for a moment as he slowly walked down to the area of the beach that they had come to call their own. Mitchie was also being extremely clingy as well. Before they had settled in the sitting room, she had literally panicked when she realised that she couldn't see either her brother or him.

Her panicked call of his name had had him running into her room and jumping onto her bed, catching her as she literally dived into his arms. She had curled into his body until you couldn't even get a piece of paper between them.

She had then pulled Jason onto the bed as well so that she was squished between them.

A look from her had also brought Nate and Caitlyn tumbling onto the bed with them until they were one big huddle. It had also brought the first small burst of giggles from the two girls when they realised what they must look like to anyone looking in at them.

He sighed holding her even closer as he finally stepped down onto the beach.

He knew that at the back of his mind that none of them were looking forward to the night that was about to come. It was sure to bring on a nightmare they were almost sure was going to be nothing like they had seen so far, this second abduction being sure to activate the memories that were still buried of her first kidnapping.

"You're thinking too hard." A soft voice said suddenly as he felt a finger run down his nose.

"Am I?" He asked as he looked down into Mitchie's eyes.

"Yes." She replied in the same soft tone, as she cupped his cheek, "No thinking about it Shane, not just right now."

"Are those your orders for the evening my Mitchie?"

"Yes." She said simply as she rested her head on his shoulder again, looking up at him. "Only us and good thoughts, Shane, that's all I ask."

"Then your wish is my command."

*****/////

Shane wrapped the blanket that Jason had just given him around Mitchie's slender frame and wrapped her in his arms as she gave a contented sigh.

"All we need are some crackers, marshmallows, and some chocolate to dip it in." She said as she looked back over her shoulder at him.

"I knew there was something missing." He grinned back at her and then looked up, eyes widening at what he had just caught out of the corner of his vision. He nudged his girlfriend. "Mitch, look."

Mitchie turned in the direction that he had been looking in and found her own eyes opening wide in astonishment. "Oh!"

She immediately pulled her arm out of her blanket and reached out to poke Jason in the arm, hissing as she did so, "Jake, look."

Jason turned in the direction that they were looking in and found his own jaw dropping. "Am I really seeing what I'm seeing?" He asked in a low whisper.

"If you're seeing Caitlyn leaning against Nate's shoulder and his arm around her while holding her hands in his other one, then you seeing what you're seeing." His sister replied in a low whisper, a grin starting to emerge for the first time that day. "Shane..."

"Don't ask me, love." He said quickly in reply as he kissed the corner of her mouth. "I'm just as much in shock as you are."

"You do know that we can hear you." Caitlyn growled not lifting her head though.

"You're not the most subtle of people you three on occasion you know that." Nate added as he tightened his hold around her, refusing to even look in their direction.

Much to the other three's amusement, a faint blush could be seen on their cheeks, both their cheeks.

"When did this happen?" Mitchie asked a note of sheer glee in her voice as she settled back into Shane's warm embrace again. "I'm happy to see but when did it happen?"

Nate sighed resting his chin on Caitlyn's curly head. "It hasn't exactly happened, Mitch, it's more like in the early stages of happening I would say."

"Well then..." There was such a please note in a voice, Shane looked down at her and ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

"Mitchie love," He asked in a voice that only she could hear. "That was a note of sheer joy in your voice then."

"Something really good has come out of all this, Shane." She replied in the same tone as she raised her hand to cover his. "I don't want to care about anything else that has happened if it means that Nate and Caitlyn are finally getting together."

There was only one thing Shane felt like doing when he heard that, and he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her with as much passion as he dared with her brother watching them. Mitchie immediately freed her arms and she sank one hand in to his hair, the other hand at the base of his neck as she held him even closer, returning his kiss with the same passion.

Beside them, Jason rolled his eyes and he fell back on the beach with a groan that had the others laughing – even Shane and Mitchie as they continued to kiss.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Not as long as yesterday but here's a little filler chapter_

_As for Jason, sorry guys, for the moment, he's going to remain partnerless, he has too much on his plate just now :0(_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	69. Chapter 68 Unwanted Visitor

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 68

**Unwanted Visitor**

"You have to be joking!" Big Rob stared at the screen in the security room for a moment. "Here, right now, doesn't she know what the time is?!"

"She's insisting that's she allowed in to speak to the boys." The guard at the gate answered through the intercom. "What do you want me to do, Rob?"

"Just hold her at the gate for the moment and if she starts to threaten you, tell her you'll call the police. She's uninvited anyway and after yesterday, something tells me they would be quick to get her." Rob pressed the intercom button, cutting the main gate off and then hit the intercom button to the rest of the house. "Gentlemen, I need you in the security office now. We have a situation."

First to arrive in the office were Steve and Brown. The latter took one look at the monitor Rob was watching and started to swear under his breath – shocking Sandy and Richard as they arrived, closely followed by Trevor Gray and Nathan Howard (the elder Richmond's had already retired for the evening, the emotions of the day having been too much for them).

"What going on?" Trevor asked as he moved into the room.

"TJ Tyler is at the front gate and is demanding to be allowed in." Rob replied as he turned to them. "She wants to speak to the guys."

"It's nine o'clock at night, for goodness sake!" Richard exclaimed as he sat down in one of the chairs, staring at the monitor. "What is she playing at?"

"What makes her think that anyone here even wants to talk to her?" Nathan Howard asked as he moved to stand beside his friend. "I'm sure none of the kids will after what they have just been through."

"We leave her out there much longer the paparazzi that she's most probably got waiting for her are going to be swarming." Sandy said quietly, folding his arms across his chest. "Do we really want to see that particular headline over breakfast?"

"This is their home, gentlemen, I really don't think that they are going to want it polluted by a Tyler." Rob said quietly, "Because evens will give you that she has her daughter with her."

"Why don't we ask them?" Brown said quietly, having recovered from his swearing fit. "It should be their decision."

"Do we really want TJ Tyler to be present when Mitchie explodes?" Sandy asked, "Because from what you've told me about her, Brown, one wrong word from this Tyler woman and Mitch will explode. You've seen how on edge she is at the moment, even with how clingy she is being to Shane and her brother."

"We'll keep Caitlyn and Mitchie out of sight." Richard suggested as he turned to look at them. "Just let her speak to the boys as she is asking."

"Do you really think that Shane and Jason are going to let themselves be separated from Mitchie to speak to TJ Tyler?" Brown scoffed in disbelief, "Or Tess for that matter."

"Brown's right, you know." Trevor murmured, "And I seem to have forgotten my crowbar."

"If you're really being serious about letting her in, you'll have to pull the mother card on them." Nathan suggested quietly.

"Why would you even want to pull the mother card?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway behind them.

They all spun round to find themselves looking at the five youngest members of the household.

"Or don't we want to know?" Jason finished as he saw the looks on their faces.

*****/////

"How dare you keep me waiting out there for so long?" TJ Tyler stormed into the large entrance hallway of the mansion, Tess following close behind her. "You do know who I am?"

"It's after nine at night, Ms Tyler and this Connect 3's private home." Richard replied as calmly as he could. "You have no rights here except those that are given to you as a guest, please try to remember that."

"As if I care for that, where are they? I want to talk to them?" TJ moved further into the lobby, throwing subtle looks around at everything. Her daughter was not so subtle and was blatantly staring; eyes wide and mouth inelegantly open slightly. "Tess, keep up."

"Yes mother."

"Follow me please; I'll take you through to the band." Richard rolled his eyes once his back was turned to the two blondes – much to the amusement of Brown from where he was watching at the end of the corridor he was leading them down.

"Can I get you anything, TJ, Tess?" Brown asked as they reached them, doing his best not to laugh.

"As if I would trust you to bring anything through Cessario," TJ returned extremely rudely, not even bothering to consult her daughter on the subject (clearly not to said daughter's liking as she scowled furiously).

"In that case, my nephew and his friends are in here." Brown stepped aside to allow them into the room.

TJ stormed into the small study (a room rarely used by anyone in the house as it was just a little too small to be useful to the musicians in the house).

"What are you doing about your LA concerts now that it's clear that Torres girl won't be able to perform?" She snarled at the three young men sitting behind the desk. "You know this is what you deserve after shafting my daughter the way you did."

"As if the kitchen girl could have pulled them off anyway," Tess scoffed behind her mother, her cold eyes fastened on Shane (making him shift in his seat uneasily).

"And just what makes you think that Mitchie won't be performing at the LA concerts?" Jason asked as he leant forward on the desk.

"Please..." TJ placed her hands on the desk. "The whole of LA knows that she has gone missing and the hospital thing yesterday was merely a cover-up."

Behind the two women, Brown pulled out his phone and tapped a quick message into it.

"You are going to need a new warm-up act and Tess is quite clearly the person to fill that gap." TJ turned to her daughter and pulled her forward. "And you need to come to your senses, Gray and see that she is the girl should be seen around this town with."

"I really don't think so." Mitchie's familiar voice suddenly came from the doorway, causing everyone to turn to look at her. (She and Caitlyn had been in a nearby room with their mothers, the furthest they had agreed to being away from the boys while the Tyler's had been in their home).

Shane immediately jumped to his feet and pushed past the two blondes to her side, wrapping his arm around her waist as Caitlyn strolled into the room. With a wicked grin, she somehow managed to hip-check Tess as she passed her and jumped onto the desk.

Nate and Jason swiftly moved round the desk to sit either side of her, Jason leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Nice work!" as he did so, making her smile even broader.

"What are you doing here?" TJ actually went pale as she stared at Mitchie. "You're not supposed..." She broke off, suddenly realising what she was saying. "I mean, I thought that..."

"You thought what, Ms Tyler?" Mitchie asked genuinely curious at why she kept breaking off.

"Yes, TJ, you thought what?" Brown asked equally as curious.

"Nothing, it was nothing." TJ caught hold of her daughter's arm and started to pull her from the room. "I see that I was mistaken. Tess, hurry up."

"But mother, you said that I would be...." Tess whined as she was pulled away, actually reaching out to try and catch hold of Shane as she went past him. "You said that Shane would be mine and the kitchen girl would...."

Her mother's hand slammed over her mouth. "Shut up you idiot."

Within the space of five minutes they were down the corridor and the sound of their car could be heard driving away from the house. They left behind a stunned group of people.

"Please tell me that this entire encounter was recorded." Nate begged as he caught Caitlyn's hand in his.

"Do we look like idiots?" Sandy asked as he emerged from the security room. "A copy is already being made and is being sent to Captain Fulton. TJ has got a lot of questions to answer I would think."

"Does that mean we can actually call it a night now?" Mitchie asked as she sank against Shane's side, clearly exhausted.

"Yes, it does." Connie emerged from the room the two girls had been in. "All of you, up to bed immediately. You have another long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"We have a long night ahead of us, you mean." Jason growled under his breath as he followed Nate and Caitlyn out of the room.

"Slumber party in my room," Mitchie said suddenly, almost as if she had heard him. "And I do mean sleeping."

"Bring it on girlfriend." Caitlyn replied as the two girls bumped knuckles softly against each other before Shane lifted Mitchie into his arms to carry her.

"Oh joy!" Nate murmured.

"Talk about it." Jason agreed. "Don't call us, we'll call you."

The look in his eyes told that the adults that he was actually serious.

Connect 5 were going to get through whatever this night threw at them and those that followed - together.

*****/////*****/////*****

_I was going to do the nightmare but these two irritants butted in instead_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	70. Chapter 69 Screaming

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 69

**Screaming**

What they didn't expect to be thrown at them was the terrified screaming while Mitchie was still sleeping – but not waking.

The five of them had settled in Mitchie's room, bringing with them their own bedding from their own rooms. Caitlyn had immediately claimed the daybed, actually glaring at Nate when he had made a move towards it.

Nate being Nate, immediately stepped backwards and away, throwing his bedding down on one of the sofas across from the bed.

Jason on the other hand, had walked out onto his sister's balcony and dragged the beach bed that she had there up next to her bed.

Shane on the other hand found himself being pulled down on top of the bedcovers next to Mitchie as she curled up against him. He pulled his own duvet over the top of them before wrapping his arms around her, as she rested her head on his chest.

To their surprise, Mitchie had quickly fallen asleep but it was very restless.

When she first started to scream, Shane pulled her into his arms, speaking softly as he ran his hand through her long hair trying to sooth her. His quick reaction had staved off that particular of memory fuelled dreams.

She turned into Shane, grabbing hold of his top before sighing and seemingly falling back into sleep again. He had shared a worried look with Jason who had moved from his bed to sit next to her but neither had spoken, returning to try and get as much sleep as they could.

The second bout of screaming had occurred an hour later and had actually startled Caitlyn so much, she had fallen off the day bed with a small scream of her own. Nate had immediately rushed to her side to make sure she was alright and somehow managed to kiss her on the lips as he did so.

A blushing Caitlyn had looked into his dark eyes in astonishment before strangely timidly, reaching out to touch his cheek with her hand and bringing him to her for a second more lingering kiss. Nate had then lifted her from the ground and gently placed her back on her bed before returning to his own, a strange smile on his face.

Behind them, Shane and Jason looked at each other incredulously then down at the now quietly sleeping Mitchie, cursing silently that she had missed the scene and promising each other that they would tell her as soon as she woke the next day.

It was the third time that she started screaming that had them all worried.

It didn't help that it started out differently to her two previous nightmares either.

First she had started to move uneasily in Shane's embrace, startling him out of the light slumber that he had managed to fall into. He immediately leant up on one elbow looking down into her sleeping face, running his hand down her cheek, silently showing her that he was there.

For the first time it had no effect on her and he was filled with a feeling of foreboding.

Her movements grew stronger and this time she started to whimper.

The third one woke up her brother and he almost jumped from his bed to hers, joining Shane on her other side.

"Shane..." Jason ran his hand down Mitchie's long hair, taking her hand in his. "How long?"

"Las t five minutes..." Shane gently ran the back of his fingers over her cheek. "Hush, love, you're safe, hush."

The whimpers grew in strength though – somehow this particular nightmare was not allowing any door ways for those who loved her to reach her.

It also woke up Nate and Caitlyn this time – bringing both of them to jump up on to the bed either side of Mitchie, Nate next to Shane and Caitlyn next to Jason.

Caitlyn leant into Jason's side as she reached out to take Mitchie's hand from him. "Mitch, come on, Mitch, wake up. You have to wake up."

Hearing the worried note in her voice, Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulders but before he could say anything to her, it happened.

Mitchie suddenly sat up in bed, eyes still closed and deep in sleep. Her whimpers began to grow and she started to shake and shiver, then all of a sudden, she scared them all pale as she started to scream and this time nothing they tried seemed to stop her.

Caitlyn however suddenly yelped as she was hit with a memory from when they were at camp.

"Jason, your lullaby," She grabbed his arm and started shaking him. "You have to start playing your lullaby."

Jason looked at her in disbelief at the realisation that he had forgotten something so important. "I am such an idiot!" He slapped his forehead.

"Beat yourself up later, Jase, just get your guitar and start playing." Nate snapped as he tried to help Shane bring Mitchie back to down to the bed. "And quickly, Jason, she's going to hurt herself if we can't get her to relax."

As Jason got off the bed, Caitlyn crawled up the bed to try and help the two other boys push Mitchie back down to her pillows, pleading as she did so. "Mitchie please, wake up, stop screaming please."

Jason was back in a flash; he had caught sight of Mitchie's guitar in the corner of the room and had grabbed it. Even as he moved back to join them, he started to play and hum at the same time.

To their stunned shock, it seemed to work almost immediately.

Mitchie suddenly slumped sideways in Shane's arms and he was able to gently push her back down into her pillows. He was also quick to follow her, gently sliding his arm under her shoulders and running his hand down Mitchie's cheek. "Mitchie, love, wake up baby."

Nate indicated to Jason to keep playing as she seemed to respond for the first time that night.

Caitlyn crawled closer, taking Mitchie's hand in her. "Mitch, wake up girlfriend, you need to wake up now."

A few minutes later, Shane suddenly noticed that her eyes were twitching and he cupped her cheek. "That's it love, wake up."

"Nate, take over." Jason quickly pushed the guitar to the younger man and joined Caitlyn on the other side of the bed, taking her hand from her. "Come on Mitch or do I have to pull out the full name."

"No!" A hoarse voice answered him unexpectedly. "Jake, no!"

Shane immediately pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't try to speak, love, you've been screaming all night."

"Hurts!" Mitchie reached up to touch her throat. "Shane!"

"Hush baby." He bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about, love?" She shook her head, licking her lips slightly as she leant into him, "A drink?"

Her almost desperate nod earned her reaction.

"I'll get it." Caitlyn jumped off the bed finally glad to have something to do. She vanished into Mitchie's bathroom en-suite and returned, surprisingly carrying a glass of milk. It earned her a strange look from the three boys and she promptly glared back at them. "Connie must have put it there just in case, well at least that's what her note said."

She had the glass to Shane and he helped Mitchie drink. Once she had finished, he gave the glass back to Caitlyn and he turned back to Mitchie. "Do you think you can sleep now, sweetheart?"

A scared look entered Mitchie's eyes and she literally threw herself into Shane's arms.

"We'll take that as a no." Nate murmured even as he continued to play. He settled down on the end of the bed, leaning back against the bedpost.

"Just keep playing, Nate." Shane replied as he started to rock Mitchie in his arms. "Jase..."

Jason shook his head, running his hand down his sister's head. "No, she's falling asleep even as we speak." He started to get off the bed but suddenly found himself being pulled back by Mitchie as she pulled him to her. "Mitchie..."

"Stay," She whispered in her hoarse voice. "All stay."

With that, Nate putting the guitar to one side, all five of them tumbled onto the bed.

Now Mitchie lay between her brother and boyfriend while Nate and Caitlyn lay at the bottom of the bed, leaning on her legs slightly.

Surprisingly they all managed to fall asleep – a sleep that this time was not broken by Mitchie's nightmares.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Nightmare time and we'll get to the fallout tomorrow_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	71. Ch 70 Morning After The Night Before

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 70

**Morning After The Night Before**

Connie looked round at the all the adults standing in the corridor outside of Mitchie's bedroom and sighed. No one would think that they were the adults from the way they were behaving at the moment – well apart from Rob, Sandy and Megan who were behaving like the professionals that they were.

They were also looking at each other and rolling their eyes.

"When you gentlemen have quite finished..." She started to say breaking off to emphasise the fact that she was not happy.

Her husband and friend immediately stopped what they were doing, followed shortly by Nathan and Trevor after they realised that she was actually was being serious. Alexander Richmond had his hand over his mouth as he did his best to hide his smile at the childish behaviour that they had been exhibiting.

Behind Connie, all three wives were also doing their best not to giggle like teenage girls as well. Louise and Violet were actually leaning against each other, hands covering their mouths as well at the looks on their husbands' faces.

Finally feeling beyond exasperated, Connie threw her hands up in the air, muttering something in Spanish that had all those present who spoke it as a second language wincing and covering their ears. It also had Steve saying in shock: "Just be glad the kids cannot hear you at the moment, Consuela Torres; that was a horrible thing to say."

(For those who are interested, only the Howards and Grays didn't understand what she had said, but only if you're interested!)

"Talking of the kids..." Brown stepped forward. "Don't you think we should go in instead of all standing out here in the corridor looking like a bunch of adolescents at their first mixed party?"

"An interesting analogy, Brown but true, very true," Connie replied as she glared at him, making him take that step back again at the fire in her eyes. "That happens to be exactly what I have been trying to do for the last five minutes if you and your friends hadn't been acting like the class clown of that particular party."

"Come now, my dear, just because we are worried does not mean that everyone needs to go around losing their tempers with everyone else, Connie," Elizabeth said softly as she stepped forward to put her arm around the younger woman's shoulders, running her hand up and down her other arm. "Although that was an excellent used of sarcasm, it has to be said."

Reaching the end of her own tether from where she had been watching them, Megan finally stepped forward and opened Mitchie's door. Turning she caught the dropped jaws of everyone around her and simply shrugged.

"Someone had to do it, why not me." She said quietly in response to their questioning eyes. "Even I could see that all this talking was just sheer bravado. We all want to know how last night went, don't we and anyone who says those don't is talking through their teeth."

With that she led the way through the lobby and into Mitchie's room.

*****/////

On some note, they had expected to find the five of them together; they had not expected to find nearly all of them on Mitchie's bed in the fashion that they were.

Mitchie was still lying between her brother and Shane, although Caitlyn and Nate were no longer lying on her legs. Nate had fallen to the bottom of the bed and was now curled up near her feet instead, flat on his back.

Caitlyn had somehow managed to roll off the end of the bed and was once more on the day bed at its bottom. She was also entirely wrapped up in her blanket to such a point only her face could actually be seen.

Back on the bed, Shane had his arms around Mitchie's waist, his face buried in her hair while she had her face buried in her brother's chests, her hands between them.

Jason was also wide awake and at the sound of the door opening, he turned his head to look at the large group entering his sister's room. He lifted his finger up to his lips, telling them to be quiet and indicating for them to leave the room again.

At the stubborn look in their eyes, he rolled his own and gently eased away from his sister. When she emitted a small squeak of protest, he ran his hand down her cheek and whispered something in her ear that had her sighing.

When he was sure that she was not going to wake up, he got off the bed then found himself grinning as she literally turned and buried her face against Shane. He automatically adjusted his hold around her, head now resting on hers as he held her against him tightly.

Unfortunately, Mitchie managed to kick Nate as she moved, waking him up with a jolt and making the adults hide their laughs at the look on his face when he realised what had happened. Luckily, Nate was not one of those people who were slow on the uptake when they first woke up and he had managed to swallow his surprised yelp.

With a yawn, he slipped off the bed and joined Jason as they shepherded the adults back out of the room so that their conversation wouldn't wake up those still sleeping.

As they managed to get the last one out of the room, Jason looked back towards the bed and found himself looking into Shane's open eyes. He raised an eyebrow and nodded to the door he was just about to go out of, silently asking his friend if he wanted to join them but Shane shook his head, looking down at the girl he was holding in his arms.

Jason nodded in understanding, wanting to stay there almost as much as he knew he had to leave. The only thing that had him leaving his sister's room was the fact that it was Shane he was leaving her with, oh and the still sleeping Caitlyn.

He had not missed the eyes that had opened and suddenly closed on her part just a moment ago. He most definitely did not miss the wink that she sent him either.

Shaking his head, a grin emerging in his eyes as well as on his lips, Jason finally went out to face the questions he was sure that he and Nate were about to be bombarded with.

*****/////

Jason closed his sister's bedroom door behind him and turning, found himself facing a wall of silent eyes. Pulling his head back, he looked at Nate, silently asking him what the problem was.

Nate shook his head in response, rolling his eyes in answer.

A second later, a wall of questions was thrown at them. In fact so many questions were tossed in their direction; they were unable to understand a single one. Taking a step back, Jason put two fingers in his mouth and let a whistle rip down the corridor, silencing them just from the shock.

"Short story," He said simply. "Mitch has had one very bad night and we haven't had much sleep either."

"We might want the doc brought in as well." Nate said softly.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked, panicking slightly as Steve and Connie put their arms around her to comfort her.

"Mitch did a lot of screaming last night; I think she needs her throat checked out to make sure that she hasn't hurt herself." Nate replied as he yawned. As his mother put her arm around his waist, he dropped his head to her shoulder and yawned again.

"You need to sleep, son." Nathan put his hand on Nate's shoulder, looking over as Jason yawned as well. "You both need to sleep."

"Mitchie comes first." Jason responded through another yawn, leaning back against the door behind him. "When the doctor gives her a clear bill of health, then we all take a well earned nap."

"That my boy, I am going to insist upon." His grandfather moved to his side and rubbed his grandson's curly head. "I'll go and call our family doctor; I know he's in town at the moment for a conference."

"I'll come with you, Alexander. He'll need to be cleared through security." Sandy said quietly. "Jason, why don't you go back into your sister's room? I'll call you on the in-house intercom when they arrive.

"And Jason, call me as soon as everyone is awake enough for breakfast." Connie said quietly as she moved to his side and patted his cheek.

"Yes Connie." He replied with a shy grin as she then kissed him on the cheek.

Both boys disappeared back into Mitchie's bedroom, closing the door quietly behind them and leaving the adults that hadn't already disappeared in the corridor.

"The fall out is not going to be pretty once they've all woken up and had the time to properly process what has happened in the last couple of days." Violet Gray said suddenly. "You all know that, don't you?"

"The anger is what we're waiting for." Connie said simply. "It may be explosive, nuclear explosive at that but it will make them stronger as well."

"I only hope that it true." Louise Howard murmured as she hooked her arm in her husband's. "I don't think that I have ever seen my son lose his temper before."

"Nate's not the one we have to be worried about." Steve tightened his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "I take it that Jason has a temper, Elizabeth because Mitchie most certainly has."

"I am afraid so." She sighed, looking at the closed door. "He doesn't lose it very often but when he does, I really prefer not to be anywhere in his vicinity."

"I'll check the gym out." Megan murmured absently as she started to move away.

"This is just peachy!" Brown sighed when he was the last one standing in the corridor. He sank down against the wall. "And all they wanted to do in LA was perform their music."

*****/////*****/////*****

_Warning! Warning! Explosive anger coming!_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	72. Chapter 71 No Storm In A Teacup

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 71

**No Storm In A Teacup**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Mitchie stood with her hands on her hips an hour later, eyes flashing. Her voice was a little hoarse but not as bad as you would have expected after the screaming she had gone through just that night.

Of course that may have something to do with the amount of honeyed drinks that she had been given since she had woken up as well. She was also paler that the adults liked but that was only something time and sleep would do anything to help.

"He stalked me, used his own sister to take me from my family and drugged me. Now he has the cheek to demand to see me." Her voice started to rise in her fury and she took a step forward, hands now fisted at her side. "Are you out of your minds to even consider asking me that?"

She took a deep breath but it was not Mitchie who actually shouted the response.

"NO! A THOUSAND TIMES NO!"

The owner of that voice suddenly wrapped their arms around her, pulling her backwards and away from the man she had been speaking to. Jason suddenly took his sister's place, pushing her back into the arms of Shane and Nate.

"There is no way my sister is going anywhere near that mad man!" He glared at the other man, eyes flashing much like his sister had before him. "And you have no right to ask it of her either."

"Look Mr Richmond," The ADA that had been sent to talk to the two Richmond's was actually beginning to look nervous. It didn't help that he knew he had been picked because of the potential high profile of this particular case due to who they were.

"Theodore...."

"Don't mention that name!" The shout came from Mitchie and she actually made the ADA jump. "I won't have that name mentioned!"

Jason looked over his shoulder and found Shane turning Mitchie around in his arms, pulling her against him so that she could bury his face against him.

"Say what you have to say but without the names if you please." Jason said with a slightly calmer note in his voice, although if you had looked in his eyes, it was easy to see that the flame of his anger was burning even brighter than before.

Nate, knowing his friend, moved to Jason's side, hand on his shoulder in quiet support and silent reminder to try and keep control of his temper. His own eyes flashed though as his own temper began to build and for a young man with a normally calm temperament, it was a slow one to build and dangerous to lose.

"He's refusing to answer any questions we have if he is not allowed to talk to your sister, Mr Richmond." The ADA decided to grow a backbone and rose to his feet. "I know that this is a lot to ask and believe me, normally we would not even consider doing something like this but..."

"But what...?" Nate snapped, squeezing Jason's shoulder to prevent him speaking.

"He has made allusion to the events of six years ago concerning Ms Richmond-Torres' original abduction."

*****/////

"And just where are our siblings after that peculiar announcement?" Louise Howard looked up from the notes she was writing. "In fact, where are all the children, I haven't seen them since Mitchie ran out of the room following the ADA's horrible announcement."

"In the gym with Megan and Sandy, they all are actually." Violet Gray looked up from her laptop where she had been answering some mail, a worried look in the eyes that were so much like her son's. "I strongly believe that they may be destroying quite a lot of things."

"I sincerely hope no-one wants to eat a properly prepared meal tonight." Elizabeth Richmond walked into the room to join them. "I've just checked the cupboards in the kitchen, all the dishes have 'mysteriously' disappeared. Someone will need to order some in."

"Elizabeth..." Violet pushed her laptop away and quickly moved to the older woman's side, helping her to the sofa. "You look so pale, are you alright?"

"I had always hoped that finding Michelle would be an end to all the torment that our family has been through in the last six years yet..." She broke off, running a hand over her eyes. "Still it goes on and now this man, this man who has so hurt my granddaughter is raising a subject that should have been over by now."

"Oh Elizabeth," Louise immediately joined them, putting her arm around older woman as well. "This must be bringing back so many painful memories for you as well, you must be feeling terrible."

"Do you want me to bring that doctor of yours to you?" Violet asked as she sat down on the table in front of them, taking Elizabeth's hands in her own. "You look almost as pale as that beautiful granddaughter of yours does at the moment."

"No, no, I'm quite fine." Elizabeth waved the offer away. "Much like Mitch, I merely need sleep and rest."

"Nevertheless, I really think that you should allow yourself to be checked over..." Violet held up her hand at the objection she could see growing in the older woman's eyes and the stubbornness that her son had inherited came into play. "If anything happened to you, Beth, think what it would do to Jason and Mitchie. It would destroy them."

Elizabeth sighed and settled back against the sofa with an air of mock defeat which had the other two women smiling. "Very well but let me tell you something, Violet Gray, if your son is as stubborn as you, Shane is most definitely the only person who will be able to deal with Mitchie."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Elizabeth Richmond, but just let me tell you something." Violet grinned. "If your granddaughter is as stubborn as you, then she is the only person who will ever be able to deal with my son."

"I'll take that as the compliment that it is as well." Elizabeth smiled and then looked over her shoulder as her husband entered the room. The look on his face had her smile fading. "Alex..."

"She's going to have to go, Beth." Her husband replied, his eyes dark with pain at just the mere thought. "She's going to have to face him."

*****/////

A plate smashed against the kitchen wall, falling to the ground to join the shards that were already there.

It was swiftly followed by another one from a different direction.

Behind the throwers, Caitlyn leant over to Shane and whispered. "Please tell me that you don't have any more china hiding away in this place, Shane?"

Shane grinned back (a grin though that did not hit his eyes). "I think they may have gone through everything almost. The only things left are ornaments, I think; I didn't know that we had that much in the first place." That grin faded swiftly as his gaze landed on Mitchie again. "She's in so much pain at the moment."

"They both are." Caitlyn agreed as Nate threw himself down beside her. She turned to look at him, running her hand through his curls. "Had enough of being empathically angry with them?" She asked softly.

"Anger is tiring." He replied with a sigh as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I never knew just how much anger Jason has been suppressing over this entire thing. Six years is a long time to hold that amount of anger in."

Across the room, both Mitchie and Jason were looking around for something else to throw but they had managed to destroy absolutely everything that they had brought in with them. There was almost wild look to their eyes but then, to those watching the brother and sister's stunned shock, Mitchie suddenly collapsed to the ground in a bout of angry tears.

With a sudden burst of energy, Shane was on his feet and across the room to her side, his arms wrapped around her as he drew her into his lap, cradling her. He started to rock her as she wrapped his arm around his torso, her face buried against his chest as she sobbed violently.

Jason was by their side in almost the same moment, eyes wild and pleading as he ran his hand down her hair. "Mitchie, speak to me, little one."

After a moment, she turned her head to look at him, still keeping it against Shane's chest as he rested his chin on her head. "Jake..."

He caught the look in her eyes and his own grew even darker. "Mitchie, you have to be joking?"

"But..." She reached out to catch hold of his hand. "I still have so many things that I need to know about what happened back then. I know what I told you Jake but I've always had the feeling since my memories came back that there was something wrong about what I thought I had heard."

"Mitchie love, is this wise?" Shane asked as he settled her in a more comfortable position in his lap. "Delving deeper into what happened?"

"I need to know, Shane, surely you can understand that." Mitchie looked up at him and then across to her brother, tightening her hold on his hands as she did so, eyes pleading for understanding. "Don't you want to know too?"

Jason sighed heavily and then nodded slowly.

*****/////*****/////*****

_An unexpected twist to an already twisted plot!!! ;0p_

_Where am I going with this and have some of your guesses been spot on!!!!! ;0p_

_As always, looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	73. Chapter 72 Conferencing Yet Again

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 72

**Conferencing Yet Again**

"Look Rich, we've got enough ahead of us as it is, you know that." Nate sat forward, linking his fingers together. "Can't you just read out a statement to the press?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes, I would but these aren't normal circumstances and you know that, Nate." Richard replied as he moved further into the room, his own face tight with the stress of the present situation. "They know that something happened to Mitchie in the last couple of days, something that was important enough to cancel the first LA concert, especially with the hype that has been given it."

He put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Then you were all seen at the hospital that same night. I'm sorry, guys but you have no choice; you must be present at this conference, all five of you."

Jason shook off his hand and moved to his sister's side, taking her hand in his. Mitchie was sitting on the sofa wrapped in Shane's arms, her head on his shoulder, a position she had not moved from since she had broken down in tears in the gym and been hit by her epiphany.

"We don't need this, not with what we have ahead of us, Rich." Jason tightened his grip on his sister's hand as he felt her start to tremble. "The way things are going, we're not going to be able to do any of the concerts here in LA."

Mitchie turned to her brother, startled by that particular announcement. "Jake, no don't say that. I won't let them have the satisfaction of ruining everything that we have put into this."

"Mitchie..." Jason tightened his hold on his sister's hand again. "Think about what you are saying."

"Jake, I mean it." She raised her head and moved closer to her brother, Shane moving his hands to her shoulders, unwilling to lose touch with her. "I need to sing, Jason and I will sing. I perform in those concerts just like we said I would."

She raised her hand to cup her brother's cheek. "I will not let anyone have the satisfaction of saying that when things got hot, I wasn't able to deal with it."

When he started to object again, Mitchie placed her fingers over his mouth, silencing him. "No Jake, this is going to be one of the times when my stubbornness will trump yours." When it was clear that he was still going to object, she covered his whole mouth with her hand, "Irrefutable fact."

"Truth," Caitlyn murmured as she shared the first grin of the day with her friend, glad to see her stubborn friend back in play once more.

She then giggled as Mitchie took her hand away from her brother with a "Ewgh! Jake!" hitting him and therefore making it clear that Jason had once more licked her hand.

"You heard them, Rich," Shane said quietly as he pulled Mitchie back into his arms to make sure that she couldn't injure her brother. "Set the conference up. Let's get it out of the way so that we can get the other thing dealt with and get back to what we really want to be going."

"I'll get right on it then." As he turned to do so, he turned slightly so that he could look at the five of them once more.

Never had there been a time when he felt more proud of these five particular young people. It was almost as if they were cats, no matter how you tossed them in the air, they always seem to land on their feet – eventually but land on their feet they did.

*****/////

Nate literally stalked the width of the room they were waiting in before going in to face the selected members of the press – watched with some amusement by the others sitting in various posed around the room.

Mitchie and Shane were side by side for a change, both her arms wrapped around his and her head on his shoulder, talking quietly. Their eyes though were fastened on Nate as he paced. Jason was sitting with his head buried in his hands but even he glanced up from time to time to see if he was still moving.

Caitlyn was on her laptop as normal, tapping away at something, her worried eyes going from screen to her, well, boyfriend (not that she was willing to admit to that just yet).

The only adults with them were Brown and Big Rob, Sandy and Megan checking over the conference room that they were going to be using for the meeting with the press to ensure that no extra recording equipment had been brought into the room

Caitlyn finally huffed, closing her laptop down. "Nate, will you please calm down. The only one that should be feeling nervous about this particular press conference is Mitchie and do you see her stressing out, no you don't."

"Shows what you know." Mitchie murmured under her breath as she tightened her hold on Shane's hand. Only he knew that she hadn't stopped trembling since they had walked into the hotel where the conference was being held.

Shane covered her hands with his again, squeezing them in silent reassurance as he said softly. "Just remember you're not alone out there, Mitch."

"And if you don't want to answer any of their questions, just say no comment." Jason added as he raised his head and moved to the chair next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"And if you really don't want to answer comments about you know what, just say that you are not allowed to comment on that situation at this time." Nate added as he moved to join them, dropping to the ground in front of them so that he could join their linked hands. "I make that point clear as well from the very beginning."

Caitlyn was swift to join them as well, adding her hand to the group in front of Mitchie. "In fact, you can always threaten to have them blackballed if they continue to ask questions on subjects they have been told there will be no answers provided for and then for fun, you can have Sandy and Big Rob kick them out."

"How is it you always come up with the threats, Gellar?" Shane asked with a grin that actually met his eyes for the first time.

"Because you were being too slow today, Gray," She threw back, making Mitchie giggle and hide her face against Shane's arms for a moment.

"It's nice to hear you laughing, children but it's time to face the pack." Brown said quietly as he moved to the doors that led out into the conference room. "Just remember, they are here at our invitation, so like Caitlyn said, we can kick them out if they don't follow the guidelines that they have been given."

"That may be the only fun thing that may happen today." Mitchie murmured as the five of them made the way to join him.

"Let's see if we can make it happen then, shall we love." Shane murmured back as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then to her lips as she raised her head to look up at him. "Best step forward, sweetheart."

"Stepping querido."

*****/////

"We're going to start off this with a statement." Nate leaned forward to the microphone and took a deep breath. "Two days ago, Mitchie Richmond- Torres was drugged and abducted from the Staples Arena. She was also rescued on the same day and taken to Cedars-Sinai Hospital where she spent the night. We remained with her while she was in the hospital and that is why we cancelled the concert."

"We cannot and will not go into details regarding the abduction at this time as it is now in the hands of the Los Angeles Police Department and the District Attorney's Office. We will not be answering any questions on the matter at this time. Anyone flouting this will be asked to leave the conference and it will not be done politely."

He sat back in his seat and found his hand being squeezed in silent congratulations by Caitlyn.

Unsurprisingly it was Diana Edwards from Hot Tunes who rose from her seat first. "Firstly let me say, it is nice to see that you are clearly unharmed, Mitchie."

"Thank you Diana." Mitchie said quietly, her hands seeking her brother's and Shane's simultaneously under the table.

"Secondly, and I am sure that all your fans will be most eager to know, will you be going on with the concerts in Los Angeles and the tour?" The barracuda continued.

Nate leant forward. "The concerts and tour will be going on as planned. We will be arranging the cancelled concert for another date."

"Will Tess Tyler be joining you at any point on the tour?" Without any warning, Diana Edwards went straight to the point.

"We are sure that Tess would be welcome addition to any group's tour but all opening acts on this tour have been taken." Nate said calmly.

"Is it true that you dropped Tess Tyler as your opening act here in LA because of events that occurred at Camp Rock this summer?"

"I was wondering when she was going to bring that up." Jason whispered in his sister's ear.

"No comment." Nate said simply. "Thank you Ms Edwards, any further questions from the floor?"

"Tristan Davidson, LA Times, is it true that there are people still to be arrested in Mitchie's abduction."

"You would need to ask the LAPD that question, the matter is now in their hands as you would expect." Jason replied calmly.

"Mary Ferguson, Hollywood Times, Mitchie, is it true that you will be recording and releasing your own album during this tour."

Mitchie leant forward, a genuine smile on her face. "You'll just have to wait and see what happens, Mary, but never say never."

Shane also leant forward, smiling at Mitchie as he did so. "We do plan to release an album of our concerts here in LA, combining the best of all three events."

Jason grinned and sent a sly look down the table to Caitlyn, making Mitchie giggle, "A one-off Connect 5 album, you might just say."

Caitlyn groaned, much to her friends' amusement and that of the press. "I always knew that was going to come back and bite me."

"Does anyone else have questions that they wish to ask while you have the girls and Connect 3 here?" Richard stepped forward.

There was a general discussion amongst the members of the press core that were present and it was clear that there was a general consensus that no further questions would be asked.

"In that case, thank you for coming." Richard nodded to Rob who started to usher the five youngsters out of the room. "I am sure that we see you all at the concerts in the future."

The door closed behind them and Mitchie sank into Shane's side. "Thank goodness that's over with. Can we go home now?"

"The cars are waiting for you outside, love." Brown said quietly as his nephew lifted her up into his arms as he felt her legs give way under her from the concealed strain.

"All of you, go home and rest, have fun, forget the tour, concerts and everything for the rest of today, tomorrow will be soon enough for that."

*****/////*****/////*****

_Here we go, yet another press conference and the Barracuda is present._

_Still the extremely emotional twist to come._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	74. Chapter 73 Temporarily Worry Free

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 73

**Temporarily Worry Free**

On reaching their home, Shane once more lifted Mitchie into his arms and lifted her out of the car, being careful to not hit her head on the top of the car. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder with an almost contented sigh, her body relaxing as the tension seemed to fade away.

"Taking Brown's words to heart, love." He murmured with a soft grin as he pressed his lips against his forehead, adjusting his hold slightly as he pulled her closer.

"He is the man after all as Barron and Sander is so fond of saying." Mitchie murmured back as she ran her hand into his hair, pulling him down to kiss him properly, making him stop dead in tracks.

"Shane, still outside," She giggled against his lips even as she pressed her lips to his again.

"Oh for goodness sake will you please try to remember you're not alone." Jason groaned behind them as he gently pushed Shane forward (and gently only because he was carrying his sister!). "And I said not to do that when I'm around."

"Cait..." Mitchie murmured as she drew Shane down for another kiss.

The sound of a hand meeting the back of a head was promptly heard, swiftly followed by an "OW! Cait that hurt!"

"Build a birdhouse!" Caitlyn replied just as swiftly.

"Children please," Nate shook his head and just moved past them, entering the house, "We're back everyone."

"Snacks in the kitchen," Connie called back from somewhere on the lower levels of the house, her voice echoing slightly. "Mitchie, have a drink and take your medication. Nate, have you...?"

"Yes Connie." He shouted back, rolling his eyes as the other laughed behind him. "Shut up you lot!"

Mitchie punched him in the arm (Shane having finally put her feet down on the ground but not before snatching another kiss much to Jason's mock dismay) before hooking her arm in Nate's. "Come on twin, we have our orders. Off to the kitchen we must go, hey-ho."

"Right with you twin." Nate replied as he deliberately matched his steps with hers. "And before that pain you call brother gets to snacks before us."

Behind them, Caitlyn rolled her eyes then linked her arms in Shane's and Jason's, beginning to pull them after the mock twins. "We better get there before those two take the best of the snacks."

"So not going to happen if I have anything to do with it," Jason replied as he freed himself and then picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, leaving Shane to follow laughing as Caitlyn hit Jason's back playfully. "Mitchie, get away from those brownies!"

"The children are home." Connie murmured absently as she continued to work on her latest recipe.

"Laughter is truly what makes it a home." Elizabeth agreed as she watched Mitchie run pass the doorway carrying what was clearly a tray of brownies, swiftly followed by her brother. "I just hope you have more brownies prepared, Connie."

"Mitchie, I'm telling you, give me back those brownies." Jason shouted, although the whole statement was interspaced with laughs from both of them.

"With those five around, it goes almost without saying."

*****/////

"That was so much fun." Mitchie sighed as she put her head on Shane's shoulder, curling her legs under her as he set them swinging on the sing set looking out over the ocean. "We haven't had fun like that for a while."

"I still can't believe you actually shoved one completely in Jason's mouth like that." Shane laughed as he rested his head on hers, eyes fastened on the pod of dolphins playing out at sea.

"I can't believe that I managed to sneak some out of the kitchen without him noticing." She giggled.

"That might have more to do with the size of the slice of apple pie and ice cream you shoved in front of him." He responded as he tightened his arm around her, resting his hand on her hip where she covered it with her own hand. "That was pure sneaky love."

"A girl does what a girl needs to do." She grinned to herself as she remembered the look on her brother's face. "And Jason is just so easy to tease."

Shane laughed himself, tightening his hold around her as he felt her relax slightly against him. "You tired, love?" He asked softly as he reached over with his other hand to push her bangs out of her face. "You've had a tiring couple of days."

"A little but I'd rather be here with you, just watching the ocean than be in my room trying to get sleep I don't think will come just at the moment." Mitchie caught her hand in hers, linking their fingers together. She held them up before them, looking at the rings they were wearing for a moment as they sparkled in the sun.

"Mitchie love..." He murmured as he rested his chin on her head again. "You're thinking again, I can hear the wheels turning."

"I've missed this too, querido, just you and me watching the ocean." She turned in his arms so that she could look into his eyes, raising herself up onto her knees as she rested both hands on his cheeks. "I've know we've had just you and me time but there has been too much going on around it, it begun to feel so unreal."

He pulled her flat against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist as she fell gracefully against him, "Sweetheart, why haven't you said anything before now?"

"Too much going on around it," She repeated as she ran her hands through his hair, linking her fingers together at the back of his neck. "Shane..."

"Yes Mitch..." He sighed as he ran his hand down her back, adjusting their position so that they were more comfortable.

"You, me, alone, ideas," She murmured as she drew even closer if that was possible, her gaze fastened on his lips.

"Oh I always have ideas when it's just you and me alone, love," He replied an impish glint in his eyes for a moment. "Want to write a new song?"

"Shane!" She giggled as she pulled his hair slightly and then found herself being pulled down into a deep passionate kiss.

"Better." He murmured against her lips with a smile when he broke it. "Or would you prefer to write the song?"

"Oh the song definitely" She giggled as she found herself suddenly on her back and being thoroughly kissed again. When they broke to take in air, Shane kissing up and down her jaw, she sighed in sheer pleasure and joy, "Kissing so much better."

"Definitely," Shane murmured, returning to kiss her again.

There they remained under the sun, kissing and talking about nothing important except to them – just for a moment temporarily worry free.

*****/////*****/////*****

_I know you wanted someone kicked out but apart from the Barracuda, they were all handpicked._

_So this is just a pure fun and most definitely Smitchie time, after all there's angst ahead._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say and pass the 900 review mark!!!! ;0p_


	75. Chapter 74 And Everyone Else

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 74

**And Everyone Else**

Caitlyn stood on Mitchie's balcony, looking down into the garden where Mitchie and Shane were enjoying their quiet time together.

A small smile crossed her face as she noticed them lose themselves in each other, something they always managed to do whether they were alone or amongst people. At times, it almost seemed that all they needed to do was catch each other's eye and they would be in that separate universe where only Mitchie and Shane existed.

She knew that what they had was special but somehow she always managed to forget it until she saw it again. Her smile grew broader – the strange thing was she didn't even feel jealous about it, you just couldn't where Mitchie was concerned.

After everything that had happened, was happening and could be happening to her, Mitchie deserved someone like Shane. Someone who was stubborn, defensive and so head over heels in love with her, you could no longer tell where one started and the other ended.

Oh, it was never going to be a fairytale, no sir, most definitely not, Caitlyn grinned at that thought. The two of them were just too plain stubborn for their own good sometimes and as for their tempers...

At least Mitchie seemed to have a slightly better control of her and could do the same for Shane.

Caitlyn sighed as she leant on the balcony rim, eyes turning from the couple to the same pod of dolphins Shane had been watching as her thoughts turned to what had been happening between her and Nate.

And for the first time even to herself, Caitlyn Gellar admitted that she was falling for Nate Howard.

She then promptly kicked herself for not being completely truthful even with her own conscience. It was a little hard to fall for someone when you had been in love with him from the moment you had met them three years ago.

"Cait..." Nate's voice suddenly came from out in the corridor almost as if in answer to her silent thought and she rolled her eyes.

"In Mitchie's room," She called back.

Nate came in almost surreptitiously. "What are you doing in here?"

"I left something in here when we all bedded down." Caitlyn replied as she turned to look at him, folding her arms across her chest. "Then I heard our residents lovebirds laughing so decided to be nosy as well."

"Cait..." Nate moved further into Mitchie's room then stopped, his dark gaze fastened on Caitlyn. He put his hands in his pockets, eyes darkening even further as he seemed to make some kind of decision and moved even closer to her.

"What are we now?" He asked simply. "Because we're more than just friends now, you and I both know that at some level."

Caitlyn sighed, tightening her arms around her. "I don't know, Nate."

Nate was at her side in a flash, holding her shoulders in his hands. "Do you really think I don't know when you're not being honest with me, Caitlyn Gellar?" He shook her slightly. "I'm falling for you, Cait and I want to know if you feel the same for me."

For a few minutes, Caitlyn fought furiously with herself and then sighed, finally giving way to her own thoughts and feelings. "Yes."

He pulled her into his arms and she buried her face against him as he rested his head on hers. "You always have to fight everything, don't you Cait." He sighed into her hair.

"It's fun." She replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "We're not those two out there, Nate."

"That's for certain." Nate replied with a grin as he looked down at where Shane and Mitchie were currently chasing each other, laughing.

*****/////

Jason leant on his balcony, looking down at the same scene as Caitlyn and Nate.

He felt the same aura of peace that seemed to be invading their LA home, as aura that had never been really felt since they had bought the place to be their permanent base.

He also knew that for him it was because he finally had his sister in the same place with him. It was no longer just somewhere that he stayed in between recording yet another a cookie-cutter song and tours but now it was a home. It was a home because Mitchie brought that sense of home with her no matter where she was.

He finally felt as if he was soon going to be able to make that next move to finding someone for himself.

Jason shook his head, pushing that thought aside not even wanting to go there in any shape or form at that moment – there were still a few things that needed to be sorted out before he even thought of something like that.

He fastened his eyes back on his sister and her boyfriend, his friend.

Seeing her happy for the first time in a couple of days did wonders for his heart. It almost reassured him that no matter what was going to be thrown at her; Mitchie would land on her feet like a cat – especially with Shane at her side and with himself, Nate and Caitlyn as well.

He took in a deep sigh, letting a laugh free as Shane caught Mitchie around the waist, swinging her around in a large circle. She was giggling madly as she tried to free herself and hearing her brother's laugh, she looked up at him.

He broke into even deeper laughter as she simply stuck her tongue out at him. He immediately returned the exceedingly non-polite gesture with his own which sent both her and Shane into even deeper bouts of laughter.

Leaning back over her shoulder, Jason watched his sister say something to Shane who immediately kissed her cheek and nodded. Mitchie then turned back to her brother.

She waved him down. "Come on Jake, you and Nate too, Cait. Come on down."

"We're on our way." Nate called back from her balcony.

"Give me five." Jason called down as well.

"You better be." His sister called back, shaking her hand at him in a mock threat.

"Mitch!" Shane caught hold of her hand, laughing.

Laughter that now came from all five of them and was soon heard by everyone in the house from the garden.

Worry had definitely taken a vacation for Connect 5.

*****/////*****/////*****

_I really couldn't leave the others out now, could I!!!_

_I'm still working out when to have the big meet with him who shall temporarily not be named!!!_

_As alwys looking forward to seeing what you have to say!!! ;0p_


	76. Chapter 75 Preparing for HIM

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 75

**Preparing for HIM**

"I really wish we could find another way to do this. I don't want Mitchie in the same room as this man!" Alexander Richmond stood in the window of the mansion's study looking out over the cultivated front gardens. "She's faced enough from this 'creature'."

"No-one wants her there, Alex." Steve rested his head on his arms, hiding his face from everyone. "Of all the things she had been through thanks to my job, I've always managed to keep her away from this side of things."

"I think the pair of you need to put aside your own thoughts on this subject and accept that Mitchie is not going to be changing her mind on this." Connie entered the study carrying a tea tray. "And you both know that when Mitchie makes up her mind, no one can make her change it, not even Jake or Shane before you even think of suggesting it."

She put the tray down just in time to hold her hand up to prevent them objecting – something she could clearly see that they wanted to do.

"Mitchie is old enough to know her own mind and I will not tolerate anyone trying to change it, not now she is determined to face this demon in her life." She glared at the two men, folding her arms as she did so. "Mitchie will be facing this 'man', this is a fact that you must accept or risk hurting your relationship with her."

"Connie..." Her husband tried to object but she put her hand over his mouth to stop him.

"No husband; all you need to do is to be making sure that she is safe while she does so, do I make myself clear. After all, do we or do we not run one of the top security firms in the country. Keeping Mitchie safe should be something we can do, is it not."

Neither man answered, refusing even to meet her gaze. All they managed to do was raise her ire even further and she glared at her foster daughter's paternal figures to emphasize her point, her hands moving to her hips. "Gentlemen, I asked a question, common decency requires you to answer it if you please."

After looking at each other, both replied at the same time. "Yes Connie."

"Excellent, now drink your tea and get to work on the matter. Sooner it is done, the faster we can start to put it behind us." Connie started to walk away then stopped a thoughtful look on her face as if she had just been struck by something.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are about to suggest something?" Steve murmured as he grabbed a biscuit from the tray.

"And you would be right." She replied nodding. "As we are in Los Angeles with Hollywood on our doorstop, perhaps a certain horror film starring Jodie Foster as an FBI agent talking to a serial killer could be taken as a point of reference."

The stunned look on their faces, especially her husband's had Connie leaving the room laughing.

*****/////

Mitchie jumped up onto a stool in the kitchen and leant back against Shane as he stood behind her, arms around her waist. In front of her, Connie was bustling around the worktops as she prepared the midday meal for them all.

"Connie, you're humming, you never hum." She said in surprise as Shane rested his chin on her shoulder. "Why are you humming?"

"Oh no particular reason, just felt like doing so." Her foster mother replied as she turned to the couple, smiling at them. "What brings you two to the kitchen anyway?"

"We just came into see if you needed any help." Shane replied, poking Mitchie in the side as she giggled.

"No, I've almost finished in here; it's just going to be a general buffet today." Connie replied as she started to put dishes out onto the table in front of them. "Mitchie, you wouldn't happen to know what happened to the remaining brownies, would you."

Mitchie and Shane looked at each other, speaking to each other with their eyes before an evil grin broke out on Mitchie's face and she turned back to Connie, "Why don't you ask Jake that when you see him, Connie."

The older woman looked from her foster daughter to her boyfriend and rolled her eyes, sighing. "Somehow, I don't think I really want to know."

"Wise decision," Nate murmured as he walked into the kitchen with Caitlyn, his arm around her shoulders. "Just one look at his face at the moment would give you your answer anyway, Connie."

Before Connie could even ask him what he meant, Jason walked into the kitchen as well. Both of his arms were around his stomach and there was a decidedly green cast to his face. She took one look at him and found herself sighing, even as the four teenagers broke into giggles.

"Oh Jason, what have you done to yourself." She moved to his side and brought him over to the central island, making him sit down.

"I got hungry and well..." He looked up at her plaintively. "Your brownies are just too good to stop at just one and well..." He put his head down on the island, groaning plaintively. "I don't feel so good."

"Eating that many brownies will do that to you, big brother." Mitchie said through her giggles, a decidedly unsympathetic note in her voice. It also has to be said that the only thing keeping her on her stool was Shane's arms around her waist.

"Mitchie, I love you but I don't think I like you just now." Jason groaned making her burst into another round of giggles.

"Love you too big brother." Removing herself from Shane's embrace, Mitchie leant over and pressed a kiss to his head, stroking his hair as she did so, "Poor Jake, you gluttonous twit."

"Mitch!" Shane laughed as he pulled her back into his arms. "You're supposed to be sympathising with him, not insulting him..."

"Again." Caitlyn finished giggling at the look that Jason had just shot his sister.

"Now I'm no longer surprised to hear laughter coming from in here." Steve Torres suddenly appeared in the doorway, smiling himself (although it did not reach his eyes). "I should have known it would be you lot."

"Hey Steve..." Nate began before noticing the look in his eyes and growing serious himself. "What's wrong?"

"The meeting has been set for the day after tomorrow."

*****/////*****/////*****

_I know it looks like the big chapter will be up tomorrow, but it's more like to be Friday (I have the day off!!!! ;0p yah boo sucks!)_

_Tomorrow I think I'll just concentrate on the gang_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	77. Chapter 76 The Day Before THAT

Disclaimer: see prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 76

**The Day Before THAT**

Shane stood leaning against the open French doors of the sitting room that looked out over the ocean, his eyes fastened on the slender figure walking slowly around the garden. He had been in the same position all over the house all day for one reason and one reason only.

From the moment she had woken up, Mitchie had been keeping herself to herself.

And Shane had been doing his best to allow her the time she needed yet at the same time he had been determined to keep her in sight at all times.

Jason was also doing the same thing, his eyes almost as pained as Mitchie's were on the few times that they had seen them that day. He was also the only person who actually approached her at all that day, bringing her the meals that Connie and their grandmother insisted his sister eat.

Nate moved to Shane's side, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "She'll be fine, Shane. She's just putting herself in the right frame of mind for what she has to face tomorrow. You can see that from the way she's moving right now."

In fact, out in the garden Mitchie had picked up her pace, moving back and forth, clearly muttering to herself as she did so.

"I just wish she'd let me be with her right now." Shane sighed, pushing his hands in his pockets. "I feel so useless just at this moment in time."

"You clearly haven't been watching her properly then." Caitlyn murmured as she joined them, poking him in the back. "If you haven't been where she can see you when she looks up which..." She poked him in the back again and then did it again just for fun, "She has done so frequently pop star, an anxious look crosses her face until you're back in sight again."

"You're doing the right thing letting her have her own space right now, Shane." Connie suddenly joined them, somehow managing to put her arms around all three of them. "When she's ready for company, she come to you, I promise you."

"You make it sound like she does this a lot." Shane turned to look down at her.

"Ever since we brought her home," Connie replied as she looked to where Mitchie was still pacing. "Whenever she had something on her mind that she wanted to think about in depth, she would either go out into the garden to pace, exactly like she is right now or withdraw into the music room, although what came out of there sometimes couldn't really be called music, just noise."

"She did the same thing with me in Phoenix." Jason suddenly joined them, leaning against the other side of the door, his eyes fastened on his sister, much like they had all day. "The idiots formerly known as our parents tried to stop her once and received such a response from her, we didn't see them for a month afterwards and the Sanchez grandparents actually rewarded her."

"I've said it before and I'm sure to say it again but your parents are pure idiots." Caitlyn linked her arms in Jason's, leaning her head against the man who was the closest person she had to a brother. "However you two became the people you are is a mystery to me."

Jason merely smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead then turned to Shane. "Go to her Shane, I think she's had enough alone time today."

Shane rolled his eyes but straightened, "And after telling me that she doesn't like to be disturbed."

"Maybe so, but she just called you to her in this case." Nate replied as he subtly pushed him forward.

Leaving them laughing at him, Shane walked into the garden to join his Mitchie.

*****/////

They sat curled up together on the swing seat, not speaking.

He had his legs straight out on the seat, the cushions behind him as she sat curled up on his lap, her face buried against him, one arm around his back and the other on his chest, playing with a button on his shirt.

His arms were around her, one arm tight around her waist holding in to her while the other played with a lock of her hair, his gaze fastened once more on the pod of dolphins that always seemed to be playing in the ocean before them when they were alone together.

The moment that he had reached her in the garden, Mitchie had thrown herself into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck and burying her face in his shirt. He immediately wrapped his own around her, running his hand through her hair before cupping the back of her neck, drawing her away for a moment so that he could look into her eyes.

Neither had spoken then either and he merely lowered his head, kissing her gently before he had drawn her over to the swing seat where they were still now.

Somehow the gently wind that blew in from the Pacific seemed to sense their mood and was gently rocking the swing for them. It also seemed to bring with it the song of the dolphins and the music seemed to be easing the strain that Mitchie had appeared to be under.

She sighed suddenly, turning her head so that her cheek lay on his chest as she started to run her hand up and down his abs.

"I want you to come in with me tomorrow, Shane, you and Jason." Her voice was soft as she made her request. She felt him tense under her and she moved backwards so that she could look into his eyes. "Please Shane, I'll need you." Her eyes suddenly turned dark. "I'll need you to stop me or Jason killing him for what he has done to us, to me."

He pulled her back against him, burying his hand in her hair again as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Of course, I will come in with you, baby but I'm telling you love, you and Jason may need to keep me out of trouble if I do."

"Good thing Sandy and Megan will be coming in with us as well then." She murmured as she settled back against him again, head now on his shoulder so that she could look up at him. "I just want everything to go back to normal, Shane."

"I know love." He ran his fingers over her nose, tracing her lips before cupping her cheek, running his thumb over her lips. He lowered his head and kissed her softly, smiling against her lips as she ran her hand up his chest, pulling him closer.

"I love you Shane, more than you know." She said softly against his lips, smiling herself as she felt a slight shudder going through his muscled frame.

"You know the feeling is mutual, sweetheart." Shane kissed her again. "I love you so much, Mitch, I don't how I ever lived before you."

"At least we together now, that's all that matters," She murmured as she pulled him down into another slightly deeper kiss before sighing, her conscience yelling loud enough now for her to listen. "But I think this evening should be spent with everyone, don't you."

Shane smiled, somehow knowing that she had been going to say that – he was growing to know his precious girlfriend's mind on certain things.

He gently wrapped his arms around her so that he could lift her into the air as he put his feet down on the ground, standing so quickly she actually squealed tightening her arms around his neck.

With a slight laugh, he carried her back to the house and into the welcoming warmth of their family.

*****/////*****/////*****

_We grow ever closer to that event, the event that will clear up some of the mysteries that have combined these stories...._

_Unfortunately, it also means that we are growing near the end of this story :0[_

_I know, I know I can already hear the cries of objections but I really don't think I can take this story any further after the LA concerts._

_Still looking forward to seeing your comments though ;0p_


	78. Chapter 77 Finally Over

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 77

**Finally Over**

The car drew quietly into the underground car park and the door opened slowly. First to emerge was Sandy and he was quickly joined by Captain Fulton, frowning slightly.

"Good to see you, even under these circumstances." He said as he shook the Scotsman's hand. "I have several of my officers, both in uniform and undercover scattered throughout the area. I understand that you have your own in place as well."

"Standard procedure for my organisation," Sandy confirmed as he tapped the top of the car – their sign that it was safe to proceed. "You understand, that even with this set-up, my people are likely to react faster than your own if anything was to happen."

"Understood and forewarned." The Captain replied as he stepped back to allow another car door to open. "I'm still don't like that we gave in and are allowing this thing to go ahead."

"It wasn't your decision in the end, Captain." Sandy replied as he watched first Jason, then Shane exit the car, looking around the area much like he had before Shane put his hand back into the car to draw Mitchie out. "It was hers."

"I don't whether to call her brave or foolhardy." The Captain murmured in a tone that only the other man could hear.

"I'd use determined myself." Sandy replied as he smiled slightly watching the two young men draw the slender young woman between them, almost sandwiching them between them. "Have the lawyers arrived?"

"Surprisingly only your lawyer and the ADA have." The Captain frowned, "For some reason he has refused to either call for one or have one assigned to him. He says he intends to represent himself – if it gets anywhere near the courtroom. His sister literally screamed for one the moment she was taken into custody."

"He's never struck me as being a fool." Sandy mused, rubbing his chin. "He's up to something that's all I can say

"That maybe so which is why we are allowing this meeting to go ahead, even if it is against normal procedures."

"I didn't think anyone was allowing anything, Captain Fulton." Mitchie said softly as she and her two companions joined them, followed closely by Megan. "I was under the strong impression that you hadn't been given much choice in the matter as he was refusing to answer any questions until he had spoken to me."

"I was sort of hoping that you might not have known that, Ms Richmond-Torres." The captain winced as he realised that he had been caught.

"Fool's paradise, Captain Fulton, and not advised in the vicinity of a Richmond." Jason replied as he wrapped his arm tightly around his sister's shoulders. "Especially one brought up by a Torres."

Mitchie actually blushed faintly at that, the only bit of colour in her pale face.

"Look, I don't want to sound pushy..." Shane spoke for the first time as he tightened his arm around Mitchie's waist, feeling her nails dig into his hand as he did so in silent reprimand because he did sound pushy- in fact he sounded like he had put his 'bad boy' hat back on just to speak. "But can we get this over with. None of us want Mitchie near this... well, you know who for longer than is absolutely necessary."

"Things will take as long as they take, Shane." Sandy said quietly as he moved to his side, squeezing his shoulder. "But on the other hand, the sooner we get things started, the quicker it will be over."

*****/////

"Mitchie, my dearest Mitchie, I am so glad that you have come to see me." Theo's face actually lit up as he saw her come towards the flexi-glass box that had been created for this meeting.

"Believe me; I had any other choice I would not have been here." Mitchie shot back, scowling heavily. She sat down in the middle of three chairs facing the box, Jason and Shane sitting down either side of her.

"And how delightful, you brought Mr Richmond and Mr Gray with you," He actually seemed to ignore what she had said, his whole attention and gaze focused on her. "You could have left them behind, dearest one, after all, it's not like I can actually touch you enclosed with in this box your delightful foster father has created for me."

"And once again, you leave me with little credit for intelligence." Mitchie replied as she settled back into the arm Jason threw around her shoulders, her hand reaching out to grab Shane's, entwining their fingers together.

"Why do you want to talk to Mitchie?" Jason asked softly. "For what reason must you continuously force my sister to deal with you."

"Ah yes, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that the question would have come from you, Jason." Theo actually removed his gaze from Mitchie for the first time, his eyes darkening as he actually glared at her brother. "You do know that it was only your absence that allowed what occurred six years ago to happen. You were a continual thorn in my side leading up to that event for almost a year."

Mitchie leant forward, eyes blazing. "I'm not sure I heard you right because it sounded like you had been watching me for a year before I was abducted."

"My darling girl, how could I not watch a treasure, an angel like you and not want you to be mine." Theo replied, his glare changing to one of bliss as he turned to look at her again. "I knew from the first moment that I saw you walking with that boy beside you in Phoenix that you were meant to be mine."

He crossed his legs, making himself more comfortable. "And of course my parents always got me what I wanted. They knew the consequences only too well when they didn't."

There was something about that last statement of his that had a shiver run down the spine of everyone present. Shane immediately tightened his hold on Mitchie's hand as he felt her start to seriously tremble and Jason squeezed her shoulder – even as his sister rested her hand on his knee as she felt him start to shake with temper.

"Are you saying that you had your parents kidnapped me six years ago?" Mitchie asked with such a note of astonished disbelief in her voice, her eyes widening. "Your parents!"

"Yes."

*****/////

Mitchie stood in her brother's arms, head buried against him, her whole body shaking.

After the astonishing revelation made by the man that had abducted her, the three of them had been literally yanked out of the room and away from him.

"I don't want to go back in, Jake, don't let them make me go back in." She mumbled continuously into his chest as she held his jacket tightly in both hands.

"I won't baby sister," He pressed a kiss into her hair and then looked up, catching Shane's eyes and calling him over to them. Shane was at his side in a flash and Jason ran his hand down his sister's back. "Mitch, Shane's here, I need to talk to Sandy."

In a merest hint of a second, Mitchie was out of Jason's arms and in Shane's as he wrapped his arms tight around her. She leant her head on his chest, her arms around his waist and clutching his shirt in the middle of his back under his leather jacket.

Shane leant down and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "Go Jase, I'll look after her."

Jason nodded, pressing a kiss to his sister's head as well then quickly walked over to join their bodyguards and the LA justice personnel.

"We need to know if Mitchie needs to go back in because I'm telling you right now, she doesn't want to and I'm going to fight to make sure she gets what she wants." He said coming straight to the point. "She's had enough for today and I just want to get her home."

"Let me make a phone call and get back to you." The District Attorney replied as he took out his phone. (He had arrived to join the group on realising just what a public profile this case could possibly bring his department).

Sandy turned back to Jason, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Jason, calm down."

"You're not the one who's just found out his sister was technically abducted by the same man twice." Jason snapped back. "I think I have a right to be mad at the moment."

"Jason, stop it and right now." Sandy grabbed hold of his shoulders and shook him hard. "All you need to remember is that he didn't succeed. Mitchie is here and is with you. Anger will only hurt you and her now."

He turned the angry young man round and made him look at Mitchie. "Think of what has happened because of this, Jason. Mitchie managed to find herself parents that love her, parents that have taken you into their hearts as well. More than that, she's also done what very few people have the luck to do – she's found the love of her life and her soul-mate at the shear age of sixteen."

Jason did as he was ordered and looked at his sister.

Mitchie was now looking up at Shane, her hands resting flat on his chest as they talked on low voices that only they could hear. Despite her paleness due to what had just occurred, she was literally glowing with love as she looked up into Shane's eyes.

Even as he watched them, she ran her hand up his chest and into the ends of his hair, playing with a lock as she laughed softly at something he had just said. A second later, he swooped and kissed her swiftly, bringing colour back to her cheeks.

"Despite everything that has happened to her, Jason, Mitchie is happy wouldn't you say?" Sandy murmured in his ear.

Jason sighed and nodded. "Yes, she is."

"Mr Macdonald, Mr Richmond..." They turned and round to find the DA behind them. "Apparently he's started to answer questions now that he has spoken to Ms Richmond-Torres, so we will no longer be requiring you."

There was a decided lack of care in his voice that had Jason literally growling but instead of responding the way he wanted to, he chose to walk away rejoining his sister and Shane.

Sandy on the other hand took a step forward, speaking in a low voice that had a note of steel running through it. "Perhaps you should remember what that man had put Mitchie through and treat her with a little more respect."

As he went to reply, Sandy held up his hand. "You've said enough and as apparently you no longer need us, we will be leaving."

He turned to the trio who were now watching him, Megan standing behind them.

"We can go?" Mitchie asked eagerly slipping her hand into her brother's, Shane's arms still around her waist. "It's over at last."

"Yes, Mitch, I think you can say that it is over now."

*****/////*****/////*****

_And so there it is, the truth about Mitchie's first abduction is revealed._

_Yes I know there are still questions that need to be answered regarding her second one but it will come out in a different fashion._

_So on towards the LA concerts at last._

_As for a sequal to this sequal, mmm, well, never say never that's all I'll say ;0p_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	79. Chapter 78 First Abduction Full Story

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 78

**First Abduction Full Story**

"I may have spoken too soon to Mitchie yesterday." Sandy walked into the sitting room of the house, carrying a large brown envelope and holding a piece of paper. "This has just arrived from the DA's office."

"What makes you say that?" Steve asked as he looked up from the paper he had been reading.

"Apparently, not only did he start to answer all their questions, he also gave them a full confession on both abductions."

Steve put the paper down slowly before turning his gaze to the tall man now standing before him, reading the letter that had come with the package. "I beg your pardon?"

"This tape contains the whole story of what happened to Mitchie both times that she was abducted, although even he says that Mitchie will have to fill in some of the details of what happened to her after he was taken. Apparently, they should not have been anywhere near Texas." Sandy looked up from the paper and turned to the man who was both his friend and his boss. "He was angry over that particular bit of his story."

"And this has been sent to us because..." Alexander spoke up for the first time as he moved from where he had been working on a nearby table.

"We are supposed to be given a copy of his full confession as the appellant in the case." Sandy replied, sighing even as he did so. "Captain Fulton sent a note saying that he felt that it was only right the Richmond family know the truth as it came from the perpetrator's own mouth."

"Why do I get the feeling that you think they should see this confession." Alexander's eyes grew steely, "Just when they had begun to put it behind them."

"Have they really begun to put it behind them though?" Steve asked quietly as he leant forward, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Ever since Mitchie's memories came back, I have been sure that she did not tell us the full story of what happened to her after she had been taken the first time."

"She was too quick to say that she had been taken because she looked like the daughter that had been taken from them. I have always thought this." He looked up at the other two men. "What you have just said, Sandy confirms that."

"Then it sounds as if you agree that they should see this confession." Alexander moved to join Steve on his sofa, "Even as I can hear the agony in your voice at just the thought."

"Going through the fire will only make them stronger." Steve said softly, "Yet like most fathers I only wish to shield her, shield them from the pain and sorrow it will bring but I know, I know that I cannot shield them against every trial."

Alexander sighed as well, burying his face in his hands. "I hate this; you don't know how much I hate this. I have never been allowed the chance to look after my granddaughter the way a grandfather should be allowed to."

He rose to his feet and started to pace. "From the moment that she has been found, Mitchie has had to face trial after trial and now this... now I must allow her to face the demon that led her to this in the first place."

He came to a halt, scowling heavily and then turned to look at the two men behind him. "So be it, let them see what this monster has to say. I only hope that this time it will truly be the end of what he started."

"So it shall be."

*****/////

"My name is Theodore Cedric Arnold and I am twenty-six years of age, currently residing at Dearest One, Los Angeles, California.

I first saw Michelle Theresa Constance Elizabeth Richmond when she was nine years of age and I was nineteen. She was walking down the streets of main town Phoenix with her brother Jason as I was later to find out, laughing merrily at something that he had said her whole smile lighting up her face.

It was that smile that remained in my memory, has remained in my memory ever since and I knew that it was a smile meant for only me to see. That small brunette with dark eyes whose laugh seemed to bring joy to everyone around her even as she walked down the street – she was born to mine, to be my angel, my joy, my treasure and I was resolved that no-one would stand in my way.

Only one person has tried to stand in my way so far during my life and I soon removed her presence – permanently. My parents went from having three children to only having two, myself and my twin, Theodora Carla Arnold. It taught them never to underestimate me if they stood in my way either, for their daughter's death was not only her punishment but theirs for allowing her to stand up to me the way she did – but that remains unimportant to this particular story.

I determined at that time that the small girl would be mine. I was even more sure of my path after finding out just how neglected she was by her parents. However such horrid people could be blessed with such angelic child escapes me even to this day.

I arranged for the purchase of the estate formerly known as Oakdene here in Los Angeles, up in the hills. I had seen it when I was a child visiting my grandparents one summer when I was ten and I remembered the tower. It was almost as if it had been created with my dearest one in mind, a place that I could keep her safe in, away from anyone that might want to take her away from me.

I then worked out the plan for bring Mitchie where she deserved to be – with me, here in California where I could train her for the rest of her life to be the perfect partner to me. Where my angel could be looked after how she deserved to be.

When the news came that her brother was to be sent to this Camp Rock place and she was not to be sent to her grandparents as was the general custom nearly a year to the day that I first saw her, I knew it was the sign that I had been looking for.

I insisted that the whole family move to Phoenix as soon as it was feasible and set to watching my dearest one's every move. She caught the car we used on occasion, I am aware of that yet for some reason, all I felt was pride for my dearest one.

I allowed a week to pass before I decided that the time was right to take her and sent my parents to do as I ordered. They were to take Mitchie in the car, being careful not to hurt her and then drive with her straight to California to where I had decided to go and wait for them.

I also wanted to make sure that everything was in place to keep my dearest one safe as I was sure that she may not be quite as happy as I would want her to be when she arrived.

At this time, my sister had begun her music career and was unaware of what I or our parents were up to. Perhaps if I had involved her back then, things would not have gone as wrong as they appeared to have done.

What went wrong with my plan, I don't know, they should not even been in Texas, let alone the Dallas area. I only wish the accident had not happened so that I could question them myself and see that they pay for the delay in my plans to take Mitchie for my own. Believe me; they would have paid in exactly the same way that my dear unmissed younger sister was.

I take it that is enough on this particular abduction as I believe you are calling it.

Quite ridiculous really, I saw it merely as taking that which was clearly mine in the first place and what I deserved. I will never forgive my parents for messing up as badly as they did."

*****/////

The screen went black and someone somewhere in the room started to turn on lights. Evening had fallen without them noticing as they had watched the recording.

"Mitchie..." Connie's voice was soft, so soft it was almost inaudible except for the silence that was in the room. "Do you know why?"

Mitchie was silent, her head on her brother's shoulder and her hands in Shane's, her eyes closed. She was trembling as the memories of that time came back to her in force.

"Mitchie honey..." Connie reached out and stroked her head. "I know this hard, mija but we need to know the truth now."

"They decided to stick up for themselves – to try and pay some sort of penance for the death of their younger daughter. When I said that they had mistaken me for their daughter, I had stretched the truth a bit." She said suddenly and abruptly. "They knew only too well that I wasn't her, they had watched their son kill her two years earlier but I had the same hair colouring as her and that's why they suddenly decided to do what they did."

"They said that he would never give up on me, that now he had decided that I was his, he would never change his mind." She tightened her hold on Shane's hands. "So they decided that they were going to run away with me anyway and keep me safe from their son."

She scoffed, raising her head. "I objected of course, I objected as loudly and as often as I could, something his father objected to. That's where the marks that had nothing to do with the accident came from."

"And the accident itself, Mitch, how did that happened?" Jason asked as took one of her hands in his as she moved to lean against and in Shane's embrace.

"That was genuinely all to do with the storm that happened that night. He lost control of the car, although I think that he had been drinking as well. I'm still not clear on everything that happened that night; I don't think I want to either." Mitchie sank back into Shane's embrace. "Not knowing how they ended up, I really don't want to."

"I'm just glad I was unconscious when it happened." She closed her eyes, settling her head in the crook of Shane's neck as he wrapped his arms around her. "Can we finish this tomorrow if he's gone over the second abduction as well please?"

"Are you going to be able to sleep at all tonight, Mitchie my darling?" Her grandmother asked as she moved to sit before the trio on the sofa. "Would you like me to get the doctor to give you something to help you?"

Mitchie shook her head, sinking if possible further into Shane's embrace, "No, just Shane, Jason, Nate and Cait, they're all I need."

"We'll go and get our things then." Caitlyn said quickly, pulling Nate with her as she rose to her feet. "Nate, you can bring the snacks and drinks up to Mitchie's room, will you?"

"Mitch..." Connie reached out and touched her foster daughter's hands. "Are you sure mija?"

"Just Connect 5 tonight, Connie." Mitchie opened her eyes and smiled at the older woman first, then at her grandmother. "I'll come looking for you when I need you."

Connie nodded, not missing the 'when'. "Alright, little one, go join your younger family. You know where to find me when you need me."

Shane gave Mitchie no option; he merely put his arm under her legs and lifted her in his arms as he rose to his feet, walking with her in his arms out of the room followed closely by Jason.

They left behind a large group of adults, silent and thoughtful.

*****/////*****/////*****

_I was going to leave the abduction with the last chapter but after some of your comments and questions in CH 77 made me realise that the door was still open._

_I hope this helps to close the door even further._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say._


	80. Chapter 79 Second Abduction Story

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 79

**Second Abduction Story**

To their stunned shock, they slept the entire night almost peacefully.

Well, except for that one time that Jason suddenly started humming her lullaby when Mitchie became restless yet didn't seem to be waking up. Caitlyn had come to the quick conclusion that it was because neither Shane nor Jason had been with her at the time and somehow, Mitchie's subconscious had known that even while asleep.

"So what does that make us?" Nate had moaned on hearing his girlfriend's statement, "Puff pastry!"

"Don't be a child, Nate," Caitlyn had immediately responded, slapping him gently round the head. "Mitchie loves us too, just not the way she loves Shane and Jase."

On hearing them, Mitchie had promptly done exactly the same thing before dropping into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, holding her close.

"Nate, you foolish, silly twin," She had merely said simply, feeling that both knocks around the head would be enough – that and the fact that the others were laughing at him because of the look on his face at being hit.

"We better get downstairs," Jason sighed eventually. "I have the feeling that the confessional hasn't quite finished with us."

"I know he hasn't finished with us." Caitlyn muttered, a scowl crossing her pretty face. "Someone like that won't want to take the claws out of their victim for as long as possible."

Mitchie scowled back at her friend, Nate's arms around her waist the only thing stopping her going for her. "I really didn't need that mental image, thanks Cait."

Caitlyn was on her knees immediately beside her and Nate, putting her hands in her friend's lap, a look of genuine regret in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mitch, I didn't mean to upset you, really I didn't."

"I know." Mitch took covered her friend's hands. "I know."

The intercom suddenly went and Jason actually jumped, making the others laugh as he went over to answer it. "Yes."

"Are you lot coming down or what, breakfast is ready for anyone that wants it." Connie's familiar motherly tones came through. "I have chocolate chip pancakes made and if you don't get down here, your fathers are going to eat them."

"We're on our way, Connie." Jason said quickly even as Mitchie groaned.

"And I heard that Mitchie Torres. I know you may not feel like it but you missed tea yesterday, now get down here." The intercom was shut off from the other end, leaving the five young people staring at it in shock.

"I think that told us." Shane commented wryly as he helped Caitlyn and then Mitchie to their feet. "We better get down there."

He wrapped his arm around Mitchie's waist as she leant her head against his chest as they followed the others down the corridor. "Are you alright, Mitchie, especially if we're going to face another confession like yesterday?"

"I'll be fine, querido, I promise." She stopped them and turned to look up at him, running her hands up in his chest and into the ends of his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "This is real closure, Shane; I think that I will truly be able to put everything behind me now. Hopefully everyone else will be able to do so as well."

"Truly my Mitchie," Shane asked and at her nod, he smiled at her and lowered his head to meet her lips with his own as she raised herself on tiptoe to him. He kissed her softly then at the sound of their names being called, laughed and gently led her downstairs.

*****/////

"I suppose you want to know how I managed to track my dearest one down again after six years, especially considering I didn't know what had happened to her and those fools I called parents after they had taken her.

I knew that Mitchie was somewhere in Texas, I had at least managed to discover that. As for the idiots, why should I declare a claim to those who had chosen to go against me and try to take my dearest one away from me? They had received their punishment, even if it was not at my hands and I felt no urgent need to gift them with their identity after their betrayal.

I also discovered that the people who had taken my dearest one in were of a better and higher calibre than her true parents. The fact that they were so closely connected to the justice system as well also gave me pause for thought at the time and I felt that it was time that I withdrew from the scene.

I chose instead to keep an eye on the only other person that had been close to my dearest one at the time. I chose instead to follow her brother, Jason Richmond. It may have taken six years but as you can see, my patience was duly rewarded.

I knew from the moment that I saw her at that press conference that this time I would not give her up ever again. This time I would court her as she deserved and so I began to do so. Of course I had not expected these new guardians of hers would stand in the way of my wooing of her quite the way that they have done so. It merely made me more determined to remove her from them as soon as it was possible and therefore began to lay down my plans.

I have to confess that I was greatly surprised to be contacted by someone else as I lay down my plans to rescue her from her guardians. It also angered me to know that someone wanted to harm my dearest one in the way that they were requesting, even if it did fall into my own plans to remove her from a situation that was clearly not to her liking.

I chose to pretend to go along with their request merely because it fell into my own plans. That was when I felt it necessary to bring in my own sister to help me.

I will not go into what occurred that day as I am sure you have already spoken to my sister. As strong-willed as she is, unfortunately I am aware that there is something of our parents in her heritage and I do not blame her whatsoever for doing what she can to save herself from what you will lay upon her shoulders.

She is perhaps the only person that I would ever forgive any trespasses against me as she is my twin and part of me.

As for the person who acted as an intermediary in the case, well, perhaps you should look towards Connect 3's former press agent. I chose not to know the identity of who employed him as an intermediary; that is for you to discover if you are going to do your job properly.

I will say that they merely wanted my dearest one out of the way for a period of time long enough for something to happen concerning these ridiculous concerts here in Los Angeles. I merely chose to let them think that I would be doing that for them while following the arrangements I had begun for my dearest one seven years ago when she was a child.

That is all I have to say on the matter and I am not going to do your job for you."

*****/////

"My name is Theodora Carla Arnold, aged twenty-six. I have one brother, my twin Theodore Cedric Arnold. My parents are deceased, apparently in a car accident outside of Dallas, Texas six years ago from what my brother has told me, stealing his Mitchie from him.

I trained as a singer here in Los Angeles, working as a backing singer to any tour that may need me and until recently was employed as one the Reconnected Tour for Connect.

I took up the post after my brother contacted me to do so with instructions to watch Mitchie Torres and inform him of any changes to the itinerary. It was also my responsibility to make sure that my brother's letters and gifts were delivered to her. Rather enjoyable job actually making sure that no-one saw me delivering them and very amusing, I must admit.

It was Theo that gave the drug that I gave to Mitchie in the corridor that day and I helped get her out of the area that day. It was a favour that my brother asked me and I saw no harm in doing so. Did I know why it was so important to be done in this in fashion, no I did not.

Other than that, my brother's actions are his own, I have never understood his obsession with this girl but I have always known better than to interfere with any plans that he may have in play.

Did I know that he had killed our younger sister when we were younger, of course, I knew. Theo never kept anything from me, he never has. Did I care? No, I cannot say that I did, to do so would be to lie and I have never been one for doing that.

So there you go. I met Theo on the day that he had arranged for events to happen, and took the drug that he gave me. I managed to find Mitchie alone in the lower levers of the arena and injected it to her arm, and then half-carried her out of the stadium through a door in the lower levels that somehow had managed to be missed in the security checks.

I then helped Theo get her into the van and drove the van to his estate, Dearest One in the mountains. There I watched Theo carry her to the tower room that he has had prepared for her for six years now that I know of.

I then withdrew to the kitchen where I was waiting for my brother to join me when I was accosted by those men in black. Of course I screamed, I wanted to try and warn my brother that he was in danger, Theo is my twin, there is no way I could stand back and just let him be taken without warning.

As to reasons, other than my brother's own, I wouldn't have a clue so I wouldn't even bother asking me any questions on the subject. It would be a waste of time as far as I am concerned."

*****/////

"The whole family is mad!" Jason jumped to his feet as the screen went black. "They simply don't care that they tore our family apart merely because he wanted Mitchie. Every thought was me, me."

Mitchie was quick to jump to her brother's side, grabbing his hands in her own and stilling him. She immediately reached up and cupped his cheeks. "Jason, stop. It's over, it's finally over."

She lowered her hands to his shoulders and shook him. "I am safe here with you and I am never going to leave you ever again."

"Not until you're married at least." Jason threw back at her, a grin beginning to appear in his eyes.

"Jason!" Mitchie blushed, dropping her hands and spinning round to hide her face against Shane where he now stood behind her having risen to his feet at the same time as she had. "How could you?"

Shane grinned, wrapping his arms around his blushing girlfriend but not before he punched his friend in the arm.

"Mitchie is right though, Jason." Alexander moved to join his grandchildren with his wife by his side. "This nightmare is finally over and done with. Mitchie is where she belongs, here with us and finally safe."

Jason looked around them and found that they were all now standing near them, different looks of joy on their faces.

"Do you know what this calls for?" He asked, an impish look returning to his eyes for the first time in a long while.

"Oh no!" Nate groaned, realising what was about to happen. "Please don't tell me you're going to..."

"Oh yes he is." Caitlyn grinned, her whole face lighting up as she caught on to what both of them were thinking, "And about time too." She caught Jason's eye and nodded. "Go on, Jase, do it."

With that, Jason wrapped his arms around his grandparent and pulled them around the couple in front of them, "Group hug."

Laughing out loud, everyone literally piled on them.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well there you go and with this I will close the door on Mitchie's abduction. Yes there are still unanswered questions but as Aslan says, that is another person's story. ;0p_

_So onto the LA concerts and the end of the story._

_And I may just have to write that sequal after all!!!! ;0p_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	81. Chapter 80 Finally LA Prep

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 80

**Finally LA Prep**

Mitchie sat on the edge of the stage, swinging her legs as behind her Connect 3 ran through their usual set, correcting themselves as they went along. From where she was sitting, she could see Caitlyn up in the production booth, also playing around with their sound; calling down to them to make them go over something she felt could be corrected.

She had not been out of their sight from the moment they had entered the stadium. She was also certain that even with the danger over, the security detail had been doubled around them.

Add to that, she was barely able to go ten feet without Megan appearing at her side (something that was beginning to annoy her even as she understood the reasons behind it).

"Mitch, you're scowling again, stop it." Caitlyn's sarcastic voice muttered in her ear through her ear piece. "Or I'll tell your brother and Shane and I know you'll love that."

Mitchie pulled her mouthpiece down. "You dare, and I know where your favourite stage outfit is, Caitlyn Gellar."

A squeal of annoyance shot through her ear and Mitchie actually grinned up at the production booth, knowing that it would irritate her best friend even further.

"I hate you Mitchie, really I do." But the note of laughter in Caitlyn's voice was clear as a bell.

Mitchie merely blew a kiss up to her, and on hearing the laughter coming from behind her, turned to find herself being watched by Nate, Shane and Jason.

"Ah, hi guys, hadn't realised you'd finished." She blushed, making them laugh again.

"Cait's squeal was a little hard to miss, Mitch." Nate grinned back at her as he held out his hand to her to help her to her feet. "Are you two teasing each other again?"

"Who, me?" Mitchie replied with an air of pure innocence as she moved to Jason's side, pushing her brother's currently straight hair out of his eyes. "Jase, you really need a trim, big brother."

He merely shrugged, "Don't really notice when my hair's curly, Mitch." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leant down to whisper in her ear. "Have you made a decision on our duet yet, little sister?"

She shook her head, burying her head against his shoulder for a moment before looking back up at him. "There's only one other brother and sister act that I know of, you know we used to pretend that we were them when we were growing up."

Jason pulled a lock of her hair gently, smirking slightly. "And just which song do you think we could jazz up enough in the short amount of time that we have to us."

"'_I won't last as day without you'_" She replied quietly as she turned to look at the others. "I know there's not much singing if any for you but we can work on that. Caitlyn can take the piano if Nate does the drums for us. We can beef up the guitar sections for you and well; I've got the voice with Shane."

The sound of clapping occurred in four ear pieces on the stage as Caitlyn made her appreciation know. "I think it could work guys."

"I'm up for it," Nate grinned as Mitchie danced across the stage to Shane's side and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Shane rolled his eyes but put his arm around her waist and nodded his acceptance to the plan, "Shane's in, not that anyone is really surprised by that. Mitchie, you are a devil, you know that."

She merely grinned back at him as she laid her head on Shane's shoulder.

"Then let's go for it then." Jason grinned.

*****/////

Shane stood leaning against the doorframe of Mitchie's dressing room, watching her sleep on the sofa, twitching slightly as she dreamt.

The fact that she was even sleeping was amazing in its self, considering just how much it had taken for her to even move into this part of the stadium. Every time she had approached the steps that led down to the dressing rooms, she had promptly started to shake and turn around, burying herself in either his or her brother's embrace.

As a small sound escaped her lips, Shane swiftly moved across the room to sit on the floor beside her, one hand covering hers while he gently ran his fingers over her cheek. "Hush, Mitch, you're safe, I'm here."

Instead of falling back into sleep, Mitchie instead opened her eyes, blinking sleepily as she looked straight into his. "Hello." She said simply.

"Hey sweetheart," He ran his fingers through her hair and then rested his hand on her cheek. "Good rest?"

"I suppose so." She replied, covering her mouth as she yawned delicately. "Have I missed anything while I took a nap?"

Shane shook his head, doing his best to hide his smile at just how kittenish she was looking at the moment as she then stretched. "Everyone is taking a break so I thought I would join my beautiful and talented girlfriend."

His smile broke out fully as she stretched again and this time she managed to full off the sofa into his lap. With an abashed smile of her own, she looked up at him as he balanced her in his arms, "Hello again. Did you know that you looked very much like that pop star Shane Gray?"

"That's rock star, Ms Richmond-Torres." He replied as he bent down to kiss her swiftly. "And yes, I've heard that's been said."

"I've heard that his band-mate's sister is very much in love with him too." Mitchie continued as she ran her fingers over his cheek. "They're rarely seen apart."

"I've heard that rumour too." He replied as he made them both more comfortable on the floor. "I've also heard that he's very much in love with her as well."

"Isn't that nice." She sighed before she giggled and brought his head back down so that she could reach his lips with hers.

"I've heard that they can be very silly and unbelievably mushy!" A familiar female voice said from the doorway and they broke from their kiss to find the others standing there watching them.

"Hello Cait," Mitchie grinned as she rested her head against Shane's chest. "Come on in."

"We bring snacks." Nate grinned as he flopped to the floor beside them, Jason leaping over them somehow to land on the sofa before dropping to the floor on their other side.

Caitlyn on the other hand dropped down into an empty chair, rolling her eyes. "Just why are you all sitting on the floor when there are decent seats available to you?"

The other four looked at each other and then back at her, shrugging before Mitchie replied for the boys.

"Because they can," She replied simply as she snuggled even deeper into Shane's embrace, settling her head on his shoulder with a pleased sigh. "Personally I prefer my Shane chair; it's so very, very comfortable."

"You prefer everything Shane, Mitchie." Her brother shot back, making everyone laugh.

Mitchie merely shrugged, "Can't argue with the truth."

*****/////*****/////*****

_And the question of the day is how long can Angelbach hold out on the LA performance and therefore the end of the story???_

_Your guess is as good as mine!!! ;0p_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	82. Chapter 81 Paparazzi Finally Strike

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 81

**Paparazzi Finally Strike**

Mitchie threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillows. "I hate guttersnipes, unattached, sneaky, son of..."

"Mitchie!" Jason exclaimed as he appeared on her footsteps. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, young lady!"

She spun round to look at him, eyes almost on fire. "Why now, Jake, we've been open with them every step of the way. Why are we being bombarded like this all of a sudden?"

"I don't know Mitch but something tells me that it begins with T and ends with ler." He joined her on her bed and smiled down at her as she crawled round to put her head in his lap. Brushing her hair back from her face, he rested his hand on her shoulder. "She knows that whatever plan it was she had has failed big time and she's trying to keep attention focused on us."

"I suppose that's true, especially after what one of them just said." Mitchie sat up and looked at him.

"What exactly was that, they were shouting all of the same time, I didn't exactly hear one clear thing." Jason responded as he caught hold of her twitching hands. "Mitchie..."

"It was strange, he referred to the canoe rides that Shane and I used to go on back at Camp Rock." Mitchie looked at her brother puzzled. "Jake, why mention something that was just pure Shane and me, something that only those really important to us knew the relevance of."

"The whole camp knew of those canoe rides, Mitch." Caitlyn walked into Mitchie's bedroom followed swiftly by Shane and Nate. "But there's only one person who would think of them in any other way than what they were."

"Jake's already referred to her obliquely; I refuse to have that 'person' properly named in my own bedroom." Mitchie glared at her as Shane sat down on the bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist so that her back was against his chest.

Caitlyn bowed mockingly then with a grin jumped up on the bed - rolling his eyes, Nate was quick to join them, leaning against the bed upright before pulling his girlfriend to lean against his chest.

"Rob has closed the gates and has the dogs out front to make sure no-one gets the fun idea of climbing the fence." He buried his face in Caitlyn's hair, knowing that what he was about to say was not going to go down well with any of them but especially not well with Shane and Mitchie. "He doesn't want us to go down to the beach either at the moment."

"No!" Mitchie literally yelped, turning in Shane's embrace as they shared a look of horror before she buried her face against him. "They're ruining everything!"

Jason turned to look at Nate, "Seriously, Nate no trips down to the beach at all."

"Or the garden," Nate replied as he settled his chin on Caitlyn's shoulder. "He wants those of us with bedrooms facing the ocean to stay away from the windows as well."

"Well this just sucks!" Jason flopped backwards on the bed. "This just sucks majorly."

*****/////

Richard turned to face Rob as he walked into the room, raising one eyebrow at him. "Well..."

"They're still out there." The bodyguard replied as he moved across to the security room. "And they're refusing to move on, they're using the public have the right to know excuse, not very imaginative at all but what else would you expect of the gutter press."

He flicked a switch to show the ocean view. "We've got several boats out on the ocean with cameras focused on the house at the moment. Those will be the easiest to get rid of so we might be able to give Shane and Mitchie the beach back."

Richard actually grinned at that. "I think that's the bit that hit them the most, being told that they can't go down to the beach."

"It's a good thing that our kids take our order without complaining – well they do these days at least." Rob flicked a button and changed the screen in front of him. "We may have to consider moving them to a hotel nearer the stadium if this continues over night."

"They're not going to like that idea at all." Richard frowned, crossing his arms. "They've got used to being home and not on the road."

"In that case, perhaps they should move into a hotel after all, we're going to be back on the road in the space of a week." Rob flipped a switch on his radio suddenly. "Mike, east wall, we've got a climber."

"Got it," A voice crackled over the radio in response.

He turned round to the manager. "Decision's been made, this place is no longer secure. You better get them packing and moving downtown, I'll call ahead and make sure that there are enough rooms booked for them all."

"I'll call the LA Richmond." They spun round to find Alexander Richmond standing in the doorway behind them. "All our hotels have a floor for the use of the family whenever they need it. It has a private lobby which they will supply a specialist receptionist for added security."

"Would they mind if we put one of our own in the position?" Sandy asked from behind them as he joined them out of the blue. "I'd feel more confident."

"I own the place, Sandy, do you really think that they would turn me down." Jason and Mitchie's grandfather replied seriously. "Put as much security on the place as you want, Sandy, in fact under the circumstances, I going to insist that you do so."

"Then who is going to volunteer to go upstairs and break the news to our dear delightfully even tempered Connect 5. They are going to be so overjoyed to learn about this." Sandy said almost tongue in cheek. "First they lose the freedom of being outside and now they are going to have to return to tour life a week earlier than planned."

All four men looked at each other, reluctant to actually volunteer to face the five young people and tell the latest bulletin.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Sandy asked suddenly.

*****/////

"I hate guttersnipes." Mitchie muttered as she threw something over her shoulder into one of her suitcase that lay open behind her. "I hate paparazzi."

She turned and threw something else into the case. "Sneaky, lying, interfering, bothersome..."

"I can hear you Michelle Theresa Constance Elizabeth Richmond-Torres." Jason called down the corridor from his own room. "Every single word you're saying and all the ones you're thinking and not saying."

"I don't care, Jason Antonio Kyle Eduardo Richmond." Mitchie shouted back.

"The whole house can hear the pair of you." Caitlyn shouted from her own room. "Will the pair of you please just shut up?"

"Shut up Cait!" The joint cry came from the siblings' rooms simultaneously and in complete tune, much to the amusement of everyone that was listening; actually they had not much choice in listening considering the amount of shouting that they were all doing.

All of a sudden five heads suddenly appeared in five doorways looking down the corridor at each other.

"On five?" Nate asked obliquely. He received four nods of affirmation. "One... two... three... four... five..."

"I HATE THE PAPARAZZI!" Echoed through the entire house in such a fashion it reached almost every corner of it.

The intercom suddenly clicked on and Connie's amused tones came across very clearly. "We know that children, now go back to packing, you don't have much time left and Mitchie, watch your language mija, especially that you are not saying."

Mitchie immediately flicked the switch next to her. "Yes Connie, we'll get right back to it."

She turned back to the others with a sigh before an idea hit her. "First one to finish packing gets first choice of the next batch of brownies – with fresh cream."

"So hearing that," Shane yelled with a glee as he disappeared first, quickly followed by the others into their own rooms. He was not the first to appear in the corridor though – that was actually Caitlyn.

And she was swiftly followed by her normal companion in arms, Mitchie.

The three boys managed to arrive at exactly the same time and stared at the three girls in stunned disbelief.

"You beat us!" Shane said in shock. "We've been doing this for three years and you beat us."

Mitchie moved to his side and ran her fingers over his cheek. "Shane querido, we're girls..."

"We've been half-packed since we got here." Caitlyn finished for her as she linked her arm in Nate's. "And we haven't packed half our stuff, considering how much we left on the tour bus and the things that we have brought while we have been here."

"Of course we were the quickest." Mitchie reached up on tip-toe and kissed Shane on the corner of his mouth. "And we better get downstairs, we may just need to apologise to Richard before we leave here."

"I suppose we were a little rude," Nate agreed as he allowed Caitlyn to pull him after Shane and Mitchie who had grabbed her brother as they passed him, pulling him with her as well.

"I don't think anyone would blame us." Jason murmured as he moved his arm so that he could hold his sister's hand. "Did you know that they played rock, paper, scissors as to actually who came to tell us we were moving?"

"I no longer feel any guilt." Shane murmured to Mitchie, smiling as she laughed.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well, this story should be finished by this weeked, and yes will include the epilogue - that goes without saying_

_Sorry guys but at least you can prepare yourselves._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	83. Chapter 82 Get Ready To Rock

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 82

**Get Ready to Rock**

Running her brush through her drying hair, Mitchie walked over to the window of their hotel suite and looked down the street. Below she could see what must have been a least a hundred teenagers waiting around the entrance ways of the hotel.

(Thanks to the peculiar design of the approach way to the LA Richmond that allowed for cars to enter and leave the grounds through a drive way to the hotel, it was the closest they could get).

"Mitch, what are...?" Caitlyn suddenly arrived at her side and looked in the same direction that her friend was looking in. "Oh! That's new."

"For us, maybe," Mitchie replied as she tossed her brush onto the table near them before linking her arm in Caitlyn's. "Something tells me the boys won't be quite so surprised."

"Aren't we being a little blasé about all this?" Caitlyn asked as she laid her head on her friend's shoulder as they continued to watch the crowd outside.

"Oh believe me, there's a little Mitchie jumping up and down deep inside going 'oh my, oh my' in shock." Mitchie grinned slightly. "She also keeps playing Jimmy Hendrix rifts as well for some reason."

That earned her a poke in the side as the pair looked at each other and then burst into giggles.

Jason walked into the room and stopped dead looking at the giggling pair in the window alcove. "Just what has got into you two this time or don't I want to know?"

Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at each other and then at Jason chorusing. "You don't want to know" before bursting into giggles once more."

"I kind of thought that might be the case," He sighed as he sat down in the middle of the sofa. "By the way, Richard said to tell you that we will be leaving the hotel for the stadium in half an hour and then entering lockdown until the pre-concert fan meet."

"Jake, it's nine am." Mitchie jumped on to the sofa beside him, Caitlyn sitting down on his other side. "The fan meet's at five!"

"I know." He groaned. "Shane is complaining about it right now."

His sister immediately buried her head against him, groaning.

"Do I need to go and rescue someone from jerk Shane?" She asked in a muffled voice as Caitlyn hid a snigger behind her hand.

"No, he was behaving himself; well he was when I walked away from them to tell you two the day's plan." Jason replied as he rubbed his sister's arm soothingly, even as he smiled himself. "I think you're safe enough to leave him to it."

"Jake, things are going to go back to what they were pre-LA aren't they once we leave here." Mitchie raised her head, asking the question that had been on her mind since she had woken up that morning.

"There might just be extra security but yes, Mitch, once we've got out of La-La Land, I think things will go back to what they were before we landed in crazyville."

"Good," Caitlyn said firmly. "I was beginning to think about putting straws in my hair!"

The siblings looked at each other then at the curly-haired girl next to them.

"Cait, you've been reading Enid Nesbitt again." Mitchie said dryly.

"I do read things other than music and production magazines you know." She replied sticking her tongue out at her.

Mitchie immediately returned it and Jason held up his hands. "No fighting with me in the middle please ladies."

Over his head, the girls shared a speaking look, then picked up cushions from behind them and promptly hit him over the head just as Nate and Shane walked into the room.

"Things are definitely getting back to normal." The former murmured as Shane merely grinned and picked up a cushion of his own, diving into the fray.

*****/////

"This has been one of the strangest days we have had ever since we started this tour and considering how many strange days that we have had while on this tour for the short time that it has been going, it's saying something." Caitlyn sat down on the sofa in the small room that had been made into a waiting room for them for the day and glared at the others as they came in, taking seats around them.

Nate immediately moved to her side, putting his arm around her shoulders and rubbing her arm. "What's up Cait, you sound stressed?"

"Nothing, everything!" She threw her hands up in the air before laying her head on his shoulder. "Blame it on pre-concert nerves."

Her head shot up suddenly as she looked over to where Mitchie was now sitting curled up on the other sofa, her head on Shane's shoulder, eyes closed as he ran his hand up and down her arm. She was looking surprisingly calm and relaxed – much to her friend's current annoyance.

"Why aren't you nervous?" Caitlyn asked her glare wasted on the closed eyes of the girl she was questioning, "Mitchie?"

"She can't hear you just right now, Cait." Jason replied as he reached over to push his sister's hair away from her ears to reveal earphones. "And this is why she isn't nervous."

"That has to be one of the most sensible things anyone of us has done in a lead-up to a concert." Nate grinned as he felt Caitlyn slump against him. "Cait, why don't you put your iPod on, see if it helps you as well."

She immediately took it out, and then once it was in place, she returned her head to his shoulder, closing her eyes as well. As the faint strain of music came across, Nate felt her start to relax against him and he actually sighed in relief. "Finally, I thought she was going to explode if she didn't calm down soon."

"I never thought I would say this..." Shane rested his head on Mitchie's as he caught her hand in his. "But I will be glad to see the back of this town."

"Something tells me it's a universal feeling." Jason agreed as he rested his head on the back of the sofa. "This isn't home anymore."

"No, this **place** is most definitely not home anymore." Shane murmured his eyes fixed on Mitchie who opened her eyes for a moment and smiled up at him. "Definitely not this place."

*****/////

"Right girls and guys are you ready to meet the fans?" Richard stood in front of the table the five young people, looking down at them. "Sandy, Megan and Rob will be with you at the table at all times. There are guards on both the doors and if they ask for a photo, give them the one of the five of you. I want you to stay behind the table at all times."

"Yes Rich, we get it." Nate rolled his eyes. "We got it the first time when you told us this morning at breakfast..."

"We got it the second time at the briefing meeting..." Caitlyn added, a grin beginning to emerge as she realised what was happening.

"We definitely got at lunch..." Jason continued as his own smile started and he gently elbowed Mitchie in the ribs.

"And the fourth time this afternoon during tea." Mitchie was also smiling as she turned to Shane and passed the verbal baton.

"And we definitely didn't miss it just then." Shane finished as he passed the finishing line. "So yes, Rich, we most definitely do get it."

"I should have known you five wouldn't just let it go that simply." Richard sighed before his own smile broke out. "Alright you bunch of jokers, let's get down to business. Open the doors and let the horde in."

The doors were opened on command and the sound of squeals could be heard rolling down the corridor to the room where they say, followed swiftly by the sound of footsteps pattering down the corridor.

"Here we go again." Jason murmured as he picked up a sharpie, "Time to rock and roll."

An hour later, the doors closed behind what had been a surprisingly calm and controlled meeting with the fans. All five members of Connect 5 dropped back in their chairs with sighs of relief.

"What in the name..." Mitchie said quietly, "I really expected it to be the maddest session of the lot."

"We may have had something to do with that." Sandy murmured as he leaned over her shoulder. "It's just possible that we went through the fans outside and weeded out some of the more rabid fans."

"I love you Sandy." Mitchie exclaimed in glee as she reached up to kiss his cheek. "You really are the best man in the world."

"Just remember that when you get back to your school work." He chuckled as he gently pulled a lock of her hair. "Alright, you lot, you have a concert to perform, go make your final preparations."

"Sir yes sir." They chorused back with broad grins.

"And Connect 5 is back in full form." Megan muttered to no-one in particular. "Heaven help everyone."

*****/////*****/////*****

_Alright people, there are genuinely only three chapters left to this story: the concert itself, a follow-up with a ton of Smitchie and the epilogue._

_Yes there will be a third part but perhaps not quite so many chapters but..._

_I'm going to take a break for a bit after I finish this one, which I am sure you all agree I deserve._

_But as always looking forward to seeing what you have to say. Lets finish with over a 1000 reviews people please._


	84. Chapter 83 Rocking LA

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 83

**Rocking LA**

Nate looked over to his two band mates and grinned.

They were standing on the side of the stage looking out over the audience, waiting for the two girls to join them. For some reason they had been pulled aside from the boys as they approached the stage and had yet to be returned to them.

But it was what he could see out in the audience that had Nate grinning.

Everywhere you could look there were posters and banners with all five of them of: interspaced with banners for just them and for Mitchie but tonight, there were definitely more of the five of them.

"The word's clearly got out about tonight's theme wouldn't you say." He grinned again. "On that note, why have the girls been taken away from us, it's almost time to go on."

"Your guess is as good as ours." Jason replied as he turned to look back stage again, only for a low whistle coming from in front of them stage right to catch his attention. "What the...!"

All three found themselves looking at the two girls they had been searching for standing opposite them – way over on the other side of the stage and nowhere near them, not a usual part of their set-up for performing.

Mitchie tapped her earpiece and all three members of Connect 3 immediately pulled down their hand free microphones down.

"What are you going over there?" Shane exclaimed.

"Talk to your stage manager. All of a sudden, he decided that we should make our entrance from the opposite side to you three." Caitlyn replied, a sarcastic note in her voice. "Not a word of warning."

"He's currently regretting that decision as well." Mitchie added the note of impish glee clear in her voice. "Caitlyn kicked him in a rather delicate place."

The implications of that statement had all three young men shuddering – they knew only too well what Mitchie meant by that.

"Can't you get over here and go with the original plan?" Shane fastened his gaze on Mitchie, "I mean we didn't..."

"I know but there isn't enough time." She sighed as she blew him a kiss, "Unless you're willing to do it in the middle of the stage, right in front of all your thousands of screaming fans."

"Little sister, half of those screaming fans are for you." Jason inserted quickly. "News came in while you two were being dragged over there; your duet with Shane is top of the charts with '_Play My Music_' at the number two spot."

"Jake..." Mitchie moaned much to their amusement. "You had to tell me that when I'm on the opposite side of the stage from Shane, that was just so unfair."

"That is just so unbelievable." Caitlyn opened her eyes wide as she caught Mitchie's hands and swung her quickly round in a swift celebration.

"Ream him out later, Mitch and celebrate too, Cait but it is show time as of right now." Nate interrupted as he pulled his guitar round from his back, "Time to do our jobs."

"Let's rock and roll." Jason grinned as he pulled his own guitar round.

"Meet you in the middle of the stage, love." Shane smiled at Mitchie as she blew a second kiss to him.

*****/////

"And that was 'Dancing in the Street' with Caitlyn Gellar on keyboard, Nate Howard on guitar, Jason Richmond on bass guitar with Shane Gray and Mitchie Richmond-Torres performing lead vocals."

The old fashioned motown song had literally rocked the stadium with the fans joining in – much to the surprise to the adults of the Connect 5 extended family. Nate, Shane and Mitchie had literally passed the vocals from one to the other, all five joining in the chorus.

Nate moved from the drums, taking his guitar back from Caitlyn as he passed her, unable to help himself as he grinned at her. They were in the second part of the show, having fun with their version as they covered songs from well known artists over the world.

Mitchie had already brought half the audience to tears with her heartfelt version of the British group, the Hollies '_He ain't heavy, he's my brother_', accompanied by Jason on guitar. She had started from one side of the stage moving across it to where he had sat in the middle of a single spotlight, singing with such a passion it had touched everyone. She had ended at his side, her arms around her brother's shoulders as she sang the words '_He ain't heavy, he's my brother_' to him and him alone.

It was why they had followed up with Motown's 'Dancing in the Street' as she had literally brought everyone to a stop when she had performed it for the first time in rehearsals for the show.

They were now going to follow it with another more upbeat duet, this time Shania Twain's '_From this Moment_' between Shane and Mitchie, (one of three songs they were all convinced would be played at their wedding, along with '_Forever and For always_' and '_You're still the one_').

A dance had been choreographed for them and Shane took great pleasure in adding unexpected kissed to it, making Mitchie blush. In fact, the other three had a bet running on just how many kisses he would manage to get in through the performance that night, something they were doing their best not to let Mitchie know about.

The song went over well with their teenage audience, surprising the group as a cheer went up as Shane dipped Mitchie into a dramatic pose for the final kiss of the song.

"Love you Mitch." He murmured in her ear as he pulled her upright again making her blush once more. She ran her hand over his cheek in return, mouthing "Love you too."

Nate stepped forward, grinning mischievously. "Hand her over, Shane, my turn to sing with Mitch."

Shane laughed, spinning Mitchie round in a circle before handing her hand to him. "Rock the house then, Nate."

Both laughed as the music began for '_He said, She said_', a cover they were doing of the group: Uh Oh! Explosion's song. It was a more upbeat song and always had the pair of them laughing at each other as they performed it.

It was followed by Jason and Mitchie singing the Carpenter's _'I won't last a day without you'_, a song that once more had the tears flowing.

They had chosen to end the show with '_Heaven By Your Side_' by A1, a British group from the '90s. Shane and Mitchie had happened to come across it while going through ITunes and it had spoken so loudly to them, they had immediately championed it.

Nate and Shane once more swapped lines as Mitchie brought out her own guitar and joined Jason, Caitlyn as always on her keyboard. It was the perfect way to end the show on a high but gentle note and had the audience cheering loudly.

*****/////

"Thank you LA." Nate shouted as he pushed his guitar behind him and then dashed over to Caitlyn, pulling her to the centre of the stage with him. "I give you Caitlyn Gellar, keyboard and production."

Caitlyn actually gave a mock bow and waved to the crowd, making them laugh when she punched Nate gently in the arm. "You are brilliant, LA, it's been a pleasure." She called out.

Sharing a quick look, Shane nodded as Jason took hold of his sister's hand and led her to stand between them. "My little sister, Mitchie Richmond-Torres, isn't she just brilliant."

A large cheer went up, almost rocking the entire stadium and a chant of "Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie."

Mitchie laughed in sheer glee. "I love you too LA, thank you all from the bottom of my heart."

She then turned to wave at the two men standing either side of her, "My brother, Jason Richmond, guitar genius."

"Thank you LA, as always you were wonderful." He called back with a broad grin as a cheer for him went up.

Mitchie then turned to Shane, slipping her hand into his. "And Shane Gray, need I say more."

A loud cheer went up again, a cheer that increased as he once more pulled her into his arms and dropped her into a dramatic kiss again before standing her up. Arm around her waist, Shane finally acknowledged the cheering crowd.

"LA crazy as always, thank you all." He then turned to the last member of Connect 5. "And last but definitely not least, I give you the talented Nate Howard."

A cheer went up again as Nate bowed, drawing Caitlyn's hand to his lips when he had risen to his feet. "Thank you LA, you've been wonderful. This is Connect 5 saying farewell and goodnight."

*****/////*****/////*****

_One LA concert over and done with, I'm sure you can find the song on a well know programme._

_That two left children, things could be all over tomorrow night ;0(_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say and only 14 reviews to 1000 people!!!!_


	85. Chapter 84 Strengthened Connection

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 84

**Strengthened Connection**

Mitchie ran across the room and laughing, threw herself into her brother's arms. "Jake..."

"Hey there little sister," He caught her in his arms and swung her around in circles. "You're cheerful this morning."

"I'm happy, Jake." She settled her arms around his shoulders as he held her in the air, arms around her waist as he continued to swing her from side to side. "Everything is finally going the way everything should be going."

He grinned down at her, finally letting her feet rest on the ground. "Isn't it just, let me guess, you saw the reviews for the show last night."

"Reviews..." She literally waved her hand in the air as if to say they were nothing. "Jake, all our reviews have been wonderful so far, no, this is something far more important. So astoundingly much more important and what we have been waiting for."

"Mitch, what are you talking about?" Jake drew his literally vibrating sister over to the sofa and pulled her down beside him.

He then caught hold of her hands in an attempt to anchor her there as she started to bounce up and down, "Mitchie, will you please calm down before you literally hurt yourself with happiness."

"Have you seen the papers this morning for other items other than the reviews?" She asked. At the shake of his head, Mitchie leant over to the table (after freeing her hands from his) and took the open newspaper from it. "You have to look at this Jake."

She handed the paper to him, opened at the third page and with wide eyes, he started to read.

'Famous singer and grammy winner, TJ Tyler has been dropped by her record company as of yesterday, due to reasons neither side has chosen to make available. Rumour has it that she is also being questioned by the police in a matter completely unrelated to her firing but to some outside dealing Ms Tyler was found to have been involved in. Her daughter, Tess has been returned to her father's guardianship.

Patrick Tyler has been quoted as saying: Now that I have my daughter back I intend to make sure that she gives up any idea of following in her mother's footsteps. The music business has caused my former wife to forget who she is and I have no intention of allowing Tess to go down that same route, a route she has clearly gone too far down as it is.

TJ Tyler has declined to make any comment to the press.'

Jason put the paper down and turned to his sister. "Am I missing something because a story about TJ Tyler and Tess doesn't seem the sort of thing that would have you jumping up and down this... well, quite frankly, little sister, this madly?"

"Trust you Jake to read the wrong one." Mitchie sighed and pulled the paper back, opening it to the same two pages but pointed to the article of the other side, "I meant this one, you wonderful idiotic elder brother of mine."

Jason immediately started to read again.

'Theodore Arnold of Los Angeles, California has been declared officially insane and has been permanently remanded to psychiatric ward of Leavenworth Federal Prison. Further details of this case have been withheld due to the age of the victim in the cases Arnold has been charged with.'

"Two sentences, two simple sentences in a national newspaper and we're free of the past at last, Jake." Mitchie jumped to her feet again and started to dance around the room once more.

Once he had allowed the words to settle into his mind, Jason let out a sudden whoop of joy and joined her, taking her by the hands and dancing round the room with her as they celebrated.

And so they continued to dance as the others came looking for them.

*****/////

"Cait, Cait, where are you?" Mitchie looked into Caitlyn's room on the bus and then down the corridor. "Caitlyn Gellar, will you please come out of hiding, I thought you wanted to run through the new music..."

At the sudden sound of crying, Mitchie stopped to listen, trying to work out where it was coming from. Eyes widening, she suddenly realised that the sounds were coming from Nate's room and she dashed to the open door. Inside she could see Caitlyn curled up on Nate's bed, tears falling down her face.

"Cait!" Mitchie literally jumped onto the bed, pulling her friend into her arms. "Oh Cait, what's wrong? If it was Nate, I promise I'll help you beat him up if you want."

Caitlyn shook her head, tears still falling even as she laughed slightly at Mitchie's offer.

"No, Nate is wonderful." She said her voice breaking slightly as she reached for a piece of paper next to her. "Read this Mitchie..."

"I seem to be reading a lot of things at the moment." Mitchie murmured even as she took the paper from Caitlyn. Before reading it though, she encouraged her friend to lay her head down on a pillow in her lap; then as she read the letter that seemed to have caused her normally stoic friend to cry, she stoked her hand through her friend's curly hair.

'Dear Caitlyn,

I hope that you are well and are behaving for the Torres. I know only too well that you are enjoying the tour you are on with this group Connect 3 for I must admit that I have been watching the televised highlights when shown.

Sitting down to write this letter is one of the hardest things that I have ever done, especially as I know that am writing to the one person who has been hurt most by the tragedy that is the Gellar marriage.

Your father and I are getting a divorce, something I am sure that you are not exactly surprised by I am sure. The fact that we have spent most of your life arguing would be any person's first clue.

We also feel that it is unfair to make you chose between which parent you may wish to live with so am now offering you the following option.

If it is what you want, we will resign all our rights to you as your parents in their totality and will allow the Torres to adopt you as their daughter. If this is agreeable to you, please let them know immediately and we will put things into play at once.

We do love you, Caitlyn; we are just unable to be the kind of parents that you deserve.

Your mother

Susan David-Gellar'

Mitchie put the letter down, eyes wide with shock at the matter fact tone of the letter. She immediately looked down at her friend. "Oh Cait... I am so sorry but..."

Caitlyn looked up at her and then sat up, taking her friend's hands in her own as she asked: "Why the tears?"

"Well yes." Mitchie nodded. "You'll be my real sister, isn't that something to celebrate."

"Definitely," Caitlyn grinned naturally at last, wiping away the last few final tears that were on her cheeks. "It's just such a callous way to end sixteen years of a family, don't you think."

"That wasn't a family, Cait; this is a family, our family." Mitchie shook her friend's hands. "And now you're a permanent part of it."

"I take it that means you want Connie and Steve to adopt me." Caitlyn laughed as she ducked her friend's mock-threatening hand.

"It's just one more strengthened connection, Cait." Mitchie replied smiling herself.

*****/////

"Hey Nate," Mitchie stepped into the recording bus, carrying her guitar. "I've been looking all over the place for you; I should have known you would be in here."

"Hey Mitch," Nate looked up, smiling as she literally dropped down on the huge pillow chairs that had appeared in this bus almost overnight. "You do know that none of us are ever going to sit on normal chairs after discovering those things, don't you."

"Mmm," She murmured as she wriggled around in it, "Too busy being comfortable."

Nate laughed out loud. Almost every one of them had been heard to say that phrase once they had sat down in the one of the said pillow chairs (it was almost impossible to get anyone's attention once they had sat down in one either).

"Mitchie pay attention twin." He gently poked her in the leg, making her giggle when he accidently touch her ticklish spot. "What brings you to the recording bus this glorious day?"

"What? Can't a girl spend some time with her twin for absolutely no reason whatsoever?" She replied as she stuck her tongue out at him before giggling. "Actually, I have something I want to work on with you, it's a good song just by itself but I have this niggling idea that it would be better as a duet."

"Hand me the lyrics and play me the song, Mitch." He grinned back at her.

With that the two of them lost themselves in something they loved; creating and writing music.

To some extent they all did but in Mitchie and Nate, it was almost something else - the creativity gene that they shared and made them the twins that they were.

Once the pair starting working on anything musical, the others knew better than to disturb them. The last time someone had, and he just happened to be the elder brother of a certain young Miss Richmond-Torres, he had ended up with a bowl full of chocolate pudding dumped on his head.

The death of the pudding was sincerely mourned by Mitchie – much to the amusement of the others who had rolled about the floor of the tour bus in laughter as she simply stole her brother's to replace her's. Jason had stood there looking at her in disbelief, the pudding dripping down his face.

"Mitch..." Nate looked up from his guitar for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"You certainly can ask, but the question perhaps is may I?" Mitchie corrected him absently as she rewrote a piano section of the song they were working on.

"Mitch, pay attention," Nate kicked her in the ankle this time a little firmer. "I'm being serious."

"Darling Nate, I hate to point it out to you but you're always serious." Mitchie replied putting her pen down and turning her big brown eyes to him. "But I am listening."

"Do you think that I should officially ask Cait to be my girlfriend?" He asked putting his guitar down as he was struck with the sudden feeling he was not going to get quite the answer he was expecting or hoping for – and his guitar would not be safe if he got the answer he thought he was now going to get.

"Nathan Howard!" Mitchie jumped to her feet and starting to hit him (the reaction Nate had realised he was about to get. "Are you telling me you haven't done that already?"

"I'm not you and Shane, Mitchie." He replied as he defended himself from her small hands. "I think about things."

"You think too much!" She shot back as she slapped him again and then sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Nate, promise me you'll ask her as soon as we get back on the main bus, even if you have to drag her away to get a private moment with her."

Nate immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her. "I promise." He rested his head on hers for a moment. "I love you, Mitch, you know that."

"I know, I love you too," She sighed and kissed him on the cheek before gently hitting him round the head. "But you're still stupid."

Nate just laughed out loud.

*****/////

Mitchie lay curled up on Shane's lap, head on his shoulder, and the back of one hand resting on his chest while the other played with the ends of his straightened hair.

He had both his arms around her, one slowly moving up and down her jeaned leg and the other resting on her hip. His chin was resting on her head, his eyes closed as he took joy in just the simple pleasure of just being together – something they had reinstituted from the very first moment they had returned to the tour buses.

He was humming to her, nothing important but just simply humming.

Mitchie sighed as she leant her head back so that she could look up at him. Running her fingers over his cheek, she leant up slightly and pressed a kiss to his chin before resting her head back on his shoulder.

Shane smiled, knowing that she had done it just because she could – something that Mitchie had been doing on and off ever since they had left LA. It was almost as if what happened there and leaving it all behind had allowed her to throw off all the troubles of the past and she was simply enjoying life to the full.

As apparently that meant him being kissed almost every time she was near him or just appearing out of nowhere to do so, Shane was not going to complain in any way whatsoever. In fact, he was doing the same thing to her, turning her swift quick kisses into something longer any time he could.

With that, he raised her head again and drew her lips to his, running his hand into her hair as they kissed. Her hands crept slowly, almost sensuously up his chest, one around his neck and the other into his hair as the passion that now always seemed to be present when they kissed started to make its appearance.

And always, before it got too out of control, they managed to bring themselves back from the heights that they were starting to climb.

Shane gently pushed her head back down onto his shoulder and rested his chin on her head for a moment, as he breathed in deeply. He also came to a decision about something he had been thinking about for a while.

"Mitchie love..." He murmured in a low voice. "There's something that I want to ask you."

"Si mi querido," She replied, unknowingly doing so in Spanish, something she did when she was completely relaxed as was the accent that seemed to appear as well. "What is it, my Shane?"

"I know that we are only sixteen and eighteen but..." Shane took a deep breath as Mitchie raised her head so that she could look him in the eyes.

"Shane?" Her eyes were opened wide watching as he suddenly moved her off his lap, turning to put her back where he had been sitting. "Shane, what are you..."

She suddenly broke off as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box - a small box that only could be one of two things, earrings or a ... Her thoughts broke off as he opened it. "Shane?"

"It's not an engagement ring, Mitch." Shane caught her hand as she looked at him, hand now covering her opened mouth. "It's a promise ring, a promise that as soon as you are eighteen I will ask you to marry me. Mitch, I love you and there is one thing that I am sure of. Whenever I look into the future, the one sure thing that I see is you and me, walking hand in hand no matter what the world throws at us."

"Shane!" Mitchie threw herself out of the chair and into his arms, knocking him to the floor (somehow he managed to keep hold of the box). "Yes, Shane, yes, yes, YES."

Seconds later, Shane placed the promise ring on her left hand ring finger moving her purity ring to her other hand. He then drew her down into a kiss, a kiss so gently and pure it would have challenged some of the greatest kisses in history.

He then pulled her up and they returned to their chair, Mitchie once more on his lap and her head on his shoulder as every so often she raised her hand to look at her ring, a gentle smile playing on her lips.

"Happy my Mitch," Shane murmured as he kissed her forehead.

"More than happy, ecstatic, my Shane," Mitchie replied as she raised her head to kiss him softly then returning to his shoulder, the hand bearing her ring now resting on his chest, "I love you Shane."

"I love you too Mitchie." He kissed her again.

There they remained, secure in their love and the connection between them strengthened – strengthened by a pure silver ring with simple emeralds.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well there it is, the very last story chapter. Even as this goes up, I'm writing the epilogue._

_But fear not, I will leave you with good news in said epilogue chapter._

_Thank you all, the last chapter took me to 1003 reviews. I LOVE YOU ALL_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say._


	86. Epilogue

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

**Epilogue**

Hot Tunes

Connect 3 or should that be Connect 5 these days are once again in the headlines.

They have just finished their spectacular delayed summer tour and brought a new star to the world of music in the form of Jason Richmond's younger sister, Mitchie.

That young lady had her first number one featuring Shane Gray only a few months into her first foray into the music world. As she wrote both lyrics and music, Mitchie Richmond-Torres is going to be around for a very long time. Rumour is she collaborating with Connect 3's genius, Nate Howard on several songs for their new album and for her own.

We have also had confirmation that all proceeds from the Connect 5 LA performance, and yes gals and guys that does includes the c.d., will be going to a foundation that searches for children who have either been taken or gone missing. It once again shows how much Mitchie's disappearance affected Jason Richmond.

But that's not the crowning news of this broadcast, people.

We have had confirmation that Mitchie is now wearing a promise ring. Yes, ladies, Shane is most definitely no longer available to you and sorry boys, before you even had the chance to get to know her so is Mitchie.

Sources tell us: "Mitchie and Shane are one of the happiest couples I have ever come across. They have their down moments but what else do you expect with two strong-willed people like them but all it does is make them stronger."

Just to add to the bad news for the ladies, Nate Howard is now dating Caitlyn Gellar, who it seems has just been adopted by Mitchie's foster parents.

So that leaves Jason the only single member of Connect 3. Here's hoping he's just as lucky in love as his band mates and sister.

As always keeping you up to date with the hottest news, this is HOT TUNES.

*****/////*****/////*****

_And that ladies and gentlemen is the end of Connection Strengthened._

_I have enjoyed writing this as much as you have all enjoyed reading it ( I know this thanks over 1000 reviews)_

_Let me take this opportunity to say: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, YOU ARE THE BEST!!!_

_This is official notification that there will be a sequal but it will most definately not be of the length of either the first two parts of this triology._

_It will be called: **ETERNAL CONNECTION **_

_So this is Angelbach signing off for a well earned rest but as always looking forward to seeing what you have to say._


	87. FINAL SEQUAL ANNOUCEMENT

SEQUAL ANNOUCEMENT

Well here it is, people, the third and final part of the Connection Triology is now available.

Announcing _**'ETERNAL CONNECTION**_' , the continuing story of Shane and Mitchie.

Sequal to 'Connection Strengthened' and 'Rejoined Connection'

All reviews to be left at Eternal Connection please.


End file.
